


Even in the dark times family will find each other

by TypicalNerd98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 152,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalNerd98/pseuds/TypicalNerd98
Summary: Join Aurora Lily Black, daughter of Remus Lupin-Black and Sirius Black. On her journey through love, friendship, betrayal and dark secrets that are hidden from her.Will she be able to find herself in this world? Will she be able to save her loved ones from the darkness that looms over them?And will her family find each other even in the dark times?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> This is my first fic so please be patient with me.  
> Also English is not my first language.

It was an early morning when Aurora Lily Black was born. Her parents Remus Lupin-Black and Sirius Black were enchanted by how beautiful their daughter was. She had ginger-ish brown hair, pale skin with some freckles and beautiful silver eyes with some golden flakes in them.

“She has your hair Rem” stated Sirius with some “manly” tears in his eyes.

“Yes..” said tired Remus “But she has your beautiful eyes” he stated again with love written on his face.

“I can’t wait till she’s older, we will have soooo much fun and pranking to do! You will see love she will have the best dad ever!”

“Of course, you’ll be the ‘fun’ parent, and I will be the responsible one” said Remus with en eye roll, but there was a found smile on his face.

“Well I think it’s for the best I don’t want my cute goddaughter to become like her flirtatious father”

Right then through the door stepped Lily and James Potter, with little Harry in James’s arms.  
Harry was 3 month old boy with tan skin, black as night hair and emerald green eyes. He looked just like his father, but his eyes were just like Lily’s.

“Well Mrs _Potter_ , I will take that as a complement” said Sirius with smirk

Lily just rolled her eyes and asked “How are you feeling Remus?”

“Good given the fact that I given birth few hours ago”

“Well when Lily gave birth she was all pale and sick looking, you really look good mate” said James with a grin on his face and seconds later he was elbowed by his red haired wife.

“Thanks James” answered Remus

“Okey so now can I see my little Rora?” asked Lily with with an excitement

“Of course after all, you are her godmother” said Remus with a smile

“Well if she gets to hold her goddaughter then I can hold my godson!” said Sirius already running to James and Harry

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at him. Soon after that Aurora was in Lily’s arms, and Harry in Sirius. Remus and Lily were talking about their children, and James and Sirius were playing with little Harry.

It was evening now Potters already left the Lupin-Black residence. Little Aurora was sleeping, Sirius and Remus were laying in bed in loving embrace. After a while Remus spoke in quiet and gentle almost scared tone.

“Sirius?”

“Yes love?” answered Sirius

“What if.. she’s like.. _me_? A monster that everybody fears..?” asked Remus with fear and tears in his honey like eyes

“Love _you_ are not a monster, and you will _never_ be. If Rora is a werewolf then nothing will change I will love her the same, even stronger” said Sirius with serious expression

“You.. you will?” asked Remus with tears falling down his freckled cheeks

“Of course. I will love just as I love you Rem” stated Sirius with a gentle smile moon was shining through the window making his eyes even more silver. Remus wasn’t a big fan of the moon but he loved seeing Sirius’s eyes almost _glow_ in the moonlight.

“I love you too Siri” said Remus with a loving smile on his pink lips

After hearing Remus say that Sirius pulled honey eyed man and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and loving.

When the kiss ended both of them hugged each other and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Today were Aurora’s first birthday, it was 16th of October 1981. Remus and Sirius decided that they will only invite Potters, because little Rora didn’t like strangers, everytime someone who she didn’t knew, came near her or her parents she almost immediately started to cry and scream. She was a really shy child, but was also very interested in every living creature and plant. Lily always joked that she’ll be a very wonderful Hufflepuff, much to Sirius unhappiness. But when she was on her play dates with Harry she became loud and lively.  
She and Harry were really close to each other, with their parents being friends it wasn’t surprising.

It was already 1 p.m which means that Lily, James and Harry should be here in an hour.

“Mama?” asked little voice of Aurora from her place in Remus lap. Ever since Sirius called Remus “Mama” in front Rora she started to call him that. It was actually her first word. Ever since then Remus has tried to tell her to call him “papa” but it didn’t work.

With a sigh Remus replied “Yes sweetheart?”

“Arry come?” asked Aurora with big silver eyes.

“Yes Harry will come. And autie Lily and uncle James too” Remus answered with a soft smile.

Aurora giggled and spoked again “Where Daddy?”

Remus didn’t have the time to answer because big black dog came in to the room and started to lick him and Rora who was in his lap.

“Paddy! Paddy!” yelled Aurora giggling. “Paddy” was her nickname for Sirius dog form. She loved when her daddy changed in his dog form.

“Okey Sirius that’s enough” said Remus trying and failing to keep his face from smiling.

Sirius turned back and grined “How is my beautiful princess doing?”

“Happy!” yelled Rora before being picked up by her daddy.

“And how is our beautiful mommy doing?” asked again Sirius with a smile this time.

Remus rolled his eyes at him and replied “I’m good thank you for asking. Now did you collect you know what?” by “you know what” Remus meant Rora’s birthday present. They wanted to give her something special because it was her first birthday, so they decided to order a locket. It was a silver necklace with a locket, which was decorated by silver and gold stones with inscription that said:

  _“You are our star,_  
_our moon,_  
_our day and night,_  
_our everything”_

Of course they knew she couldn’t read it yet, but in the future it would mean something to her. Inside the locket was a foto Remus and Sirius were standing side by side, Remus was smiling softly and Sirius was grining, Aurora was in Sirius’s arms smiling softly, almost shyly.  
It was an beautiful photograph, Remus and Sirius had a copy of it, Remus carried it in the inner pocket of his coat, and Sirius carried his always in the pocket of his leather jacket.

“Yes I did” replied Sirius with an proud expression on his face.

“Good, thank you Siri” said Remus kissing Sirius in cheek “Now why don’t you play with our lady here and I will go and prepare the dining room”

“Okey! Come on princess let’s play!” said Sirius while spinning Aurora

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Potters came. After greetings everyone went to eat dinner, and after that the cake time came. Everyone sang “Happy birthday” to Aurora even Harry. Aurora became really shy while everyone else were singing. When the song ended Rora blew the candles, well more like Sirius did since he was the one helping her. Now was the time for presents, from Lily Aurora got a muggle book of fairy tales, from James she got a toy broom and from Harry she got a drawing of a flower and a lion plush toy. Now it was a time for present from Remus and Sirius, when little Aurora looked at the locked she smiled like she could understand what the letters say.

“Oh my it’s beautiful” said Lily

“Yeah guys it looks fancy” confirmed James with Harry in his lap.

“Well it is a fancy gift for a fancy girl” said Sirius with a grin, making everyone in the room chuckle.

“We wanted to give her something special” said Remus putting the locked on his daughter.

“Well you definitely did good job” replied James winking at Aurora who was enchanted with the gift she received.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time after that Potters were going home, Harry was already almost asleep and so was Aurora.

“Well thank you for coming, we know how dangerous it is for you now” said Remus

“Don’t thank us mate we couldn’t miss her birthday, neither me or Lily would forgive ourselves if we did miss it” said James with warm smile his white teeth showing.

“James it right she’s my goddaughter I had to be here with her, with you” added Lily

After that they said goodbye and promised that they will spend Christmas together.

When the Potters were gone, Sirius putted Rora to sleep, and Remus started cleaning, they didn’t have house elfs because Remus found cleaning relaxing.

Remus was cleaning dishes when suddenly there were hands around his waist.

“Siri I’m cleaning” said Remus blushing lightly.

“Hmmm? Oh yeah I know but you look so good doing it, it’s not my fault that you are soo bloody sexy” answered Sirius right into Remus’s ear kissing it gently.

“Sirius please” said Remus a little light headed, ever since Aurora was born they didn’t do anything beside a little makeout session.

“Let’s go upstairs my moon, you can clean tomorrow” said Sirius now griping Remus’s hips “That is… if you'll be able to walk when I’m done with you” added Sirius with a smirk.

“O-okey” replied now full on blushing Remus.

Sirius took Remus’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

Later that night they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me if I should continue this story ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It happened Lily and James Potter are _dead_ , and little Harry is going to his aunt. Today was 31th of October 1981, and the people who were here just few days ago, were killed by Voldemort.

 

Remus was sitting in the living room still not believing what happened, tears were running down his scarred face. Sirius left soon after they got the message, he said something about “a bloody rat” but Remus couldn’t hear him. All he could think about were the happy and alive faces of the people he loved.

 

\--------------------------

 

After sitting here for an hour he finally got up and decided to go and check on his sleeping daughter, but when he got there he saw that she wasn’t sleeping in fact she was wide awake looking at him with those big and scared silver eyes.

 

“Mama?” asked Aurora while holding her plush lion.

 

“Yes sweetheart I’m here” answered Remus in gentle and soft voice.

 

“Daddy?” asked again little Rora

 

“No.. daddy is out now, but he will come back” replied Remus in weak tone.

 

Aurora nodded, and after a while she asked again “Arry?” she looked at him with big eyes.

 

Remus’s heart broke all over again, hearing his daughter ask about Harry was like a punch in a gut all over again. When they received the news they wanted for Harry to live here, he was Sirius’s _godson_ after all. But Dumbledore said that Harry will be safer with the muggles, of course he and Sirius were still arguing. But in the end he and Hagrid took the little boy and left.

 

“Harry..Harry is not here, but he’s okey” Remus replied in a weak voice, feeling tears coming to his eyes.

 

Aurora again nodded but didn’t say anything else.

 

“Well you should, go to sleep now little lion’’ said Remus using her new nickname that he started using ever since she got her lion toy.

 

Remus put Aurora to sleep he kissed her forehead while whispering to her “Sleep well little lion, _I love you_ ”

 

\--------------------------

 

It was next day that it happened, Sirius Orion Black was taken to Azkaban. Remus couldn’t believe it his husband, the love of his life killed their friends. He killed Lily, James and poor Peter. Now it made sense he said something about going after “a bloody _rat_ ” and Peter’s animagus is a rat.

 

How could he? He had a _family_ , why did he destroy it? Did he even think about Aurora?

Aurora.. how will he tell her that her daddy is never coming back? How will they live from now on? Everyone in the wizarding world knew that Sirius Black has husband and a child. She will be an outcast, always alone..

 

While Remus was thinking the doorbell ringed. Remus got up and went to answer. There on the doorstep were standing Minerva Mcgonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

 

“Good morning Remus, we’re sorry for your loss” said Minerva

 

“We would like to talk to you, can we come in?” said Dumbledore with a soft friendly smile.

 

“Yes, o-of course please come in” answered Remus letting them in.

 

\--------------------------

 

“NO!” yelled Remus “YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY OWN DAUGHTER AWAY LIKE _YOU_ DID HARRY!”

 

“Remus nobody is taking Aurora away from you” said Minerva with soft and calm tone

 

“But you have to think about this Remus, she’s in danger. Some wizards can try to attack you or her” said Dumbledore with a serious expression.

 

“Albus is right, they will try to get revenge on Sirius by targeting you _and_ Aurora” said Minerva

 

Remus knew that but he couldn’t lose Aurora, she was his everything. He already lost so many people, he couldn’t lose her.

 

“Don’t you know that _I_ know that?” replied Remus in a bitter tone “I know that, but I will _protect_ her I will not _lose_ her. You already took Harry away from me.. please do not take her away too” added Remus with now softer and broken voice.

 

Minerva and Dumbledore looked at Remus and saw broken boy, not a man but a broken and lost little boy. They both knew that this conversation wasn’t going to be easy, but Aurora couldn’t stay here. She was in danger and if something happened to her then it would be the end of Remus, they had to do it to protect him and her.

 

“Remus” said Minerva with soft and gentle tone “We know that you want to protect her and that she’s all you have right now. But please understand that we want what best for you, for both of you. We want to take her only for a while, we’ll give her a new name a place where she’ll be safe. Because for now Aurora Lily Black is _not_ safe, and so are you. Please believe us when we say that this is necessary”

 

“We only want for her to be safe Remus. And both of us know that right now you need time to heal. You two will meet again you’ll see” said Dumbledore with a soft smile

 

“W-Where would you take her?” asked Remus with a heavy heart, he knew that they were right. He couldn’t take care of a child right now, and with his _condition_ it would be even harder.

 

Minerva smiled “We were thinking about orphanage for children of wizards”

 

“She would be safe there” said Albus “I promise” he added with a smile

 

Remus didn’t know what to do he knew that his little lion wasn’t safe here, but orphanage?

From what he knew muggle orphanage were horrible, but Dumbledore said that she will be safe..

 

“For how long will she be there?” asked Remus

 

“For as long as needed” said Dumbledore

 

“Until it will be safe” added Minerva

 

“O-okey” said finally Remus “But when it’s safe for her again, I want her _home_ as soon a possible”

 

“Of course” replied Dumbledore


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Wake up everyone! It’s time for breakfast!” called Miss Williams, she was the headmistress of the orphanage.

 

7 years old Aurora Lily Stewart woke up with a groan, for some reason she didn’t feel good for last few days. She was tired and weak, all she wanted to do is sleep.

 

“Aurora dear, breakfast is ready to please get up” said Miss Williams sternly.

 

“I don’t feel so good Miss Williams, can I just stay here?” asked Aurora while holding her plush lion.

 

“Hmmm.. okey but if you start to feel any worse please call for me or Miss Moore” said Miss Williams kindly but there was worry in her voice.

 

“Okey I will thank you” Aurora smiled.

 

Miss Williams smiled and walked out, leaving Aurora alone with her plush lion. Aurora slept some more, and when she woke up it was already time for lunch so she decided to get up and dress. For some reason she was feeling worse then before her nails hurt and so did her lower back, ears and teeth.

 

When she was dressed she looked in the mirror, she looked horrible. Her long wavy ginger-ish brown hair were all messed up, her silver eyes had purple bags underneath, the golden flakes in her eyes were more expressive then normally, her beautiful pale skin was now sick looking. Aurora being scared by what she sees, looked away and left the room.

 

The dining room was laud which was hurting Aurora’s sensitive ears, she walked to her chair and sat down.

 

“Hey Aurora!” called Olivia Robinson she was Aurora’s friend here, everyone here was her friend but she was the closest one.

 

“Hello Livi” answered Aurora as enthusiastic as she could.

 

“How are you? Miss Williams said that you are sick” asked Olivia

 

“Oh I’m fine, what did you do today” replied Aurora not wanting to talk about how she’s feeling.

 

“I played outside! Me and Emma were playing tag all morning!” said Olivia “Also me and Emma wanted to ask you something”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can we.. play a prank with you?” asked shyly Olivia “We know that you always do pranks alone, but emm… please?”

 

Aurora was known in orphanage for her pranks, like coloring all furniture pink or throwing water balloons at other kids and many more.

 

“Ehh.. yea sure, why not” replied Aurora with a smile

 

“REALLY!? Thank you Aurora!” said excited Olivia

 

“Alright everyone let’s eat” said Miss Moore

 

\--------------------------

 

It was evening Aurora felt even _worse_ then before, she decided to skip dinner and go get some sleep. Once she was in her room she changed in to her sleep clothes, it was already dark in the sky for some reason Aurora decided to go and look out her window. Aurora looked at the forest which was close to the orphanage, it always calmed her down looking a the sea of trees. Then she felt something like a _call_ and looked up at the sky, there was no clouds just the moon but it wasn’t just a normal moon, it was _full moon_.

 

Suddenly Aurora started to feel the pain that was with her all day growing, her eyes started to blurry and she fell on the floor, she tried to call for help but all that got out was an painful cry. She felt that something is really wrong her nails started to grow, they were black, hard and sharp, her ears started to grow as well, her eyes hurt and so did her head, but the worst pain was in her lower back it felt like there was something trying to get out of her back.

 

Aurora was laying there crying from pain after what felt like forever, it stopped, she was sore but the pain was gone. She then got up from the floor and walked to a mirror and when she saw herself she let out a scream of terror. Her ears were pointy, big and hairy, she growed a fluffy wolf-like tail in the color of her hair, her teeth were now sharp and long animal-like and her normally silver eyes were golden and _glowing_.

 

Before Aurora could do anything the door opened and Miss Williams walked in to the room.

 

“Aurora? Are you..” she didn’t get to finish because she let out a scream.

 

“M-miss Williams? P-p-please help me..” said scared and crying Aurora. She tried to walk towards Miss Williams, but the woman _flinched_ and took a step back.

 

“N-no! Stay back y-you... _MONSTER_!” screamed Miss Williams running out the room locking the door with a spell.

Aurora herself flinched at the banging door, she stood there for some time but finally she started to cry, thinking how scared Miss Williams was when she came through the door, was she really a monster? Was she really so bad.. Who was she kidding all it took is one look in the mirror.

 

That night Aurora cried herself to sleep, thinking that she’s a monster…

 

\--------------------------

 

“WAKE UP!”

 

10 years old Aurora woke up to the banging at her door.

 

“WAKE UP FREAK! YOU’LL BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN!” yelled Miss Williams from behind the door.

 

For the last few years it was always this way, ever since the night of her first full moon everyone at the orphanage were scared of her, not that she cared, she was use to it already.

 

Ever since that night, and many that followed she discovered that she’s a half-werewolf, which means that she doesn’t transform fully, keeps her mind during full moon and she can’t transfer the illness to other people. She also found out that one of her parents were a werewolf. Aurora doesn’t know her parent’s, all she know that she was brought here by an adult witch, and all that was with her was a lion plush and her silver locket.

 

“I SAID GET UP AND GET READY! ARE YOU _STUPID_?!” yelled Miss Williams this time standing at the door.

 

“ _Bloody hell_ woman! Can you _shut up_?!” answered Aurora from the bed.

 

“HOW CAN YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?! AFTER ALL THIS TIME I KEPT YOU ALIVE YOU _MONSTER_!”

 

“Well sure as hell I can! And the only _monster_ in this room is _you_!” yelled Aurora, now sitting on the bed “I told you _many_ times to throw me out!”

 

Miss Williams clenched her jaw “Get ready” after she said that, she left the room.

 

Aurora sighed and started to get ready after all, today she was going to Hogwarts for her first year.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

King's Cross Station was full of muggles, everyone seemed to be in a rush. Aurora was really interested in muggles and their culture, it was really interesting how they are living without magic. 

 

“Okey brat here’s your stop, you have to go to Platform 9¾ that’s where the train will be. Do you understand?” asked Miss Williams in a bitter tone

 

Aurora was the only child from the orphanage who’s going do Hogwarts, other children are learning in the orphanage. When she got the letter she couldn’t believe it, Miss Williams was also happy that she was leaving and will be only staying for the summer.

 

“Yea.. I got it” stated bored Aurora while fixing her leather jacket.

 

“Alright, don’t come back for Christmas break” and with these words Miss Williams left Aurora.

 

“Finally.. that bloody woman is gone” said Aurora with a smirk on her face.

 

\--------------------------

 

“Bloody hell! That _witch_!” yelled Aurora

 

Everything was fine until Aurora found out that there’s no such thing as  Platform  _ 9¾  _ there was only platforms 10 and 9! 

 

“That witch, she tricked me! Oh Merlin help that woman, because when I find her I will kill her!” said annoyed Aurora

 

Right at that moment someone almost runned her over with their luggage

 

“Hey!” yelled Aurora

 

“Oh sorry about that! We didn’t see you!” said a tall boy with red hair and chocolate eyes

 

“Yeah! You are so small really easy to miss” added another boy who looked the same as the first one, they were like clones!

 

“Hey! I’m not small!” said Aurora with a blush marrying her checks “Who are you guys anyway?” she asked

 

“Oh yeah! I’m George Weasley and this is my twin Fred Weasley” said the first one 

 

“Hi!” said the second one now known as Fred 

 

“Hello I’m Aurora Stewart” 

 

“Well it was nice to meet you Aurora but we have to go, our train is leaving at 11 a.m” said George 

 

“Yeah see ya!” said Fred

 

They started to move, but Aurora stopped them.

 

“Wait!!! Does your train leave from Platform 9¾?” asked Aurora hoping that maybe just maybe she wasn’t tricked.

 

Twins looked wide eyed at Aurora and answered together in a hushed tones “Your going to Hogwarts?” 

 

Aurora silver eyes sparkled a beautiful golden colour, but only for a moment “YES!” she yelled in relief “Can you take me to that Platform?! Please I couldn’t find it!”

 

Twins looked at her relieved expression and laughed.

 

“Yes we can take you” said Fred still laughing a little.

 

Aurora blushed and giggled “Thank you”.

 

Then the three of them started walking toward the platforms 10 and 9 where was standing a red headed woman with little girl who looked just like her, and three boys the taler one also had red hair and annoyed expression on his face, the second red haired boy was also tall but looked like he was Aurora’s age, he was talking to the third boy who didn’t look like previous boys he was small, short and had black unruly hair along with emerald green eyes.

Aurora had a feeling that she knew the boy from somewhere, but couldn’t remember from where.

 

The red haired woman turned and saw her and her new red headed  companions.

 

“Fred! George! Where were you?! Do you know how worried I was?!”

 

“Sorry mom but we found someone, this is Aurora Stewart” said Fred

 

“She was lost and didn’t know where the platform is” added George

 

The woman’s expression softened when she looked at Aurora

 

“Well.. you still should told me where you were going!” she said sternly “Well hello dear, my name is Molly Weasley, you are Aurora yes?” Molly asked in such gentle tone that Aurora thought she will start to cry, nobody ever spoken to her in such gentle, warm and motherly tone..

 

“Y-yes ma’m” answered blushing Aurora

 

“Oh please call me Molly” she said smiling warmly, then she looked at her watch and her eyes widened “Dear Merlin! We have only 7 minutes left! Okey Percy! Go first!”

 

The tall red headed boy runned up the gate and disappeared, Aurora’s and the black haired boy’s widened, next were the twins both of them winked at her and then they disappeared as well.

 

“Okey Harry you can be next” Molly smiled encouraging at the small black haired boy.

 

“I.. errr..” Harry looked scared

 

“Em.. Molly?” she looked at Aurora still smiling “Can I go first? I think that Harry isn’t ready yet” said Aurora looking at scared Harry who looked at her with gratefulness.

 

“Of course dear” said Mrs Weasley 

 

Aurora started running towards the gate and after a while she was on the other side. There was so many people here, almost all with luggages. 

 

“Oh there you are little friend” said Fred looking at her with a smile.

 

“Come on we’ll take your luggage to the train” said George also with a smile.

 

“Thank you” replied Aurora

 

\--------------------------

 

Soon after that Aurora was sitting in a compartment with Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordan. Aurora found out that the all were two years older then her, but it really didn’t feel that way, she also found out that Fred and George were Hogwarts prankers. 

 

“Really?! You did that?” asked Fred while laughing at her story.

 

“Sure I did, the couldn’t do anything with it so all the furniture had to be replaced” Said Aurora smirking 

 

“So I have an proposition for you our young and small friend” said grining George “How about you will join our little group of pranks?” he asked 

 

Aurora was shocked, she didn’t have any friends for years, what if she disappoint them? What if they find out  _ what _ she is and will hate her? What if.. Agh! To hell with that! Even I am allowed to be happy! 

 

“Yeah! Sure!” said Aurora with a happy smile. 

 

For the first time in years Aurora felt truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The trip to Hogwarts was fun, Aurora, twins and Lee were having lots of fun, they were planning new pranks for this year and goofing around. Aurora never had so much fun like right now, Fred and George were fun and nice, Lee was also nice but for some reason she felt more connected to twins.

 

“Hey Aura?” asked Fred he came up with the “Aura” nickname.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What house do you want to go to?” Fred continued.

 

“I don’t really know” answered Aurora “But let’s see.. I love reading and learning so maybe Ravenclaw? But I also love every animal and plant and I enjoy spending time outside so Hufflepuff is also an option, and then there’s my pranking and maybe a little bravery so there’s a chance for Gryffindor, I don’t really know guys what do you think?”

 

“Well I think that you should be in Gryffindor like the three of us” said Fred.

 

“Yeah I agree but Hufflepuff isn’t bad as well” said George smiling encouraging.

 

“Well I’m with Fred on Gryffindor” answered Lee.

 

“I think we’ll just have to wait and see don’t we?” said Aurora winking at the boys.

 

\--------------------------

 

When Aurora and her friends left the train It was already dark. She saw a big man yelling for the first years to come with him, she said a “see you later” to the boys and they smiled at her. 

 

Aurora followed the big man who’s name was Hagrid, while going down the hill towards lake someone bumped at her.

 

“Sorry!” said boy with familiar red hair and brown eyes, it was Fred and George’s younger brother, he was with a boy named Harry from the platform.

 

“It’s okey” answered Aurora smiling “So do all Weasleys have a habit of almost injuring someone at the first meeting or am I just so special?” she added teasingly.

 

Red headed boy turned so red that Aurora thought that he’ll pass out, and his friend laughed.

 

“I-I.. My name is Ron a-and this is my friend…” answered Ron

 

“Harry Potter nice to meet you” said Harry with a smile

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Ron, Harry, my name is Aurora Stewart” replied Aurora with a very charming smile.

 

\--------------------------

 

After their beautiful passage through the lake, they entered the castle. It was really big and beautiful building, full of painting that were alive and ghosts.

 

“Wow” said Ron who was standing next to her and Harry

 

“Yeah “wow” is the right word mate” said Aurora

 

Then in front of them stood a tall, strict looking, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes.

 

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

 

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." said Professor McGonagall

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

 

When she left Aurora said to Harry “Dear Merlin I won’t prank her for sure”

 

Harry and Ron laughed at their new friend.

 

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" asked Harry

 

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking" replied Ron

 

“No he wasn’t” said Aurora in very _honest_ tone “All of us will have to fight a troll and if we won’t succeed we’ll die” she added. Of course Aurora was joking but Ron and Harry didn’t know it.

 

Both boys paled and started to look sick, Aurora was just about to tell them that she was joking then a pale, blond boy started talking.

 

“It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts” said the blond boy looking at Harry “This is Crabbe, and Goyle” he nodded toward gorilla-like boys.

“I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy” he said again looking at Harry.

 

When he did that Ron snickered at him.

 

“Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there” said Draco while extending his hand towards Harry.

 

“Well mister gel hair I think that Harry is friends with the right sort, If you know what I mean” said Aurora while looking Draco right in the eyes.

 

Draco glared at her but before he could do anything, Professor McGonagall returned.

 

"Move along now," said Professor McGonagall in a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

 

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Aurora had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Aurora looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

 

She heard a girl with bushy brown hair whisper  "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in “Hogwarts, a History”"

 

Aurora, Harry and Ron quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

 

“Bloody hell what is this thing?” asked silently Aurora

 

Ron and Harry hearing this, had trouble keeping a straight face.

 

Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your blowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

 

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

 

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I will kill you Aurora!” he whisper-yelled at the laughing girl.

 

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said

 

“Hermione Jean Granger”

 

It was the same girl with bushy hair that was talking about the ceiling. Hermione came up and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall puted Sorting hat on her head and after a while the hat called.

 

“GRYFFINDOR”

 

There were loud cheers from the Gryffindor table for every time someone was sorted there, it was the same with other houses.

 

After a while Ron and Harry were both sitting at the Gryffindor table, now it was just Aurora and a few other students waiting to be sorted. Aurora was growing bored when Professor McGonagall _finally_ called.

 

“Aurora Lily Stewart”

 

Aurora came up and sat down, moments later the hat was on her small head.

 

“Hmmmm interesting, _very_ interesting” said a voice inside her head “A half-werewolf, we had a werewolf before but not a halfling”

 

Aurora’s heart stopped, how did the hat know? Will she be expelled?

 

“Don’t worry you won’t be expelled” said the hat “You are just like your parents, you love pranking but you also love animals and nature you’re kind and brave. I think that Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would be for you”

 

“I would like to be in Gryffindor, that’s where my friends are” said Aurora

 

“Well if you wish so.. GRYFFINDOR!”

 

The Gryffindor table once again bursted in cheers, Fred and George were the loudest. When Aurora was at the table Fred and George motioned for her to sit between them. She was glad that she was in the Gryffindor with her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After dinner in the Great Hall, everyone was going to their dormitory. Aurora, Fred and George were walking together.

 

“Really Aura look out for Snape, he’s horrible” said George

 

“Thank you for telling me” answered Aurora “Sooo that means we can’t prank him and Professor McGonagall” she continued with a frown.

 

“Wait, who said anything about pranking?” asked Fred with a smirk “We only told you to look out on his lessons”

 

“So we still want to prank him?” asked in disbelieve Aurora

 

“Yhmm” hummed George “But I see your not ready yet, Fred it looks like we’ll have to wait for her until her first lesson with Snape” added George with a smirk

 

Fred nodded at that with a small laugh.

 

They were already walking through the portret, twins were going up to boys dormitory. Leaving Aurora confused and asking “What do you mean?!”.

 

\--------------------------

 

It was early in the morning when Aurora woke up, she looked around and she saw that she’s the only one up, Aurora got up and started her morning routine.

 

After a while she was ready, Aurora walked up to a mirror and looked at herself. Her waist long ginger-ish brown hair were braided leaving only her bangs free, her silver eyes sparkled with happiness making the golden flakes in her eyes to be more noticeable. Her school ropes were beautiful, the red and gold looked good on her, making her smile only to widen.

 

Aurora looked at her watch and noticed that it was only an hour until breakfast, she turned and looked around, all her roommates were still asleep. She decided to wake them up.

 

“Girls!” she yelled “Wake up you have only an hour until breakfast”

 

All the girls woke up instantly looking a little panicked, the first one to say something was Hermione.

 

“Oh my! I almost over slept?!” she said and looked at Aurora “Thank you Aurora for waking us” she added with a smile.

 

“Oh it’s nothing really” said blushing Aurora.

 

Hermione and other two girls got up and started to get ready, while they did that Aurora cleaned her side of the room. After she did that she walked up to her suitcase and looked for something, after few moments she had a beautiful silver locket in her delicate hands.      “You are our star, our moon, our day and night, our everything” said the inscription on the locket. Aurora looked at it and opened, inside was a picture with two men and a little girl. Both men were standing side by side, the one with scars on his face was smiling softly and warmly the other man with beautiful long hair was grining while holding a little girl who was smiling softly, almost shyly. Aurora didn’t know who they were, she could only guess that she was the little girl, but the two man were completely unknown maybe they were her uncles? Or godfathers? Or were they her pa… before she could finish the thought someone called her name and patted her on shoulder.

 

“Aurora?”

 

Aurora turned and saw a smiling Hermione looking at her “Yes?” answered Aurora.

 

“I’m going to Great Hall, do you want to go with me?” asked Hermione.

 

“Sure! Let’s go” replied Aurora.

 

She was about to put the locket to the suitcase before she decided against it and putted it around her neck, when she did that she felt safe.. But why? It was only a necklace nothing else then why..? Aurora shook her head and got up.

 

“Well then shall we go?” said grining Aurora.  

 

\--------------------------

 

During their journey through the castle they got lost five times, and lost already ten minutes.

 

“Isn’t there like a map or something?!” yelled angry and annoyed Aurora.

 

“Well I-I don’t think so” replied startled Hermione, her new roommate was scary when she was angry and her eyes strangely flashed golden but just for a second, interesting.

 

Aurora looked at her and saw Hermione’s reaction, she immediately calmed down. Right she’s a monster why wouldn’t Hermione be scared..

 

“S-sorry I.. I didn’t mean to react like that” said Aurora with a sorrowed expression.

 

Hermione looked at her strangely thinking why Aurora reacted like that.

 

“Hey, it’s fine I’m also annoyed that we got lost” said Hermione with a small smile.

 

Before Aurora could answer, suddenly there was a loud bang and a _very_ loud laugh.

 

Both girls jumped at the sound, then from next corridor flew out ghost. But it was no ordinary ghost but the unfamous Peeves the poltergeist, he was flying towards them still laughing when Aurora said.

 

“Hey!”

 

Peeves stopped laughing but his face formed a grin.

 

“Well, well what do we have here?!” said Peeves with a grin “Are you little girls lost?”

 

“Actually yes, do you know where the Great Hall is?” asked Hermione in polite voice.

 

“Yeah, help us out mate” added Aurora.

 

After hearing Aurora say that Peeves looked at her with a weird expression, it looked like he was calculating. Moments after that he looked as if he found out something that nobody else did.

 

“Huh.. fascinating” said Peeves “Well all you have to do is walk through this corridor, turn left and you will reach the Great Hall”

 

“Thanks mate!” replied Aurora.

 

Peeves nodded and flew away while singing.

 

Both girls looked at each other and shrugged.

 

\--------------------------

 

Soon after that Aurora was sitting between Fred and George and telling them about her meeting with Peeves.

 

“NO WAY!” yelled Fred looking disbelieving.

 

“PEEVES _HELPED_ YOU!? IMPOSSIBLE! HE DOESN’T EVEN _HELP_ US!” added yelling George.

 

“What? I mean I heard that he’s not nice and all but I thought that maybe he was _polite_ enough to help someone” answered confused Aurora.

 

“No Aura, he’s not” said Fred and George at the same time.

 

“Huh, but then why help me?”

 

“I don’t know but you should watch your back from now on” said George

 

“I agree, maybe he wants to prank you or something” said Fred

 

Aurora nodded and continued to eat while George and Fred were talking about some new pranks and jokes.

 

\--------------------------

 

Aurora’s first lesson were Potions with Professor Snape. She Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting near each other. They were waiting for Snape, after few moments the door opened with a bang and someone walked in, it was a tall, pale, man with greasy long black hair and big nose. Aurora realized that he must be Professor Snape.

 

“There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class” said Professor Snape

 

“As such I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art the dispersion making, however for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and the ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death” he continued.

 

After he stopped he looked at me and Harry. Harry was making notes and I was looking around the classroom.

 

“Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT, PAY, ATTENTION”

 

Aurora immediately knew he was talking about her, so she looked at Professor Snape. But Harry continued to write his notes, only after Hermione and Aurora poked him he looked up.

 

“Mr. Potter, Miss _Stewart_ ” said Professor Snape, but there was something weird about the way he said her last name. “Mr. Potter our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” asked Snape.

 

As he ended Hermione’s hand rose up as quickly as firebolt, but Snape acted as if he didn’t see it. Harry looked confused, everyone who looked at him could tell that he didn’t know what was Snape talking about.

 

“You don’t know?” asked Snape not looking surprised

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“And you Miss _Stewart_? Will you enlighten us?” asked Snape

 

“I.. emm... a sleeping potion?” answered Aurora.

 

Snape glared at her and asked “Was that a question or and answer Stewart?”

 

“It was an answer..sir” said Aurora shyly.

 

Snape again glared at her and asked again this time Harry “Again, where Mr. Potter would you look at, if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

 

And just as last time Harry looked completely confused, and Hermione’s hand was in the air in the matter of seconds.

 

Harry once again shook his head and said “I-I don’t know sir..”

 

Snape spared a glance at Aurora and continued “And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

 

Hermione looked as if she would jump out of her chair and Harry looked sad and embarrassed while he said in soft voice “I don’t know sir..”

 

“They are the same plant, sir” said Aurora who couldn’t just sit there and watch _Professor_ greasy hair embarrass her friend!

 

Snape looked at her with a glare so intense that Aurora could feel it, but she didn’t back down and looked him right in the eye “Did I ask for your _opinion_ Stewart?” asked Greasy hair through clenched teeth.

 

“No you didn’t” said Aurora in confident tone.

 

Snape glared at her again, you could see the fire in his eyes “10 points from Gryffindor and I will _personally_ inform your head of the house about your arrogant behavior Black!” said furious Snape.

 

“Stewart” said Aurora

 

“What did you say?!” asked Snape

 

“Stewart, my last name isn’t _Black,_ it’s Stewart” replied confused Aurora.

 

“Of course” said even angrier Snape “As for you _Potter_ clearly fame isn’t everything is it?”

  
After that the lesson was normal again, but for the rest of it he didn’t even look at Aurora or Harry. When the lesson ended, and everyone was walking out all Aurora could think about was, how will she survive seven _years_ of potions with Professor Greasy Hair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what do you think about the story so far ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora’s next lesson was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Everyone was a little scared of this subject because McGonagall seemed to be a very strict woman. When they entered the classroom Professor McGonagall was already there, waiting for them. 

 

After everyone found their seat Professor McGonagall spoke “Hello everyone, I’am Professor Minerva McGonagall and I will be teaching you Transfiguration” she looked at everyone and continued “Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned” said McGonagall in a very strict and professional tone.

 

Then she started the lesson. Aurora found McGonagall and her subject very interesting, it was fascinating how her teacher could sound so strict and professional but on the other hand so interesting.

 

\--------------------------

 

Hours later Aurora was walking with Fred and George from dinner while telling them about her day.

 

“..and then he told me that he will talk to the head of the house about my  _ arrogant  _ behavior” said Aurora still feeling bitter about her first potion lesson.

 

Both boys after hearing this bursted out laughing so hard, that Aurora thought that they will die out of laughter.

 

“Y-you!” yelled laughing Fred “Are my  _ queen _ !” 

 

“Yeah! Mine too!” added still laughing George.

 

Aurora blushed hard at that but said anyway “Stupid Greasy Hair, who does he think he is, to do that to Harry?!” she said with anger.

 

Suddenly Fred and George were  _ laying _ on the corridor floor laughing even  _ harder _ .

 

“G-G- _ GREASY HAIR _ !” said the two of them at the same time, laughing.

 

“D-did you hear her Georgie?! She’s really one of  _ us _ !” yelled Fred.

 

Aurora by now looked like tomato but smiled widely and started laughing with them.

 

\--------------------------

 

Aurora and Hermione were doing their potion homework, when suddenly the painting opened and Professor McGonagall walked in.

 

“I would like to speak with Miss Stewart” said McGonagall looking strict as ever.

Aurora got up and walked towards her, moments later Aurora and McGonagall were walking out through the painting.

 

They walked in silence, when Professor McGonagall finally said “I heard about your..  _ incident _ in potions class today. I will have to say, I’m  _ disappointed _ ” 

 

Aurora could feel her heart droop. Before she could say something to defend herself, McGonagall spoked again.

 

“ _ Severus _ should know better. He shouldn’t have embarrass Mr. Potter in front other students”

 

Aurora’s jaw almost touched the ground, Professor McGonagall just  _ defended _ her and Harry. She said that  _ Greasy Hair _ was  _ wrong _ !

 

“Y-you are not  _ mad _ at me Professor?” asked Aurora.

 

Professor McGonagall smiled softly at her and said “No it was very brave of you to defend your friend. You only showed  _ why _ you are in Gryffindor”

 

Aurora smiled at that, but then asked “Thank you Professor, but where are we going?”

 

“We’re going to see Professor Dumbledore”

 

Aurora looked scared, what if he found out about her..  _ moonsickness _ ?

 

Only after a moment, she was brave enough to ask “Am I.. in trouble?”

 

“No dear, he just wants to talk to you” replied McGonagall with a warm smile “Why do you ask?  _ Should _ you be in trouble?” she asked this time with a strict face.

 

“No! Not at all!” said panicking Aurora.

 

McGonagall looked at her for a while but didn’t say anything.

 

\--------------------------

 

Few minutes later Aurora and Professor McGonagall were in Dumbledore’s office.

 

“Oh Minerva I see you have found Aurora!” said Professor Dumbledore with a bright smile.

 

“Yes Albus I have” replied Professor McGonagall.

 

“Very well then, Aurora? Why don’t you have a seat?” asked in polite voice Dumbledore.

 

Once Aurora sat down Dumbledore asked again “Do you want something to drink? Or maybe some sweets?” 

“No, thank you sir” answered Aurora in polite and nervous voice.

 

Dumbledore smiled at her and then he began “You probably wonder why are you here”

 

Aurora just nodded.

 

“Well Aurora I would like to talk to you about your  _ condition _ ”

 

Aurora’s eyes widened but before she could say something he continued.

 

“Don’t worry, you will not be expelled as long as I’m the headmaster of this school” he stated in strong and reassuring tone.

 

When he said that Aurora visibly relaxed and asked in a small voice “Y-you really will do that? F-for me?”

 

“I already did” replied Dumbledore smiling “But I would like to offer you something. On every full moon you will spend in this school, I would like you to go to Madam Pomfrey. She will keep you safe in the hospital wing, no one will know about this besides me, you and Professor McGonagall”

 

Aurora was speechless… This man was willing to keep her in this school and offered her shelter for full moons. It was the nicest thing that someone did for her.

 

“Of course it’s just a proposition if you don’t like that idea we can always think about something else” said Professor McGonagall for the first time since they started talking.

 

“No” said Aurora with tears running down her cheeks “I-it’s prefect! T-thank you so much, I-I don’t know what to say.. Nobody ever did something like this for me.. Thank you so so much. I accept your offer” said Aurora smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Today was Aurora’s first full moon at Hogwarts. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Through the whole day she was jumpy and irritated, she snapped _ three _ times at Ron and Hermione. 

 

Her friends could feel that something was going on with Aurora, for the last few days she looked sick and tired. They told her more then few times to go to Madam Pomfrey, but she always said the same thing “I’m fine, I will go see her if I feel any worse. I promise”, so they all decided that if does get worse, they  _ will  _ take her to the hospital wing no matter what.

 

It was already close to sun set when Aurora started to feel awful, she was sitting on her bed reading a book, when the pain in her back got worse,  _ much _ worse. 

 

Aurora yelled out in pain she could feel her body preparing for transformation “I guess it’s time huh?” she said to herself.

 

She then got up still holding her book and went down stairs, she looked around seeing her friends she walked up to them and said “Hey… i-it got worse I’m going to see Madam Pomfrey”

 

Seconds after she said that she was in someone’s arms being carried bridal style. When she looked up she saw George looking at her with soft and sad eyes...but why? Why did he look at her like that? Why is he carrying her?

 

“I will take you” said George.

 

“I told you you should go to hospital wing sooner” said worried Fred.

 

“Do you need any help?” asked Harry with soft expression.

 

“Will you be okey?” asked scared Ron.

 

Hermione on the other hand ignored them and said “We will visit you tomorrow, get well soon”

 

Aurora smiled at all of them and before she could say something she was being carried away by George. Seriously what was with people interrupting her?

 

After few moments George said “Fred is right you know” she looked up at him, seeing that he has her attention he continued “You should have go sooner to Madam Pomfrey. What if something would have _happened_ to you? Dear Merlin.. you were _alone_ up there all afternoon! And all of us didn’t even _check_ on you! I’m _so_ _so_ sorry Aura!” his grip on her got tighter but it didn’t hurt, he was very gentle with her.

 

Aurora looked at him and saw a storm of emotions, anger, fear, irritation and.. something else, something she couldn’t exactly place..

 

Then before she could stop herself she said “Why?” her voice was soft and quiet.

 

“Why what?” he asked looking lost.

 

“Why are you sorry? Why do you  _ care _ ? Why… are you  _ here _ ?” she said with sorrowed expresion.

 

The girl that everyone always saw smiling, laughing or joking was..gone. In her place was a little scared girl who didn’t believe that she’s worth something, that someone is able to like her.

 

George was looking at completely new girl, someone he didn’t know. Then he remembered that she asked him something and said “Because my little Aurora ever since the day I almost runned you over with my luggage, I wanted to get to know you, for you to become someone  _ close _ to me. And now that I have you here in my arms I’m not going to let go. I’ll  _ never _ let go”

 

Aurora was shocked it was the first time someone told her that she was important, that she  _ mattered _ .

 

“I-I care about you too” whispered Aurora with a watery smile “You and Fred are my first  _ true _ friends, and I will never forget that”

 

George smiled and said “Good. Because as I said I’m not going to let you  _ go _ ”

 

Aurora smiled and putted her head on his shoulder feeling happy and cared for.

 

\--------------------------

 

Minutes later they arrived at the hospital wing, when they walked in they meeted with Madam Pomfrey herself. She was walking around in circles, nervously looking at her pocket watch every few seconds.

 

“I’m sorry? Madam Pomfrey?” said George

 

The woman looked at them so fast that Aurora was scared that her neck would snap.

 

“Oh dear! Are you Aurora Lily Stewart?!” Madam Pomfrey asked while looking at Aurora.

 

“Yes ma’m” answered Aurora.

 

“Thank Merlin! Weasley! Put her on the last bed! Quickly!” said again Madam Pomfrey.

 

George did as he was told and carried Aurora to the last bed, putting her on it gently.

 

“Thank you Weasley, you can go now I will take care of her” 

 

George looked at Madam Pomfrey and then at Aurora and said “I will see you first thing in the morning. I  _ promise _ ”

 

After he said that he left, leaving her and Madam Pomfrey.

 

“Where were you?!” asked Madam Pomfrey “I was going  _ insane _ !”

 

“I’m sorry.. I was hoping to come here after dinner…” said Aurora shyly.

 

“After  _ dinner _ ?!” yelled in disbelieve Madam Pomfrey “Did you want to  _ change _ during it?!” 

 

“N-no I thought that it would be fine..”

 

“Dear Merlin.. Honey you need to be _ more _ careful, from now on okey?” lectured Madam Pomfrey in a soft tone.

 

“Okey.. I will.. I’m sorry”

 

Madam Pomfrey smiled and said “Good. Now let’s do something with the pain, shall we?” 

 

\--------------------------

 

It was five in the morning when Aurora woke up, for the first time after full moon her back didn’t hurt that much and her ears, teeth and nails weren’t so sensitive. It was all thanks to Madam Pomfrey’s potions.

 

Aurora decided to open her eyes and sit up, but something kept her down. She looked around and saw George sleeping half on chair and half on her bed.

 

While she was looking at him she heard a groan, Aurora looked over to it and what she saw had her heart grow with happiness. On the left side of the bed were four chairs, on the one closest to her was sleeping Harry his hair was more messed up then normally, on the second chair was sitting Fred who was also asleep his tie was untied and he was drooling, on the third chair was sleeping Hermione her head was resting against Ron’s he was in the last chair.

 

Suddenly there was a soft “click” sound, Aurora looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey with a  _ camera _ , smiling and winking at her. 

  
Aurora smiled too and looked around at her best friends. So that’s what it feels like to have a  _ family _ ? she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I didn't have time to write anything longer.

“Harry is in a Quidditch team!?” yelled Aurora with a shocked expression.

 

Today after 2 days at the hospital wing, Aurora has been released. During that time Aurora had many visits from her best friends, it was very nice of them. Now she, George and Fred were sitting in the common room.

 

“Yeah! He’s a seeker!” answered Fred looking excited.

 

“Wow! But wait! Does Harry know anything about Quidditch?!” asked Aurora

 

“No, but Wood will teach him” replied George “And don’t tell anyone, we want to keep this a secret until the first match”

 

“Okey, I will” said Aurora with a smile

 

\--------------------------

 

“I want you to make a sleeping potion from page 289. You’ll find all ingredients on your desk. Now get to work” said Snape.

 

Aurora was paired with Neville Longbottom, he was really bad at potions but was incredible at herbology.

 

“Hello, you’re Neville right? I’m Aurora” said Aurora

 

“H-hi! I-it’s nice to m-meet you” said Neville nervously 

 

Aurora smiled at him and nodded.

 

After a few minutes Aurora and Neville were talking and working as if they known each other for a long time.

 

As the class makes the potion Professor Greasy Hair travels around and criticizing everyone, or more specifically everyone  _ except _ for Malfoy, who he clearly likes.

 

Just as he starts to tell everyone about the perfect way Malfoy has stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing fills the dudgeon.

 

It was Aurora and Neville’s potion. Neville has somehow managed to melt the cauldron which has caused the potion to seep across the stone floor, burning holes in desk. Reacting quickly Aurora pushed Neville out of the way and getting burned in the process.

 

“YOU  _ MORONS _ !” yelled Snape “I  _ knew _ you were incompetent!”

 

Greasy Hair was still talking about how stupid we were and some other insults at Neville and Aurora.

 

“YEAH!  _ AWESOME _ !” yelled Aurora who was laying on the floor with burned hands and legs “NOW CAN YOU  _ SHUT UP _ GREASY HAIR AND  _ HELP _ ME!?”

 

Aurora was really angry and in pain, tears were running down her cheeks.

 

Snape glared at her, so hard that Aurora thought that he will leave her on the floor, to die.

 

“ _ POTTER _ ! TAKE HER  _ OUT _ OF MY CLASS IMMEDIATELY!” yelled Snape but after a second he added “And take her to Pomfrey..”

 

Harry practically ran up to Aurora, he gently got her up and started to walk her out of the potions class.

 

\--------------------------

“Will she be okey?” asked Harry 

“Yes.. but..” Madam Pomfrey sighed and continued “The potion was really hot and it was in state that could burn through the desk. I believe that damage that was done to her shoulder, and elbow will leave scars other burns I could heal, if she was brought here sooner… I would be able to heal her shoulder and elbow completely” her face showed sorrow and anger.

 

Harry was  _ furious _ ! Snape was there! But did  _ nothing _ , he...he was just  _ standing _ there, throwing  _ insults _ at Aurora and Neville!

 

Harry walked over to Aurora’s bed, she was asleep thanks to Madam Pomfrey’s spell. Her arms and shoulders were bandaged, and there was a little blood already visible through them.

 

“Don’t worry Aurora.. No matter what, and how you will look like, I will be your friend, family anything you need. I _promise_ you that” said Harry with a look of determination on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Really guys I’m _okey_ ” said Aurora with a false smile.

 

Her friends clearly didn’t believe her, but how could they? She just found out that she will be scared for the rest of her _life_.

 

“I-I’m sorry.. if I payed more attention then you wouldn’t be here..” said Neville with tears running down his cheeks.

 

“Neville I’m not blaming you, accidents happen, please don’t be hard on yourself” replied Aurora with a first true smile ever since she found out.

 

“It was Snape’s fault!” yelled Harry “He hates me and you ever since we stepped through the door to his class!” he was furious.

 

“Harry!” yelled Hermione “You are not _helping_ her!”

 

“Oh _really_?! And _you_ are?!” replied Harry.

 

Hermione was about to answer when Aurora yelled at them “OH _BLOODY HELL_! IF YOU TWO, CAN’T BE IN A ONE ROOM WITHOUT _YELLING_ AT EACH OTHER, THEN _LEAVE_!” 

 

Both of them stopped and looked at her, she was sitting in the hospital bed looking really, really angry, but what amazed them the most was the color of her eyes. They were _gold_ , before they could ask about it they heard a yell from the door.

 

“Where is she?! Aurora?!” yelled Fred and George at the same time.

 

Aurora smiled “Hello to you too guys”

 

“How are you?!” asked Fred.

 

“We heard what happened from Ron!” said George.

 

“Yeah, we heard that McGonagall is furious!” added Fred.

 

“I’m fine” replied Aurora.

 

“No she’s not!” yelled Harry again.

 

“Harry.. I told you to stop” said Aurora with a sad expression.

 

“What are you guys talking about?!” twins yelled looking worried.

 

“Madam Pomfrey s-said t-that there will be scars!” said Neville looking scared.

 

“W-what?” they said.

 

Aurora sighed “Yes but only on my right shoulder and elbow, everything else is healed”

 

There was a heavy silence, Aurora could _taste_ it. Suddenly George was walking out of the hospital wing looking _really_ angry.

 

“I’m sorry Aura we’ll visit later, and just so you know it doesn’t change anything” Fred smiled and runned after his brother.

 

Aurora was sitting there looking sad and confused, her friends looked similar.

 

Hermione decided to break the tension “So it’s your birthday in a few days right?” she asked Aurora.

 

“Yeah I guess so..” replied Aurora.

 

“Do you expect any presents?” asked Hermione.

 

“No, I stopped celebrating after I turned 7” replied Aurora.

 

“Why?” asked Harry.

 

“Well I live at orphanage.. I don’t really have friends there, so I stopped celebrating” said Aurora “But hey! It’s cool, I don’t mind” she smiled at them.

 

Harry looked as if he understood what it’s like, Hermione looked sad and Neville looked shocked.

 

\--------------------------

 

Soon after that came Madam Pomfrey telling them that Aurora needed rest, so they said goodbye and left.

 

Few hours later through the door stepped in Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

 

“Good afternoon Professors” said Aurora with a weak smile.

 

“Good afternoon dear, how are you feeling” asked Professor McGonagall with a sad smile.

 

“Fine” said Aurora trying to smile.

 

“We’re here to listen your side of the story” said Dumbledore.

 

And so Aurora told them everything. After she ended McGonagall looked just like George when he left, and Dumbledore looked unreadable.

 

“I’m really sorry that it happened Aurora” said Professor Dumbledore and added “We heard that there will be scars on your shoulder and elbow”

 

“Yes.. I-I’m fine, it’s better for me to have them then Neville” she said looking truthful.

 

“I want to inform you that Professor Snape will be punished, for what happened today” said McGonagall with her strict expression.

 

Aurora could only nod at that.

 

“Aurora there’s a chance that I can do something with the scars to make them look better, but I’m not promising anything” said Dumbledore.

 

“R-really?” asked Aurora.

 

“Yes, but just like I said, I will make them _look_ better not make them _vanish_ them”

 

“Please do it, everything is better then how it is now”

 

Dumbledore nodded and got up “Minerva can you untie her bandage?”. Professor McGonagall nodded and started untying the bandages, after she did that the scars were completely visible.

 

Her whole elbow and shoulder was covered in scars, the skin was almost melted. Seeing that McGonagall looked furious, and Dumbledore scanned her skin looking as if he was calculating. This made Aurora feel even smaller then she already is..

 

Then without a word Dumbledore took out his wand, and started whispering some strange words while pointing it towards her arm. 

 

Aurora started to feel her skin burning, as if electricity was going through her arm, and then just as it started, it stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Dumbledore lower his wand, then she looked at her arm and was in shock. Now her arm wasn’t covered in burn marks but it looked as if her arm was struck by lightning. It looked kind of like a white tattoo or something, it definitely looked better now.

 

“Bloody hell!” said Aurora “IT _WORKED_! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO, _SO MUCH_!” 

 

“It was nothing Aurora” smiled Dumbledore.

 

Then Aurora realised something “I’m sorry, but you said that you heard that I will have scars, who told you that? Madam Pomfrey was here all day so she couldn’t tell you that”

 

“Oh that was Mr. Weasley, George if I remember correctly” said Professor McGonagall

 

“Yes, he came and told us everything, he was quite upset because of this” Added Dumbledore.

 

“R-really?” asked shocked Aurora “So that’s why he left so fast..” whispered Aurora to herself.

 

“Well will have to go, we’re really sorry about what happened dear” said Professor McGonagall with a soft smile.

 

“Ah yes, yes” said Dumbledore they were just about to leave, when he stopped and looked at her saying “Oh! And because of your bravery, and helping your friend I give 70 points to Gryffindor” he winked at Aurora and left with Professor McGonagall, who looked really proud.

 

Aurora smiled to herself still thinking about George and her new looking scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for last comments, it really gives me strength and inspirations to write this ;)  
> Also please give me some suggestions about what to do in the future, have a nice day, or evening <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was 16th of October, Aurora’s birthday. The day for her started normally, she woke up before everyone else, did her morning routine, got dressed and cleaned her side of room.

 

She looked at the clock and saw that she have plenty of time before breakfast, not knowing what to do she decided to go outside for a walk.

 

Once outside Aurora started to walk towards the forest she always did that in orphanage, somehow being near nature calmed her down. She stood now at the edge of the forest, thinking about her friends and her time at Hogwarts, then she heard a voice behind her say “It looks nice eh?” Aurora looked back and saw the same man who took the first years to boats.

 

“Yes, it does” answered Aurora.

 

The man walked over to her and said “I suppose you shouldn’t come here, this is a forbidden forest. Would you like to come for a cup of tea?” he asked almost shyly.

 

“Yeah sure, why not” Aurora replied with her charming smile.

 

Soon after that Aurora and the man were sitting in his chut, he served her tea and some pie.

 

“I’m Hagrid by the way” said the man with a smile.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Hagrid, my name is Aurora” she replied with a smile.

 

“Oh! You’re the Aurora that Harry and Ron always talk about!” said Hagrid.

 

Aurora blushed at that and asked “T-they talk about me?”

 

“Yeah! All the time! I told them to take you next time with them but I heard you were in the hospital wing”

 

“That’s very kind of you, but they were right I was in the hospital wing” answered Aurora.

 

“I’m terribly sorry about what happened, are you okey?” asked Hagrid.

 

“I’m okey now. Professor Dumbledore fixed my scars, the look way better now” said Aurora.

 

“That sure sounds like Dumbledore, always helping” smiled Hagrid to himself.

 

Aurora smiled and nodded, they talked some more but it was already time for breakfast so Aurora had to go.

 

“I’ll see you some other time Hagrid” she said with a smile.

 

“Of course” smiled warmly Hagrid and added “Oh! And say hello to Harry and Ron will’ya?”

 

“Sure! Have a nice day Hagrid” 

 

\--------------------------

 

When Aurora walked in to the great hall all her friends were already there, she smiled and sat down between Fred and George saying “Good morning everyone”

 

They all nodded at each other and suddenly everyone from Gryffindor table got up and started singing.

 

_ Happy birthday to you _

_ Happy birthday to you _

_ Happy birthday dear Aurora! _

_ Happy birthday to you! _

 

Fred and George were the loudest, Aurora looked like tomato but was smiling widely. After their singing ended everyone in the great hall was laughing and clapping, besides the Slytherin table and Professor Greasy Hair who was pretending that he didn’t hear anything.

 

Everyone stopped once mail was being delivered.

 

“I’m going to kill all of you..” said still blushing Aurora.

 

“Oh come on we all know you won’t!” said George with a smirk.

 

“Yeah! Who’s going to be singing on your birthday, if it’s not us?!” yelled Fred also with a smirk.

 

“Well no one, and that’s the point!” said Aurora in joking like manner.

 

Everyone laughed at that including Aurora. While they were laughing owls dropped their mail, which was normal but what surprised Aurora where 3 packages that owls brought to her, she never got mail.. Why now?

 

Aurora looked at them not knowing what to do, unconsciously she gripped her locket.

 

“Well open them.. They’re for you” said Ron while eating his breakfast.

 

Aurora nodded and opened the first package inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with little flowers around it. Aurora’s eyes widened and she heard the twins whistling beside her, after a moment she gripped the letter that was inside the package and read:

 

_ Dear Miss Stewart. _

_ I heard from Neville that today is your birthday, so I’m sending you a little gift. _

_I also want to thank you for what you did for Neville in Potions Class, and for being his friend,_ _he doesn’t have many… And dear Merlin knows he needs them._

_ Please take care of him and yourself. _

_ Happy 11th Birthday. _

_ Augusta Longbottom. _

 

“So who’s this from?” asked Harry.

 

Aurora looked at him and them at Neville “It’s from Neville’s grandmother”

 

Everyone looked at blushing Neville “I-I! I didn’t know t-that she w-will send something! I..”

 

Aurora cutted him off saying “It okey Neville, I’m really thankful” she smiled.

 

Neville only nodded not looking her in the eyes. 

 

“Alright come on Aura! Open the other ones!” yelled Fred.

 

“Okey, okey” said laughing Aurora. She opened the other package, and saw a honey colored sweater with turtleneck, he was really cosy looking and really soft to touch. For some reason when she took out the sweater all three of the Weasley’s gasped or chocked in Ron’s case.

 

Aurora decided to not react and read the letter:

 

_ Dear Aurora. _

_ I heard what happened, are you okey? George was really upset in his letter, and so was Fred, Ron and even Percy! Please write back to me and tell me everything. _

_ Now I heard that today is your birthday, so I’m sending you a gift from all of the  _

_ Weasley family! We hope you like it! Have a beautiful day Aurora. _

_ Mrs Weasley and family. _

 

“It’s from your mom!” yelled happy Aurora making all three Weasleys blush.

 

“We emm..” started George.

 

Aurora hugged him and yelled “ _ THANK YOU _ !” she smiled a happy smile and went to open the last package. It was quite small, when Aurora open it she gasped and saw a  _ beautiful  _ silver hair comb with lily’s and crystals. She was looking at it in wonder, when she finally snapped out of it she took the letter attached to it and started to read it:

 

_ Little Lion. _

_ Today is your birthday, and as much as I would love to be there with you, I can’t. It’s not safe for both of us to meet yet. I know you must me confused why I’m writing now, I promise to tell you everything when we finally meet. For now I’m sending you a gift, it was your godmothers she had it on her wedding. She always said that she’ll give it to you on your 11th birthday, so I’m sending it to you. I love you very much my little lion, and I will never stop loving you.  _

_ Happy Birthday Aurora. _

_ Papa. _

 

Aurora didn’t know what to think.. Why? Why now? After all those years, he thinks he have the right to sign himself “ _ papa _ ”?! Aurora was so angry that she didn’t even realise that Fred and George took the letter from her hands. After a few minutes George finally spoke.

 

“Aura?” She looked at him tears running down her cheeks. Without thinking George hugged her while Fred started to rub her back. “Shhh.. it’s okey, it’s okey little one, please don’t cry” whispered George. But he only made her cry harder, “Guys can you take her staff? I’m going to take her to common room” asked George,while taking Aurora in to his arms. 

 

“Of course” said Hermione looking worried.

 

“Thank you we’ll see you there” said George carrying Aurora out of the great hall.

 

_ \-------------------------- _

 

Once George stepped in to empty room he layed Aurora down on the sofa sitting next to her. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked George gently.

 

“I-I…” started Aurora “I don’t know what to think! W-why did he leave me!? What does he mean by “not safe”?! Why now?!” yelled Aurora. “On the other side I’m so bloody happy! Finally I know that I have family somewhere! But..but..I just don’t know!” she looked at George with bloodshot eyes and tears running down her freckled cheeks, making his heart hurt..But why?

 

“I don’t know either little one.. I wish I could give you and answer, but I can’t” said George while looking sad.

 

“I know you can’t…” replied Aurora with a sad smile.

 

“But I do  _ know _ a way to cheer you up!” said George with a big grin. He got up and walked to boys dormitory, after a moment he was walking down with two buckets filled with water.

 

Aurora looked confused “Err.. George? What are _ you _ doing?” she asked.

 

“No, no, no! The question is what are  _ we _ doing miss Stewart!” said George with a grin “Well in a few moments Snape’s class is ending. How about paying him a little visit?” 

 

Aurora looked at him and smirked “Well mr Weasley, if you  _ insist _ ”

 

\--------------------------

 

Few minutes later Aurora and Fred were standing outside Snape’s office. George have her a parchment, pointed his wand at it and said “I solemnly swear, I am up to no good” suddenly on the parchment an inscription appeared:

 

_ “Messrs. _

_ MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT & PRONGS _

_ are proud to present. _

_ The _

_ MARAUDER’S _

_ MAP” _

 

“ _ Bloody hell _ ! This is  _ brilliant _ !” said Aurora, her eyes sparkling.

 

“I know right?! Me and Fred found it at Filch’s office in our first year” replied proud looking George. “Now all I want you to do is look at the map and watch if someone is coming, while I cast a spell on the buckets” he said.

 

“Okey I can do that” said Aurora with a smile. George nodded and started making buckets levitate, and then casting another spell so that when the door opens, the water from the buckets will splash right at them.

 

“Okey, all set come on. Let’s hide here around the corner” said George taking Aurora’s hand.

 

Just as they hid, they saw Greasy Hair walking on the map towards his office. When he was just outside his office there was a loud splash heard through the corridor, Aurora and George looked over and saw Greasy Hair all wet just standing there looking  _ really _ angry. They figured that it’s a good time to run, so they started to run still holding hands towards Gryffindor tower, not slowing down or looking back while laughing hard.

  
All Aurora was thinking at that moment, was that it was the  _ best _ birthday  _ ever _ !


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Today was halloween, and Fred, George and Aurora were having a competition about who can scare Professor Quirrell most. For now Fred was winning but it was soon to change.

 

“RON!” yelled Aurora running in to common room “RON! I NEED YOUR HELP!”

 

“What do you mean you need my help?” asked Ron already looking scared.

 

“Can I borrow Scabbers?” asked Aurora with big pleading eyes.

 

“What?” asked Ron.

 

“I need this bloody rat Ron! It’s a life or death situation!”

 

“But what do you need him for?” asked Ron once again.

 

“I want to scare Quirrell with him” replied Aurora with a big praud grin.

 

“W-what?! Why?!” yelled Ron.

 

“Me, Fred and George have a competition! Come on Ronnie! I promise to bring him unharmed!”

 

“No!”

 

“Pff.. You’re no fun mate…” just as Aurora said that Hermione come up to her and said “Aurora, we have lesson with Professor Flitwick do you want to go with me?”

 

Aurora looked at her and smiled, then she looked at Ron and glared “Sure let’s go Mione”.

 

Hermione smiled and both of them started to walk to their class.

 

\--------------------------

 

“Now, let’s prepare with a swish and flick motion. Let’s practice it together. Remember to swish to the right and flick your wand upward to lift the object. Then we will say the spell, “Wingardium Leviosa! Yes, it is a little difficult to say at first.  It’s Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the ‘gar’ nice and long. Lastly, remember to concentrate very hard. Clear your mind and focus and visualize the feather in front of you levitating in front of you. Good luck!” said Professor Flitwick.

 

Aurora was paired up with Neville, while Ron was with Hermione and Harry was with Seamus Finnigan.

 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Ron shouts,while waving his long arms.

 

“No, you’re saying it wrong.” Hermione says annoyed, “It’s Win-gar-dium- levi-o-sa. You need to make the ‘gar’ nice and long.” said Hermione.

 

“You do it, then, if you’re so clever.” Ron said with a glare, not seeing that Mione was only trying to help. Before Aurora could tell Ron that her friend is trying to help, Hermione answered.

 

“Fine, I will.” Hermione said while, rolling up her sleeves. She then flicks her wand and says, “Wingardium Leviosa.” Causing the feather to rise of her desk and hover above everyone’s head.

 

“Oh, well do.” Professor Flitwick says, clapping at Hermione, “Everyone see here, Miss Granger’s done it.” After that Aurora copied Mione making her feather also levitate. “Look everyone! Miss Stewart also did it!” said Professor Flitwick with a smile.

 

“Wow! Can you show me how to do it?!” asked Neville with hope in his eyes, making Aurora smile.

 

“Of course” said Aurora with a smile.

\--------------------------

 

After class Aurora and Hermione are walking together talking about Charms, when they hear someone say “It’s wonder no one can stand her. Only Aurora is talking to her, I think she feels bad for her. She’s a nightmare, honestly” it was Ron, he and Harry were now laughing at what Ron said.

 

All Aurora was feeling right now was _anger_. How dare they say that?! They don’t even know Hermione that good! Of course she can be strict and all knowing but it doesn’t give them any right to say that!

 

While Aurora is thinking, Hermione is crying and running away, with Aurora calling after her “Hermione!”

 

“I think she heard you.” Harry said to Ron.

 

“So, she must’ve noticed she’s got no friends.” Ron comments.

 

After Aurora heard that she walked over to Ron and Harry yelling “ _YOU_ !” Ron and Harry looked at her in fear, Aurora’s eyes were now gold and she was snarling at them. “HOW _DARE_ YOU! WHAT GIVES YOU THE _RIGHT_ TO SAY THAT ABOUT HER?! DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ HER? NO, YOU _DON’T_!”

 

“Yes I do! All I said is true! And you can stop pretending! She’s not here!” yelled Ron but he looked more scared then angry right now.

 

“ONE. MORE. WORD. FROM YOUR MOUTH AND I WILL _KILL_ YOU RIGHT HERE!” yelled out of control Aurora, the full moon was in 3 days making her more angry then usual.

 

“Aurora.. I-I think you need to calm d-down” whimpered Harry.

 

“ _CALM DOWN_ ?! _YOU_ TELL ME TO _CALM DOWN_ ?!” yelled at him Aurora, but seeing her friend’s scared expression she lowered her voice and said “I don’t want to have _anything_ to do with _you_ . I’m _done_.” after Aurora said that she runned after Hermione, hoping to find her.

 

Ron and Harry were still standing there not knowing what to do, they screwed up.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After leaving Harry and Ron, Aurora was still angry while checking all the places that Hermione could have gone to. She looked at their dorm, library and so much more other places but Hermione was nowhere to be found. After a few hours, Aurora gave up and started to walk to Halloween feast, maybe Mione will be there?

 

Once Aurora walk in to the Great Hall she was  _ enchanted _ by how beautiful everything looked.  The Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Rubeus Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumours that Albus Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

 

Aurora walked over to her sit between Fred and George, and sat down.

 

“Well hello there little lady, there are rumors that you want to kill our little brother” said Fred with a laugh.

 

Hearing that Aurora blushed. Did everyone know about her outburst? What if someone suspects something? And what if Dumbledore will hear about it and she will be expelled?!

 

“Don’t worry, Ron only told us. But he was pretty scared” said George with a smirk “Well we were having a competition about scaring  _ Quirrell _ and  _ not _ Ron, but I think either way you win” he added with a laugh.

 

“Yeah! I didn’t see Ron so scared in a long time” said Fred with a smirk.

 

Aurora laughed, but then she remembered “Hey guys, have you seen Hermione?”.

 

“No” they both said at the same time.

 

“Oh okey” she answered.

 

Some time after that Professor Quirrell runs it yelling “Troll! Troll in the dungeon!” after saying that he faints, and in the Great Hall erupts panic. Everyone is trying to run away when Dumbledore yelled “ _ Silence _ !” the screaming stopped “Prefects, I want you to take all students to their dormitory”

 

While walking to the dormitory Aurora saw Ron and Harry sneaking out, although she was still angry with them, she decided to follow them. She sneaked out from George and Fred, and started walking towards Harry and Ron, when he was close she asked “What do you think you’re doing?”. Both boys after hearing that jumped and looked at her with big scared eyes.

 

“I-I..!” started Ron.

 

“We’re going for Hermione. She doesn’t know about the troll, we heard from Neville that she’s in girls bathroom” stated Harry with a look of determination.

 

Aurora glared at them and said “I’m coming with you, she’s my friend I have the right to go”

 

“O-okey!” squeaked Ron in fear, and Harry nodded looking guilty.

 

They turned and heard quick steps behind them. “Percy!” whisper-yelled Ron, taking Harry and Aurora behind a stone gryff statue. Looking at the corridor they didn’t see Percy but Snape. He runned through the corridor and disappeared.

 

“What is he doing here?” whispered Harry “Why is he not in the dungeons with the other teachers?”

 

“If I only knew that Potter” said Aurora to him.

 

They followed Snape trying to walk as quietly as possible. “He’s going to the third floor” whispered Harry, but Ron didn’t pay attention to him and said “Do you smell that?”.

 

Both Harry and Aurora felt a rotten odor. And then they heard a quiet growls and loud steps. Aurora looked over at the end of the corridor and she stopped breathing, she then patted Harry on the arm and pointed a finger at the left side of the corridor.

 

There was something big and s melly coming towards them, all three of them in a second were glued to the wall waiting and watching as the thing come in to the moon light.

 

It was a scary sight. Tall for 12 meters troll was there, walking in to some open room, before anyone could do or say something from the room could be heard a scream.

 

“It’s girls bathroom! _Hermione_!” yelled Aurora running through the door without second thought.

 

“Aurora! Wait!” yelled Harry and runned after her.

 

“Harry! Aurora!” squeaked Ron also running in to the bathroom.

 

Once everyone was inside the saw Hermione Granger standing with her back to the wall.

 

“Confuse it!” yelled Harry, sounding desperate as he and Aurora seizes a tap and throws it as hard as they can against the wall. Once the troll spots Harry and Aurora and realises that they were the source of the noise it starts to head towards them, raising his club as he does.

 

Seeing that Ron throws another pipe, but this time at the tro ll as he yells, “Oy, pea-brain.”  Even though the troll didn’t seem to notice getting hit it definitely did notice Ron yelling and so it once more changes course and heads towards him, allowing Aurora to slip around and get to Hermione.

 

“Are you okey?!” asked Aurora, seeing she won’t get an answer she yells“Come on we have to move!”

 

As all the yelling has seemed to make the troll crazy it heads straight to Ron, who has no escape.

 

“Ron!” yells Aurora looking worried.

 

Realising that he has to do something Harry does the first thing he can think of and leaps onto the troll, managing to get his arms around the troll’s neck from behind. As Harry jumps he has his wand in his hand, which goes up the troll’s nostrils. Unsurprisingly the troll quickly reacts to that, causing Harry to have to cling on for dear life as it turns and tries to either throw Harry off, rip him of or hit him with the club.

 

“Bloody hell! Harry!” yells Aurora once again, she wants to do something but Hermione is holding on to her for dear life.

 

“DO  _ SOMETHING _ !” yells Harry.

 

“Like what?!” yells Ron looking around for something.

 

“ _ Anything _ !” answers Harry.

 

“ _ Bloody Hell _ Ron! You’re a  _ wizard _ take out your bloody wand!” yells scared and pissed off Aurora while holding Hermione close.

 

Ron pulls out his wand and says the first spell that comes to mind “ _ Wingardium Leviosa _ !”

 

The second Ron speaks the enchantment the club flies out of the trolls hand, rises high in the air then turns and drops, with a crack, onto the trolls head. After being hit with its own club the troll sways on the spot then falls flat on its face, causing the whole room to tremble as it does. After a few seconds Harry gets to his feet, and as Ron stands with his wand still raised.

 

“Is it dead?” asked Hermione still holding on to Aurora.

 

“I don’t think so” replied Aurora while rubbing Hermione’s back in a comforting manner.

 

“I think it’s just been knocked out” comments Harry as he bends down and pulls his wand out of the troll’s nostril. As it is now covered in what looks to be lumpy grey glue he uses the troll’s trousers to clean it while muttering “Troll boogers... gross”

 

Suddenly there is a slamming sound and loud footsteps which causes all four of them to look up just in time to see Minerva, closely followed by Snape and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Quirrell, burst in the room.

 

As they burst into the room Quirrell clutches his heart, Snape bends over the troll and Aurora quickly realises that McGonagall is furious, as her lips are thin and white. Looking at Professor McGonagall she is sure that her face is looking just as angry as it did that night in the hospital when she saw Aurora’s scars.

 

“What were you  _ thinking _ ?” asked Professor McGonagall. Aurora and Harry looked at Ron who  was still standing in the middle of the room with his wand raised. “You are lucky that he didn’t kill all of you! Why aren’t you in your dormitory?!”

 

Greasy Hair glared slightly at Aurora and Harry. Harry looked at the floor and Aurora whispered “ _ Weasley _ , put your wand down”

 

Ron slowly putted his wand down still in shock.

 

“Professor… please... they were looking for me” said Hermione in a small voice.

 

“Miss Granger!”

 

“I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own… because I’ve read all about them. If they didn’t find me on time.. I would be dead” said Hermione being so convincing that even Aurora would believe her! “When they got here troll was about to finish me, they didn’t have time to call for help”

 

“Well, in that case” said McGonagall looking at all of them, and then again at Hermione “Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tacking a mountain troll on your own?” making Hermione look at the floor. “Miss Granger Gryffindor just lost 5 points because of you. I’m really disappointed in you Granger. If you are all alright then you can go to your tower. Students are just finishing the feast there”

 

When Hermione left, Professor McGonagall looked at Aurora, Harry and Ron “Well, I still think you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. Each of you win Gryffindor five points and Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You can go back as well” she said with a proud look in her eyes but her face stayed strict.

 

They quickly left the bathroom they didn’t say anything to each other until they were 2 floors up they could breath normally without smelling troll’s odor.

 

“We should get more points then that” said enoyed Ron.

 

“Shut up  _ Weasley _ , you should be happy they didn’t  _ expel _ us” said Aurora glaring at him.

 

“Yeah we should be happy that Hermione lied McGonagall, if it wasn’t for her then we would be packing out bags and not walking to our dorm” said Harry.

 

“Yeah you’re right..” said Ron and after a while he added “Aurora.. I’m sorry for what I said about her this morning”

 

“Me too” added Harry looking embarrassed.

 

“It’s not _ me _ who you should be apologizing to” Aurora glared at them.

 

They nodded, and all three of them stepped through the painting. Right at the entrance Hermione was standing all alone, probably waiting for them.

 

“Hermione..” said Ron “I’m  _ sorry  _ about what I said about you this morning.. and thanks for what you did back in there..” he continued.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too and I also thank you for what you did” said Harry.

 

Hermione looked at them and then Aurora in shock, then she smiled and said “Thank you for apologizing, and it was nothing you saved my  _ life _ after all” she hugged both of them.

 

“I’m sorry! What about  _ me _ ?! I was there too y’know!” said Aurora with a grin.

 

Hermione laughed but came up to Aurora and kissed her gently on cheek whispering “Thank you  _ Rora _ ..”

 

Aurora smiled brightly and said “Oh it was nothing  _ Mione _ ”

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione started to laugh at their silly friend, Aurora laughed too. She was happy that her friends weren’t trying to kill each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

November came out of nowhere, Aurora still felt like it was yesterday that she came to Hogwarts. It was evening in the Gryffindor common room, Aurora and Hermione were looking over Harry and Ron’s homework. Then suddenly Harry got up and said that he’s going to ask Greasy Hair for his book, that he took away from Harry earlier. Nobody wanted to go with him, so he went alone.

 

A few minutes later Harry came back, he was pale and looked as if someone died.

 

“Did you get it?” asked Ron, but Harry only shook his head.

 

“Harry? Are you okey? Did Greasy Hair did something?” asked Aurora looking worried.

 

“I-I..” started Harry, “I went up to the staff room and Snape and Filch were inside. Snape’s leg was bloody and Filch was handing him bandages. Snape was talking about ‘the bloody thing’ and ‘how can you keep your eyes on all three heads at once’.” Harry explains in a hushed whisper

 

“You know what this means?” Harry asks “He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That’s where he was going when Ron, Aurora and I saw him, he’s after whatever it’s guarding! And I’d bet my broomstick he let the troll in, to make a diversion!” explains Harry.

 

“Wait a minute! What three headed dog? What’s going on?!” Aurora asked looking confused.

 

“Oh! Right you were in the hospital when that happened!” said Harry “So listen Malfoy asked me to duel with him…”

 

\--------------------------

 

“.. and now Snape is trying to get to the thing that the dog is guarding” finished Harry.

 

“Bloody hell! I knew that Greasy Hair is evil and all but..wow..” said Aurora with a shocked expression.

 

“I don’t think Snape did it.. I know that he’s not nice, but he wouldn’t try to steal something that Dumbledore is trying to keep safe so badly” said Hermione.

 

“I’m sorry? Greasy Hair is not _nice_?! Well Mione say that to my bloody shoulder and elbow!” yelled angry Aurora.

 

“Honestly Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something...” said Ron with a frown “I’m with Harry on this, I don’t trust Snape one bit. But what is he looking for?”

 

“And what is that bloody dog guarding?” added Aurora thinking.

 

After that all of them have gone to sleep, it was Harry’s first match tomorrow.

 

\--------------------------

 

It was a sunny but chilly morning. The Great Hall was filled with smell of tasty food, excited chatter and yelling from Gryffindor table.

 

“Harry James Potter!” yelled angry and completely done with Harry’s shit Aurora Lily Stewart “You need to eat!”

 

“I don’t want to!” yelled back Harry James Potter.

 

“How do you want to win the match if you don’t eat genius?!”

 

“I’m not hungry!”

 

“Ohhh, eat that toast or I will make you eat it!” yelled Aurora and after a second she added in more calm and scary tone “And I think you wouldn’t like that Potter”

 

Harry looked up at her silver eyes and saw that it wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. He then slowly took the toast and ate it.

 

Aurora saw him eat and smiled “Now was it that hard?”

 

Harry blushed and didn’t answer.

 

\--------------------------

 

At 11 o’clock the stadium was full, the full school was there, most of them had binoculars. Aurora, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the highest stands, all four of them cheering on Harry and the twins.

 

As the match began, Lee Jordan gives a running commentary on the game. The Chasers pass the Quaffle back and forth between their teams, and Gryffindor is the first to score. Suddenly Aurora, Ron and Hermione hear someone say “Bud up there, move along”

 

“Hagrid!” they said while trying to make some space for him.

 

“I was watching from my hut” said Hagrid while patting his huge binoculars “But it wasn’t this. Did the snitch showed up?” he asked.

 

“No” answered Aurora “For now Harry is simply levitating and looking pretty”

 

Hagrid chuckled at her joke while Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile, Ron didn’t pay attention to her because he was watching the game.

 

The Slytherins have the ball when people seem to see the Snitch. Harry and the Slytherin Seeker race after it, and Harry is fouled by Marcus Flint.

 

“Faul!” yelled Aurora while Dean Thomas yelled something about a red card.

 

Lee thinks it’s was cheating, but there's not a big penalty.

 

After Harry got fouled by Flint, his broom started to act crazy. For a couple of minutes Harry holds on for dear life while having the worse suspicion that no one has noticed what is going on.

 

“Bloody hell! What is he doing!” said Aurora with a worried expression.

 

“Dunno what Harry thinks he’s doing.” Hagrid mumbles, also noticing that something is wrong through his binoculars, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s lost control of his broom… but he couldn’t have...” Hagrid says, sounding completely confused.

 

“Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?” whispered Ron.

 

“Can’t have” Hagrid says, his voice trembling, “Can’t noting interfere with a broomstick except powerful dark magic. No kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand”

 

“Greasy Hair..” whispered to herself Aurora, then she grabbed Hagrid’s binoculars and started to look for that Greasy snake, once she found him he was muttering something while looking at Harry “I knew it! It’s him! It’s Greasy Hair Mione look at him!” yelled Aurora and give her binoculars.

 

“You’re right!” said Mione while looking at Snape through binoculars.

 

“What now?!” yelled scared Ron.

 

“Leave this to us” said Aurora and Hermione.

 

\--------------------------

 

Some time later Aurora and Hermione are back, Hermione is looking a little worried and Aurora has a big grin on her face.

 

“What did you do?! Harry is in control of his broom again” whispered Ron.

 

“Oh don’t worry Ronnie” answered Aurora while still grinning.

 

Harry is now able to control his broom, and he’s flying for the snitch. He nears the ground with a high speed. Then he looked like he was choking and suddenly he spat something gold and yelled “I HAVE THE SNITCH!”. After hearing that every Gryffindor started to cheer besides Aurora who just told her friends while laughing hard “I’m going to tell this story everyone from now on! Harry James Potter almost swallowed the snitch!”  


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting together at Hagrid’s hut drinking some strong tea.

 

“Ohhh dear Merlin, I love tea!” said Aurora while holding her big cup of boiling tea.

 

“I’m happy you like it Aurora” replied Hagrid with a wide smile.

 

Then Ron said “It was Snape, Aurora saw him. He was cursing your broom, he didn’t look away from you for a second!” he looked angry.

 

“Rubbish” said Hagrid “Why would he do that?!”

 

“Well maybe because he hates Harry and me with great passion” answered Aurora looking pissed “He already marked me for life, so why not do that to Harry?!” she yelled the last part. She wasn’t going to let Greasy Hair hurt Harry, or anyone that she cares about.

 

All of them didn’t know what to say, even Hagrid who was just defending Snape stayed silent. After a while Harry decided to speak.

 

“I found out something about him..” he started “He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween, but he got bitten. We think he was trying to steal whatever it’s guarding” Harry ended while looking at Hagrid.

 

Hearing Harry’s speculation, made Hagrid drop the teapot that he was holding.

 

“How do you know about Fluffy?” asked Hagrid with wide eyes, clearly looking panicked.

 

“About _Fluffy_ ?” asked Aurora looking at Hagrid with a shocked expression, before laughing loudly “F-f... _FLUFFY_?! From what I heard Fluffy is a big ass dog with three heads. But okey you can name him however you want” said Aurora still laughing.

 

Hagrid blushed at what Aurora just said but answered “Errr.. Yeah.. Fluffy is mine, I bought him from some Greek at pub last year” Hagrid looked as if he was thinking and said “I… borrowed him to Dumbledore to guard..”

 

“To guard what?” asked Harry.

 

“I-I.. I can’t tell you! It’s really top secret!” yelled Hagrid.

 

“But Greasy Hair tried to steal it!” stated Ron.

 

“Rubbish!” repeated Hagrid “And I don’t believe that he would try to kill you!” he looked at Aurora and added “Both of you.. I don’t know why Harry’s broom acted like that, but what I know is that all four of you should stop messing with things that don’t concern you. It’s dangerous. You should forget about that dog, and what it’s guarding, that’s between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel” ended Hagrid.

 

“Aha!” said Harry, sounding excited, “So, there is someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?” Harry asked, causing Hagrid to look furious at himself.

 

\--------------------------

 

Christmas was nearing. Aurora never was a fan of Christmas, but this christmas she will hate with great passion… The day before Christmas is a full moon, and Madam Pomfrey is leaving, with again means that Aurora will be alone in hospital wing all night with her _moonsickness_.

 

“Oh dear you’ll be fine. Nobody will walk in here, there will be prefects patrolling all night” said Madam Pomfrey with a small smile.

 

“But!” started Aurora but was quickly silenced with Madam Pomfrey’s glare “Fine..” said Aurora.

 

Madam Pomfrey smiled and patted Aurora on the head. After that Aurora left hospital wing still feeling scared she was just walking next to courtyard when she heard someone yell “AURA!” she looked over and saw Fred and George standing in the middle of the yard. She smiled and walked towards them.

 

“Hello guys! What evil are we up to today?!”

 

The twins smirked and showed her the marauders map “Look! Quirrell is coming here!” replied Fred clearly looking excited about something, George didn’t look any different.

 

“We want to trow snowballs at his turban to knock it of his head!” explained George “Are you up for the challenge?!”

 

“Sure, but don’t cry when I’ll we the one to knock it of his head” Aurora replied with a huge grin.

 

After a few minutes Professor Quirrell was walking through the courtyard. Right then George, Fred and Aurora started their little competition, just when Aurora nearly knocked his turban of they heard a voice just behind them “Mr Weasleys! Miss Stewart! What of earth do you think you doing?!”

 

The boys and girl in question turned and saw Professor McGonagall with a shocked and angry expression. Their eyes widened and Fred yelled “RUN!” so on impuls George picked up Aurora and they runned hearing as Professor McGonagall yelled after them “GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!”. But they didn’t stop they were still running and laughing, students were looking at them some were laughing and some were.. well thinking if the good known trio finally lost their mind.

 

Through the last month’s George, Fred and Aurora were known by the whole school as “Hogwarts Foxes” because of the color of their hair and being tricky just like foxes. Although Aurora’s hair wasn’t as red as the twins she was still called a fox.

 

When they finally got to the common room George putted Aurora down and fell on the floor along with Fred laughing, Aurora was laughing too and she said to them “Y-you know that we j-just got in to bigger trouble r-right?” she was laughing so hard that she couldn’t speak clearly.

 

“Y-yeah! But it was m-more fun this way!” yelled the twins still laughing from the floor.

 

Then they heard the painting open. They looked over and saw McGonagall standing there looking _really_ angry. Seeing that all three of them thought the same thing “ _We’re dead_ ”.

 

\--------------------------

 

It was next day that Aurora woke up sore, she, George and Fred were given detention yesterday to clean the kitchens without wands.

 

Aurora sighed and started to get ready for breakfast, after she was ready she walked up to her trunk and took out her birthday present from her “papa”, Aurora looked at the hair comb and was fighting with herself, should she wear it? Or not. Then Aurora remembered what the letter said “ _it was your godmothers_ ”. It was her only family souvenir apart from her locket, that she started to wear daily, at last Aurora putted the hair comb in her hair.

 

She looked in the mirror and saw herself. Aurora’s hair was in half up and half down style, the up part was made in to a bun, that’s were the comb was located, it looked beautiful on her ginger-ish light brown hair. She nodded to herself and left for breakfast, when she got there she saw Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting, but there was no sight of Fred and George. They were probably still sleeping Aurora thought and sat down next to Harry.

 

“Good morning” she said with a tired smile.

 

“Hey, we heard about what you _“Hogwarts Foxes”_ did yesterday” said Ron adding a quote gesture when he said our nickname.

 

“Ha ha ha. Very funny _Ronald._ answered Aurora with a glare.

 

“Stop it you two” said Harry while rolling his eyes.

 

After that they talked normally again, still trying to figure out who Nicolas Flamel is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about "Hogwarts Foxes"?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The worst were lessons with Greasy Hair, the potions class was down in the dungeons with means that temperature there was not welcoming. During the lesson, Draco opened this big mouth and said “I’m really sorry, for those who stay at Hogwarts during Christmas break. Because nobody wants them home” during his amazing speech he was looking at Harry, knowing that he will be staying for Christmas.

 

“And I’m sorry for those who don’t know how to make friends, so they insult people or pay them to be their friends” said Aurora with bored expression, not even looking at Draco.

 

“STEWART!” yelled her favorite professor “This is not a cafe, get to work!”

 

Aurora looked up at him and glared, it was only one day until full moon, and her emotions were out of control. She took a breath in and out, she doesn’t  _ really _ want to kill her teacher and get expelled.

 

After potions Aurora, Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking together.

 

“Malfoy is even more  insufferable after the match” said Harry in a upset voice.

 

“Don’t listen to that snake! He’s just jealous that your in the team and he’s not” answered Ron.

 

“Yeah” said Aurora and then added with a smirk “But you know what they say. When a boy likes someone he will bully them, because he doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings”

 

At that comment Ron looked like he ate a lemon, Mione blushed and Harry looked at her wide eyed blushing. Their expressions made her laugh hard and say to Harry “D-don’t worry! Maybe o-one day he will grow the balls to tell you that himself!” At that Harry blushed even more and Ron started laughing with her.

 

Then they stopped walking and saw a  large fir tree, blocking the corridor with two huge feet sticking out of the bottom, and they heard loud puffing sound that tells them that Hagrid is behind it.

 

“Hi Hagrid, you need any help?” asked Ron.

 

“Nah, I can handle it but thanks Ron” answered Hagrid.

 

“Would you mind moving out of the way?” said Draco from behind them, causing all four of them to turn, “Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to become a gamekeeper yourself when you finish school or when the school finish with you? I suppose Hagrid’s hut must be like a palace, compared to where your family lives”

 

After hearing that, Ron grabbed Malfoy by the robes, but unfortunately it happened at the same time as Greasy Hair was walking up the stairs.

 

“WEASLEY!” Greasy Hair yells, causing Ron to let go of Malfoy’s robes.

 

“He was provoked, Professor” Hagrid says, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree “Malfoy was insulting Ron’s family” Hagrid explains.

 

“Be that as it may. Fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid” said Snape “Five points will be taken from Gryffindor Weasley, and be grateful that I didn’t take more. Move along, all of you” said Snape and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle roughly push past the tree, causing pine needles to scatter everywhere.

 

“I’ll get him” said Ron angrily “One of these days, I’ll get him”

 

“I hate them both, Malfoy and Snape”said Harry, also frowning.

 

“You know what Harry? I was wrong, he doesn’t have a crush on you, he’s just a prick” replied Aurora with a hard glare and eyes flashing gold for a second.

 

“Come on, cheer up, it’s nearly Christmas.” Hagrid says, “You know what, come with me, I’ll show you the Great Hall, it looks great” said Hagrid and the four students started to follow him into the Great hall.

 

As they enter the hall Aurora, Harry, Hermione and Ron are looking shocked, it looks amazing. There is holly and mistletoe hanging all around the walls along with twelve Christmas trees standing around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles, as Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick are hanging the decorations.

 

“How many days, you got left until holidays?" asked Hagrid.

 

“Just one” answered Hermione “And that reminds me Rora, Harry, Ron we’ve got only a half an hour before lunch, we should go to the library” said Hermione.

 

“Oh! Your right Mione!” said Aurora, making Ron tear his eyes away from Professor Flitwick who was hanging golden  baubles  all over the branches of the tree that Hagrid brought in.

 

“The library?” asked Hagrid, sounding shocked as he follows Aurora, Hermione, Harry and Ron out of the hall “Just before the holidays?” he looked confused.

 

“Oh, we’re not studying” answered Harry.

 

“Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we’ve been trying to find out who he is” Aurora explains with a proud grin.

 

“You’re doing what?” Hagrid asks, looking at them in shock “Listen here... I’ve told you... leave it. It’s not your business”

 

“We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that’s all” said Hermione.

 

“Unless you’d like to tells us and save us the trouble” added Aurora with her charming smile.

 

“We must have been through hundreds of books and we can’t find him anywhere, just give us a hint” said Harry “I’m sure I’ve read his name somewhere”

 

“I’m not telling you anything” said Hagrid.

 

“Guess we’ll just have to find out for ourselves, then” said Harry as they left Hagrid who had a sour look on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora, Fred and George were in common room it was a lazy afternoon, most students were packing because they were leaving this evening. Harry and Ron were in the Great Hall playing chess while Hermione was packing along with everyone.

 

Aurora didn’t feel good due to full moon that was today so while the twins were talking with each other, she was reading a book by the fire while drinking tea.

 

“It’s funny” said George looking at Aurora.

 

“What’s funny” asked Aurora not looking away from her book.

 

“That you can be so energetic and loud, and then there are moments like this when you are so calm and quiet” said George with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, it’s like sometimes you’re acting for your age and then in days like this you change into a grandma with your tea, sweaters and books” replied Fred laughing.

 

“Hey! Leave my sweaters alone!” yelled offended Aurora “This one here, is from your mother! And my tea and books, just like my hair, are not to meddled with!” she finished with a serious expression.

 

Fred and George looked at her with big eyes before laughing.

 

Aurora only rolled her eyes at them while mumbling to herself “Bloody idiots”

 

\--------------------------

 

Early in the evening everyone was already leaving, Aurora said goodbye to Mione and headed to her dorm. She was alone because other girls left too, maybe she will spend her full moon here? It’s not like someone will burst in here in the middle of the night, and it wouldn’t look so  suspicious that every month she’s leaving to see Pomfrey.

 

“Looks like I’m going to stay here tonight” said Aurora with a tired smile. She then putted her book on to the nightstand and sat down on the bed and opened her locket to look at the picture of two unknown men, it’s become a habit ever since she started wearing it. Aurora still didn’t know who the man were, maybe she will never know but somehow just looking at her potential family got her through every full moon since coming to Hogwarts. She then felt a strong pain in her lower back making her cry out of pain, soon the pain stopped a little and she could breathe again. Aurora waited for a while, and then she got up and walked to her trunk to change in to her silver pajamas, which had a special opening for her tail.

 

After she changed her eyes started to hurt like hell, it was a sign that moon is almost up in the sky. Aurora walked to her bed and layed down, because all she could do now is wait for the pain to start.

 

\--------------------------

 

It was around midnight when the transformation stopped, Aurora was laying on the floor panting and crying the worst part of her transformation was always her tail. Her first full moon didn’t hurt that bad but now? It hurt. like. hell..

 

She sighed and got up to get some water. After she drinked it she started to hear some noises from behind the door thanks to her  increased hearing, Aurora stopped breathing for a moment and listened.. it sounded like footsteps and laughing? Her heart was beating so fast that she started to feel like she would pass out. Then she heard one thing that made her heart stop..

 

“Come on Fred! Be quiet!”

 

It was freaking George and Fred! They were coming here! That was she going to do now! While she was thinking there was a knock at the door and a voice that called “Aura! Get up!”

 

Aurora was now scared like never before, what to do?!  

 

“Come on Aurora! We don’t want to come in there and woke you up ourself!” 

 

“I-I..” started Aurora “I don’t feel so g-good, so em.. I’m going back to sleep. I-I’ll see you g-guys in the morning!” 

 

“Aurora? Are you okey? You sound… scared?” asked George from behind the door.

 

“I’m f-fine! What are you guys d-doing here? I-It’s girls dormitory” Aurora called trembling.

 

“We were getting bored in our room and we wanted to play a prank on Harry and Ron, so we came for you. Are you really okey there Rora?” asked Fred.

 

Aurora backed away towards her bed but she tripped on the carpet and fell yelping.

 

“Aurora?! Aurora what was that?” asked worried George from behind the door.

 

“N-nothing!” answered Aurora from the floor.

 

“That’s we’re coming in!” Fred and George said at the same time.

 

“NO! WAIT!” yelled panicked Aurora, but it was too late and the door opened. Both Fred and George walked into the room looking around, but then their eyes landed on their friend. Twins looked completely shocked you couldn’t really blame them, their friend who they known for months was sitting there on the floor, her normally silver eyes were now glowing gold, her ears were larger then normal, pointy and were covered with fur from behind her you could see a tail that was curled up in fear. What snapped both of them from their trance was a quiet and scared voice “When you start running please close the door behind you”

 

“W-what?” asked both boys clearly confused.

“I s-said that when you start r-running please c-close the door behind you” Aurora repeated while looking at the ground.

 

“Why would we run?” they asked again.

 

Aurora still didn’t look at them and said “Because there’s a werewolf sitting right in front of you. Everyone should run when they see one because... they’re monsters”

 

“You’re a werewolf?!” asked George sounding shocked.

 

“I-I’m a halfling” stated Aurora not moving from her spot on the floor “A half-werewolf”

 

“Cool” said twins looking at Aurora with sparkles in their eyes.

 

“ _ Cool _ ?” Aurora finally looked up with wide eyes “Just  _ cool _ ?! No running way? Screaming?! O-or telling the whole school about me?!” she looked at them as if they were crazy.

 

George and Fred looked at each other and laughed. They ficking  _ laughed!  _ They were in front of a monster and they laughed!

 

When they stopped laughing Fred finally closed the door while George said “Wow! You really have no believe in us! We  _ know _ you Aurora, you are our best friend! How could we just stand up and leave you when you need a friend!” he finished stepping closer to Aurora who had a shocked expression on her face.

 

“B-but.. I’m a monster! A ugly werewolf!” she yelled with tears in her eyes.

 

“No you’re not!” stated Fred with a frown.

 

“And you will never be. You Aurora Lily Stewart are the most gentle..” George started when Fred cutted him of saying.

 

“Fun”

 

“Loving”

 

“Kind”

 

“Smart”

 

“Protective” 

 

“And so, so much more!” said again George “And I don’t want to hear you say that you are a monster or ugly! Because you’re not! You Aurora are the most beautiful girl in this school, and in my eyes you will always be” finished George.

 

Hearing all those kind words Aurora started to cry and threw herself at George to hug him tightly while saying “Thank you” all over again. George smiled at her and hugged her with almost all his strength, while Fred walked over and started to pat Aurora’s head.

 

After few minutes Aurora finally let go and George asked her “You okey there Furball?”

 

Aurora’s eyes widened and she laughed showing her fangs “F-furball?!” she asked while laughing “You j-just called me furball!” 

 

When George heard that he blushed but laughed with her and Fred. “Yeah I guess I did” he said with a grin.

 

“So you’re gonna tell us how did that happened” asked Fred while looking at Aurora.

 

“I-I’m not sure” said Aurora “Just one night I transformed not knowing what was happening. Later I read that I’m a half-werewolf which means that one of my parents had to a werewolf”

 

Fred nodded and George asked “Do it.. hurt? When you’re changing?”

 

“Yes.. the worst pain is always in my lower back, because that’s where the tail is coming from” Aurora explained shyly.

 

“So who knows about your… wolfie problem?” asked Fred.

 

“Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall,  headmistress of the orphanage and now you guys..” 

 

“Wow..” said Fred and added “So let me get this straight, you are all alone with this?” 

 

“Yeah..” answered Aurora with a sad expression.

 

“Not anymore” stated George “From now on we will be with you through all full moons while we’re at Hogwarts”

 

“That’s right, we won’t leave you Furball” confirmed Fred.

 

Aurora looked at them with tears in her eyes and said “I’m so happy that you guys almost runned me over on that station” she laughed a little.

 

“And so are we Furball.. and so are we” smiled George.

 

They talked and laughed until it was early in the morning and Aurora fell asleep, George picked her up and laid her on bed, after he did that he kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered “Sleep well my little Furball”

 

Then George and Fred left her room, to let her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing it late at night so if there are some really big mistakes then I'm really sorry, I'll try to change it tomorrow. Please leave a comment and kudos, I love you guys. Goodnight <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora was woke up by laughter coming from Gryffindors common room, she sighed and got up to dress. Her back and nails were still sensitive from last night, she dressed into her black sweater and some gym pants along with her soft and warm socks, she didn’t even touch her hair. Aurora grabbed her book and went down stairs, right there were Fred and George running after Percy trying to put some sweater on him, while Ron and Harry were laughing at them. Harry noticed her first and said “Merry Christmas, Aurora” as soon as he said that everyone looked her.

 

“Thank you Harry” said Aurora while hugging him “And Merry Christmas to all of you too” she added looking at Percy, Ron and the twins.

 

George smiled and said “Merry Christmas to you too Furball!”

 

Everyone looked confused at the nickname, and Aurora glared at George hard.

 

“I take it back squirrel, I don’t wish you a Merry Christmas” she said but there was a little smile on her face.

 

Everyone laughed and George said “Ohh.. You’re so cute when you are mad Furball! Just like a little puppy!” George laughed along with everyone while Aurora blushed.

 

“Oh little lady! Don’t be like that you know that everyone are just having fun! Come on smile!” said Fred with a grin.

 

Aurora smiled but was still red as tomato.

 

“Aurora there are some presents for you here!” yelled Ron.

 

“Presents? For me?” asked Aurora looking confused.

 

“Yeah! Look” said Ron.

 

Aurora walked over and saw 3 presents addressed to her.

 

The first one was from Mrs Weasley it was a silver sweater with big gold “A” on the front.

 

“That’s sooo cool! Your mom is the best guys!” yelled Aurora with a big smile.

 

“At least yours isn’t maroon…” mumbled Ron with an annoyed expression.

 

“Hey! Your mother made this for you! Don’t be picky!” told him Aurora.

 

Ron blushed and didn’t say anything. Aurora opened second present is was from Neville. It was a book, but not just any book it was “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?” by Newt Scamander.

 

“Holy Merlin!” yelled Aurora “The best present ever!” she was smiling so widely that her cheeks hurt.

 

“Wow.. a _book_ ” said Ron with a frown.

 

“It’s my dream book _Ronald_. I would be more careful about what you’re saying about my books” Aurora glared at him hard, Ron was now pale as snow that was outside.

 

Now it was time for the third present it was a silver scarf with some honey stripes on it. There was also a note that said “Merry Christmas from Papa”

 

“Looks like everyone thinks that honey and silver are your colors” commented Harry with a soft smile.

 

“Yeah.. I-I guess so” answered Aurora while holding scarf and note close to her “I’ll go have a nap, okey? I’m still tired”

 

“Oh okey!” yelled Harry after her, while Fred and George were looking worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short but I didn't have a lot of time today, I will try to post something longer tommorow. Love you guys, and please leave a comment <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora had never in all her life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Aurora pulled a wizard cracker with George and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

 

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice, making Aurora and the twins laugh. Aurora and Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Aurora and Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided. “Holy Merlin!” said Aurora after she and Harry saw that, making Harry laugh a little.

 

When Aurora finally left the table, she was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and new wizard chess set, which she gave Harry. The white mice had disappeared and Aurora had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Filch’s hell cat’s Christmas dinner.

 

\--------------------------

 

Aurora, Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds.

 

“Come on  _ Squirrel _ ! You can’t just lose to a little girl, can you?!” taunted Aurora with a crazy grin.

 

“Oh dear  _ Furball _ ! You can prepare for failure” answered George with a huge smirk.

 

Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron, it made Aurora laugh but she tried to help him on the next round, and surprisingly Harry won with Ron.

 

“So  _ Ronald _ , how does it feel to lose?” asked Aurora with a grin.

 

“H-hey! You can’t help him!” yelled Ron with a angry and embarrassed expression.

 

“Ohh so now I can’t help him! But wait what did you say before the game? Hmmm.. Oh! Yes! ‘Well even the two of you can’t beat me!’ that’s what you said _Ronald_ ” said Aurora with a grin.

 

Ron blushed while Harry and Aurora were laughing.

 

“Come on Ron, it was just a game” said Harry but was still laughing.

 

\--------------------------

 

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, Harry and Ron felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit, and watch Percy chase Fred, George and Aurora, all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge. Aurora was the one holding it while screaming “Come on Mr. Prefect! It’s your physical training for prefect work! You have to be faster!” Percy was really mad now, and Fred and George were crying from laughter.

 

“Stop this instant! I’m a p..” started Percy but Aurora interrupted him.

 

“Yes, yes, yes! You are a prefect and everyone has to listen to you! Bloody hell Percy you sound like a broken record!” She said with an eye roll.

 

Percy chased after them for another 10 minutes, Aurora decided to stop and give him back the badge, she saluted to him and said “Percy Ignatius Weasley. I’m proud to inform you that your physical training is finished” Percy took his badge and walked away.

 

“Dear Merlin.. This guy seriously can’t take a joke, can he?” asked Aurora with a frown.

 

“Don’t worry Furball, he’s always like this” said George while patting Aurora on the head.

 

“Yeah, if he laughs one day  the I will know it will be the end if the world” commented Fred.

 

George still was patting Aurora on the head, it felt nice, really nice.. but then a thought came up and she said flustered “H-hey! I’m not a dog! Stop patting me!” 

 

“Oh look Fred, our little puppy is angry! How adorable!” said George with a grin, still patting Aurora on the head.

 

“Ohhh! Yes I see, soooo angry” replied Fred now patting her too.

 

“Stop it!!” yelled Aurora, trying to take their hands of her head. But they were older and stronger then her.

 

Fred and George were laughing, but left her alone.

 

“Come on Furball, admit it! You liked it!” said George with a wink and a grin, making Aurora blush.

 

“Wha-What?! N-no! I d-didn’t like it!” Aurora looked like a tomato.

 

“Whatever you say Furball” said George while winking at her again.

 

“I hate you guys” said Aurora still blushing.

 

“No, no” started Fred with a goofy grin.

 

“You love us” finished George with the same grin on his face.

 

Aurora tried not to smile, because she knew that they were right. She did love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you guys, and please leave a comment <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"You could have woken us up!" yelled Aurora at Harry.

 

"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror” answered Harry.

 

"I'd like to see your mom and dad" Ron said eagerly

 

“Yeah! Me too!” said Aurora with a bright smile.

 

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, and your family Aurora, maybe you will be able to see them!" said Harry eagerly.

 

“You really think that I will be able to see my family?” asked Aurora shyly.

 

“Yes I do” smiled Harry.  

 

"My family? You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer, you too Aurora. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"

 

“Yeah Harry, why aren’t you eating?” asked Aurora with an strict tone.

 

“I.. eh.. I’m not that hungry. Really I…” Harry was interrupted by Aurora saying “Harry James Potter”  Harry gulped because when Aurora said someone’s full name she meant business “You will eat something right now, or something that you won’t like will happen”

 

“Y-you know I’m actually really hungry right now” said Harry.

 

“Good” said Aurora with a smile.

 

\--------------------------

 

With Harry, Ron and Aurora in the cloak, they had to walk slowly. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.

 

"I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."

 

"No!" Harry hissed. I know it's here somewhere."

 

“Harry is right, we can’t back out now” stated Aurora.

 

They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor.

 

"It's here -- just here -- yes!"

 

They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.

 

"See?" whispered Harry.

 

"I can't see anything" replied Aurora and Ron.

 

"Look! Look at them all... there are loads of them..."

 

"I can only see us Harry" said gently Aurora.

 

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am"

 

Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror.

 

“Nothing happened” whispered Aurora.

 

Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.

 

"Look at me!" he said.

 

“What? What do you see?” asked Aurora while trying to look at the mirror more closely.

 

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" asked eagerly Harry.

 

"No -- I'm alone -- but I'm different -- I look older -- and I'm head boy!"

 

"What?" asked at the same time Aurora and Harry.

 

"I am -- I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to -- and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup -- I'm Quidditch captain, too."

 

Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry and Aurora.

 

“Wait, Aurora try to look at it” said Harry and Ron walked away from the mirror but he wasn’t so happy about it.

 

Aurora looked at the mirror and saw them. Those men from the photo, one wearing sweater and some pants he had ginger-ish light brown hair and scars on his face, his expression was soft and warm. The other man had long shiny black hair to his shoulders, he was wearing black leather jacket and black jeans, his eyes were the same silver colour that her were but she had a little gold in her eyes. He was grining widely at her. Aurora looked at herself and saw that she was in her _wolf_ form, her eyes widened and she looked again at the men’s expressions, they didn’t change! They were _accepting_ her! Then she saw other two people, it was a red haired woman with emerald eyes, she had her hair comb pinned in, and beside her stood a man he had unruly black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing glasses. When Aurora looked closer she noticed that the man looks like Harry, but with brown eyes instead of Harry’s emerald ones. Then it hitted her, they were Harry’s parents! And those men were her family! They all accepted her! Her biggest dream came true!

 

Wait.. her biggest dream… _acceptence_ and _family_. Harry saw his parents who he never met and Ron saw himself being equal with his brothers.

 

“And?! What do you see?!” asked both Harry and Ron.

 

“Guys, this mirror doesn’t show your family” said Aurora in a sad tone, after all it was only a _dream_.. “It shows your biggest dream”

 

“What do you mean?!” yelled Harry.

 

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.

 

"Quick!" whisper-yelled Aurora, and threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Aurora, Ron and Harry stood quite still, all thinking the same thing -- did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

 

"This isn't safe -- she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on" said Aurora, and pulled Harry and Ron out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think about this chapter? Please leave a comment! Love you guys <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was next morning and Harry wasn’t speaking unless you asked him something. Ever since last night he was in a deep thought.

 

"Want to play chess, Harry?" asked Ron.

 

"No" answered Harry not even looking in Ron direction, Ron huffed and left Aurora and Harry alone.

 

"Hey! Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" suggested Aurora with a soft expression.

 

"No... you go..." answered again Harry.

 

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Please, don't go back tonight" said Aurora with a soft and pleading expression.

 

"Why not?" asked Harry.

 

“Because it’s not healthy Harry” said Aurora in soft voice “I know you want to see your parents and family, and I understand you. But you will go mad if you keep on living a dream, Harry. And I know it sounds cruel, but I really want what’s best for you” she smiled softly and added “And don’t forget that your family is right here”. Harry looked at her and smiled for the first time today and said.

 

“I think you’re right.. But I want to go there tonight, for the last time and say goodbye even if they are just a production of my dreams. And you’re right my family is right here” answered Harry with a sad smile.

 

Aurora blushed slightly and said “Okey you can go and say goodbye, but remember that they are always here” she putted her palm on his beating heart “And here” then she pointed towards his head “As long as you’re alive and you remember them, they will never truly leave you Harry. They live in your mind, heart and soul” she smiled at him again and saw him tearing up so she hugged him and added “So remember Harry you will never be alone they will always be there with you and so will I” she kissed his lightning like scar and said “I promise you, Harry James Potter that I will always be with you, no matter what. Do you understand that?” Harry nodded in to the hug he was now crying. 

 

Aurora held him for a little while longer and when he finally stopped crying she gently pushed him away to look him in the eyes and said with a smile “I really can’t leave you, we are lightning bros! You have a lightning mark on your head, and I have mine on my arm! I would even say that we’re soulmates!” she laughed and Harry joined.

 

“Heck yeah! And that means that I can’t leave you too Aurora Lily Stewart!” said Harry while still laughing. They laughed for some time and then Harry said, in a much more serious tone “But really Aurora, I won’t leave you too. I will never leave you, I promised myself that after potions incident” he stated making Aurora blush “And thank you for what you said, it really helped. And you know what?”

 

“What?” asked Aurora.

 

“I like that soft, kind, loving and sweet side of you. It’s fun when you are joking around and all, but from time to time you should show that side of you” said Harry while smiling at her.

 

Aurora smiled softly, she looked like an angel, this smile always did strange things to Harry’s heart “I guess you might be right, thank you Harry” answered Aurora.

 

“It was nothing said blushing Harry.

 

“Now shall we look for Ron and visit Hagrid?” she asked still smiling

 

“S-sure” answered Harry while still blushing.

 

\--------------------------

 

Ron knocked on the door and they waited. Soon after that the door opened and Hagrid was standing there smiling down at them.

 

“Hello, Hagrid” said Aurora, Harry and Ron together.

 

“Hello, come on in! I want to show you something!” said Hagrid looking quite happy.

 

“What is it?” asked Harry.

 

Once they were inside the heard a soft growl that was coming from the corner of the room.

 

“H-Hagrid? W-what is that?” asked Ron looking quite scared.

 

Hagrid walked towards the sound and picked something up and said “I found this little thing in the forest. Her mother was dead so I brought her with me, but all she does is runaway from me” He walked towards the three of them and showed them a little grey pup with golden eyes.

 

“Wow.. i-it’s so pretty! What’s her name?!” asked Aurora while looking at the little pup.

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t named her yet” said Hagrid.

 

“I think she’s pretty, pretty dangerous! It’s a wolf Hagrid!” yelled scared Ron while hiding behind Harry.

 

“Hagrid I think Ron is right you can’t keep a wolf inside. She will grow and will be dangerous” spoke calmly Harry.

 

But Hagrid and Aurora ignored them and talked about the pup, while it was still growling at all of them.

 

“Can I hold her?” asked Aurora with big eyes.

 

“NO!” yelled both Harry and Ron but were ignored, again.

 

“Sure” replied Hagrid while giving Aurora the little snarling puppy. And then something weird happened, when Aurora looked puppy in the eyes she felt something weird, like she knew that the puppy won’t hurt her. And the puppy immediately stopped growling and snarling, she started to wave her tail and she licked Aurora o the hand. 

 

“Wooow..” said Harry.

 

“What happened I thought that it will bite her or something!” sated Ron.

 

“Huh.. It looks like she likes you Aurora” said Hagrid with a smile.

 

“Yeah.. I think so too” said Aurora while patting the puppy on the head who snuggled closer to her and started to fall asleep “Hagrid? C-can I keep her?” she asked.

 

“I-I don’t know Aurora, Ron was right wolfs are dangerous and I don’t know if Dumbledore would agree to it?” said Hagrid.

 

“So if Dumbledore will agree, I can keep her?” Asked Aurora with a hopeful expression.

 

“I-I guess so” said Hagrid.

 

“Aurora do you really want to take that wolf?!” asked Ron.

 

“Yes, I do” she stated in a confident tone.

 

“Aurora maybe think about it first” said Harry.

 

“Harry I know what I’m doing, don’t worry” Said Aurora and left with the little wolf in her arms.

 

\--------------------------

 

“Professor Dumbledore?” said Aurora while appearing in his office.

 

Dumbledore was standing in front some kind of bird which feathers looked like fire.

 

“Ah! Aurora, please come on in” said Dumbledore while looking at Aurora with his kind eyes. After Aurora closed the door he asked “What can I do fo you?”

 

“Professor I have a request. Hagrid found this wolf pup in the forest it’s mother was dead, so he took the pup with him. He showed it to me, Harry and Ron and I would like to adopt her. For some reason when I took her in my arms she calmed down and I felt something weird like I knew that she won’t hurt me. I can’t explain it but I want her to be with me from now on” said Aurora in calm tone.

 

“I see” said Dumbledore and looked at the sleeping pup in Aurora’s arms “Aurora I see that you don’t know what happened. This is no ordinary wolf you have there, it’s a soul wolf.” Aurora looked confused and Dumbledore continued “Soul wolfs are very proud creatures, and are very loyal and intelligent, they are also bigger than normal wolfs. The reason why they are called “soul wolfs” is that they all have a human partner, they are connected to said person by their soul, and once they meet them they will protect them, and love them for the rest of their lives, they are the best animal friends that someone could wish for. And that wolf in your arms, is yours. Did you know that Helga Hufflepuff had a soul wolf?” Aurora shook her head “She and her wolf were inseparable. Helga at first wanted to make the Hufflepuff logo a wolf, but chose a badger because of her wolfs fur that was exactly like badgers”

 

“Professor? What will happen now? I-I mean what do I do with her?” asked Aurora with wide eyes.

 

“You take care of her, she will listen to you and won’t hurt anyone who doesn’t threaten you” answered Dumbledore with a smile “And due to you being a half-werewolf your bound will be stronger, she might even be able to feel your emotions”

 

“Wow.. Wait, so that means I can keep her?!” asked Aurora.

 

“Yes, you can” Dumbledore smiled.

 

“Thank you!” yelled happy Aurora.

 

“So do you have a name for her?” asked Dumbledore.

 

“Yeah.. I think I’ll name her Talia” smiled Aurora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I love you guys and thank you for the comments! Please comment! <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Neville and Hermione came back on last day of christmas break. Aurora was sitting with Talia on the floor playing with her, while Ron and Harry were talking about how Dumbledore found him in the room with the mirror.

 

“Hello, everyone” said Hermione with a smile and sat down next to Ron and Harry.

 

“Hi Mione!” yelled Aurora while walking towards her and hugging her.

 

“It’s good to see you Rora” answered Hermione with a smile, when all of them heard a quiet growl, Hermione looked at the floor and saw a grey pup growling at her “Is that a dog?” asked Hermione with wide eyes.

 

Aurora let go of Hermione and picked up Talia while saying “No, it’s a wolf” she showed Talia to Hermione and added “Hermione, meet Talia!”

 

Hermione looked shocked “W-wolf?! But that’s against rule’s!”

 

“Dumbledore let her keep Talia” said Harry with a smile, he started to like Talia she was more of a dog then a wolf really.

 

“Yeah.. to kill us all in our sleep” said Ron while holding his rat closer, for some reason Talia is always watching Scabbers like a hawk. Ron is scared that she will try to attack the poor rat when Ron isn’t watching.

 

Aurora send a glare towards Ron and said to Hermione “Don’t listen to him, she’s really sweet. She just needs to know that you don’t pose a threat to me” Aurora sat down with Talia on her lap and said to Hermione “Let her sniff your hand” 

 

Hermione nodded and let the pup sniff her, when Talia sniffed her she looked up at Aurora who smiled at her little wolf and then she looked at Hermione’s hand and started to lick her.

 

“Wow.. she’s really intelligent” said Mione while patting Talia on the head.

 

Aurora nodded and smiled, then she looked around and saw Neville reading some book alone in one of the chairs and yelled “Hey Neville! Come here!” Neville looked up from his book and blushed, but walked over saying “H-hello, Aurora”

 

“How was your Christmas?” Aurora asked with a gentle smile.

 

“I-it was okey.. H-how did you spend your Christmas?” asked Neville.

 

“It was the best Christmas ever! Oh.. and I’m sorry that I don’t have a gift for you, but I don’t really have any money” answered Aurora while looking down.

 

“Hey, it’s fine” smiled Neville “Did you like my present?” he asked.

 

“YEAH! I love it! It’s the best Christmas present ever!” yelled Aurora while smiling. They talked for a while about magical creatures and Aurora showed him her baby wolf. After all that all of them went to sleep.

 

\--------------------------

 

After few weeks of school Aurora was tired, she loved learning, reading and all but she needed to rest. She was walking with Harry, Fred and George to their Quidditch practise.

 

“Is it really okey if I go there?” asked Aurora while petting Talia who was curled up in her arms.

 

“Yeah don’t worry, you’re Gryffindor so you won’t sell out our strategy” said George with a smile.

 

“Or will you?” asked Fred with a smirk.

 

Aurora laughed and said “Of course I will! I will go and tell everyone in Hogwarts what’s your strategy is!”

 

They all laughed and joked around until they reached the locker room, and the boys went to change while telling her to go and sit on the stands. Aurora want to the stadium and looked for a place to sit, when she found the right seat she waited for the practise to start. While waiting she talked to Talia for a bit, then the practise began and Aurora could see that  Wood was working the team hard, like really hard, she could now understand why Fred and George were calling their team leader a fanatic. The training was really long, then she saw that everyone was flying down on to the grass, she assumed that the practise was ending so she took Talia and walked down to them.

 

When she walked over to them she heard Wood say “...Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!” 

 

Let’s just say that Fred and George didn’t look happy she felt the same.

 

“It's not my fault,” said Wood. “We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us.”

 

“Well if you want to win, then you should change your tactic” said Aurora to Wood.

 

Wood looked at her and said “What did you say? Who are you?”

 

“I’m Aurora Lily Stewart, Gryffindor first year, and what I mean is that Hufflepuff is having a strong defence, which mean that our strategy should be a way to break their defence not to play defence as well” said Aurora while looking Wood directly in to eyes.

 

Wood glared at her and said “What do you mean “our” strategy? I don’t remember taking you in to the team”

 

Aurora glared and said “What I meant is that we are from the same house that’s why it’s our team, not yours. Your strategy won’t work and Harry again will win the match for you.”

 

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to do. On one side Aurora was right and on the other Wood was their capitan he should know what he’s doing.

 

“Listen here girl, I’m the team leader not you so go play around or something and stop messing with things you have no idea about” said Wood, he was angry.

 

“HEY!” said Fred

 

“Don’t talk to her like that! Only because she’s right and you are wrong!” finished George while standing in front of Aurora with a glare.

 

Wood glared at Fred and George and mumbled “Practise is over” and walked away.

 

When he left Aurora said to Fred, George and Harry “I don’t like him, he’s officially on my blacklist”

 

At that all 3 of the boys laughed at her while the walked towards locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating but I had a lot of things to do. I hope you like it! Love you guys! Please leave a comment.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora and Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where they found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something that trio thought was very good for her.

 

"Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, while Aurora sat down next to Hermione with Talia on her lap "I need to concen -- " He caught sight of Harry and Aurora’s face.

 

"What's the matter with you two? You look terrible" said Ron.

 

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry and Aurora told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

 

"Don't play" said Hermione at once.

 

“I agree” said Aurora while Talia barked as if telling him that she agrees.

 

"Say you're ill" said Ron.

 

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

 

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

 

“I can help with that” said Aurora holding her hand up.

 

"I can't" said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all"

 

“Harry, we can’t risk you getting hurt” said gently Aurora with a worried expression.

 

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

 

Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione and Aurora, who leapt up and performed the countercurse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

 

“Who did this?!” yelled angry Aurora her eyes flashing gold for a split second.

 

"M-Malfoy" said Neville shakily "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on"

 

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville "Report him!"

 

“I’ll kill him!” yelled Aurora already getting up and taking out her wand.

 

Neville shook his head and took Aurora’s hend stopping her.

 

"I don't want more trouble" he mumbled.

 

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Aurora more gently "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier”

 

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that" Neville choked out.

 

Aurora gently took a hold of his shoulders and said “Neville, you are so much more then Malfoy will ever be. And to hell with bravery when you have a heart made of gold, Gryffindor isn’t just about being brave, it’s about loyalty, friendship and so, so much more” she finished with a gentle smile and hugged Neville. 

 

Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

 

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

 

Neville smiled as he unwrapped the frog, and Aurora nodded to Harry with a smile.

 

"Thanks Aurora, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

 

“Goodnight Neville” said Aurora and hugged him again.

 

As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.

 

"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever--"

 

He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Aurora, Ron and Hermione.

 

"I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here -- listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

 

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

 

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Aurora, Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

 

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

 

"Light ?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

 

At last she found what she was looking for.

 

"I knew it! I knew it!"

 

“What?” asked Aurora.

 

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

 

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

 

“Really?!” asked Aurora with wide eyes.

 

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.

 

"The what?" said Harry and Ron.

 

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look -- read that, there." said Hermione and Aurora and pushed the book toward them.

 

The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

 

There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

 

"See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

 

“It makes sense” said Aurora.

 

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

 

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

 

\--------------------------

 

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if they had one, while Aurora was annoyed at Quirrell for telling everyone that  _ every _ werewolf is dangerous even in human form.

 

"I'm going to play," said Harry. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win"

 

“Well I don’t think that it’s a good idea, but it’s your decision” said Aurora.

 

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.

 

As the match drew nearer, Aurora noticed that Harry became more and more nervous. The rest of the team wasn't too calm either, Fred and George were worried too and promised Aurora that they will watch over Harry. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you guys and please leave a comment <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora, Ron and Hermione had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had brought their wands to the match. Little did Neville know that Aurora and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.

 

"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.

 

"I know," said Aurora "Remember that I taught that spell" she winked at Hermione who turned scarlet.

 

“Look!” yelled Neville “Dumbledore came!”

 

Ron, Aurora and Hermione looked at where Neville started to point to and sighed in relieve.

 

“Snape won’t do anything while Dumbledore is here” said Hermione.

 

“You’re right Mione” said Aurora with a small smile.

 

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," said Ron. "Look -- they're off. Ouch!"

 

Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

 

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there"

 

Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

 

“I knew that I could smell something slimy and snakey” said Aurora with a smirk.

 

Malfoy glared at her, but continued "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley? Or you Stewart?"

 

“I wonder how long you will be able to breath after I finish with you” said Aurora with a hard glare, she was ready to kill him if he said even one more word about Harry or her friends.

 

Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

 

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money -- you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

 

Neville went bright red but before Aurora could kill Malfoy he turned in his seat to face Malfoy.

 

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered, making Aurora proud of him.

 

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

 

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something"

 

Aurora couldn’t handle it anymore, the only thing stopping her now was Neville’s hand that was holding her still.

 

Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.

 

"I'm warning you, Malfoy -- one more word--" yelled Aurora her eyes flashing gold for a second.

 

"Ron! Aurora!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry--"

 

"What? Where?" asked Aurora suddenly worried.

 

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

 

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.

 

Aurora snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Aurora was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Ron also went for a punch and Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.

 

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape -- she didn't even notice Malfoy and Aurora rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle.

 

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches -- the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

 

The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

 

"Ron! Aurora! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.

 

Ron, Neville, Crabbe and Goyle stopped beating each other and started to separate Aurora and Draco. 

 

Aurora had a cut on her lip and cheek and her hair was out of her braid, while Draco looked worse he had broken nose, and few cuts on his face his hair was also messy and he looked as if he was about to pass out.

 

When Ron and Neville where holding her down she looked at Draco who was still on the floor and said “Never. Say. Things. Like. That. In. My. Presence.” she glared at him her eyes were changing colour from silver to gold, “Or I will _kill_ you…” she added in a whisper and got out of Neville and Ron’s grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you guys and please leave a comment <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora was angry, how dare that stupid snake say things like that about her friends? Oh have much she would give to _kill_ him. Aurora almost wished that he would say something so she could.. take care of him. She was sitting on a ground near the lake. It was probably dinner time, but she didn’t care all she could think about right now was her anger and how much it was affecting her. Ever since her 11th birthday she become more angry near the full moons, sometimes she had problems with controlling herself.

 

Maybe I should talk to Pomfrey about this… she thought.

 

Aurora sat there for a long time waiting for her anger to pass, she looked at her hands and saw that she dug her nails into her palms and they were bleeding. She looked at her hands finally calm and started to cry, what was happening to her?! She just wished someone _dead_! What if she would hurt someone?! She really was a monster…

 

She finally got up, tears still falling from her eyes. Aurora started to walk towards the castle and once inside she went to hospital wing, because she needed help.

 

Maybe they could lock her up? Or just expel her. Everything was better then hurting someone, even Malfoy... Aurora thought.

 

Just as she stepped through the door a voice asked “Hello? Aurora? Are you okey?!” it was Madam Pomfrey she looked worried.

 

“...it’s me” said Aurora in a small voice, Pomfrey took her shoulder and leaded her to nearest bed. Aurora sat down with her head down and tears running down her pale cheeks.

 

“Aurora dear what happened? You can tell me.. Does it… have anything to do with Draco Malfoy and his injuries?” asked Madam Pomfrey in a worried tone.

 

Aurora nodded and after a moment she told Pomfrey everything, about the match, her anger, about the twins knowing about her moonsickness and all that was troubling her. While she talked and cried, Madam Pomfrey was silent only rubbing her back and nodding from time to time. When Aurora finished she heard Pomfrey say “Aurora look at me” she said in strict tone. Aurora looked over at Madam Pomfrey who said “Dear, you are not a monster and I know that you are to kind to become one. You know… There was a boy once, he went to school here, he had a funny nickname _Moony_. He had a heart of gold, his kindness had no match, but he was lonely. He feared that no one will ever love or befriend him because of what he was, but then he met another boy also with a nickname _Padfoot_ , only Merlin knows how did they came up with a idea for those nicknames, that boy also had a big heart but was more of a trouble maker and a flirt. After that meeting they and two other boys were inseparable, and with that the boy was happy because he found friends and he felt needed, after a few years his friends found out about what he was. The boy Moony was really scared so he runned here, and just like you he was sitting on this bed telling me everything. He was worried that his friends will hate him or that he will somehow hurt them, he was here all night crying, but in the morning the boy that he befriended at first came in here. That boy Padfoot was looking all over the castle for him, do you know what was the first thing that he did when he found him?” asked Madam Pomfrey and Aurora shook her head “He hugged him and started crying, the trouble maker, flirt and the most carefree person that I have met, cried. He cried because his best friend was alone whole night thinking that everyone hated him and because he was worried sick about him, some time after that boy’s other friends found them and also calmed Moony down. They accepted him because true friends should always be there for each other no matter what. And Aurora from what I’m hearing you have friends like that, and I know that you would never hurt them, and they wouldn’t hurt you” finished Madam Pomfrey with a smile.

 

“Madam Pomfrey?” asked Aurora in a quiet tone.

 

“ _Poppy_ ” said the woman with a smile “Call me Poppy when we are alone Aurora”

 

Aurora said and asked “Poppy, was this boy Moony.. a werewolf?”

 

“Yes he was, he still is” answered Poppy with a kind of sad eyes “He’s a grown man now, he even has a daughter” she smiled slightly.

 

Aurora nodded at that and asked again “D-do you really think that I’m not a monster?”

 

“No, I don’t think that” said Poppy making Aurora’s heart stop “I know that, it’s one of the things in my life that I know for sure” she smiled and hugged Aurora.

 

Aurora started crying again but this time from happiness and hugged back Poppy, after a while she asked again “Poppy, but what about my anger issues?”

 

Poppy sighed and let go of her to look Aurora in the eyes “Aurora you are still growing it’s normal to feel strong emotions at your age. And with you being a half-werewolf you feel them stronger, there’s nothing I can do but it will pass. Now why don’t you get some sleep?” asked Poppy with a smile.

 

Aurora nodded and layed down just as Poppy was covering her with sheets, when she covered Aurora she kissed her head and whispered “Goodnight dear” 

 

“Goodnight aunt Poppy” answered half asleep Aurora.

 

Poppy smiled and left her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I really didn't have time to write something longer. I love you guys and please leave a comment <3
> 
> P.S Do you have any ideas for the future? I still don't know what parings I will use, I was thinking about Drarry but I don't know please tell me what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was early in the morning when Aurora was woken up by someone’s shouts, she opened her eyes and sat down, then out of nowhere she was tackled in a hug and words that followed “Rora… I was so worried!”. Then she recognized that voice it was George.

 

“G-George?” asked Aurora still not quite knowing what’s going on.

 

George stopped hugging her but was still close to her and took her hand in his “Where were you yesterday?! You weren’t in Gryffindor tower last night! I know that because I was waiting for you all night! Were you here ever since the match?! I heard about Malfoy, did he hurt you? How badly? I swear when I see him… I will make his life a nightmare!” 

 

Before George could start to bombard her with even more questions Aurora said “George! I-I’m fine, I was at the lake I needed to calm down. No Malfoy didn’t hurt me, more like I hurt him… Why were you waiting for me?”

 

George looked at her with serious expression with was really rare to see him with it “Don’t lie to me. I can see the cut on your lip, he did this. And I was waiting for you because I didn’t know where you were, you really expect me to just go to sleep when I don’t know where you are and if you’re safe?”

 

Aurora blushed and said “I-I’m not lying I think I broke his nose, and that cut on my lip is nothing. I’m sorry that you were worried…” she ended with a sad expression.

 

George’s expression softened and he said “Don’t apologise, it was my decision to wait for you. But please if you ever feel like you need to calm down please come to me, don’t run away ever again” he said with a emotion that Aurora only saw once on his face, it was when he was carrying her to the hospital wing on a day of her first full moon here. George placed his other hand on her cheek, he looked at her and chocolate eyes met her silver eyes when he said “I don’t know what would I do if something happened to you Aurora” he then smiled at her and added “Don’t ever do something like that, I really can’t lose you my little furball”

 

Aurora blushed and nodded still looking him in the eyes, but then they heard a door banging and their little moment was broken when they heard 4 voices calling “AURORA!”

 

George got up and stood next to her bed, when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Fred runned up to Aurora, they were all asking so many questions and they all hugged her, especially Harry who sat down on her bed along with Hermione. 

 

“Aurora we were so worried! Why did you runned away like that?” asked Hermione with a worried expression.

 

“I had to calm down after what Malfoy did, then in the evening I came here” explained Aurora “I’m sorry that you were so worried”

 

“Just don’t do something like that again, please. Or I swear I will do something to you Aurora Lily Stewart!” said Harry with a serious expression but there was a some humor behind his threat.

 

Aurora smirked and answered “Oh really Mr. Harry James Potter? What will you do?”

 

Harry also smirked and said “Well Miss. Stewart, it will be something like tieing you somewhere so you won’t run off like yesterday”

 

Aurora rolled her eyes and said “Yes really scarry Mr. Potter, I ask for your mercy oh my lord” she bowed slightly making other laugh at them.

 

“Well, I will consider it Miss Stewart” answered Harry also laughing.

 

Aurora laughed too, and they talked so more of course she heard that Fred is already planning to prank Malfoy much to Hermione’s demise. It was funny that Hermione and Fred started hanging out, they were like fire and water complete opposites. Aurora was happy that all her friend were here with her, without them she would be lost. _ Maybe I finally found the family that I was looking for _ she thought and looked at George laughing along with Harry.  _ Yeah, I found them _ .

  
\--------------------------  
  


It was evening and Aurora was reading her book in one of the chairs in the common room with Talia on her lap. Little wolf wasn’t leaving her for a second ever since Aurora came back this morning, Hermione said that Talia during the time of Aurora’s disappearance was aggressive towards everyone. 

 

Aurora sat there when Harry comed up to her and said “Aurora, come with me, we need to talk. Hermione and Ron are already in library”

 

“Okey, did something happen?” asked Aurora while taking Talia into her arms.

 

“I will tell all of you once we are there” said Harry and Aurora nodded.

 

When they got to library, Hermione and Ron were sitting at one of the tables waiting for them. Aurora sat down next to Hermione with Talia on her lap and Harry sat on the opposite side with Ron.

 

“So okey I wanted to talk to you yesterday but I wanted Aurora to hear this as well” said Harry, and then continued  "So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy -- and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' -- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through--"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

 

“Bloody hell..” said Aurora in shock.

 

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

 

“I always knew that Greasy Hair is an arse hole, but to do something like that..” said Aurora looking quite angry.

  
\--------------------------  
  


Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.

 

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, Aurora and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Greasy Hair was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter and Aurora asked Fred and George to stop pranking Quirrell.

 

Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

 

"Hermione, the exams are ages away"

 

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

 

“She’s right you two need to study if you want to pass this tests” said Aurora while reading a book about Transfiguration. 

 

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded Hermione. "Anyway, what are you two studying for, you already know it's an A." 

 

"What are we studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."

 

“Calm down Mione, if you don’t know something you can always come to me, I will help you. The same goes to the two of you, if you need help come find me” said Aurora with a smile.

 

The teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione and Aurora. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements and with Aurora tutoring her and nagging Ron and Harry to study. 

 

Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with the two of their friends, trying to get through all their extra work.

 

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

 

“You can do it Ron, you just need more time” said smiling Aurora.

 

Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he Aurora said, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

 

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

 

"Just looking," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "And what are you doing here?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Your not still looking for Nicolas Flamel, are you?"

 

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. 

 

And Aurora added "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St--" 

 

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don't go shouting about it, what's the matter with you?"

 

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy--"

 

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen -- come and see me later, I'm not promising I'll tell you anything, mind, but don't go rabbiting about it in here, students aren't supposed to know. They'll think I've told you--"

 

"See you later, then," said Harry.

 

Hagrid shuffled off.

 

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

 

“I don’t know” answered Aurora

 

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" asked Harry.

 

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

 

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

 

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry.

 

“Cool! I would like to meet a dragon!” said Aurora.

 

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden -- anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

 

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain ?" said Harry.

 

"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

 

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. I love you guys and please leave a comment <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

They knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

 

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which Ron, Harry and Hermione refused but not Aurora.

 

"So... you wanted to ask me something?" asked Hagrid.

 

"Yes," said Harry "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

 

Hagrid frowned at him.

 

"Of course I can't," he said "Number one, I don't know myself. Number two, you know too much already, so I wouldn't tell you if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts.. I suppose you've worked that out and all? Beats me how you even know about Fluffy"

 

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Aurora in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling.

 

"We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione added.

 

"We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you" finished Aurora with her charming smile.

 

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Aurora and Hermione.

 

"Well, I don't suppose it could hurt to tell you that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some of the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall... " he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell... and Dumbledore himself did something, of course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

 

"Snape?" asked Ron.

 

“Greasy Hair?!” yelled Aurora.

 

"Yeah.. your not still on about that, are you? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about to steal it."

 

“You’d be surprised..” whispered Aurora to herself.

 

Aurora knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as she was. If Greasy Hair had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything.. except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

 

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously.

 

"And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?" added Aurora with slight fear in her eyes.

 

"Not a soul knows except me and Dumbledore" said Hagrid proudly.

 

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

 

"Can't Harry, sorry" said Hagrid. Aurora noticed him glance at the fire and she saw Harry look at it, too.

 

"Hagrid..? What's that ?" asked Aurora.

 

But she already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

 

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's... er..."

 

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

 

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Last night. I was down in the village having a few drinks and got into a game of cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad to get rid of it, to be honest."

 

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

 

"Well, I've been doing some reading" said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library, Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit. It's a bit outta date, of course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, because their mothers breathe on them, see, and when it hatches, feed it on a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. And see here.. how to recognize different eggs, what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They are rare."

 

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione and Aurora didn't.

 

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," they said togerher.

 

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

 

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

 

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. She was driving Harry and Ron nuts, while Aurora was playing with Talia.

  
\--------------------------  


On, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: _It's hatching._

 

Ron and Aurora wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

 

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" asked Aurora with big puppy eyes.

 

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing.."

 

"Shut up!" Harry whispered.

 

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen.

 

“Run along blondie, you can look at Harry’s ass another time” said Aurora with a glare.

 

Malfoy blushed and glared at her but walked away.

 

Aurora looked at Harry to see him blushing and putting his rope on to cover his arse, making her howl in laughter.

 

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology while Aurora was still laughing, and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other three during morning break.

 

When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the four of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

 

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

 

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.

 

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

 

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

 

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

 

"Isn't he beautiful ?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

 

“It’s adorable!” said Aurora with a big smile.

 

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

 

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

 

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face, he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

 

"What's the matter?" asked Aurora.

 

"Someone was looking through the gap in the curtains, it's a kid, he's running back up to the school."

 

Harry and Aurora bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.

 

Malfoy had seen the dragon.

 

“I’m going to kill him..” said Aurora with a glare.

  
\--------------------------  


Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron, Aurora and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

 

"Just let him go," Harry urged.

 

"Set him free." said Aurora.

 

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

 

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

 

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

 

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear. Aurora heard Ron and elbowed him in the arm.

 

“Auch!” said Ron and started to rub his arm.

 

"Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

 

Hagrid bit his lip.

 

"I-I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't just dump him, I can't."

 

“Hagrid.. I know it’s hard for you, but you have to do it” said gently Aurora.

 

Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie" he said.

 

"You're losing it, too" said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?" making Aurora facepalm.

 

"No, Charlie, your brother. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!" said Harry.

 

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"

 

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

  
\--------------------------  


The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Aurora and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

 

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

 

There was a tap on the dark window.

 

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

 

The three of them put their heads together to read the note.

 

_Dear Ron,_

 

_How are you? Thanks for the letter, I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

 

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

 

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

 

_Love,Charlie_

 

They looked at one another.

 

"We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."

 

It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him.

 

 _Anything to get rid of Norbert, and Malfoy_. thought Aurora

 

There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey. Would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous. So Aurora took him to the hospital wing.

 

Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

 

"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off”

 

Aurora sighed and said “Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of Ron’s books so he could come and have a good laugh at him. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit Ron, I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me.. I tried to get him away but with Pomfrey here there was very little I could do"

 

Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron and Aurora down.

 

“I’am calm!” yelled Aurora with a glare.

 

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday" said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Aurora at all.

 

On the contrary, Ron sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

 

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no, oh no! I've just remembered! Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

 

Aurora, Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Aunt Poppy came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

 

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Aurora and Hermione "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

  
\--------------------------  


They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

 

"I won't let you in" he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage, nothing I can't handle"

 

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

 

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot! Just playing! He's only a baby, after all"

 

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry, Aurora and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

 

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say goodbye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do.

  
\--------------------------  


It was a very dark, cloudy night, when Harry and Hermione were going to get Norbert from Hagrid.

 

“I’m sorry that I can’t come with you” said Aurora with a sad smile.

 

“It’s fine, just go to sleep maybe that will make you feel better” said Harry with a smile. Tomorrow was full moon and Aurora couldn’t come with them because her back were killing her.

 

“We can handle it Rora, we’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight” said Hermione and hugged her.

 

“Goodnight..” answered Aurora and saw them disappear under Harry’s cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. I love you guys and please leave a comment <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

100 points… that was the cost of getting rid of Norbert, Aurora was furious.

 

“So let me get this straight, you forgot to put on the cloak again and Filch found you” asked in a calm voice, angry Aurora and both Harry and Hermione nodded weakly. Aurora sighed and said “Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, do you know how stupid you acted? How could you even forget to take that bloody cloak?” Harry and Hermione didn’t answer they just looked down “Listen I’m angry but I don’t hate you okey? I’m only mad and disappointed that you don’t  _ think _ at all, and not thinking can get you both  _ killed _ some day. So next time please  _ think _ , that’s all I’m asking for” both of them nodded again.

 

“I-I’m sorry Aurora.. W-we will think next time” said Hermione still looking at the ground.

 

Aurora sighed again and said to them “Let’s just hope that there won’t be a next time, or that next time I will be there with you” after a pause she added with a soft smile “Now shall we go for lunch?”

 

Both Harry and Hermione looked up at her looking quite reliefved that she wasn’t angry anymore.

 

“Yeah, let’s go!” said Harry and took Aurora’s hand to lead her to the great hall while Hermione walked with them.

 

\--------------------------

 

“You know I thought that you were scary when you screamed at someone, but it’s worse when you are more calm. Like this morning” said Hermione to Aurora while they were eating lunch.

 

“Yeah, I agree with Hermione on this” said Harry.

 

“Well then looks like I found a way to keep you in line” said Aurora with a cold expression before laughing at their scared expressions.

 

“H-hey! That’s not funny!” yelled Harry with a blush.

 

But Aurora ignored him and said, still laughing “Y-you should have s-seen your f-faces!” 

 

Harry and Hermione blushed but laughed along.

 

\--------------------------

 

Few weeks later the exams came, Aurora was calm she wasn’t panicking like Hermione and the boys did. She knew that she will be fine, but  it was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anticheating spell.

 

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox -- points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Greasy Hair made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

 

Aurora got full points even from potions, so she was really happy about her exams. When she was walking towards the trio of her friends she heard a girl say “I hope I did good, my mom would be so happy if I got a lot of points. She would be proud!” 

 

Aurora stopped and thought to herself. Why? Why did she bother to get full points? It’s not like she has to impress anyone, she doesn’t have anyone to tell her that they are proud..

 

“Furball!” someone yelled, Aurora turned and saw the twins running towards her. They both tackled her into a hug and said together “Congratulations!” 

 

Aurora blushed and asked “W-what?”

 

Fred and George let go of her and said again “Congratulations on your exams!”

 

“But how? What if I have terrible marks?” 

 

George took out his wand and suddenly confetti was flying everywhere along with some fireworks that Fred conjured.

 

“Who cares about marks or points? To us you already passed” said Fred while ruffling her hair.

 

“Yeah, besides I’m pretty sure that you did good, very good. It was your first exams in Hogwarts Furball, so we wanted to make this special for you” said George with a smile.

 

“We are already proud Aura” added Fred with a smile.

 

Aurora smiled and thought  _ So someone is proud.. _

 

“Thank you, very, very much guys” she said with tears in her eyes.

 

“Meh.. it was nothing. We are Hogwarts Foxes so we have to take care of each other, don’t we?” asked Fred with a grin.

 

“Well I think we are more like Hogwarts Foxes and Wolf now. Aren’t we Furball?” winked George.

 

Aurora rolled her eyes and said “Oh shut up squirrel” but there was a small smile on her face.

 

\--------------------------

 

“Where were you?” asked Ron.

 

“With Fred and George” answered Aurora with a smile.

 

All three of her friends nodded at that and Hermione started talking  "That was far easier than I thought it would be," she said as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager"

 

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward

 

"No more studying" said Ron happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet"

 

Harry was rubbing his forehead.

 

“Harry? Are you okey?” asked Aurora with a worried expression.

 

"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting... it's happened before, but never as often as this"

 

"Let’s go to Madam Pomfrey" said Aurora.

 

"I'm not ill" said Harry "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..."

 

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.

 

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down"

 

“Hey! Don’t say that about Neville” said angry Aurora while  Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one"

 

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

 

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

 

“Harry? Are you alright?” asked Aurora while getting up too.

 

"I've just thought of something" said Harry, he had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now"

 

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

 

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

 

“Bloody hell…” whispered Aurora her eyes widening.

 

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.

 

\--------------------------

 

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

 

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished your exams? Got time for a drink?"

 

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

 

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

 

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn't take his cloak off"

 

He saw the three of them look stunned while Aurora face palmed, and raised his eyebrows.

 

"It's not that unusual, you get a lot of funny folk in the Hog's Head.. that's the pub down in the village. He could be a dragon dealer. I never saw his face, he kept his hood up"

 

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas while Aurora asked "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

 

"Maybe" said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, and I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... and I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... and then... I can't remember too well, because he kept buying me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg and we could play cards fo it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn't want it to go to any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

 

“Dear Merlin, kill me right now” whispered Aurora while hitting her head on the wall.

 

"And did he.. did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

 

"Well... yeah... how many three-headed dogs did you meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece of cake if you know how to calm him down, just play him a bit of music and he'll go straight off to sleep.."

 

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

 

"I shouldn't told you that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey! Where are you going?"

 

Harry, Ron, Aurora and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

 

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak... it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

 

“I was there I can show you” said Aurora.

 

"We'll just have to... " Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

 

"What are you four doing inside?"

 

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

 

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Aurora, rather bravely, Harry, Ron and Hermione thought.

 

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

 

"It's sort of secret," she said, but she wished at once she hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

 

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

 

"He's gone ?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"

 

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time.."

 

"But this is important." said Aurora with a serious expression.

 

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Stewart?"

 

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor... it's about the Sorcerer's Stone.."

 

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

 

"How do you know?" she spluttered.

 

"Professor, I think.. I know.. that Grea.. that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. We have to talk to Professor Dumbledore." said Aurora while standing tall in front McGonagall.

 

She eyed her with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

 

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally “I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

 

"But Professor.." started Harry.

 

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books “I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

 

But they didn't.

 

"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up"

 

"But what can we.."

 

Hermione gasped. Harry, Ron and Aurora wheeled round.

 

Greasy Hair was standing there.

 

"Good afternoon" he said smoothly.

 

They stared at him.

 

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

 

"We were... " Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

 

“We were minding our business, now I would ask you to do the same thing” said Aurora with a glare.

 

"You want to be more careful," said Greasy Hair with a heated glare "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

 

Harry flushed and Aurora glared. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.

 

"Be warned, Stewart... anymore taunts like that and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you"

 

He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

 

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

 

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape.. wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

 

"Why me?"

 

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong... '"

 

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.

 

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron and Aurora "Come on."

 

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.

 

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"

 

Harry, Ron and Aurora went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.

 

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

 

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Aurora asked Harry.

 

The other two stared at her and Harry

 

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." said Harry and Aurora sighed.

 

"You're mad!" said Ron.

 

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

 

"SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

 

He glared at them.

 

“Harry… I know that you are mad and that you want revenge. But don’t scream at us just because we are worried” scolded Aurora

 

“Sorry..” mumbled Harry not looking them in the eyes, and then he said "I'll use the invisibility cloak, it's just lucky I got it back"

 

"But will it cover all four of us?" asked Ron.

 

"All... all four of us?" asked Harry with wide eyes

 

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" asked Aurora with a grin “I’m coming with all of you this time someone has to look over you”

 

"How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books, there might be something useful..."

 

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too" said Harry.

 

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

 

“And I don’t really care that much, Harry I won’t leave you now. You are my family and family is with each other even in the darkest of times” said Aurora.

 

“Thank you.. guys it means so much to me” said Harry and looked at Aurora and added “You are my family to Rora.. you all are”

 

\--------------------------

 

After dinner the four of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry and Hermione any more, after they lost so many points. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do while Aurora was in her dorm putting Talia to sleep.

 

“Talia it’s time for you to sleep. I will be back in the morning, I promise” she said to her little wolf, puppy nodded her head and layed down on her bed. Aurora kissed her on the head and went down stairs.

 

She saw that slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

 

"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dormitory.

 

Few minutes later he ran back down to the common room.

 

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us.. if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own.."

 

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

 

"Nev? Why aren’t you sleeping?" asked Aurora.

 

Neville stared at their guilty faces.

 

"You're going out again," he said.

 

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

 

Aurora looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Greasy Hair might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.

 

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble"

 

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."

 

“Nev, please go to sleep. I promise that we won’t be caught” said Aurora in soft tone “Gryffindor is not losing anymore points, I promise you that”

 

“I-I… okey.. I trust you Aurora” signed Neville.

 

Aurora smiled and walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead “Thank you, she whispered”

 

Neville blushed and mumbled a goodnight and went up to his dorm.

 

“Okey then, shall we go save the world?” asked Aurora with a smile.

 

\--------------------------

 

In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

 

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

 

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

 

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

 

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

 

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

 

Aurora had a sudden idea.

 

"Peeves," she said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

 

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

 

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake.. I didn't see you... of course I didn't, you're invisible... forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

 

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Aurora "Get your ass away from this place for tonight."

 

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

 

And he scooted off.

 

"Brilliant, Aurora!" whispered Harry with a grin.

 

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor, and the door was already ajar.

 

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

 

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other three.

 

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

 

“You think that after my performance I will just run away?” said Aurora with one brow rised.

 

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

 

"We're coming," said Hermione.

 

Harry pushed the door open.

 

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

 

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

 

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

 

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry “What do we do now?”

 

“Rora! Sing!” whisper yelled Hermione.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Sing Rora, I know you can. I hear you very morning in the bathroom”

 

Aurora blushed and started singing a soft tune.

 

Slowly, the dog's growls ceased... it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

 

"Keep singing," Ron warned Aurora as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

 

"No, I don't!"

 

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

 

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

 

"Nothing... just black... there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

 

Harry, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.

 

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

 

Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

 

He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

 

"Right," said Ron.

 

"See you in a minute, I hope..."

 

And Harry let go.

 

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

 

Ron followed right away with Hermione.

 

The distant singing stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Aurora had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

 

"We must be miles under the school," said Hermione.

 

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

 

"Lucky!" yelled Aurora "Look at you both!"

 

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

 

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

 

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is... it's Devil's Snare!"

 

Aurora stopped moving instantly.

 

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. "Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

 

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

 

“It likes the dark and the damp" said Aurora, she wanted to do something but she couldn’t reach for her wand”

 

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

 

"Yes.. of course.. but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

 

“BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE! ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" yelled Aurora her eyes flashing gold for a second.

 

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, Aurora and two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

 

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Aurora, Hermione" said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.

 

"Yeah," said Ron “There’s no wood” really Hermione?”

 

Aurora glared at Ron and said “You did good with your flames Mione, but you weren’t thinking again. Remember to think like a witch not a muggle” scolded Aurora making Hermione blush.

 

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

 

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls.

 

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

 

Aurora listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

 

"Do you think it's a ghost?" asked Hermione.

 

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me." said Harry.

 

"There's light ahead... I can see something moving." said Aurora.

 

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

 

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

 

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

 

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

 

The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.

 

"Now what?" said Ron.

 

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

 

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering... glittering ?

 

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys -- look carefully. So that must mean... " he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes... look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

 

"But there are hundreds of them!"

 

Ron examined the lock on the door.

 

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one... probably silver, like the handle" said Aurora.

 

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

 

"That one!" Harry called to the others. "That big one... there... no, there... with bright blue wings.. the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

 

Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

 

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above -- Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and you Aurora go right, and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

 

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, and Aurora went right, the key dodged them, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron, Aurora and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

 

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned... it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

 

"Ready?" Harry asked the other three, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.

 

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

 

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron, Aurora and Hermione shivered slightly, the towering white chessmen had no faces.

 

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

 

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

 

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

 

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

 

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

 

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

 

"Do we... er... have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.

 

"This needs thinking about... " he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..."

 

Harry, Aurora and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess--"

 

“I’m sorry?” said Aurora.

 

“Besides me and Aurora” added Ron.

 

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

 

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop” 

 

“Hermione, you should go next to him instead of that castle." said Aurora and Ron nodded.

 

"What about you?"

 

"Aurora and I will be the knights," said Ron.

 

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knights, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Harry, Ron, Aurora and Hermione took.

 

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. 

 

"Yes... look..." said Aurora.

 

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

 

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

 

"Harry... move diagonally four squares to the right." said Aurora.

 

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

 

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken.

 

"Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on." said Aurora looking quite scared too.

 

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron and Aurora only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. They looked at each other and darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

 

"We're nearly there," Aurora muttered suddenly. 

 

"Let me think -- let me think..." mumbled Ron.

 

The white queen turned her blank face toward him and Aurora.

 

"Yes... " said Ron softly, "It's the only way... We’ve got to be taken."

 

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

 

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. 

 

"You've got to make some sacrifices! We take one step forward and she'll take us... that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!" yelled Aurora

 

"But..!" 

 

"Do you want to stop Greasy Hair or not?" yelled Aurora at him.

 

"Rora..Ron.."

 

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" yelled Ron.

 

There was no alternative.

 

"Ready?" Ron called, and Aurora nodded her face pale but determined. "Here we go.. now, don't hang around once you've won."

 

They stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron and Aurora hard across the head with her stone arm, and both of them crashed to the floor. The last thing that Aurora heard was Hermione’s scream and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. I love you guys and please leave a comment <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Little lion..” said a gentle male voice, Aurora looked around but didn’t see anyone she was alone by the whomping willow. Why was she here?

 

“Princess?” said another voice it was a tired male, but Aurora could hear... _hope_? In his voice.

 

“W-what? Who’s there?!” she asked still looking around.

 

“You have to wake up little lion” said the gentle voice it was more clear then the tired one.

 

“Harry needs you princess, wake up” said the tired voice now it sounded...sad.

 

“What? Who are you?! Stop playing your bloody games and tell me what’s going on!” she yelled.

 

“Aurora...you have to wake up. Please little lion…” said the gentle voice but it was now also sad, it sounded like it was crying, but why? Then it hit her.. Little Lion… it was…

 

“Papa?” she asked her heart racing “Papa!” she yelled this time looking around, but something like dizziness hit her and she groaned.

 

“Princess, you need to wake up now! There’s no time! _WAKE UP_!” yelled the tired voice it sounded more desperate now.

 

Before Aurora could respond everything went black for a second, and then she woke up in bed, she shoot up in bed and yelled.

 

“Papa!”

 

“Hey! Hey.. take it easy” said a voice that she recognised as George.

 

“George?” she asked and looked around, she was in hospital wing, but how? She was just near the whomping willow?

 

“Yeah, it’s me Furball, how are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard, Madam Pomfrey didn’t know if you would wake up” he said with tears in his chocolate eyes.

 

“I.. I feel fine. Where’s Harry? And Ron?! And Hermione?!” trying to get up but she felt dizzy.

 

“Aurora, calm down they’re fine” said George while taking Aurora’s hand “They are getting ready for end-of-year feast”

 

“What?! And I’m still here?!” she yelled “I have to go!” she went to get up again, but George stopped her and said “You’re not going anywhere, wait here I’ll go for Madam Pomfrey” he got up and kissed her on the forehead and went to look for aunt Poppy.

 

Aurora sighed and waited for him to come back few minutes later he came back with worried aunt Poppy.

 

“Oh, dear Aurora! How are you feeling?” she asked and started to egzamin her.

 

“I feel fine, maybe a little dizzy but nothing I can handle” answered Aurora with her charming smile.

 

“Aurora.. I don’t know how you woke up so fast, last time I checked on you, you didn’t show any signs of waking up” said aunt Poppy with worried face.

 

“I...I don’t know myself” said Aurora and then she remembered these voices telling her to wake up “I-I.. Before I woke up I heard voices, that told me to wake up” she looked at aunt Poppy and saw her expression change from worried to shocked.

 

“Voices? What did they tell you?” asked George with a worried expression.

 

“They told me to wake up, the sounded as if they knew me. And I think one of them was my papa… the other I don’t know who it was but it sounded tired and… sad” Aurora looked up at aunt Poppy and asked “What does it mean?”

 

Aunt Poppy had a sad expression she sighed and said “I don’t know Aurora, I think that it could be some kind of hallucination you did hit your head pretty hard dear”

 

“Oh..Okey” said Aurora.

 

“Madam Pomfrey, can Aurora go to the feast? I promise to watch over her and after it I can take her here, it’s her first end-of-year feast so she can’t miss it” said George.

 

“Yeah?! Can I go? Please aunt Poppy, can I?” asked Aurora with her puppy eyes.

 

Aunt Poppy sighed and shook her head in foundnes “Alright you may go. But if something happens to her Weasley. I will be after your head” she said.

 

George nodded his head and smiled at Aurora, who’s eyes sparkled in happiness this made George’s heart skip a beat.  _ She is so beautiful… _ he thought with a smile.

 

“Alright! Come on Squirrel! The feast awaits us!” said Aurora after she dressed. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand leading him out of the hospital wing.

 

“Hey! Slow down Furball, we have plenty of time. Besides..” George picked her up bridal style and said “..you little lady are hurt and I’m responsible for you”

 

Aurora blushed and said “I’m not little…”

 

“No? Then how will you explain the fact that you don’t even reach my shoulder and that I almost runned you over on the train station?” he smirked at her.

 

“It’s because you are a giant! And at the train station you weren’t looking where you were going!”

 

“Well if it helps you sleep at night Furball, then let’s say you’re right” George smirked again, looking quite happy with himself.

 

Aurora pouted but didn’t say anything.

 

“Looks like the history is starting to repeat itself” said Madam Pomfrey while watching George and Aurora from the door. She shook her head at them and smiled,  _ Young love is so beautiful _ she thought.

 

\--------------------------

 

Once Aurora and George stepped through the door to Great Hall everyone looked at them with wide eyes. George puted Aurora on the ground and the walked towards Gryffindor table, before Aurora could walk over to her seat she was tackled in a hug. It was Harry that hugged her first.

 

“You’re fine…” he said with tears in his eyes.

 

“Of course I am. I promised you that I will never leave you didn’t I?” said Aurora with a soft smile and hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

 

“Rora!” Aurora looked up and saw Hermione and Ron, Harry let go of her and let Hermione and Ron hug her.

 

“Well hello to you too” said Aurora and hugged them both, when she let go she looked at three of them and said “I’m really glad that you are okey”

 

“We’re glad that you are okey too Rora” said Harry “I don’t want to lose you, you are like a sister that I never had...” he mumbled.

 

Aurora’s eyes sparkled with tears and she hugged him again and said “And you are like a brother to me Harry. I promise you that nothing will separate us from now on”

 

Harry nodded and smiled at her, then before they could sit down someone ruffled Aurora’s hair she looked up and saw “Fred!” she hugged him and she laughed.

 

“Well isn’t it our little hero” he said with a smile “Good thing that you are awake, maybe now George will actually sleep through the night” he said and pointed at George who glared at Fred and blushed.

 

“You didn’t sleep?” asked Aurora in a small voice.

 

“Of course I didn’t, we didn’t know if you would wake up” answered George.

 

Aurora walked over to him and hugged him whispering “Thank you.. and sorry”

 

George hugged her back and said “You don’t have to apologise little Furball”

 

She smiled up at him and all of them went to sit down.

 

\--------------------------

 

“So it was Quirrell and Voldemort that was after the stone, and not Greasy Hair? Wow.. that I didn’t see coming” said Aurora with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah we were in shocked too” said Harry.

 

“Now I don’t feel bad about pranking him” said Aurora, making everyone laugh.

 

“I’m glad that you are okey Aurora” said Neville that was sitting opposite from her.

 

“I’m glad too Nev, by the way I heard that you were visiting me, thank you for that” Aurora replied with a smile making Neville blush.

 

“I-It was nothing!” 

 

“No Neville, it was something to me I’m really glad to have you as my friend” Aurora smiled at him. Neville looked now like a tomato but nodded at her.

 

Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

 

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

 

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

 

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Aurora could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

 

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

 

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little, making Aurora laugh a little at the sight.

 

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

 

"First.. to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

 

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

 

"... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

 

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

 

At last there was silence again.

 

"Second... to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

 

Hermione buried her face in her arms, Harry and Aurora strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves, they were a hundred points up.

 

"Third... to Mr. Harry Potter... " said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

 

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points, exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup, if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

 

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

 

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to danger and protect your friends, almost losing your life because of that. So I award Gryffindor with 70 points because of Aurora Stewart’s need to protect her friends”

 

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Aurora sat there blushing furiously, she disappeared under a pile of people hugging her. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

 

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

 

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Aurora's eye and she knew at once that Snape's feelings toward her or Harry hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Aurora. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.

 

It was the best evening of Aurora's life, better than, Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls... she would never, ever forget tonight.

 

She spent her evening with her friends and Talia, they were laughing, playing even singing.

 

Aurora had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To her surprise,she had the highest scores in the whole school, Hermione, of course, had the second best grades, Harry and Ron did good because of the help of her and Mione. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.

 

Before leaving Aurora stopped by aunt Poppy’s office to say goodbye. They talked and hugged but before Aurora left aunt Poppy gave her a picture. It was taken after her first full moon here, George was sleeping with head on her bed and his hand holding her’s, Harry, Fred, Hermione and Ron were all sleeping on the chairs near her bed. When Aurora looked at that picture only one thing came to her mind.. _ family _ . She found her family in this school and she won’t let go of that.

 

“Thank you, aunt Poppy…” she said with a smile and tears in her silver eyes.

 

“Oh, it was nothing dear, please have a safe trip Aurora” said aunt Poppy and hugged Aurora and kissed the top of her head.

 

\--------------------------

 

Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Aurora spend her time talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns, pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats, pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

 

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

 

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all of you! I'll send you an owl."

 

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."

 

“Me too” said Aurora with a grin she was walking near George, ever since she woke up from her injury he was looking at her strangely and he always was looking for excuse to touch her or hold her hand.

 

People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

 

"Bye, Harry!"

 

"See you, Aurora!"

 

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at them.

 

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry and Aurora sighed and nodded.

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together, and soon after them Aurora and the twins passed too "There they is, Mom, there they are, look!"

 

It was Ginny Weasley, twin's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Fred and George. Then she looked at Ron, Harry and Hermione and said.

 

"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see.."

 

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." scolded Molly Weasley.

 

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

 

"Busy year?" she said.

 

"Very," said Harry. 

 

"Thank you, for the presents, Mrs. Weasley." said Aurora with her charming smile.

 

"Oh, it was nothing, dear" she answered with a kind smile.

 

"Ready, are you?" 

 

Aurora turned around and saw Mrs. Williams. Aurora turned towards her friends and said “Well, I’ll see you some time. Thank you for this beautiful year, bye”

 

Aurora’s friends noticed that something was wrong, Aurora’s usually bright silver eyes became a dull grey and her gold flakes were barely there. Before anyone could do something Mrs. Williams grabbed Aurora and took her away.

  
The last thing Aurora thought at that moment was  _ I why did I wake up? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it, the first year has come to an end. Now I have a question, do you want me to do a full second year? Or do you want me to skip it to the third year just with a little recap of what happened in the second year? The decision is fully yours.   
> Thank you for your comments. I love you guys and please leave a comment <3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> WARNING!! SWEARING!!

It was 5am and 12 years old Aurora was laying in her bed with Talia. She was thinking about what happened last year.

 

For one, she ran away from orphanage for the first time and Weasley’s took her in, then she, Fred, George and Ron saved Harry from his fucked up _“family”_. Then she, Ron and Harry destroyed whomping willow and almost got expelled, their DADA teacher was a playboy and drama queen, how she didn’t kill him she doesn’t know till this day. For some reason on  valentines day the whole school declared their love to her which was a nightmare. Poor Ginny and Harry almost got killed because of Voldemort, Hermione and other students were attacked by some kind of big snake. She and Greasy Hair still have their rocky relationship.

 

But there was some fun times, like becoming friends with Ginny and Luna. Her first time playing Quidditch with Harry, George and Fred, spending time with Mione and Nev. Seeing how Talia almost ate Scrabbers and Ron’s panicked expression. Pranking with George and Fred making now everyone in school know that they were Hogwarts Foxes while Harry, Ron and Hermione were called the Golden Trio. Spending more time with aunt Poppy. Her papa wrote a letter to her again, on her birthday and christmas so that was nice too.

 

Aurora sighed and got up she walked up to the mirror and glared at her reflection. She was still short but her build is very womanly, she has some nice breasts, her waist is slim. But then she looked over at her face and her right arm. She still had that lightning scar on her shoulder and elbow while on her brow she had a scar that was left from their first year when she almost died. Her hair was now reaching her bum, and her face was more mature looking, she had high cheekbones, full lips and her freckles are even more noticeable on her pale skin. She looked at herself for a few more minutes, when she heard a whine, Aurora looked around and saw, that Talia was looking at her.

 

Through the last year Talia grown quite a bit, she now reached Aurora’s knees. Her fur became more silver then gray, ever since Aurora’s accident in the first year Talia has grown very protective over Aurora. She also was very aggressive towards Mrs. Williams, which brought a smile on Aurora’s face.

 

“How did you sleep Alia?” asked Aurora with a soft smile. The wolf wiggled her tail, and barked. Aurora laughed a little and walked over to her wolf and patted her on the head and said “That good huh? I slept well too. I wonder what Harry is doing, he didn’t look too good at the end of the year… I wish there was something I could do for him y’know? I wish that there was a place that I could take him to, so he wouldn’t have to stay in that hell house..”

 

Talia whined and licked Aurora while putting her head on Aurora’s lap in sign of support.

 

Aurora smiled at her wolf and said “I’m okey Alia, we will see Harry in few weeks. And George, Fred, Hermione, Ron and Ginny and Luna too” Talia wiggled her tail in happiness and licked Aurora again making her laugh.

 

\--------------------------

 

Aurora ran into her room and started to pack her bag, she had enough! That bitch can go and fuck herself! She was packing while Talia was sitting by her, when the door opened and Mrs. Williams stormed in screaming “Where do you think you’re going?!”

 

Aurora turned towards Mrs. Williams her eyes were glowing gold as she screamed “Out! I’ve had enough! Everyday you insult me and you beat me up! I’m leaving, go on.. try to stop me bitch! I fucking dare you!” by the time Aurora stopped screaming Talia started to growl at the woman that was standing by the door.

 

Mrs. Williams looked scared, it was the first time that Aurora started to be that aggressive towards the woman “Y-you can’t leave! You’re not 18! You will stay here, you fucking monster! Where will you go? Who will want a monster like you?!” said Mrs. Williams and that was the last straw for Aurora.

 

Aurora walked over to the woman and pushed her against a wall her newly formed claws were digging in to Mrs. Williams’s neck as she screamed “FUCK YOU! _YOU_ ARE THE TRUE MONSTER HERE! _YOU_ CREATED MY HATRED! _YOU_ CREATED THIS SIDE OF ME! IT’S ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!”

 

Mrs. Williams was looking at her with wide eyes as she said “Please..have..mercy”

 

Aurora’s eyes widen and they changed back to their silver colour, and she let go of the woman as her claws disappeared. She then went back to her room and took her things and walked out with Talia behind her, then she heard Williams say “I didn’t create that side of you, it was already there. I only showed you who you are… I showed you a monster”

 

Aurora gripped her bag harder and continued on walking, but her wolf was ready to strike Williams but Aurora said to her “Talia. No. She’s not worth it” the wolf growled but followed after her mistress.

 

\--------------------------

 

Aurora and Talia were walking for a long while, until they reached some small muggle town near London, she then sat down on the bench and started to cry. Talia was at her side trying to bring some kind of comfort to her mistress, but there was nothing she could do.

 

Then out of nowhere she heard a squeak of tires, Aurora looked up and saw a violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled _The Knight Bus_.

 

For a split second, Aurora wondered if she was hallucinating. Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.

 

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. (just stick out your wand hand, step on board) and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve..."

The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Aurora, who was still sitting on the bench her cheeks wet with tears. Aurora snatched up her wand and scrambled to her feet. Close up, she saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than she was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.

 

“Emm… do you want to get in or..?” he said with a blush.

 

“Ah! Yes, yes” said Aurora and wiped of her tears, she reached for her bag but was stopped by Stan as he said.

 

“No, no I got it. You and your dog can go in”

 

“Thank you” said Aurora and then she looked at her wolf and said “Come on Alia” Talia went in with Aurora and they went to sit down on one of the beds.

 

As Stan brought in her bag he asked “So what’s your name? Where do you want us to take you?”

 

“Aurora Stewart and this is Talia my wolf. How much would it cost for you to take me to Diagon Alley in London?”

 

“12 sickles” said Stan and Aurora started to look for money when she found it she gave it to him “Alright, Erenie we can go!” he yelled to the driver.

 

\--------------------------

 

The ride wasn’t.. nice, as the bus stopped Aurora runned out feeling dizzy. But she tripped over something that was on the ground, she yelped and fell on the ground. She turned around and saw a boy sitting on the ground, he was tan, his eyes were emerald green but were hidden behind round glasses and the mop of messy black as night hair, she immediately knew who it was and said.

 

“Harry?”

 

As the boy asked at the same time “Aurora?”

 

They looked at each other before laughing and hugging.

 

“It’s so good to see you!” said Harry while hugging her as close as he could.

 

“It’s good to see you too!” said Aurora with a laugh, but suddenly she felt as if someone was watching them, she let go of Harry and started to look around, but she didn’t see anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys! <3


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Sooo, you know each other?” asked Stan, and Aurora nodded “What’s your name?” he asked again.

 

"Neville Longbottom," said Harry making Aurora confused "So... so this bus," he went on quickly, as if hoping to distract Stan "did you say it goes anywhere?" 

 

"Yep," said Stan proudly

 

"Listen, how much would it be to get to London?" asked Harry.

 

"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for fifteen you get hot chocolate, and for sixteen you get an hot water bottle and a toofbrush in the color of your choice." 

 

Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus. 

 

“Do you need some help?” asked Aurora.

 

“No, thanks” said Harry.

 

Once they were inside Harry and Aurora sat down on one bed, Talia walked over to Harry and started to jump at him in happiness.

 

“Well hello Talia” said Harry with a laugh and patted wolf on the head, once they started to move Harry asked "How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" 

 

"They!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don't listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don't." 

 

“Huh..” said Aurora quite impressed.

 

"Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute." 

 

Stan passed Harry and Aurora's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry was still looking out of the window, looking increasingly nervous. Aurora didn’t blame him, Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed. 

 

Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a traveling cloak.

"'There you go, Madam Marsh," said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the doors shut; there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way. 

 

“Well that was nice” whispered Aurora to Harry making him laugh.

 

Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry and Aurora from the front page. He looked strangely familiar to both of them. But why? 

 

"That man!" Harry said. "He was on the Muggle news!" 

 

“Really?!” said Aurora and looked closer at the man, she knew him.. But from where? She could feel that he was important but..why?

 

Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled "Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "'Course he was on the Muggle news, Neville, where you been?" 

 

Aurora was really close to laughing at the name Harry gave Stan. Why Neville of all people?

 

He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, and removed the front page, and handed it to Harry and Aurora. 

 

"You oughta read the papers more, kids" 

 

Aurora held the paper up to the candlelight and read with Harry: 

_ BLACK STILL AT LARGE  _

_ Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still  _ _ eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.  _

_ We are doing all we can to recapture Black, his husband was already called for the hearing" said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.  _

_ "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse. _

 

Aurora looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Aurora had never met a vampire, but she had seen pictures of them in her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one. 

 

"Scary looking man, ain’t he?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry and Aurora read.

 

"He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, 

 

"With one curse?" added Aurora, now feeling scared. 

 

"Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses and all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, didn’t it, Ern?" 

 

"Ar," said Ern darkly.

 

Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry and Aurora. 

 

"Black was a big supporter of You-Know-Who," he said.

 

"What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking, and Aurora facepalmed.  _ Will he ever learn?  _ she thought.

 

Even Stan's pimples went white, Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus. 

 

"You want us to crash?" yelped Stan. "Why did you say his name for?" 

 

"Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I-I forgot.." 

 

"Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Dear Merlin, my heart is about to explode..." 

 

"So Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Aurora prompted apologetically for Harry. 

 

"Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-Who, they say. Anyway, when little Harry Potter got the better of You-Know-Who..." 

 

Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again, and Aurora took his hand in hers to support him.

 

"...all You-Know-Who's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of them knew it was all over, You-Know-Who was gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I heard he thought he'd be second-in-command once You-Know-Who had taken over. 

 

"Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles and Black took out his wand and blasted half the street apart, and a wizard got it, and so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. Horrible, eh? And you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper. 

 

"What?" asked Harry. 

 

"Laughed," said Stan. "Just stood there and laughed. And when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, he still was there, laughing his head off." and then he added “You know, some think that he has a daughter somewhere, and now that he’s free, he will look for her and together they will start something horrible”

 

Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Harry leaned against the window of the Knight Bus, and Aurora was still looking at the image of Sirius Black, feeling worse than ever. She couldn't help imagining what Stan might be telling his passengers in a few nights' time.

 

Aurora looked at Harry thinking about why he was here. Did he run away? When Stan said.

 

"'Ear about that Harry Potter? Blew up his aunt!”

 

Aurora’s eyes widen as she looked at Harry, who was now looking at her. Then Aurora started laughing  hysterically, she looked like a mad person and she asked still laughing “H-Harry P-Potter?! Blew up h-his aunt?!” she was still laughing

 

“Yeah! That’s what the news say” said Stan he looked a little scared of Aurora and her mental state.

 

And then Aurora stopped laughing and started thinking about this and looked over at Harry.  He, Harry James Potter, had broken wizard law just like Sirius Black. Was inflating his Aunt bad enough to land him in Azkaban? Aurora didn't know anything about the wizard prison, though everyone she'd ever heard speak of it did so in the same fearful tone. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had spent two months there only last year. Aurora wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Hagrid's face when he had been told where he was going, and Hagrid was one of the bravest people Aurora knew. 

 

The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees, and Harry lay, restless and miserable, on his feather bed, while Aurora was still thinking about what she can do for Harry. One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go. 

 

Finally, Harry and Aurora were the only passengers left. 

 

"Right then, Neville," said Stan, clapping his hands, "Where in London?" 

 

"Diagon Alley," said Harry. 

 

"Right, the same destination as your friend" said Stan. "Hold tight, then." 

 

BANG. 

 

They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Harry sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus's way, while Aurora was in her own world.

 

Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby- looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley. 

 

"Thanks," Harry said.

 

“Ah.. Yes thank you for the ride” said Aurora

 

They jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower their trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement. 

 

"Well," said Harry. "'Bye then!" 

 

But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus, he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. "There you are, Harry," said a voice. 

 

Aurora turned around and saw...Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. He had his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 

At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come here! Come here" 

 

Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them. 

 

"What did you call Neville, Minister?" he said excitedly. 

 

Aurora facepalmed… why people are so stupid?

 

Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted "Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter." 

 

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Guess who Neville is, Ern! He's Harry Potter! I can see his scar!" 

 

Aurora walked up to Stan and elbowed him in stomach while saying “Shut up..”

 

"Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now..." 

 

Fudge increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder, and dragged him inside the pub, and Aurora followed. A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.

 

"You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?" 

 

"Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry. 

 

“Excuse me?” said Aurora to the Minister, he turned around and looked her in eyes and clearly paled. And Aurora continued “My name is Aurora Stewart, I’m Harry’s friend. Can I ask you what do you plan on doing with him sir?”

 

Minister was still pale as sheet but answered “I..ehem…” he smiled “If you’re Harry’s friend then I guess you can come with us then”

 

Aurora was still confused by why he acted this way but said “Thank you, Minister”

 

"A private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge to Tom, before he added “And please bring their luggage in side”

 

“Stay here for now, and follow Tom to our room when it's ready” said Aurora to her wolf, and Talia nodded but wasn’t happy with her mistress’s wish.

 

Fudge marched Harry and Aurora along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room, to go take care of their luggage.

 

"Sit down, Harry," said Fudge, indicating chairs by the fire and then added “You too, miss...Stewart”

 

Harry and Aurora sat down, feeling goose bumps rising up their arms despite the glow of the fire. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry and Aurora. 

 

"I am Cornelius Fudge. The Minister of Magic." 

 

Aurora already knew this, of course; she had seen Fudge once before, but as she and Harry had been wearing Harry’s father Invisibility Cloak at the time.

 

Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and the kids and left the parlor, closing the door behind him. 

 

"Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think... but you're safe, and that's what matters” then he looked at Aurora but said nothing.

 

Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Harry. 

 

"Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then... You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done." 

 

Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup. Harry, opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again.

 

_ Smart move _ thought Aurora, she didn’t want Harry to do something stupid.

 

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays." 

 

"Harry always stays at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," said Aurora her anger very clear in her voice.

 

"And I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive." added Harry with hope in his green eyes.

 

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other -- er -- very deep down." 

 

Aurora snorted and Fudge glared at her slightly.

 

It didn't occur to Harry to put Fudge right. He was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to him now. 

 

"So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron with your friend and…”

 

"Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?" 

 

Aurora kicked Harry and glared at him, because really does this boy have any brains?! Why does he have to remind Fudge about his punishment?!

 

Fudge blinked. "Punishment?" 

 

"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!" 

 

Aurora was ready to kill Harry! _ Why my brother has to be so stupid?! _ she thought.

 

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!" 

 

Aurora looked in shock at Minister, something is wrong… no one gets away with something like that.

 

"Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" Harry told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!" 

 

Unless Aurora's eyes were deceiving her, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward. 

 

"Circumstances change, Harry... We have to take into account... in the present climate... Surely you don't want to be expelled?" 

 

"Of course I don't," said Harry.

 

"Well then, what's A the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you...both of you" 

 

Fudge strode out of the parlor and Harry stared after him, while Aurora was thinking there was something extremely odd going on. Why had Fudge been waiting for Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, if not to punish him for what he'd done? And now Aurora came to think of it, surely it wasn't usual for the Minister of Magic himself to get involved in matters of underage magic? 

  
  


Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper. 

 

"Rooms twelve and eleven are free, Harry, miss Stewart" said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable. just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand... I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on both of you for me." 

 

"Okay," said Harry slowly.

 

"Why?" asked Aurora.

 

"Don't want to lose Harry again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no... best we know where you are.... I mean..." 

 

Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak. 

 

"Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know…”

 

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked, and Aurora looked at Fudge interested in his response.

 

Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak.

 

"What's that? Oh, you've heard... well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed... and they are angrier than I've ever seen them."

 

Fudge shuddered slightly. 

 

"So, I'll say good-bye."

 

He held out his hand to Harry, shaking it.

 

"Er -- Minister? Can I ask you something?" asked Harry.

 

"Certainly," said Fudge with a smile. 

 

"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could --?" 

 

Oh Harry thought Aurora… it broke her heart to see Harry’s eyes filled with so much hope when she knew that it will soon be replaced with sadness.

 

Fudge was looking uncomfortable.

 

"Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian.."

 

"But you are the Minister of Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave me permission..” 

 

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly. 

 

“Perhaps You'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't... yes... well, I'll be off Enjoy your stay, Harry, miss Stewart." 

 

Fudge left and Tom showed them, their rooms and left as well. Aurora headed straight to Harry’s room, and founded him sitting on his bed with that stupid permission, she walked over to him and sat down next to him, as soon as she did that Harry threw himself at her, and started to cry and tell her everything about his summer and Marge. All Aurora could do is sit there, hug him and listen.

 

Some time in the morning Harry and Aurora fell asleep, together with Talia also sleeping next to them with Hedwig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys! <3


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora and Harry spend the rest of their free time together. Everyday they went to ice cream, of course Harry payed for Aurora, because she didn’t have any money aside from the money for books.

 

Today they were walking together from a store with muggle things. Harry bought Aurora a thing called “Walkman” it played music on the earphones connected to it.

 

“Harry...why did you buy me this?” asked Aurora, “You can’t just waste money on me! You already buy me ice cream everyday!”

 

“Aurora, you are my sister and I saw the way you looked at that. I know that music makes you happy, and when you are happy, I am happy as well” he answered with a smile.

 

“Thank you… But I don’t want a birthday present from you then! Let’s say that this is my early birthday present” Harry was about to object but Aurora said “And to “buts”!!”

 

Harry shook his head but didn’t say anything. They were walking down the street when the saw a crowd in front some store. Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Harry and Aurora, edged their way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until they glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom Harry and Aurora had ever seen in their life’s.

 

"Just come out.. prototype..." a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.

 

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Harry and Aurora, who was swinging off his father's arm.

 

"Irish International Side's Just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favorites for the World Cup!"

 

A large witch in front of Harry and Aurora moved, and they was able to read the sign next to the broom:

_**THE FIREBOLT** _

_THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART PACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND- NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST._

 

“Wow…” awed Harry.

 

“It’s beautiful…” said Aurora, she didn’t care about brooms and all that, but she knew when something was beautiful, and that broom was really magnificent.

“Yeah… come on… let’s go” said Harry taking her hand.

 

“Harry..?” asked Aurora.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You wanted that broom, didn’t you” it wasn’t a question it was a statement.

 

“I…” Harry sighed and said “Yes, but I’ve got a good broom, there’s no need for a new one”

 

“Harry…” said Aurora and stopped, Harry turned and looked at her as she said “I’m sorry that you have to spend your money on me… m-maybe if I wasn’t here then you would be able to but it, and no worry about me…” she had tears in her silver eyes as Harry walked over to her and hugged her.

 

“Aurora, it’s not about you. I just don’t want to spend money on things that I don’t need, I need that money to last until I can find a job”

 

“Then why? Why do you spend it on me?”

 

“Because Rora, you are my family, and I want to give you things that make you happy. I know that if you had money then you would buy me things too” said Harry and kissed the top of her head.

 

“But.. you give me so much… and there’s nothing I can give you in return” said Aurora as tears and making their way down her cheeks .

 

“That’s not true, you give me your love, support and you are with me whenever I need you. And all that is more than enough” said Harry with a smile, Aurora smiled as well and nodded her head and Harry once again took her hand and said “Come on, let’s go back”

 

\--------------------------

 

Few days later Harry and Aurora were buying books and ropes. It was Harry’s birthday two days ago and Aurora gave him a book about spells. She didn’t tell him that but she didn’t buy herself DADA book because she spend her money on his present.

 

Now they were walking back with their books as Harry asked “Did you get everything?”

 

“Yes” Aurora lied, but Harry didn’t notice anything.

 

“Okey then, let’s go back” said Harry with a smile.

 

While they walked Harry still looked over to see firebolt, Aurora looked over as well and said to him “Hey.. Harry you go back I have to go do something okey?”

 

Harry looked confused but nodded and started walking. Aurora waited until he disappeared and went into the store with brooms.

 

She talked to the shopkeeper about the price of the firebolt, and even if she would sell everything that she owns and then herself she still wouldn’t have enough money.

 

Aurora walked out of the store and saw a big black dog sitting on the other side of the street watching her, she smiled at the dog in sympathy, dog was dirty and very thin. She walked over to the next shop and bought some food, then she walked through the street and kneeled in front of the dog with a smile, dog looked as he was panicking and was looking for a way to run.

 

“Hello there, don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Aurora I bought you some food” explained Aurora with a gentle smile.

 

Dog stopped panicking and started wiggle his tail, Aurora smiled at that and took out some food “Sorry that I didn’t buy more but I don’t have any money left” Dog looked at her with silver eyes and Aurora could see sadness in them so she said “Don’t worry, I’m used to it. It’s not that bad, I mean.. I never had any money while growing up. It’s normal in orphanage, but now that I ran away I really don’t have any money” she looked at the dog and saw that it was almost growling in anger, so she reached out to him, slowly and started to pet him “Hey, but money is not everything, I have friends no… they are like my family. Especially Harry, he’s like a brother to me and George is close to me too, but I feel like it would be weird if I would see him as brother. So he’s my best friend, Fred, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Luna too, I met them all in Hogwarts. If it hasn’t been for them, I don’t think that I would be here” she looked at the dog again and saw a tear escape from his silver eye, “Are you crying? Oh sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry!” said Aurora in panic but realised that she was crying as well, and heard a quiet voice in her head saying.

 

“...don’t..cry...Princess” it was the same voice as back then when she was in the hospital wing, in her first year.

 

“Wha..I…” she didn’t know what to say, she looked around but didn’t see anyone, just that black dog, maybe she was tired “I-I will be going, please eat it. Goodbye Blackie” she smiled and walked away still thinking about that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I really didn't have time to write something longer. I love you guys and please leave a comment <3


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that she would at least meet her friends tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. She got up, dressed, and went to wake up Harry “Come on girl, let’s go wake Harry up” she said to Talia and together they went to Harry’s room. She opened the door to his room only to see him only in his underwear, she looked at him and blushed so did Harry.

 

“OH DEAR MERLIN! I’M SORRY!” Aurora yelled as she covered her eyes and closed the door.

 

“A-AURORA!” yelled Harry, trying to find some clothes “Did you hear about knocking?!”

 

“Sorry! I thought that you were still sleeping!”

 

Few minutes later Harry was dressed and said “Okey you can look now” Aurora uncovered her eyes and saw that he was wearing grey t-shirt, jeans and some black sneakers.

 

Aurora looked at Harry and saw that he was blushing and she started to laugh and Harry joined her. They laughed for few minutes as Aurora said “Well now after that situation we are really siblings”

 

“Yeah, that was awkward” laughed Harry.

 

“Let’s not do it again” said Aurora.

 

“Well if you will learn to knock then I’m pretty sure that it won’t happen again” said Harry with a smirk.

 

“Hey!” yelled Aurora, but Harry already was walking out with Talia. “Wait for me!” she yelled as she ran after them.

  
\--------------------------  


Harry, Aurora and Talia were walking around the alley discussing where will they eat, when they heard someone yell.

 

"Harry! Aurora!"

 

Harry and Aurora looked around and saw Ron and Hermione, they were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ron looking incredibly freckly, And Mione looking very tan, both waving frantically at them.

 

"Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry and Aurora as they sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and..."

 

"We got all our school stuff last week," Aurora explained.

 

"And how come You knew that we are staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

 

"Dad," said Ron simply.

 

Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Harry’s aunt.

 

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice, as Aurora bursted out laughing. It still amazed her that Harry did that, it was hilarious!

 

"I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron and Aurora now together roared with laughter. "I just -- lost control."

 

"It's not funny, guys!" said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled"

 

“Oh Mione! Why so dark! Harry is here that’s all that matters” said Aurora while trying to control her laughter.

 

Harry looked at his sister and shook his head at her childish behavior, she could be so mature one moment and then second later she was acting like a child "So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested" He looked at Ron "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

 

"Probably because it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"

 

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

 

“That’s awesome Mione!” yelled Aurora and went to hug her, she really missed Hermione during holidays.

 

"Excellent!" said Harry happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"

 

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair"

 

“Wow Ronald, so you won’t try to kill all of us with your wand this year?” asked Aurora with a grin.

 

“Hey! It was your fault that we crashed! You are a terrible driver!” yelled Ron.

 

“Oh really! Remember that it was thanks to me that we survived! If you were driving that day, we wouldn’t be here!” yelled back Aurora.

 

“Hey! Stop it!” yelled Harry.

 

They both looked at him and blushed, ever since their little adventure with a flying car Ron and Aurora were fighting. Ron was saying that if he was the one driving that day they wouldn’t crash in to whomping willow and Aurora was saying that she did what she could to land safely with a broken car. The truth was that it wasn’t the drivers fault, the car was broken after flying so far.

 

Both Aurora and Ron mumbled “sorry” and than Ron pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two"

 

"What's all that, Mione?" asked Aurora, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.

 

“Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you” said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies --"

 

Aurora looked shocked, she knew that Hermione loved learning and was really good at almost everything, but choosing so many subjects? It was crazy!

 

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron "You're Muggle- born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"

 

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly.

 

“Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Harry, while Ron sniggered. Hermione ignored them.

 

“Mione, I think that Harry has a point. It’s not good for your health, you’ll be stressed more than ever” said gently Aurora with a worried expression.

 

“I’ll be fine, Rora… I promise” said Hermione with a sad expression, because the last thing she wanted is for her best friend to worry about her. Aurora had enough worries on her own, yet she still could act so carefree and worried about others.

 

“Okey then, I trust you Mione, but if you’ll need something please come to me” Aurora smiled gently, it always reminded her friends of a smile that every mother gives their children. It always made them feel so small and loved.

 

Hermione nodded at Aurora with a blush and said "I've still got ten Galleons," checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present"

 

"How about a nice book? said Ron innocently,

 

And Aurora kicked him in the shin as she whispered to him “Don’t be rude”

 

"No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol.."

 

"I haven't," said Ron. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

 

Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers. As soon as Scabbers was out in the open, Talia came even closer to her mistress and was observing rat’s every move.

 

“Well he looks like the time has came, I think that he’s dying Ron” said Aurora gently, she never liked that rat but it’s Ron’s friend.

 

“D-don’t say that!” yelled Ron in panic.

 

"There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl,"

 

“That’s a good idea” smiled Aurora and patted Talia who was still pressed to her.

 

So they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie. And they went to the shop.

  
\--------------------------  


As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the store Aurora was waiting for them in front with Talia who was still very close to her.

 

“What’s wrong Alia?” asked Aurora and kneeled in front of the wolf.

 

Talia whippered and stepped towards Aurora, trying to hug her.

 

“Oh.. you want a hug?” asked Aurora and gently hugged her wolf, after few minutes she asked “I feel like it wasn’t just about the hug, wasn’t it?”

 

Talia looked at her and nodded her head, Aurora sighed and tried to figure out what was going on. But nothing came to her mind.

 

“Well hun, I trust you okey?” said Aurora and Talia nodded “Good girl, now let’s wait for them hm?” asked Aurora and patted her wolf on the head, Talia once more nodded and Aurora got up. Soon after that Ron and Harry walked out of the store.

 

"Where's Hermione?" asked Aurora.

 

"Probably getting her owl” said Ron and Aurora nodded but looked confused.

 

They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.

 

"You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.

 

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.

 

“Yes, he is” said Aurora as she walked over to the cat to pat him.

 

The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. The cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.

 

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.

 

"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

 

“Don’t be over dramatic Ron” said Aurora and Ron glared at her.

 

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

 

"Wonder why" said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.

 

“Ron, don’t be rude!” said Aurora.

 

When they got there, they found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily prophet.

 

"Harry! Aurora!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you two doing?"

 

"We’re doing good, and how are you?" asked Aurora with her charming smile, as she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping.

 

Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and both Harry and Aurora saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at them.

 

“I’m doing good, thank you for asking Aurora” answered Mr. Weasley with a smile, he always treated Harry and Aurora like his own children.

 

"They still haven't caught him, then?" asked Harry.

 

"No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far"

 

“Well, I’m sure that he’ll be caught soon” smiled Aurora and Mr. Weasley looked over at her with even sadder expression, after she said that. But why?

 

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron "It'd be good to get some more money..."

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, You mark my words."

 

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasleys' youngest child and only girl, Ginny. Before Aurora could react she was pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

 

“Oh dear Aurora!” said Mrs. Weasley as she let go of her and looked at Aurora “You look so thin! Did you eat?! And what did you do to your ears?!”

 

Aurora laughed and answered “Hello Mrs. Weasley, I ate what I could and as for my ears I always told you that I wanted to have piercings” Aurora had now 4 earrings in her left ear.

 

Mrs. Weasley smiled softly at her and said “Well if you like it so much then, I like it as well. You look truly beautiful Aurora”

 

“Thank you” said Aurora with tears in eyes. Mrs. Weasley was like a mom to her, when Weasleys took her in she had to tell them about her moonsickness, and Aurora will never forget that night. As soon as Aurora told both Mr and Mrs. Weasley that she’s a half-werewolf, Mrs. Weasley walked over to Aurora and hugged her and kissed the top of her head. The woman held her for some time as Aurora cried in her arms and then she looked Aurora in the eyes and said “Dear, you are so much more than you think. You are beautiful and strong young woman, and remember that there’s always place for you here”. For Aurora these words were like… home, that feeling of love, safety and happiness. It felt so much different when and adult told you all these things and when you were hugged by them.

 

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Aurora one more time and then she walked over to Harry to greet him with the same warm and motherly smile.

 

And then Aurora once more was tackled in a hug but this time it was Ginny.

 

“Ginny!” yelled Aurora and hugged younger girl close.

 

“Rora!” said Ginny.

 

Aurora let go of her and said “Oh my! You’ve grown so much! You look so beautiful Gin!”

 

Ginny blushed and said “Y-you! Look beautiful a-as well!”

 

“Awwww!!!! Thank you Gin! You are so, so cute!” said Aurora and hugged Ginny once again, and then let go and said “How about later you and Mione will come to my room and we will have a girl’s evening?!”

 

Ginny and Hermione nodded with a smile’s and Ginny walked over to Hermione to say “hi”.

 

And Aurora was suddenly being picked up and she already knew who it was.

 

“George! Fred!” she yelled and they put her down and went for a hug “It’s so good to see you guys!”

 

George and Fred both had shoulder long hair and they were really tall, Aurora was only up to their chests.

 

“It’s good to see you too Aura!” said Fred with a grin and looked over to his blushing brother “Well I could say that I missed you, but this one was talking about you all the time”

 

George seemed to snap out of his dream land and glared at his brother, but then his eyes fell on blushing Aurora in front of him and his daze soften as he said “Furball”

 

“Squirrel” answered Aurora, they looked at each other and then they bursted out laughing and hugged each other.

 

Everyone in the room was watching them with warm smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys! <3


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dinner that night was very enjoyable. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, Aurora and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses. 

 

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding. 

 

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars" said Mr. Weasley. 

 

Everyone looked up at him.

 

"Why?" said Percy curiously. 

 

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously and Aurora looked up at him already knowing what he’ll say "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them" 

 

"..for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.

 

Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding. 

 

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, and looked at Aurora who was sitting between Fred and George. Aurora noticed that and grined slightly while the twins snorted.

 

"..and as I work there, they're doing me a favor"

His voice was casual, but Aurora couldn't help noticing that Mr. Weasley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under Pressure.

"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground.... You are all packed, aren't you?" 

 

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed" 

 

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy and Aurora whispered to Harry “Good thing that you are not like that” and Harry laughed at that.

  
\--------------------------

 

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry. But even from her room Aurora could hear angry voices through the walls, and went to see what was going on. As soon she walked out she noticed that Harry walked out of his room as well, together the walked over to room number ten, the door were ajar and Percy was shouting. 

 

"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing!”

 

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back. 

 

"What's up?" said both Harry and Aurora at the same time.

 

"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy.

"So's Scabbers's rat tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar.." 

 

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy. 

 

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Aurora said to Ron,

 

“I’ll go with you” said Harry and Aurora smiled at him.

 

They were halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when they heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, they recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Aurora hesitated, not wanting them to know that they heard them arguing, when the sound of their names made them stop, then move closer to the parlor door. 

 

"...makes no sense not to tell them," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry and Aurora have a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child, and he doesn’t know about Aurora’s connection to Black. They are thirteen years old and..." 

 

"Arthur, the truth would terrify Harry! And poor Aurora! What about her? She already has so many luggage on her shoulders... " said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry and Aurora back to school with that hanging over them? For heaven's sake, they’re both happy not knowing!" 

 

"I don't want to make them miserable, I want to put them on their guard! So they could protect each other if needed" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Harry and Aurora are like, wandering off by themselves.. they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest! But they mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to Harry that night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him. And Aurora ran away too! What would happen to her if he found her?! We still don’t know what he want’s with her!" 

 

"But he's not dead, and Aurora is fine, so what's the point..”

 

"Molly, they say Sirius Black is mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after.

"But Harry and Aurora will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts." 

 

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts." 

 

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry and Aurora”

 

There was a thud on wood, and Aurora was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table. 

 

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He’s at Hogwarts... He’s at Hogwarts' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You- Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that...." 

 

“But what about Aurora..?”

 

“They have found her name forged on the walls of his cell, and Black was counting how old she is… Minister still doesn’t know who she is”

 

“D-do you think that he remembers?” asked scared Mr. Weasley.

 

“I know that he remembers… father never forgets his child, no matter what kind of monster he is…”

 

There was a silence. Harry turned and looked at Aurora she was in shock, he was too. Sirius Black was Aurora’s father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys! I really love this chapter! I hope that you'll like it too <3  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
> P.S I'm writing another chapter as soon as I post this one!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room, Aurora fell down on her knees with tears running down her cheeks. Harry turned around to look at her and did the first thing he could think about, he hugged her. But Aurora didn’t hug him back, she was just sitting there in his arms, her face didn’t show any emotion she looked  _ dead _ .

 

Harry held her for few minutes and finally said “Aurora… we’ll get through this. I promise you that. I’ll be with you at all times” Harry waited for response but.. it never came “Rora...please say something...o-or do something! I love you Aurora! You all I have… please… you’re not like your father. You’re not a monster...”

 

“You’re wrong…”

 

That was Aurora’s first response, Harry looked at her and finally saw emotion... _ sorrow _ .

 

“I am a _monster_ …” tears were still falling down her cheeks, and her normally silver eyes were now glowing golden.

 

“What..?” asked Harry.

 

“I am a werewolf Har… I’m a monster” Aurora said and tried to get away from Harry, but he hugged her again and said.

 

“You. Are. Not. A. Monster. You are Aurora Lily Stewart. A beautiful, gentle and caring girl” said Harry still not letting her go as he added “And for most of all you are my sister, you are all I have, you are my family! I don’t care that you are a werewolf! It doesn’t change a thing to me, and Black being your father doesn’t change anything… And it sure as hell doesn’t change you!”

 

Aurora was now crying hard, her head hurt and she couldn’t calm down all that came from her was “I-I lo-love you t-too” it made Harry smile a little and kiss the top of her head just like she did to him, every time he was sad or crying.

 

They were sitting there for quite some time when Aurora fell asleep. Harry took her in his arms and walked over to her room, he put her on the bed and kissed her forehead. Talia walked over to bed and jumped on it to lay down next to Aurora.

 

“Goodnight” whispered Harry as he went out the door to look for that potion for Ron’s rat. 

 

\--------------------------

 

Aurora woke up to a voice saying “Aurora, wake up” she opened her eyes and saw Harry sitting on her bed.

 

“Harry..?” Aurora asked in a weak voice.

 

Harry smiled sadly and asked “How, are you feeling?”

 

“ _Great_...” she replied  sarcastically, but then she looked at Harry and said “Sorry..”

 

“I brought some tea for you” said Harry with a soft smile, as he put the tea cup on nightstand.

 

“Thank you…” said Aurora and then looked at Harry “And...How are you...feeling?”

 

Harry smiled at her “Even when you’re hurting, you worry about others, huh?”

 

Aurora didn’t answer but gave him a soft smile. 

 

“I feel fine, I’m not scared of Black. I agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley, that the safest place on earth for us is wherever Albus Dumbledore happens to be”

 

Aurora nodded again, she still couldn’t believe it.. Sirius Black was her father. Was he the one writing letters to her all this time? Sending gifts? 

 

Harry saw that Aurora still wasn’t herself he sighed and said to her “Get ready… we’re leaving in an hour. You’ll be coming with me, Ron and Hermione to the  compartment. Is that alright with you?” Aurora looked up at Harry and nodded again, he then walked up to her and kissed the top of her head while whispering “I love you sis” all that he heard in return was soft and quiet “I love you too..” Harry smiled and went out leaving Aurora alone with sleeping Talia.

 

Aurora took a sip of her tea, it made her a little feel better, she then stood up and started to get dressed. She walked over to the mirror and sighed as she saw herself, her hair looked matted and without life, her eyes were also lacking life and were red and puffy, her skin had now sickly white colour. As she was looking at herself an image of Sirius Black flashed in her mind, now she looked just like him...white skin, matted hair but her was ginger-ish light brown and his were black, and silver eyes that were just the same as his. She sighed and looked away from the mirror while trying to keep herself from crying.

 

She looked over at bed and went to wake up Talia, “Alia? Come on, wake up, we’re leaving” wolf woke up and started to follow her mistress out of the room.

 

\--------------------------

 

Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley while Harry pushed Aurora’s, apparently Mr. Weasley was very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him, and Aurora followed.

 

In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three- quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train. 

 

Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Aurora. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.

 

"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Ginny caught Aurora's eye, and Ginny turned away to hide her laughter, as Aurora only managed to smile weakly, as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view. 

 

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed. 

 

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron. 

 

“Ron, don’t be rude” said Aurora weakly, she wasn’t in mood for Ron’s rudeness.

 

"Oh, that's _nice_ ," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off. 

 

Harry, Ron, Aurora and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

 

This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Ron, Aurora and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart. 

 

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his ginger-ish light brown hair was flecked with gray. 

 

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window, while Aurora didn’t say anything and sat down next to the man already taking out her walkman.

 

"Professor R. J. Lupin...something, the end is destroyed" whispered Hermione at once.

 

"How d'you know that?" asked Ron.

 

"It's on his case," replied Aurora, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin-....something was stamped across one corner in peeling letters. 

 

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile. Aurora looked over at the man to her right and she felt something familiar about him...but _what_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys! <3


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which graduily darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the ind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept. And so did Aurora she was leaning against Harry with Talia laying at her feet.

 

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. 

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast.... 

 

Aurora woke up confused and asked “What’s going on?”

 

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch. 

 

"So why're we stopping?" asked Aurora.

 

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. 

 

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. 

 

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. 

 

"'What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry. 

 

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!" 

 

“Ron, calm down” said Aurora.

 

Harry felt his way back to his seat and Ron asked "Do you think we've broken down?" 

"Dunno..." replied Aurora, and got up “Maybe I’ll go talk to the driver?”

 

There was a squeaking sound, and Aurora saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out. 

 

“Stay here Aurora, one of the prefects are probably there” said Harry and gently sat her down next to him and still sleeping Professor.

 

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard...." 

 

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry and Aurora's legs. 

 

"Sorry -- d'you know what's going on? -- Ouch -- sorry..”

 

"Hello, Nev," said Aurora, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak. 

 

"Aurora? Is that you? What's happening?" 

 

"No idea -- sit down --" said Aurora and sat Neville down between her and Harry.

 

"That’s it, I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," said Aurora and she opened the door walking into someone.

 

“Ouch!” said Aurora and the person at the same time.

 

"Who's that?" asked Aurora.

 

"Who's that?" asked the person at the same time as Aurora.

 

"Wait..Ginny?" 

 

"Aurora?" 

 

"What are you doing? Did you leave Luna alone?" asked Aurora in concern.

 

"I was looking for you and --" 

 

"Come in and sit down --" said Aurora.

 

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!" 

 

"Ouch!" said Aurora as Ginny pushed her and she almost fell over Talia who was laying on the floor.

 

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. 

 

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. 

 

None of them spoke. 

 

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, freckled face, but his honey colored eyes looked alert and wary. 

 

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. He gently sat Aurora down on his seat and wen to the door. But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. 

 

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Aurora's eyes darted downward, and what she saw made her stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water... 

 

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Aurora's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

 

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. 

 

An intense cold swept over them all. Aurora felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart.... 

 

Aurora's eyes rolled up into her head. She couldn't see. Shee was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in her ears as though of water. She was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…

 

And then, from far away, she heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams “ _ Please! Don’t take her! I’ll come for you, my little lion!”  _ and the last thing she heard was  _ “Mama!” _ . She wanted to help whoever it was, she tried to move her arms, but couldn't... a thick white fog was swirling around her, inside her..

 

"Harry! Aurora! Are you all right?" 

 

Someone was slapping her face. 

 

"W-what?" 

 

Aurora opened his eyes; there were lanterns above her, and the floor was shaking -- the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. She seemed to have slid out of her seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to someone else, while she could Professor Lupin kneeling next to her. Aurora felt very sick; when she put up her hand to touch her head she felt cold sweat on her face. 

 

Professor Lupin heaved her back onto her seat, and she could see Ron and Hermione do the same to Harry. Did he pass out too?

 

"Are you okay?" Ron asked both Harry and Aurora nervously. 

 

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door and Aurora did the same, the hooded creature had vanished. 

 

"What happened? Where's that..that thing?” asked Aurora weakly, she was so tired.

 

“Who screamed?" asked Harry.

 

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still. 

 

Aurora looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at her, both very pale. 

 

“Are you guys okay?” asked Aurora in worry for her friends.

 

"But I heard screaming..." said Harry

 

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. 

 

"Here," he said to Aurora, handing her a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help." 

 

“Thank you…” said Aurora gently and looked up at the man, he had a soft smile on his scared face. Aurora could feel some kind of connection to the man, she felt safe and warm, it was just like when she was with Mrs. Weasley, but stronger. But again...Why?

 

Professor Lupin snapped out of whatever trans he was in and looked over at Harry and offered him a piece of chocolate as well. Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it. 

 

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin. 

 

"A dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else.

 

“Dementor? Aren’t they the guards of Azkaban?” asked Aurora in confusion.

 

“Indeed they are” said Professor Lupin and looked at her again, his expression was warm he looked like a parent looking at a child. He then crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. 

 

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…”  He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor after sneaking one last look at Aurora.

 

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry, Aurora?" said Hermione, watching them both anxiously. 

 

"I Don't get it.... What happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face. 

 

"Well...that thing...the dementor...stood there and looked around, and you and Aurora... you..”

 

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching while Aurora passed out and fell on the floor, she...she...looked dead”

 

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away.... he then ran up to Aurora and then you to see if you are alright." 

 

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did YOU feel how cold it got when it came in?" 

 

“I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again...." 

 

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Aurora felt, gave a small sob; She went over and put a comforting arm around her. 

 

“Shhh… you’re okay now, I’m here” whispered Aurora to Ginny.

 

"But didn't any of you... fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly. 

 

"No, only you and Aurora" said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry and Aurora again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..." 

 

Aurora didn't understand. She felt weak and shivery, as though she were recovering from a bad full moon, she also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had she and Harry gone to pieces like that, when no one else had? 

 

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know...." 

 

Aurora took a bite and to her great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of her fingers and toes. Well it’s true, chocolate is great for everything.

 

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Aurora? Harry?" 

 

Aurora didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew her name. 

 

"Fine," he muttered, embarrassed. 

 

“It could’ve been worse, thank you for asking” said Aurora in her polite voice.

 

Professor Lupin beamed at her, he looked so happy and she only said “thank you”. He then sat down next to her, and took some side glances at her.

 

Ginny finally calmed down and Aurora said “Gin? Do you want to go back to Luna?” Ginny nodded and she and Aurora stood up “Come on I’ll take you to her, come on Talia” her wolf instantly followed Aurora out the door.

 

\--------------------------

 

Aurora left Ginny with Luna and went back to her compartment. They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

 

Aurora felt as if she was going to pass out again, she was just...so...tired.

 

“Aurora?” said a voice, was it Harry? She didn’t know she was just so...tired “Aurora!” it was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys! <3


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora opened her eyes, it was so bright everywhere. She tried to sit up but felt too weak, so she looked around and saw, well known to her hospital wing and then she hear some voices.

 

“...weak, she had too many stress lately from what Mr. Potter said, her body was under too much pressure” it was aunt Poppy, but who was she talking to?

 

“So she has to rest?” asked another voice...it was familiar.

 

“Yes, rest will do her good but… It’s her mind that I worry about. Remus she’s emotionally

 

unstable, ever since she came here. She acts like such a carefree person, but under that mask she carries a lot of baggage, yet she always worry about others and tries to help them as much as she can. She reminds me of two boys, who were student’s here, I think you know them”

 

“She really looks like him Poppy… it almost hurts”

 

“I know dear, but to me she looks like both of you combined”

 

There was a deep sigh form the man as he asked “Going back to her mental state… will she… will she recover? Is there something that can help?” he sounded desperate.

 

“Love, affection, feeling of safety and family. That’s the cure for her, Remus she needs you more than ever, she needs to know about you and him. She deserves to know”

 

“B-but how do I tell her Poppy? She doesn’t even know me! What if she hates me? I hate myself too for what I did…”

 

“Stop. Remus dear you were only 20 years old back then and alone, without anyone, you lost your mate for Marlin’s sake! Everyone would have done the same, in your situation”

 

“When I saw her on the train… all I could think about was protecting her...and Harry. Oh Merlin Harry looks just like James! When I look at them, I see James and....and…”

 

“It’s okay dear, I understand. Remember that if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m always here” 

 

Soon after that she heard someone heading towards the exit, so she started to pretend that she’s sleeping. Once they left the room Aurora opened her eyes again.

 

Who was that man? Aunt Poppy called him ‘Remus’, was he the DADA teacher? Were they talking about me? And what about Harry? That man was talking about Harry as if he knew him… What’s going on?

 

Then she heard someone running into the hospital wing and she heard aunt Poppy yell “No! I said no! She’s resting, you can’t see her right now! In few minutes it will be past the crew”

 

“But please Madam Pomfrey! Just for a minute!” it was...George, he want’s to see her? Even though she didn’t talk to him all day?

 

“Yes it’ll be a very quick visit!” said Harry.

 

“No! Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, the only way you’ll get in here is if you were injured. Come and see her tomorrow” said aunt Poppy in a strict voice.

 

“Alright then… Harry I think it’s time for drastic measures” said George and Aurora heard Harry sigh.

 

“What do you..?” but aunt Poppy didn’t get to finish because two loud groans were heard “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MAIND?!”

 

“Well Madam Pomfrey… now we’re injured, can we see her?” said Harry but it was clear in his voice that he was in pain.

 

“You boys are going to be the end of me! Come in you can go see her while I’ll look for something to heal your noses”

 

Aurora sat up on her bed and waited for her guests, already feeling the headache coming...What did they do this bloody time?

 

Soon both George and Harry were in front of her, holding their bloody noses.

 

“You’re awake!” yelled Harry and ran up to her and hugged her.

 

“What did you do?!” asked Aurora with shocked expression.

 

“Well, Madam Pomfrey said that the only way we can see you is if we were injured, so Harry punched me and I punched him” said proud looking George who was too holding his bloody nose.

 

Aurora sat there shocked “I-I don’t know what to say… should I be mad? Or proud?”

 

“Well I would say proud, how about you Harry?” said George.

 

“I’m with you George”

 

“You really are stupid… You are so stupid that it’s brilliant” said Aurora while shaking her head.

 

“You know what they say” started George and looked at Aurora with his chocolate eyes “You do crazy things for girl”

 

Aurora blushed but laughed with Harry “You are so silly” George soon joined them and laughed as well.

  
\--------------------------  
  


“I’m fine aunt Poppy, I promise! I can’t just skip the first day of classes!” said Aurora.

 

“Dear please just this one day, you are in no condition to use magic!” said aunt Poppy in a worried voice.

 

“Then tell the teachers that I’m only up for theory and excuse me from using magic! Please aunt Poppy it will be full moon in few days, and I probably will have to stay here for two days again, I can’t skip so many classes”

 

Aunt Pomfrey sighed and said “Alright… I will inform the teachers, but I want you here before the dinner. I want to examine you”

 

“Thank you! I will be here after my classes okay?” said Aurora and hugged her aunt.

 

“Alright, and please tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley not to punch each other again” said aunt Poppy.

 

“I will! Bye auntie!” yelled Aurora already running towards the door.

 

“No running!” yelled after Aurora aunt Poppy, but she heard Aurora laugh while still running. She shook her head but there was a soft smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm really tired today, I'll try to post something longer tomorrow. I love you guys and please leave a comment <3


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast, while thinking about George and Harry and what they did yesterday. Aurora shook her head in fondness.

 

Once she walked through the door of the Great Hall all eyes were on her. Aurora didn’t even look at any one, she held her head high and went to her seat between Fred and George.

 

“Good morning” said Aurora to her friends with a smile.

 

“Hi, it looks like you’re quiet popular since yesterday” commented Fred with a smirk.

 

Aurora grined at him and said “Oh, I’m sorry but...I’m always popular darling”

 

Fred laughed at that, so did most of the Gryffindor table.

 

“It’s good to see you’re alright, Miss Stewart” said a voice that Aurora knew all to well.

 

Aurora turned and said “It’s good to see you too, Professor Cat-Gonagall”

 

McGonagall looked at her with strict expression but there was a little smile to it “Well why don’t you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley visit me at teacher’s room. I want to talk to you about  what happened last night at Hospital Wing” after she said that she turned and walked away. At the same time Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall.

 

Aurora smiled at them and looked around the hall, she saw Draco Malfoy who was looking at Harry with a soft smile, but as soon as Harry turned and also looked over at him, Malfoy started to laugh and tell everyone at the Slytherin table about Harry and Aurora fainting.

 

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing then, over. "Are you alright, Rora? What’s wrong?" he asked with worried expression.

 

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. 

 

George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again. 

 

"That little git," he said calmly, but his eyes burned with anger "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?" 

 

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. And Aurora laughed at this.

 

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those dementors...." 

 

Aurora stopped laughing and looked over at George in worry.

 

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred. 

 

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice and Aurora looked down.

 

"Forget it, you two" said George bracingly and he started to rub Aurora’s back "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking.... They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there." he then looked over at Aurora and smiled  encouragingly. It made Aurora feel a little better.

 

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" 

 

Looking slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes, as Aurora said “Well Harry McGonagall came over and asked all three of us for a talk about what you did yesterday”

 

Harry nearly choked on his sausage, and Aurora laughed while saying “Don’t worry bro, it’ll be alright! I’ll be there with you”

  
\--------------------------  
  


After breakfast George, Harry and Aurora headed to the staff room. Once there Aurora knocked on the door, and to her great surprise Professor Lupin opened the door he looked shocked but asked “Can I, help you with anything?”

 

Aurora snapped out of her shock and said “Er...Professor McGonagall asked us here, for a talk”

 

Professor Lupin smiled gently and said “She’s inside, please come on in” Aurora smiled up to him and all three of them walked in.

 

The staff room was empty, the only ones there were Professor Lupin, McGonagall and the three of them.

 

McGonagall looked over and saw them walking into the room, she then walked over to them and said “So, now that you’re here. Why don’t one of you explain what happened yesterday in the Hospital Wing”

 

Aurora looked over at the boys and saw that neither of them will answer so she sighed and said “Well Professor, Harry and George after dinner wanted to come and see me. But once they got there, Madam Pomfrey said that they can’t see me until morning, and that the only way to come into the Hospital Wing at such an hour, would be if they were injured”

 

Professor McGonagall looked at all three of them and asked “And what happened next? Mr. Weasley why don’t you continue”

 

George grinned and said “Well so me and Harry got injured and Madam Pomfrey let us in”

 

Aurora facepalmed… Did he really had to say that in such proud voice?

 

Professor McGonagall sighed and asked “And how did you get injured?”

 

“We punched each other in the face” said Harry as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Aurora facepalmed again while Harry and George looked very proud. Professor McGonagall looked shocked and Professor Lupin who was sitting at the table shook his head but there was a small smile on his face, he looked as in he was remembering something.

 

“I’m sorry you did what?” asked McGonagall still in shock.

 

“We punched each other in the face, brilliant isn’t?” asked George with a grin and Aurora snorted.

 

“It was a foolish act! What were you thinking?” asked Professor McGonagall.

 

“Professor McGonagall” started Aurora “They actually didn’t do anything bad. There isn’t a rule in school that would say something about what they did yesterday. So they’re innocent”

 

Professor McGonagall looked at her in shock but then she shook her head and said “Why does trouble always follow you Miss Stewart?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t call it trouble really” said Aurora with a grin.

 

“Oh really? Then tell me Miss Stewart, what do you call vandalism, sabotage and rulebraking?”

 

“A hobby?” answered Aurora and then added “...that I do not engage in”

 

George and Harry snorted and were trying not to laugh and for some reason somewhere in the room Professor Lupin did the same, while McGonagall looked at Aurora with a scolding expression, she then sighed and said.

 

“Alright, you three are free to go”

 

All three of them smiled and went to the door but before leaving Aurora yelled “Have a good day Cat-Gonagall, Professor Lupin!”

  
\--------------------------  
  
  


Harry, Ron and Aurora were walking towards their new class, they climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Aurora nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it. 

 

"'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher,"' Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?" 

 

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet. 

 

"After both of you," said Aurora, grinning, so Harry and Ron climbed the ladder first. 

 

When it was Aurora’s turn she climbed the ladder and she emerged into the strangest-looking classroom she had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. Small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light, the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups. 

 

Aurora appeared at Harry and Ron's shoulders as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers. 

 

"Where is she?" Ron said. 

 

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. 

 

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." 

 

Aurora's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin, her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. 

 

"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, Aurora and Hermione who was already in the class, sat themselves around the same round table. 

 

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye"

 

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you.. Books can take you only so far in this field...." 

 

At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject. Aurora saw this and rolled her eyes at her friends.

 

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?" 

 

"I think so," said Neville tremulously. 

 

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped and shot Aurora a scared look from across the room, and she shook her head at him and send a soft smile. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Aurora, "beware, you’ll rejoin with your loved ones. But at what cost?" 

 

Aurora looked confused at her teacher, but before she could say something, Trelawney went on "In the second term, we shall progress to the crystal ball... if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever" 

 

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. 

 

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

 

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney. 

 

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading... it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

 

Lavender trembled. 

 

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear" she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink." 

 

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind... thank you... " 

 

When Aurora and Hermione had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over. 

 

"Right," said Aurora as they both opened their books at pages five and six "What can you see in mine?" 

 

"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Hermione.

 

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom. 

 

Hermione sighed and looked again “It looks like… a moon?” she then flipped through her book and said “...moon is a sign of loneliness, loss and sorrow but can also mean love and rejoining”

 

“Huh.. that’s nice?” said Aurora looking quite unsure. Both Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron to see how were they doing.

 

"My turn..." Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic…” he turned the teacup the other way up "But this way it looks more like an acorn.... What's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some... and there's a thin, here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal... yeah, if that was its head... it looks like a hippo... no, a sheep..." 

 

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry and Aurora let out a snort of laughter. 

 

"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch. 

 

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise. 

 

"The falcon... my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

 

"But everyone knows that, " said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

 

"Well, she’s right" said Aurora.

 

"Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who." continued Hermione.

 

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it. 

 

"The club... an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…”

 

”I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly. 

 

"The skull... danger in your path, my dear...." 

 

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed. There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed. 

 

"My dear boy... my poor, dear boy no it is kinder not to say.. . no... don't ask me...." 

 

"What the hell does that mean?!" yelled Aurora. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry, Ron, Hermione and Aurora’s table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup. 

 

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "You have the Grim" 

 

“Bullshit” said Aurora her eyes flashing gold. Nobody will say things like that to her brother. Nobody.

 

"The what?" said Harry. 

 

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen... the worst omen... of death!" 

 

Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione and Aurora, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair. 

 

"I don't think it looks like a Grim,"  said Hermione flatly. 

 

“It looks like bullshit to me” commented Aurora.

 

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione and Aurora with mounting dislike. 

 

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dears, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future." Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side. 

 

"It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left. 

 

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die Or not!" said Harry, now nobody seemed to want to look at him. Aurora walked over to him and sat down next him and whispered.

 

“Don’t listen to that blind insect. As if I would let someone hurt you” she glared at Trelawney.

 

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes... please pack away your things...." 

 

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes, Aurora glared at him hard so now he was avoiding Aurora’s eyes as well.

 

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours”

 

Harry, Ron, Aurora and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time. 

 

Harry and Aurora chose a seat right at the back of the room, the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at Harry, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment, Aurora glared at them and a low animal like growl came out of her throat. As the lesson went on Aurora was sure that Harry hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. 

 

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class" 

 

Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but they quickily looked away because of Aurora’s “ready to kill” look.

 

Then Hermione raised her hand "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and..."

 

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?" 

 

Everyone stared at her, while Aurora let out a snort. 

 

"Me," said Harry, finally. 

 

"I see" said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her eyes "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues..." Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney..." She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in" 

  
Aurora laughed and patted Harry on the back. Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's...?" she didn’t get to finish as Aurora glared at her hard. Lavender’s eyes widen and she looked down at notes, making Aurora feel  satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys and Happy Valentine's Day!!! <3


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora, Harry, Ron and Hermione went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when she spotted three only-too- familiar backs ahead of them that she realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins. Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Aurora was quite sure she knew what they were talking about.

 

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

 

"Come on, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for you today! Great lesson coming up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

 

For one nasty moment, Aurora thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest, Aurora had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last her a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

 

"Everyone gather around the fence here!" he called. "That's it...make sure you can see...now, first thing you'll want to do is open you books..."

 

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

 

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

 

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too, some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

 

"Hasn't... hasn't anyone been able to open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

 

The class all shook their heads, while Aurora said “I did” everyone looked at her with wide eyes and saw that her book was open, Aurora rolled her eyes at them and said “You have to stroke them. Like this” Aurora took Harry’s book and stroke it gently, the book stopped wiggling and shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in her hand.

 

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! why didn't we guess!"

 

"I...I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Aurora.

 

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

 

"Oh, shut up princess! It’s not our fault that you are a moron!" said Aurora with a glare. Hagrid was looking downcast and Aurora wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

 

"Right then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so... so you've got your books and.... and… now you need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go and get them. Hang on... " He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

 

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him..!”

 

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry and Aurora said at the same time.

 

"Careful, Potter, Stewart there's a dementor behind you!” yelled Malfoy.

 

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

 

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Aurora had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

 

"Get up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone besides Aurora drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

 

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

 

Aurora could see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was, half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

 

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if you want to come a bit nearer..."

 

No one seemed to want to, besides Aurora. She came up to the fence, fearlessly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, followed after her and, approached the fence cautiously.

 

"Now, first thing you got to know about hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, because it might be the last thing you do"

 

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening, they were talking in an undertone and Aurora had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson. So she turned a little and glared at them.

 

"You always wait for the hippogriff to make the first move," Hagrid continued "It's polite, see? You walk toward him, and you bow, and you wait. If he bows back, you're allowed to touch him. If he doesn't bow, then get away from him, because those talons hurt. Right.. who wants to go first?"

 

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

 

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

 

"I'll do it, Professor" said Aurora as if she was talking about weather.

 

There was an intake of breath from behind him, “She’ll, die! Is she crazy?!” whispered some girls behind her, Aurora ignored them. She climbed over the paddock fence.

 

"Good, Aurora!" roared Hagrid. "Right then... let's see how you get on with Buckbeak." He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath and Harry was looking really worried, Malfoy for some reason stepped closer to Harry looking… worried? What the hell?

 

"Easy now, Aurora" said Hagrid quietly. "You've got eye contact, now try not to blink... Hippogriffs don't trust you if you blink too much...."

 

Aurora relaxed, and looked at Hippogriff. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Aurora with one fierce orange eye. "That’s it," said Hagrid. "That's it,Aurora... now, bow."

 

Aurora didn't feel much like exposing the back of her neck to Buckbeak, but she did as she was told. She gave a graceful bow and then looked up.

 

The hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

 

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right... back away, now, Aurora”

 

But Aurora didn’t back away, she looked into Hippogriffs orange eyes and decided to test something out. She focused and she felt her eyes change their colour from silver to rich gold. To her enormous surprise, the hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

 

"Well done, Aurora!" said Hagrid, sounding happy but surprised as well "Right... you can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

 

Feeling a little connection between the creature and her, Aurora moved slowly and gracefully toward the hippogriff and reached out toward it. She smiled gently at the creature and patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

 

The class broke into applause, she turned around just to see Harry looking relieved holding Malfoy’s hand! As soon as she noticed this, boys did too. Harry blushed and took his hand back and stepped closer to Ron and Hermione. On the other hand Malfoy looked disappointed, he stood there looking down on his hand, finally he turned and walked over to his friends.

 

"Right then, Aurora" said Hagrid, and Aurora looked at him "I reckon he might let you ride him!"

 

“What?” asked Aurora her eyes wide. She didn’t like hight’s, from what she read no werewolf or half-werewolf liked high places.

 

"You climb up there, just behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "and mind you don't pull any of his feathers out, he won't like that...."

 

Before Aurora could say something, Hagrid took her and put her onto creature’s back. Buckbeak stood up. Aurora felt like crying, she wasn't sure where to hold on, everything in front of her was covered with feathers.

 

"Go on, then'" roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriffs hindquarters.

 

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Aurora, she just had time to seize the hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, which Aurora wasn’t a big fan of either. The hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of her, catching her under her legs and making her feel she was about to be thrown off, the glossy feathers slipped under her fingers and she didn't dare get a stronger grip, she now felt herself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.

 

Buckbeak flew her once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground, this was the bit Aurora had been dreading, she leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling she was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. She just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.

 

"Good work, Aurora!" roared Hagrid, not noticing tears in her silver eyes, as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered "Okay, who else wants a go?"

 

Aurora got of  Hippogriff, and runned up to her brother for a hug.

 

Harry hugged her back as tears were falling down her cheeks, but he covered her and pretended that it was just a normal hug. Nobody noticed Aurora crying, because all of them wanted to walk over to Hippogriffs.

 

Harry stood there with Aurora in his arms and waited for her to calm down, when they heard. A voice right next to them say.

 

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Stewart could do it.... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

 

As soon as Aurora heard that she let go of Harry and started to run towards Malfoy, she pushed his a side. It happened in a flash of steely talons, Aurora let out a highpitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, right next to Aurora with blood blossoming over her robes.

 

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

 

“Shut up Malfoy! You're fine!” yelled Ron as he and Harry runned up to Aurora who was laying on the grass, bathing in her own blood, tears running down her cheeks.

 

Malfoy sat up and looked all over himself and saw that nothing besides his bruised arm was harmed, he then looked at Aurora and whispered “Wha..Why..You?”

 

But nobody answered him, Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Aurora easily. As they passed, everyone saw that there was a long, deep gash on Aurora's back, blood splattered the grass as Hagrid ran with her, Harry hot on his heels up the slope toward the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora woke up on something soft, she opened her eyes and saw beautiful blue sky. She sat up and looked around and saw Whomping Willow, Aurora frowned she and that tree had a.. _disagreement_ ever since her second year. She stood up, and walked over to the tree, when she heard a voice say.

 

“...princess?” it was the same voice that she heard in Diagon Alley.

 

“Who is it?” asked Aurora, while looking around.

 

That’s when she saw him… her father Sirius Orion Black. He had black hair up to his waist, his skin was almost white, he was very tall and thin. Someone could say that he was dead but there was something alive about him, and it was his eyes, silver just like Aurora’s.

 

“ _You_ …” said Aurora looking sacred, she wanted to run but turning around wasn’t a good idea when it came to killers. So she just stood there looking at him, trying to look brave but she felt like crying really.

 

“Aurora…” said Black he looked at her with tears in his eyes “You grew up, you’re so beautiful princess…please let me explain!” he took a step towards her, but Aurora flinched and took a step back. Black looked broken at that moment, tears started to escape from his eyes.

 

Aurora looked at the man and didn’t see a killer, but a broken man. Could he really kill all these people? Aurora cursed her soft side but said “Listen… You’ll tell me what the hell is going on, and why you’re here. And then I’ll let you explain. Deal?”

 

Black looked up and was shocked, but after few seconds he said “Deal! I’ll tell you everything princess!” he wanted to walk over to her but Aurora held up a hand and said.

 

“Don’t come any closer… please” she was trembling.

 

Black smiled sadly but nodded and said “You’re smart, just like Moony…” Aurora looked at him confused but Black continued “This place is created because of the bond we share, and the fact that all three of us is separated. But we can only communicate through this place when one of us is in… danger” Black’s head snapped to look at her, he looked worried and angry as he asked “Are you okay?!” then he mumbled to himself “..that’s a stupid question..” he walked closer to Aurora and asked “What happened?! Where’s your mama?! Who hurt you?!” he looked really worried.

 

Aurora took a couple steps back as she said “I...I… I’m fine!”

 

Black stopped walking towards her, clearly seeing fear in his daughter’s eyes. He nodded and Aurora asked.

 

“S-so… that… bond? What’s up with that?”

 

Black’s eyes sparkled as he said “Well it’s because of the fact that me and your mama are soulmates, and you are our child. The bond was always there, we already met once before”

 

Aurora thought back to her first year, and the voices she heard “Wait… so you’re saying that back in my first year when I was here, these voices I heard were you?”

 

Black nodded and said “Yes, what happened then? I was really worried! I felt that you were in coma… we had to wake you up or you would stay here and never wake up again”

 

“Holy shit…” whispered Aurora.

 

“Hey! No swearing!” said Black with a serious expression.

 

Aurora looked at him and said “Really? Right now you have to correct me?”

 

Black nodded looking quite proud of himself and said “Yup, I am your father after all”

 

Aurora rolled her eyes at the man in front of her mumbled “Yeah.. father my ass”

 

“Hey! You’re on some thin fucking ice young lady!” yelled Black, and then he shook his head and said “Ah fuck it.. Remus was suppose to be the responsible parent..”

 

Aurora’s head snapped so fast that you could hear a snap “Wait a bloody second! _Remus_?! As in REMUS LUPIN?!” she yelled looking shocked.

 

Black looked at her also shocked and said “Well it’s Remus Lupin-Black, but yeah… Wait why are you so shocked by this? You have to know him I mean he’s your mother” after he said that his eyes widen as he said “Or you don’t because…”

 

Aurora was angry, no she was _pissed off_ . The man saw her so many times, and didn’t even say a fucking thing?! He left her to that monster, for _12 years_! And now he acts as if he didn’t even know her?!

 

Black saw Aurora’s expression growing more dark and angry with each second so he walked over to her and hugged her. It felt so good and… right, after all these years he finally hugged his daughter.

 

As soon as Black hugged her her mind screamed at her to run but her heart was telling her to hug him back. Aurora felt all anger leave her but instead she felt sorrow. She started to cry in her father’s arms, she was screaming one word... _why?_... Why didn’t he want her? Did he love her? Wasn’t she good enough?

 

While Aurora cried in Sirius’s arms, he felt his heart break. Why did his princess, his baby had to go though that? Why didn’t he stay at home that night? Why did he have to miss so much of his daughter’s life? He tighten his grip on Aurora and said “Don’t worry I’ll fix this, we’ll be a family once more. And don’t think that we don’t love you, because I can say for both me and Remus that we love you with everything we got”

 

Aurora nodded and started to feel pain in her back and some dizziness, she heard dad say “It feels like you’re waking up princess”

 

Aurora looked up at him and said “No, please I don’t want to wake up yet!”

 

Dad looked sad as he said “I’m sorry princess but you have to. I promise you that I didn’t do any of these things, and I won’t hurt Harry. I love you so much Aurora Lily Black”

 

Aurora felt that she was waking up as she said “I believe you daddy! I love you too!”

 

\--------------------------

 

Aurora woke up to someone screaming, as always. She can’t even wake up in peace, she opened her eyes and saw Harry and… Malfoy yelling at each other.

 

“Oh shut up Malfoy! It was your fault!” yelled Harry, it looked quite funny because he was shorter than Malfoy.

 

“No! You shut up! I told you that I came here to talk to her! So maybe you Mr. Chosen One would let me apologise to her!” yelled Draco.

 

Before Harry could yell again Aurora laughed and both boys looked at her.

 

Aurora noticed that and said “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your little, married couple fight. So tell me will it be Potter-Malfoy? Just Potter, or just Malfoy?”she smirked at them.

 

Both boys blushed and avoided eye contact, it only made Aurora laugh harder, she sounded like a mad person right now. After few moments Aurora stopped laughing because of the pain in her back.

 

“Well… what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Malfoy?” said Aurora, laying back down.

 

Malfoy glared at Harry lightly and said “I… em...I-I wanted to thank you, for what you did. Maybe I was wrong about you Stewart, you’re not a complete idiot”

 

Aurora shook her head with a soft smile, and said “Well Malfoy, I feel really honored that you think so high about me. And I accept your apology”

 

Malfoy looked shocked and said “I-I never apologised! Don’t p-put words into my mouth Stewart!”

 

Aurora laughed and said “Whatever you say blondie, and I don’t plan on putting anything into your mouth” her eyes sparkled with mischief as she added “But my brother over here” she looked at Harry “I think he would be happy to put _something_ into your mouth”

 

Harry looked confused and asked “Huh? What do you mean Rora?”

 

Draco blushed and yelled “W-what d-do you mean! I-I _hate_ Potter! I was wrong you are both as idiotic as someone could get!” he then stormed out of the hospital wing.

 

Aurora was laughing mercyless and Harry said.

 

“What just happened? What did you mean?” Harry was really confused. He really was so innocent

 

“Oh, nothing you’ll understand when your older” answered Aurora, not wanting to crash her brother’s innocens.

 

Harry looked towards the place that Malfoy just walked out, and something clicked in Aurora’s mind.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry looked at her and asked “Yes?”

 

Aurora bit her bottom lip as she asked “Can I… ask you something?”

 

Harry walked over to her and sat on her bed “Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“Harry, I want you to know that no matter what I love you. And you are my brother, hell you are my family! So I want you to be honest with me okay?”

 

Harry looked confused and nodded.

 

“Harry darling, are you interested in boys?”

 

Harry’s eyes widen as he said “W-what? N-no! I-I...I mean… I don’t know…”

 

Aurora smiled softly as she said “Hey, don’t be a stranger. You can talk to me”

 

Harry nodded and said “I… ever since second year, I feel… different. Every time I look at… someone. I want to hug him, I want to hold his hand, to talk with him about everything, to listen to him all the time, to just be near him. I never felt like that about someone…But I don’t know why. Maybe I’m ill?” as Harry talked, his eyes were sparkling with something that Aurora never saw in his eyes, she took his hand and said.

 

“Harry, I don’t want to put some ideas into your head but I think that you love that person” Harry’s eyes widen but Aurora continued “But that’s alright, it’s normal in our age, first love and all that”

 

“B-but he’s a boy…” said quietly Harry looking down.

 

“Harry James Potter” she said and Harry looked up at her, she smiled warmly at him and said “It doesn’t matter to me, and it shouldn’t matter to you as well. Besides here in our world, gender doesn’t matter. I know you were teached through your whole life that boy should only like girls, and that girls should only like boys. But that’s bullshit, we can love whoever we want, and no one should tell us otherwise. Remember that I really love you, and I’ll always be there with you okay?”

 

Harry had tears in his eyes as he nodded and said “I-I love you too, Aurora Lily Stewart” she hugged him gently, like a mother would hug her child, she stroked his hair and hummed a gentle tune as Harry whispered “Thank you, I’m so glad that I found you… sister”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Why do you always get in trouble Aurora?” asked aunt Poppy with a sigh.

 

Aurora giggled and said “Well, I believe that “trouble” is running through my blood”

 

“You have no idea how right you are dear” said aunt Poppy with a little smile.

 

Aurora nodded, went back to her meeting with dad. Was Professor Lupin really her other parent? What if Black was lying? Aurora sighed...  _ Well there’s only one way to find out _ …

 

“Aunt Poppy? Can I ask you something?”

 

Aunt Poppy smiled and said “Of course dear, you can always talk to me” she tugged a piece of Aurora’s hair behind her ear.

 

Aurora smiled softly and took a deep breath “Aunt Poppy… is...Professor Lupin my papa?”

 

Aunt Poppy looked shocked and said “How..? Did he..?”

 

Aurora shook her head and said “I-I… it’s just a feeling, and I kind of look like him”

 

Aunt Poppy sighed and said “Aurora… I’m not going to lie to you” she looked Aurora in the eyes and said the words that Aurora feared the most “Yes, he’s your mother. Or as you call him papa”

 

It was the answer Aurora feared most… So he knew for sure that Aurora is his daughter, and yet he did nothing. He just acted as if she was just another student.

 

“Aurora dear, please don’t be angry with him he…” Madam Pomfrey didn’t get to finish as Aurora said in emotionless voice.

 

“Oh, I understand. He acts as if I were just another student, so I’ll act as if he was just another professor”

 

“Dear, please..”

 

“No, I’m sorry aunt Poppy but I’m done. All my life I was dreaming about a family, about how my meeting with my parents would look like, and here I have it. He doesn’t even have the balls to fucking tell me that I’m his daughter. And he gave me away to that bitch at orphanage like a fucking bread!” Aurora yelled with tears running down her cheeks, her eyes were still gold because of her strong and uncontrollable emotions.

 

Poppy looked really shocked and then said “Aurora… please, he really had a good reason to do so. And he didn’t give you away like a piece of bread, please talk to him”

 

Aurora shook her head and said “No. I don’t care, if he cares… he’ll talk to me himself. And aunt Poppy please don’t tell him that I know, or something that will make him talk to me. It has to be his decision”

 

Aunt Poppy nodded although, there were some tears in her eyes.

 

“Thank you…” whispered Aurora, while looking down

  
\--------------------------  
  


“...and then he started to tell everyone that when you pushed him, he nearly broke his arm” said angry looking Harry “He probably wants attention… as always”

 

Aurora shook her head and said “He’s a drama queen, he loves attention. Don’t worry little brother, he’ll grow up someday”

 

Harry smiled a little and said “Maybe you’re right, and I’m older remember?”

 

Aurora rolled her eyes and she said with a laugh “Yeah, yeah only by three months! And I’m always right!”

 

Harry laughed along with Aurora and then he asked in serious voice “Rora?”

 

Aurora stopped laughing and said “What’s up?”

 

Harry looked at her and said “I…” he took a big breath and said “It’s about what you said to me that night. About you being a… werewolf”

 

Aurora’s eyes widen and her heart started to beat really fast as she said “W-what? I-I…”

 

“Please don’t try to lie Rora, I know what I heard. The truth, please”

 

Aurora sighed and said “I-I’m a half-werewolf”

 

Harry nodded and said “Ever since you told me about you being a werewolf, I did a research on them. But there was very little said about half-werewolf’s”

 

“That’s because there’s only one way to become a half-werewolf. You have to be a child of a werewolf and a human, you have to be born like this. And even then some children are born fully human, only 5% is that a child will be a half-werewolf”

 

Harry nodded and said “Why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped you, you didn’t have to go through this alone…”

 

“I didn’t, George and Fred knew. They found me one night transformed, and they knew ever since… But Harry I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to look at me differently, or think that… I’m a monster… even when I am…” said Aurora sadly.

“Aurora, I would never think about you as a monster. You are my sister and so much more and I don’t want you to think that about yourself” said Harry and Aurora nodded slightly so he added “Besides, you fold your socks Aurora. So I’m sorry that I’m not trembling at the sight of you”

 

Aurora looked up at him and saw the biggest grin on Harry’s face, so she started to laugh and he gladly joined her.

  
\--------------------------  
  


It was 2 days later, as Aurora finally could leave the Hospital Wing. She and Harry were walking towards her favorite class, with her favorite teacher! 

 

As Aurora and Harry came through the door every head snapped to see Aurora, she ignored them and sat next to Neville.

 

“Hello, Nev. How are you?” she asked with a gentle smile.

 

Neville looked at her and said “Hello Rora! I’m good! But what about you, how’s your back?”

 

“It’s fine, thank you for asking. It will leave a scar, but I don’t really care anymore” answered Aurora with a small smile. But she was lying, she didn’t want any more scars she already was ugly with the scar on her brow and arm. Now another scar on her back…

 

Soon after her small talk with Neville, Snape appeared and the first thing he did was glare at Aurora who grinned at him. The lesson began and Aurora was trying to do everything perfectly and help Nev a little as well.

 

Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. When Draco swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Aurora's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle. 

 

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson "Does it hurt much?" 

 

"Yeah" said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Aurora saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

 

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

 

Aurora saw that Harry and Ron scowled at each other, Snape wouldn't have said "settle down" if they'd walked in late, he'd have given them detention. But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes, Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generality favored his own students above all others.

 

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table. 

 

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm..." 

 

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up. 

 

Ron went brick red. 

 

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," Ron hissed at Malfoy. 

 

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape, cut up these roots." 

 

Aurora rolled her eyes at the boys and continued to help Neville.

 

"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sit" 

 

Aurora looked over at the boys table and saw Greasy Hair approach their table, stare down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair. 

 

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley." 

 

Aurora sighed and shook her head, as she worked she heard again.

 

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter. 

 

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Greasy Hair.

 

Aurora finally whispered “Draco”

 

Malfoy froze and looked back just to see Aurora glaring at him.

 

“Stop being a drama queen, and get to work! Or I’ll make you regret that Hippogriff didn’t get you first”

 

Draco nodded and started to work. Aurora smirked and winked at Harry and Ron who gave her thumbs up.

 

Few minutes later Greasy Hair started to walk around the class to check their potions. He stopped to look at Neville and Aurora’s potions. Both were flawless which made Greasy Hair glare hard at Aurora as he said.

 

"Five points from Gryffindor, I think that I told you not to help him, Stewart”

 

“You did? Hmmm… well I think that I didn’t listen to you sir. I believe that I was too distracted by your hair, do you even wash it? I mean that is the biggest mystery of Hogwarts”

 

Everyone was silent, Aurora always was sassy and honest. But she never said something like that.

 

Snape was shocked too but only for a second as he said “Fifty points from Gryffindor! And a whole week of detention for you Stewart! I’ll be speaking to your Head of the House and the Headmaster himself! Now leave this class! NOW!” 

 

_Wow Greasy Hair was really pissed off_ thought Aurora, as she packed and said with a smile “Well I’ll see you on my detention Sev! See’ya!” and she walked out the door, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The potions class ended and Aurora waited for Harry, Ron and Hermione. As soon as they saw Aurora waiting for them they ran up to her and started asking.

 

“What was that Rora?!” yelled Harry “I know you hate him, but to say something like this?! You’re either mad or brave”

 

“Aurora you can’t speak like that to teachers! And Gryffindor lost fifty points because of you!” said Mione in a scolding tone.

 

“That was awesome! The look on his face!” yelled excited Ron.

 

Aurora shook her head with a smile and started to walk towards their new class, Ron and Harry followed her. Aurora turned and didn’t see Hermione “Hey… guys where’s Mione?”

 

Harry and Ron looked around and Harry said “Look, there she is”

 

All three of them were now looking at Hermione who was running down the stairs in front of them.

 

“What the hell Hermione! You were just behind us!” yelled Ron.

 

Hermione didn’t seem to notice him as she said “Come on, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin” and she started to walk again.

 

“Mione, why do I have a feeling that you have a secret?” whispered Aurora, not wanting for boys to hear.

 

Hermione looked at her, and how close they were and blushed as she said “I-I don’t have a secret! Just leave it Rora..”

 

Aurora nodded and said “Okay, I’m not a saint either. I’ll leave it” she smiled softly at Hermione.

 

Hermione for some reason blushed again but smiled too.

 

\--------------------------

 

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals. His curly light brown ginger-ish hair were a little tamed, his honey colored eyes sparkled with purpose. As he stood before the class, Aurora noticed that he was quite tall, but not as tall as dad is.

 

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands"

 

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies, to class and set them loose. But well, last years teacher was a bloody idiot.

 

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me"

 

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

 

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away, then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

 

"Loony, loopy Lupin" Peeves sang "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin..."

 

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this, to their surprise, he was still smiling.

 

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves" he said pleasantly "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms"

 

However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

 

“Hey Peeves!” yelled Aurora, the ghost looked at her and grinned.

 

“Well hello,” Peeves grinned and added “Up to some joke?”

 

Everyone looked shocked, Peeves never talked to someone like that. He always insulted everyone, who spoke to him.

 

“No, actually I have a lesson now. So would you get your ass out of here, and stop insulting our teacher?” said Aurora.

 

“Well aren’t you a wolf in sheep’s clothing” said Peeves with a mad grin.

 

Before Aurora could answer, Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

 

"This is a useful little spell” he told Aurora with a little smile "Please watch closely" He said now to the class, as he raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi! "and pointed it at Peeves.

 

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril, he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

 

“Bloody hell! That was brilliant!" said Aurora in amazement.

 

"Thank you, Aurora" said Professor Lupin, with a smile as he looked at her, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

 

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

 

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

 

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.

 

As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

 

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Stewart is hissing instructions in his ear." he glared at Aurora.

 

Neville went scarlet. Aurora glared at Snape, it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.

 

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably"

 

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but before he left he said while looking at Aurora “Well I have to visit the Headmaster, and talk to him about expelling some student” and he left shutting the door with a snap.

 

Everyone was looking at Aurora with wide eyes, they knew that Snape was talking about her.

 

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, he was looking worriedly at Aurora, “Please come with me” he added beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

 

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because Aurora and few people had jumped backward in alarm "There's a boggart in there."

 

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Aurora eyed the now rattling door knob apprehensively. She knew what a Boggart was, but she never met one.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces" said Professor Lupin "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

 

Hermione put up her hand "It's a shape-shifter," she said "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

 

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's 'mall sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Aurora?"

 

“Because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be"

 

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin with a proud smile, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed but Aurora turned to look at her and smiled "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake, it tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening” everyone chuckled  "The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... Riddikulus!"

 

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

 

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville"

 

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville. Aurora noticed that and whispered to him “Hey, it’ll be fine. I’m here and Professor Lupin won’t let the boggart hurt you”

 

Neville smiled at her and walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

 

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin with a gentle smile "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

 

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

 

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin gently.

 

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him. He finally found Aurora standing next to Harry and she smiled gently and nodded, he looked back at Professor Lupin and said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape"

 

Nearly everyone laughed, but stopped as they saw the glare that Aurora was sending around. Neville grinned apologetically at everyone. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

 

"Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" said Professor Lupin.

 

"Er… yes" said Neville nervously. "But... I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

 

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

 

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

 

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

 

"A big red one," said Neville.

 

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

 

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

 

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And You will raise your wand and cry 'Riddikulus'. And concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag"

 

There was a great shout of laughter, especially from Aurora. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

 

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical...."

 

The room went quiet. Aurora thought... What scared her the most in the world?

 

Her first thought was her family leaving her. But before she had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a boggart, a horrible image came floating to the surface of her mind....

 

Harry laying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets covered in blood… nearly dying. Saying goodbye to her and Ginny. That feeling of helplessness...

 

Aurora shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off " Aurora was sure she knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders, then she looked over at Harry and saw him shiver as well, but before she could ask him about it Professor Lupin asked.

 

"Everyone ready?"

 

Aurora felt a lurch of fear. She wasn't ready.! How the hell could you make your brother’s death less frightening?! But she didn't want to ask for more time, everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.

 

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward.... Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot.."

 

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

 

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One two... three... now!"

 

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

 

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

 

"R-r-riddikulus! "squeaked Neville.

 

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag. There was a roar of laughter, especially from Aurora who laughed like a mad person, the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

 

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy, its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising…

 

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

 

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

 

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

 

Seamus darted past Parvati. Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face... a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Aurora's head stand on end... 'Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

 

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat, her voice was gone. She turned to Harry he raised his wand, ready, but…

 

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!

 

For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almosi lazily.

 

The orb flew to Aurora, she raised her elegant silver wand.

 

Crack!

 

And there was silence because before Aurora layed Harry James Potter, covered in blood, he wasn’t breathing, his expression was scared… there were tear marks right under his dull _dead_ green eyes…

 

Aurora stood there looking at Harry and started to breathe heavily, tears were making their way down her cheeks as she whispered “Riddikulus…”

 

A memory came to her mind, she doesn’t know if it’s real. But in that memory she was chasing around a black dog.

 

There was a Crack! And boggart changed into big, fluffy, black dog that was chasing his tail. Aurora finally turned to see the class look frightened, Hermione and some girls were crying, she looked at Harry to see him shocked and scared.

 

“Little lion…” whispered Professor Lupin, but nobody heard him besides Aurora.

 

Aurora looked at him to see him looking worried and sad, he tried to take a step toward her but she shook her head ran out of the staff room, hearing a voice calling her name in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora ran through the halls, not slowing down, until ran out of school, she could finally breathe but she still ran until she reached the lake.

 

Aurora fell on her knees and screamed until her throat was raw, then she started crying hard, thinking about her summer and the beginning of the school year.

 

She ran away again after Williams tortured her with cruciatus curse, she found out who her parents are, she have now another scar and that boggart… it was all too much for her, she didn’t have strength for all this, she just wants a normal life for once. She just wants to forget everything, she wants the pain to stop! She looked at the lake, it was sparkling with the sun shining at it. It was a very beautiful sight, calming and relaxing, what if… she became a part of that beauty? It would all go away… all that pain and misery. Aurora stood up and started to walk towards the water but a shout stopped her.

 

“ _ Aurora! _ ” it was a male voice, she knew that voice. 

 

Suddenly she was being hugged by someone, she felt warm… and safe. Most of her pain disappeared, but some of it was still there.

 

“Aurora, my little lion, I’m so sorry!”

 

Aurora looked up at the person, and her silver eyes met the honey coloured ones. It was Remus Lupin hugging her… But why? Why would he care? Just why?

 

“Aurora… my little lion, I’m so sorry please talk to me. It’s me, your mama…” said Lupin with tears in his eyes “What were you going to do? Please tell me that you weren’t trying to hurt yourself pup…”

 

“Why?” was the only response that Lupin got from her.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Lupin, tears still visible in his eyes.

 

“Why do you care? Why are you here?” asked Aurora, and got out of his warm hug “Why?! After 12 fucking years?! After you left me! With that bitch! Do you know what she did to me?! She tortured me! Every fucking day, ever since she found out! I thought that she’ll help me, because I didn’t know what was going on! And she told me that I’m a monster! She was telling me that for so long that I believed her! I tried to tell myself that she’s wrong, but it didn’t work! And now after 12 years you appear and you act as if you didn’t know me?!” she yelled, and then tears came back and she said in a whisper “S-so what are you d-doing here?”

 

Remus was crying as he looked at his daughter, all that pain she had to face. He promised himself that he’s child will never face this kind of pain… and here he is, looking at his pup who is so damaged.... because of him…

  
  
  


“I’m sorry Aurora… I am so sorry pup… I screwed up so bad, I wanted to take you back so many times… But I always heard that you’re safe and happy, and I-I didn’t want to take that away from you… I love you so much little lion… You are my everything… Please forgive me, I know that I’m not worth it, but please…  _ I love you _ ” said Remus with tears running down his scared cheeks, as he fell on his knees.

 

Aurora started to cry harder and fell on her knees as well and she said “I-I don’t hate you! No matter what you did… what I did, I-I can’t hate you! I just can’t… I can be angry, I can scream and I can cry but, how can I hate a person who gave me  _ life _ ?!” Remus looked at her and was still muttering apologizes, Aurora crawled over to him and hugged him whispering “I forgive you… just please don’t leave ever again, I need you mom… I really do…”

 

Remus hugged her back and said “I won’t pup, I will never leave you again…  _ never _ ”

 

“I love you mommy…” said Aurora as she hugged him even closer.

 

“I love you too, so much” 

 

They held each other for a long while now, but finally Aurora let go of him to take a look at him. Now that she looked at him, they were really alike. The same hair, same slender build, same freckles and noses. 

 

“You look just like him…” whispered mom.

 

“Really? I was just thinking that I look like you mom…” said Aurora, it was still a little strange to call a man “mom” but he was her mother, gender didn’t play a rule in this.  

 

“You do have some of me, but… you have more of him. Your jaw, cheekbones, brows, skin tone and eyes…” said Remus with a soft smile “You grew up looking so beautiful Aurora… more than I could ever imagine” Aurora blushed at that and said.

 

“You’re only saying that because I’m your daughter.  _ Every _ parent would say that to their child…”

 

Remus shook his head and said “Well there’s one thing that you should know about me, I don’t lie. I heard that I’m terrible at it”

 

Aurora grinned and said “So we have something in common! I’m as honest as they come! Oh but I can lie like no one” Remus laughed at that, but then stopped and looked at Aurora.

 

“Aurora… how do you know who your father is?”

 

Aurora’s eyes widen as she said “I… emmm… Well…”

 

Remus gave her a look and said “Don’t try to lie, please. I’ll know when you do”

 

Aurora sighed and said “I heard Mr and Mrs Weasley talk about Sirius Black… and that he had a name “Aurora” carved in his cell on a wall. He was counting how old I am…” she stopped to look at her mom, and saw a sad look on his face as he looked down “...and I talked to him…”

 

Remus’s head snapped up to look at Aurora but before he could say something she added “He didn’t hurt me! I don’t think that he even could do something to me while we were talking through the bond…”

 

“Y-you know? About our bond? H-he told you that?” asked mom looking shocked.

 

“Yes he did… he told me that you were my mom and some other things… Mom… I don’t think that he did it… he looked to me more like a broken man, then a crazy killer. And the way he spoke to me… I believe him mom” said Aurora and looked at Remus with a serious expression.

 

Remus shook his head and said “I don’t know what to tell you pup… I still love your father, he’s my soulmate after all but… I really don’t know...My heart tells me that he wouldn’t do it but my mind tells me that there’s too much proof that tells otherwise”

 

Aurora nodded, but didn’t say anything.

 

After few minutes of silence Remus looked at her and said “Aurora… about your boggart…” Harry laying on the floor not moving, not breathing not...living flashed through Aurora’s mind.   

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m sure seeing your boyfriend...like this, must have been tragic”

 

Aurora’s head snapped to look at her mom and said “W-wait, Harry’s not my boyfriend! He’s like a brother to me!”

 

Remus blushed at that and said “I-I thought that you were together, you are constantly together and all”

 

Aurora looked at him and started laughing and after a few minutes she looked at her mom and said “Well he couldn’t be my boyfriend, I’m not his type. He sees me as a sister as well. And that boggart… I’m afraid of many things, even when I’m not showing it, but last year… Harry was so close to dying and… and there was nothing I could do. He was my only family at that moment and all I could do is watch him nearly die…”

 

“Hey, you’re not alone anymore okay? And Harry is like a family to me too, his mother Lily, is your Godmother and your second name “Lily” is after her…” said Remus and hugged Aurora again as she asked.

 

“How did you come up with my name “Aurora”?”

 

“Well Aurora means “dawn”” Remus rubbed Aurora’s back gently as he spoke “Once me and your father were sitting at the top of the astronomy tower, it was in our 7th year. We spend the whole night there talking, and the sun began to rise painting the sky in pinks, reds and oranges. So we sat there looking at the dawn and that’s when your father said: 

 

_ “It’s so beautiful Moony…” _

 

_ “It is…” answered Remus with a soft smile. _

 

_ “You know.. I was thinking” said Sirius still looking at the rising sun. _

 

_ “Woah.. so I finally awaited that day when Sirius Black started thinking. I’m proud” said Remus with a grin. _

 

_ “Ha ha ha, very funny Rem” said Sirius with a slight glare “But really I was thinking and” he looked at Remus with a soft and loving expression “I want to have a family with you Remus” Remus blushed and Sirius continued “I want to call you mine, and for you to call me yours. I want to have children with your hair, smile and gentleness. I want a family my moon and I want it with you, and only you” _

 

_ Remus sat there with tears in his eyes as he said “I-I want it too Siri… I love you” _

 

_ Sirius’s eyes brighten as he kissed Remus gently and then they hugged each other and looked again at the rising sun, and Sirius whispered. _

 

_ “Aurora…” _

 

_ “What did you say?” asked Remus. _

 

_ “Aurora” said Sirius grinning “If we ever have a daughter we’ll name her Aurora. So she’ll be as beautiful as the rising sun. Besides I’m a star, your a moon the only thing we’re missing is a sun in our life’s” _

 

_ Remus looked at his boyfriend and said “You’re riddikulus… but I like it... Aurora” but then he smirked and said “But eat my chocolate one more time? And Aurora won’t be even born” _

 

_ Sirius huffed and said “How do you know it was me?! It could have been Peter! Or James!” _

 

_ “Well dear, you’re the only one who knows where I’m hiding my chocolate” said Remus as he kissed Sirius on the cheek. _

 

“...and just like that your father came up with your name. Ever since that day he always remembered that name… and when you were born the first thing he said to you was “I was waiting so long to meet you...my little sun”” said Remus with tears in his eyes “He really loved you Aurora, you were his princess, his sun”

 

Aurora smiled at the story, she liked listing about her parents, but she had one question that needed answering “Mom, can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course, pup” said Remus with a gentle expression.

 

“Are you a werewolf?”

 

Remus’s expression changed as he answered “Yes… I am. How did you know?”

 

Aurora smiled gently at him and said “Because I’m a half-werewolf, and it means that one of my parents must be a werewolf too”

 

Remus was shocked as he said “Oh dear Merlin… I’m so sorry Aurora. I never wanted for you to bear a burden like this… I’m so sorry pup”

 

“Mom…” said Aurora with a gentle smile “It’s not your fault, I was never angry at you that I was a half-werewolf. I can’t blame you for something that is not your fault”

 

Remus smiled at that and said “You’re so grown up, I’m very proud of you little lion”

 

Aurora blushed and smiled. It was nice to have a parent… maybe everything will be alright from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora and Remus decided that for now they won’t tell anybody that they know about each other. But they will be meeting whenever they can, Aurora also asked if she can spend full moon with him, but he said “no”. And Aurora understood that, he’s just afraid that he’ll hurt her.

 

Remus walked her back to the Gryffindor tower, and hugged her again.

 

“Bye mom…” whispered Aurora into Remus’s chest.

 

“More like see you later, pup. We’ll see each other tomorrow” said Remus in a gentle voice.

 

Aurora nodded and let go of him, he smiled at her and walked away.

 

She waited until he disappeared into endless corridors, and then she turned around and walked through the painting.

 

As soon as Aurora stepped into the common room everyone was looking at her. But she didn’t care, she finally felt at ease. Now if only dad could be with us…

 

While Aurora was thinking she didn’t hear someone calling her name, she only came to he senses as that someone hugged her.

 

“W-what?!” yelped Aurora, and turned to see Harry hugging her. She smiled softly and hugged him back.

 

“Rora…” whispered Harry, and Aurora knew that he was close to crying. So she took him to the seat next to window, where the rest of the common room had trouble seeing them.

 

After they sat down Harry broke down and started to cry, while Aurora held him in her arms. Harry was always smaller than other boys their age, but Aurora was even smaller than him, which made holding him a little difficult, but she still held him whenever he needed her.

 

“Harry, what happened?” asked Aurora gently as she stroke his hair “Come on, tell me. I’m here for you”

 

Harry pulled back and looked at her “I-I was s-so worried… nobody could find you! I thought that something happened to you, and… and there was nothing I could do b-because I didn’t know where you were…”

 

Aurora looked at Harry’s face and saw that he was tired, she shook her head because she now saw how stupid her thinking was… How could think about leaving, when Harry needed her and George, Fred.. all her friends and what about her parents?

 

“I’m sorry Harry… I-I needed to get away from there. I didn’t mean to make you worry” said Aurora still stroking his hair and putting a soft kiss there.

 

“Please never do something like that again…” said Harry still holding her tightly “You’re all I have… I know that Ron and Hermione are with me but… you… you Aurora are my sister. You are my family, I don’t have any family left beside you” said Harry looking at Aurora with a sad smile.

 

Aurora look at Harry and smiled softly “You are my family as well Harry… and don’t be so certain that you don’t have any family left. You never know… maybe they’re right next to you”

 

Harry looked at her and said “What do you mean?”

 

Aurora smiled and said “You’ll find out when the time comes, little brother” she kissed his forehead.

 

Harry smirked and said “I’m older, remember? You’re my little sister! That’s why I worry so much!”

 

Aurora glared at him and said “Oh yeah, yeah! Only three months! Besides I act older than you!”

 

Harry laughed and said “Really? And who threaten Ron yesterday that if he eats your chocolate again you’ll kick his ass?”

 

Aurora blushed and said “Hey! Don’t you dare to bring chocolate into this discussion! It’s not fair!”

 

Harry shook his head and said “You’re unbelievable”

 

“Well I am unbelievably beautiful, thank you very much” said Aurora with a dramatic hair flip.

 

Harry laughed and Aurora joined him, little did they know that Ron and Hermione were watching them. Both having a smile on their faces.

 

\--------------------------

 

It was dinner time and George and Aurora were walking together to it.

 

“So how are you feeling Furball?” asked George.

 

“I’m fine, but there will be a scar left” said Aurora with a sigh.

 

“I still don’t understand why did you jump in front of Malfoy”

 

“Malfoy can be a prick and a drama queen, but when I see someone in need of help. I can’t just stand and watch them getting hurt George... not if I can do something about it” answered Aurora with a serious expression.

 

George shook his head, he was so mad when he heard that Aurora was in the Hospital Wing that it took Ron, Fred and even Percy to stop him from killing Malfoy. Of course Aurora didn’t know about that, she already had a lot of trouble, she didn’t need another.

 

“You know… I admire you” said George and Aurora looked up at him blushing “You always help others, no matter who they are, and what they did… Aurora you are such a good person, and I know that you don’t see it yet. But one day... I would love to show you, who you really are” he looked at Aurora with a soft smile and his chocolate eyes were filled with emotion.

 

Aurora smiled at him and said “Thank you George… but I’m not a good person. I lie, I’m rude to other people, I have secrets… and there’s so much more bad in me, then you think…”

 

“Aurora, I said that you are a good person not that you were perfect. Because nobody is perfect, and it’s alright. Furball, it’s okay, to not be okay, and you need to understand it. We’re only humans, we all have secrets, we all lie, and we are all rude, to rude people. I’ve never saw you being rude to someone who didn’t deserve it”

 

She looked up at George and smiled “Thank you… I’m happy that I have you Squirrel”

 

George smiled wider and said “And I’m happy to have you Furball”

 

Aurora grinned and took his hand “Now come on you big old softy! Let’s go!”

 

George stumbled a little as she took his hand and started to run, he looked at her with a little glare and said “Hey! I’m not old!”

 

“Yes you are!” yelled Aurora cheerfully.

 

George wanted to say something but he was too focused on trying to memorise her beautiful expression.

 

Aurora after a moment added “But don’t worry Georgie! Even when you’ll be old and ugly I’ll be there with you!”  

 

George’s heart skipped a beat at these words and he smiled brightly as he said “Well, I’ll hold to that promise Furball”\

 

\--------------------------

 

After dinner Aurora went to her room where Talia was waiting for her, the wolf runned up to her mistress and started to wiggle her tail. Aurora patted her and went to get ready for bed.

 

Few minutes later she was laying on her bed with Talia. Aurora opened her locket and smiled. The mystery was solved…

 

She kissed the little photo and went to sleep.

 

Aurora woke up at dawn, she got up and dressed, then she took Talia and went for a walk to the grounds.

 

As Aurora walked outside the sky was coloured in pinks, oranges and reds, she smiled, and started to think about her last month. In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class, mom did wonderful job and Aurora really liked his lessons. She spended now every sunday morning and then evening with mom, turns out that they share so much, they both love chocolate, sweaters, tea, calm walks in the morning and so much more! Aurora really loves her mother, he’s such an amazing person, Aurora loves every moment of their meetings. As Aurora was thinking, she and Talia walked around in peace, Talia was especially happy about the walk because she didn’t get to be outside that much. Aurora was sad that for few days Talia was alone, she wanted to bring her with her to classes but other students and Professors weren’t a big fan of the wolf. Talia was quite aggressive when it came to strangers, because her mistress was hurt so many times by other people that Talia didn’t trust anyone besides Aurora and her friends and family.

 

After Aurora and Talia walked for an hour they started to head back to the castle. She got to the Gryffindor tower and went to wake up the girls and do something with her hair.

 

An hour later girls in Aurora’s dorm were running around and getting ready while Aurora pinned her Godmother’s hair comb. Her hair were braided and then putted into a bun with the comb pinned in it, at front some of the loose strands of hair were rounding her face.

 

She smiled and went to down to the common room where she met Harry.

 

“Good morning Harry” said Aurora with a bright smile.

 

Harry looked at her and said also with a smile “Hello Rora”

 

“Want to go to the breakfast with me?” asked Aurora.

 

“Sure, Ron is still sleeping so he’ll come for the end”

 

They walked out of the Gryffindor tower as Aurora asked.

 

“So why didn’t you wake him up?”

 

Harry grinned and said “Well that’s what he gets for not waking me up yesterday”

 

Aurora shook her head and smiled.

 

They walked to the Great Hall while chatting about everything when the almost reached their destination they heard a loud voice say “Really Hogwarts is becoming worse and worse. You’ve seen Lupin? Look at the state of his robes, he dresses like our old houseelf "

 

Aurora stopped walking and turned to see laughing Malfoy with his Slytherin _friends_.

 

Aurora didn’t register what she was doing before she was on top of Malfoy, her fist connecting with his face as she yelled “SAY THAT AGAIN! I FUCKING DARE YOU!” she hitted him again, and again, until she stopped and said “What? No fucking remark? No funny joke to tell huh?! Malfoy! I asked you a question!”

 

Malfoy was scared shitless as he looked at Aurora, her eyes were gold and her expression was one of a mad person.

 

“What’s going on here?” asked Professor Lupin who just appeared. He walked between the students and saw his daughter sitting on Malfoy boy. Her fist raised and covered in blood, he runned up to then and took Aurora of the boy who was scared and injured “Mr. Zabini, Miss. Parkinson please take him to Madam Pomfrey” they nodded and started to get Malfoy from the ground.

 

Remus took Aurora’s arms and started to walk towards his office with her, leaving Harry still there looking shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora and Remus walked into his office, Remus and motioned for Aurora to sit down on a chair. 

 

Aurora didn’t even look at Remus as she sat down. The silence was heavy, and Aurora felt as tears are escaping her eyes. That’s when Remus sighed and kneeled down in front of her and hugged her.  Aurora’s eyes widen as he did so, but hugged him back. Few minutes later Remus asked.

 

“What happened out there little lion?”

 

“He...he said things about you… and I-I just couldn’t let him like that about you. All I know is that I sat on him while punching him in the face… as hard as I could” said Aurora with tears still running down her cheeks.

 

Remus sighed and pulled back a little “Aurora” he said gently “Look at me” Aurora slowly looked up at him, his expression wasn’t angry, it was gentle. “I’m not mad at you pup, I’m disappointed. You should know that you can’t solve trouble with your fists, even when someone says something about me or anyone. You can’t just beat them up” he sighed “I’m sorry Aurora”

 

Aurora looked at him in shock and asked “W-what about? You’re right I-I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry mom…”

 

Remus shook his head and said “I’m sorry that…” he took a deep shaky breath and said “That I wasn’t there to teach you that, and all other things. I… no… We should be there for you, to laugh with you, to teach you, to hold you after a bad dream, to tell you that something is bad or that something was good… We should have been there for you Aurora”

 

Aurora bursted into tears as she yelled “No! No! NO!” Remus looked at her with wide eyes “Y-you can’t blame yourself! I-it wasn’t your fault! You didn’t want to leave me!” she coundn’t take a steady breath as she said “Y-y-you d-did what y-you thought w-was righ-t! I-it wasn’t y-your fault that d-dad w-w-went to prison! S-so p-please stop-p blaming y-your s-self m-mommy”

 

Remus had a few tears in his eyes as he hugged crying Aurora, he rubbed her back and whispered “Shhhh… everything is all right, I’m here”

 

Aurora whispered “I’m sorry mommy, please don’t leave me… I’m sorry...I’ll be good, don’t leave please…”

 

Remus’s heart broke as he held her tighter “I’m here little one… I’m not going anywhere, I love you more than you know”

 

They sat like that for quite some time, when Aurora calmed down Remus let go of her and said “Are you okay?”

 

Aurora smiled softly and said “Yeah… I-I’m fine…”

 

Remus didn’t believe her and said “You don’t have to act strong around me pup…”

 

Aurora looked up and said “I’m fine, but I’m not great”

 

Remus came up to her and kissed the top of her head, then he sighed and said “I still need to came up with a punishment for you… Well I’ll take 5 points from Gryffindor and you’ll have 5 days of detention, don’t worry they’ll be with me” Aurora only nodded at that. It wasn’t a punishment, detention will become a time that they spend together and 5 points for nearly breaking Malfoy’s face was really not enough.

 

Remus looked worriedly at his daughter and said “Will you be fine? I can excuse you from the rest of the lessons” 

 

“No… it would be strange if you would excuse me from lessons after what I did…” Remus wanted to say something but decided against it, Aurora smiled and said “I’ll be fine mom… really. I’ll meet you on my detention then” she walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on cheek. Remus smiled and kissed her forehead saying.

 

“Have a good day little lion”

 

Aurora smiled softly at him and walked out.

  
\--------------------------  
  


Aurora walked towards breakfast and as soon as she walked through the door everyone looked at her and started to whisper about her. She sighed and started to walk towards her seat, when she got there she sat between George and Fred. Before she could say anything George took her right hand and started to look at her damaged knuckles, he then grabbed her chin and started to look all over her face.

 

“I’m fine George… no need to baby me…” whispered Aurora.

 

George sighed and said “I’m sorry, I heard what happened… Are you all right? I’m asking emotionally”

 

Aurora looked at him and said “I’m fine, m-Professor gave me detention for 5 days and took 5 points from Gryffindor”

 

“Wow, I thought that he’ll take more” said Fred “By the way hi!”

 

Aurora looked at him and laughed slightly “Well hello to you too”

 

“Soo… what happened?” asked Fred.

 

“What did that git do, again?” asked George and his expression darkened.

 

Aurora sighed and said “Well me and Harry were walking to breakfast, and I heard Malfoy talk shit about mo-Professor Lupin. The next thing I know is that I’m punching him in the face”

 

Both twins looked shocked, but their responses were different.

 

“Holy shit Aura!” said Fred with a grin.

 

“Remind me not to piss you off” said George with a smirk.

 

Aurora laughed at him and said “Don’t worry, I won’t do something like that again. I can’t solve all my problems with my fists” she smiled softly.

 

They both looked at her a little shocked but then they both smiled and hugged her.

 

“Oh George, little Aura is growing up!” said Fred wiping imaginary tears.

 

“I remember as if it was only yesterday, when she yelled at Ron for trying to eat her chocolate” said George.

 

“Hey! It was yesterday! He’s always trying to eat my chocolate!” said Aurora with a pout.

 

But the twins weren’t listening to her as they said things as “Oh..memorise” or “She’s growing up so fast!”

 

Aurora rolled her eyes at them, but there was a little smile on her face.

 

\--------------------------  
  
  


Aurora returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after her detention with mom. It turned more into DADA lessons and a lot of talking and laughing.

 

As she walked into the room she noticed that everyone was excited about something. Talia walked to her and Aurora greeted her, then together they walked over to Fred and George.

 

"What's up?" she asked Fred and George, who were sitting near the window laughing.

 

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said George with a grin, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween." 

 

"Excellent," said Fred, "We need to visit Zonko's. We’re nearly out of Stink Pellets" 

 

“Yeah and while you’re there, buy some of these nasty bombs, I think that Filch needs some fun in his life” she smirked at them and sat between them.

 

Fred and George laughed but then they asked “Wait? You’re not coming?!”

 

Aurora patted Talia and said “No, nobody signed my permission” 

 

“What?!” yelled Fred looking traumatized 

 

“You have to come!” said George.

 

“Guys there’s no way that I’m going… I would have to sneak out of the castle, but dementors are everywhere” she sighed, of course she could ask mom to sigh it. But if anyone found out that Professor Lupin signed her permission, they would get substitious and mom said that with dad on the run, everyone would try to use her as bait, or hurt her just to get to dad. That was the main reason why nobody knew that she was his daughter.

 

“Well there is a way to sneak out of the castle” said Fred and George with smirks.

 

Aurora looked at them in confusion and then it hit her “The Marauders Map!” she whisper yelled with a grin.

 

The twins nodded but before they could say something, they heard a voice yelp from the common room.

 

"OY!"

 

It was Ron, he was seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" 

 

Aurora and the twins looked at them in shock and confusion as Talia ran up to Ron.

 

“Talia!” called Aurora already getting up to run after the wolf.

 

Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing. Soon Talia ran into Ron, couseing him to fall.

 

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione

 

“Talia, stop!” yelled Aurora trying to take Talia off Ron, the whole common room was watching. Scabbers came flying out of the bag and…

 

"CATCH THAT CAT” Ron yelled as Crookshanks sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

 

George made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed, Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot be neath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

 

When Talia was finally off Ron, he and Hermione hurried over to the animals. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away, Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail. 

 

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!" 

 

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking "All cats chase rats, Ron!" 

 

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!" 

 

"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think..." 

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!" 

 

“Hey! Break it up!” yelled Aurora who was still holding Talia.

 

“And you! Keep that bloody wolf in a cage or something!” yelled Ron at Aurora.

 

“I’m not going to keep her in cage! She’s not a monster!” yelled angry Aurora.

 

“Not a monster?! Every wolf is a bloody monster Aurora! You should have throw her away long time ago!”

 

“Hey Ron! Don’t talk to her like that!” yelled George who stood now in front of Aurora, while glaring at his younger brother.

 

Ron glared at him and marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. 

 

George sighed angrily and turned to look at Aurora, she stood there with tears in her eyes, but she kept a strong face and walked away to girls dormitory, Hermione and Crookshanks following her.

  
\--------------------------  
  


Ron was still in a bad mood with Aurora and Hermione next day. He barely talked to them all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, Aurora and Hermione were working together on the same puffapod. 

 

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail. 

 

Aurora glared slightly at Hermione, but didn’t say anything.

 

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking" said Ron angrily.

 

Aurora was so busy glaring at Ron that she missed the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor. 

 

"Careful, Miss Stewart, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes. 

 

Harry asked Professor McGonagall if she could sign his permission to go to Hogsmeade with others. But she said “no”. There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione and Aurora. 

  
\--------------------------  
  


They were all sitting at the Great Hall eating dinner. Harry was still sad that he couldn’t go with others to Hogsmeade.

 

"There's always the feast," said Aurora, with a soft smile, in an effort to cheer Harry up. 

 

"Yeah," said Harry gloomily "Great" 

 

“Harry…” Aurora bit her lip and looked at the twins  apologetically, they nodded at her, already knowing what she’s about to say  “I’m not going either. Williams didn’t sign my permission, so I’m stuck here with you”

 

Harry’s eyes brightened as he said “Really?!” but then his expression fell, and he said “Sorry, that you won’t get to go too…”

 

Aurora smiled and said “Oh come on Har, how about we’ll go play some Quidditch? We’ll spend the whole day together, it’ll be like… a brother-sister day! How’s that sound to you Har?!”

 

Harry smiled at her and said “It sounds awesome, Rora”

 

Aurora grinned and said “Well I already knew that, I was the one who came up with that plan, after all. So get ready for the best day of your life Har!”

 

Harry and the others laughed at her and continued to eat their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

On the 16th of October, Aurora woke up to Talia licking her face. She laughed and said.

 

“Well good morning to you too Alia, how did you sleep?”

 

Talia barked in excitement and wiggled her tail at Aurora.

 

Aurora smiled and hugged her wolf “I slept well too. So… shall we go for a walk?”

 

Talia jumped of the bed and started to run in circles, Aurora looked at her roommates and saw that they were sleeping. She then got out of bed and started her morning routine, she pinned her hair in half up and half down style, and decorated her hair with her Godmother’s hair comb.

 

Once she was dressed, she and Talia went out. The weather was nice, it was a little chilly but Aurora had her scarf wrapped around her neck. Talia ran in front of her, but then she stopped and her head snapped towards the forbidden forest, she let out a howl and ran into the forest.

 

“Talia!” yelled Aurora, and tried to chase her wolf, but Talia was nowhere to be seen. “Talia! Come on!” Aurora yelled again, but the wolf still didn’t come back. She started to get worried, and then she came up with an idea. Aurora looked around, to see if she was alone, when she was sure that nobody was with her, she cleared her throat and howled. Her howl sounded like a real wolf howl, she only howled once before and it was with George and Fred on one of full moons, when she started to laugh so hard, that a howl came out of her. She still remembers her embarrassment and George and Fred’s laughter.

 

Aurora waited for few minutes, when from woods ran out Talia, Crookshanks and big, black dog… it was that dog from the alley, but what was it doing here?

 

Talia and the dog looked around as if looking for a threat when Aurora said “Talia”

the wolf looked up at her mistress, and her ears fell down. Aurora patted her wolf and said “Where were you? Why did you run off like that Alia? And Crookshanks what the hell are you doing here? Hermione will be worried” then she looked at the dog and saw him stand there looking shocked, Aurora smiled gently and kneeled in front of him, to show that she doesn’t pose a threat. Besides the dog was bigger than her, so he was more of a threat to her than she to him “Well, hello. I think that we met before”

 

Dog whined and jumped at Aurora as if to hug her. Aurora yelped from surprise but patted the dog, but he was still whining. And Aurora said “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” she pulled back from the dog and saw that he looked a little better than in Diagon Alley, “Do you need food? I can bring you something” dog looked at her and shook his head.

 

Aurora looked at him shocked, that dog was quite intelligent. She only saw Talia nod or shook head, but she was a soulwolf which were one of the most intelligent creatures of wizard world. She then smiled and said “Well, Blackie” the dog barked happily and Aurora continued “If your ever hungry, you can go to Hagrid. He lives in that House down the hill, he’ll give you food or you can eat from the bowl that is in front of his house. He always fills it with food for animals from the forest” dog nodded again and Aurora got up “Well Blackie it was nice to meet you again. Good bye!” she turned and started to walk back o the castle with Crookshanks and Talia following her.

 

\--------------------------

 

Aurora send the animals to Gryffindor tower and went to breakfast, she walked into the Great Hall and went to sit down between George and Fred. 

 

“Good morning” she said to them with a smile.

 

That’s when it happened, everyone from the Gryffindor table stood up and started to sing “Happy birthday” it was then when Aurora remembered that today was her birthday. She blushed as the Gryffindors continued to sing, as usual Fred and George were the loudest. Ever since her first year, Fred and George created a tradition to sing to Aurora on the day of her birthday.

 

Aurora looked around and saw that the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were singing too, then she looked at the teachers table to see all of the teachers (besides Greasy Hair) stand and sing as well. Her eyes widen to see her mom stand there with a grin singing as well, Aurora blushed and send a slight glare at him, but he only laughed and sang along with everyone else.

 

When the singing stopped everyone started to clap and then sat down, as if nothing happen.

 

Aurora looked at Fred and George still red as tomato and said “I’m going to kill you…”

 

The twins laughed and George said “Oh come on Furball! It was fun!”

 

“Yeah! Come on smile Aura!” yelled Fred.

 

Aurora shook her head at them and started eating. Few minutes later owls came and in front of Aurora were two packages. She opened the biggest one first and saw a chocolate cake and a red sweater with a golden heart at the front. Aurora smiled gently and, took the letter and read.

 

_ Dear Aurora. _

_ Happy Birthday! I hope that everything is going nicely for you dear. I heard about what happened with Hippogriff, we are really proud of you Aurora, but please try not to get into more trouble, and any dangerous situations anymore. I think that you had enough of them. Please write to us soon dear. _

_ We love you Aurora. _

_ Molly Weasley and family.  _

 

Aurora smiled at the letter, and looked at the sweater with a smile.

 

She took the second package and opened it. She looked inside and saw a… leather jacket. It was black, with few silver decorations, on the back was a lion’s head.

 

“Wow…” said both Fred and George.

 

Aurora looked inside for a note or letter but there was nothing there.

 

“Weird…” said Aurora.

 

“Maybe it’s from your papa” said Fred.

 

Aurora took a glance at mom and saw him look in confusion at the jacket as well “No… He always writes a letter. And there’s no letter, I’ll figure it out later. I have to go to put this away, I’ll see you later”

 

“Wait! We’ll go with you” said both Fred and George.

 

Aurora smiled at them and said “Thank you”

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


It was evening when Aurora sat with mom in his office. They ate the chocolate cake that Mrs. Weasley sent.

 

“That cake was good… very good…” said Aurora with a smile.

 

Remus laughed at her and said “Yes it was. I see that you inherited my chocolate addiction pup” Aurora blushed and smiled, Remus then got up and walked over to his closet to take out a huge silver box “Well I think that It’s time for your birthday present pup” he walked over to her and gave her the box.

 

Aurora smiled and opened the box, just to see a black guitar! She looked at her mom with big eyes.

 

Remus smiled gently and said “It belonged to your dad” Aurora’s eyes got even bigger “He bought it on his thirteenth birthday. He could play on it all the time… it really annoyed me back then, but deep inside I enjoyed listening to him play…” Remus smiled sadly, but then said “Well, I heard from Professor Flitwick that you little lion are quite a singer. So I think that this won’t be useless in your hands”

 

Aurora put the guitar on the floor, and went to hug Remus while whispering “Thank you mommy… I love you”

 

Remus smiled and said “And I love you my little lion…” he bend down and kissed the top of her head.

 

\--------------------------

 

Aurora walked through the portret just to see George, Fred, Harry, Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione shouting at her.

 

“SURPRISE!” 

 

Aurora looked around and saw that the common room was empty, on the floor you could see pillows and blankets, food and drinks. In the air were jars with blue fire inside of them, creating a nice blue light around the room.

 

“What’s going on?” asked Aurora.

 

George walked towards her and took her hand “This? This is your birthday party”

 

“My… birthday party?” asked Aurora in a whisper.

 

“Yeah, come on! Let’s start” yelled Fred.

 

They spend their evening laughing and playing some games. Everyone gave Aurora a present.

 

From Harry, she got few new casets to her walkman.

 

From Ron, she got sweets.

 

From Neville, a book about herbs.

 

From Mione, a book about healing spells.

 

From Ginny, a book about Quidditch and some tea that Luna gave for Aurora.

 

From Fred, a t-shirt that said “GO LIONS!”. 

 

And from George she got chocolate and a red and gold bracelet.

 

“Thank you all! I love you guys! You’re the best!” said Aurora with tears in her silver eyes.

 

They smiled and Harry walked over to her and hugged her saying “No, Aurora. You are the best” after he said that Aurora saw as everyone nodded with smiles.

 

Aurora smiled and yelled “Alright! There’s no time to get sappy! Let’s party!”

 

\--------------------------

 

They all fell asleep at 1 am. Aurora woke up just before sun rise that’s when she came up with idea. She got up from the sofa that she and Ginny slept on, and started to walk towards the exit when she heard.

 

“...Aurora?” Aurora turned and saw George who was sitting on the ground that he and Fred slept on “Where are you going? It’s still dark outside..”

 

“I...erm.... I’m going for a walk, go back to sleep” 

 

George got up and walked over to her saying “I’ll go with you”

 

Aurora wanted to protest but then saw that sun nearly rose, “Alright but we have to be quick okay?”

 

He nodded and they went out the Gryffindor common room. 

 

Aurora and George walked in silence, until George said “Wait… we’re going to the astronomy tower… why?”

 

Aurora didn’t answer as she walked on to the stairs that led to the top of astronomy tower. Once they got to the top they saw that sun nearly rose. Aurora sat and watched the sky, George walked up to her and sat down next to her.

 

“Aurora what..” started asking George but Aurora cut him off saying.

 

“My name means dawn…” George looked at her confused and she continued “My parents… they came up with my name while watching the sun rise from this very tower…”

 

The sun rose and painted the sky with pinks, yellows, oranges and reds. She heard George whisper “wow” she smiled and continued “My dad… he wanted a daughter that would be as beautiful as that view… I wanted to see it, that’s why I came here”

 

George whispered “Beautiful…” but as Aurora looked at him, she saw that he wasn’t looking at the view… he was looking at her. She blushed and George smiled at her and said “Furball, I think that you’re even more beautiful than this view” Aurora was now red as tomato “Aurora… I…” he took a deep breath “Ever since I met you, I don’t see my life without you in it. You are the best thing in my life right now. I love how your face brightens when you’re happy, I love how you take care of others even when they don’t really need it, I love how gentle you are with animals, I love how you joke around, I love how you are not scared to speak your mind, I love when you sing and dance around when you think that nobody is looking, I love so much more things about you! And for most of all I love you Aurora Lily Stewart”

 

Aurora looked at George with wide eyes… her best friend, her first true friend, the person who accepted the fact that she’s a half-werewolf… Aurora thought about how her heart raced when he smiled, took her hand, hugged her or even laughed. She never thought of this before, because she never thought that it was possible for someone to love her, especially George, she felt tears making their way down her cheeks as she said “I-I… I love you too George” 

 

He smiled at her and hugged her close, and she hugged him back. After a few minutes George pulled back and asked in a whisper “May I?” Aurora nodded, and George leaned in and kissed her.

 

The kiss was gentle and slow, a little clumsy too. But to Aurora it was perfect, she felt sparks go through her whole body. The kiss ended and they looked into each other eyes, and then George kissed Aurora’s forehead and wrapped his arm around her and Aurora kissed his shoulder before laying her head there.

 

And they sat like that looking at the rising sun, both having big smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora and George sat there until morning, simply looking at the sun. That’s when George looked at Aurora, and saw that she fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled softly at her and simply looked at her… she was truly beautiful, her light brown hair gave out a slight ginger-ish glow, her cheekbones were sharp giving her a more mature and elegant look, but freckles on her nose and cheeks are adding to her adorables. And then there are her purple shadows under her eyes, symbolising that full moon is just few days away. And so is pain that comes with it… George hates full moons, he hates to watch Aurora in pain and for her to live in constant fear of someone finding out what she is.

 

He sighed and started to get up gently trying not to wake up her up. Then she took her into his arms and started to head back to Gryffindor tower.

  
\--------------------------  
  


Aurora woke up to someone screaming her name “AURORA!!! AURORA WAKE UP!!!” she opened her eyes just to see Harry who was looking at her with tired and panicked expression.

 

“What is it, Har?” she asked while sat up from the couch and rubbed her eyes.

 

“Aurora we’re late! DADA class will begin in 5 minutes!” yelled Harry.

 

Aurora’s eyes widen as she got up and ran up stairs. She washed her teeth, dressed into her ropes, took her bag and pinned her long hair into a far too messy bun. She ran down stairs just to see that Harry is nowhere to be seen “Bloody traitor!” she said to herself as she ran out from Gryffindor tower.

 

After few minutes of running and cursing, Aurora got to the class and bursted in yelling “I’M HERE!” 

 

Everyone looked startled at her, before laughing. Remus shook his head at her with a fond smile and said “Well, it’s nice for you to join us Aurora. Take your seat please, and please stay after class, I want to talk to you”

 

Aurora blushed and went to her seat next to Harry, he smiled nervously at her and rubbed the back of his head. She sat down and glared at him while whispering “traitor” 

 

Harry laughed nervously and whispered “Sorry, Rora..”

  
\--------------------------  
  


After lesson Aurora stayed and waited for everyone to leave. Once she and Remus were alone he looked at her with a grin and asked.

 

“Well, I see that you had fun birthday?” 

 

Aurora grinned and put her hands on hibs “Yeah, the best birthday ever!” Remus looked at her and laughed, Aurora looked at him with a confused expression “What is it mom?”

 

He shook his head and said “Nothing pup, you just look so much like your father. Especially today when you ran into class yelling”

 

Aurora laughed too “Well I am his daughter after all, aren’t I? But I think that if dad saw me he would say that I look just like you”

 

Remus nodded and said “Well, the reason I wanted for you to stay here is because I’m worried Aurora. You look really sick today, do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?” he walked towards her and put a hand on her forehead “You’re a little bit too warm…”

 

Aurora smiled softly and took his hand of her forehead saying “I’m fine, mom. It’s just that I didn’t sleep much today, and the fact that you know what is close”

 

Remus nodded, and Aurora noticed the same purple shadows under his eyes, that she haves “I always look like that before full moon, I’m just covering everything with makeup so people would stop telling me that I look like death” 

 

Remus smiled softly and kissed the top of her head “Alright, I’m sure that your friends are waiting. Don’t let the dear old mother stop you”

 

Aurora rolled her eyes and said “Hey, you’re not old mom. And well I have to talk to that bloody traitor Potter, I’ll come to your office for lunch okay mom?”

 

Remus nodded with a grin and said “Of course, and please try not to kill Harry. He told me that you’ll be late”

 

Aurora huffed and said “He should have waited for me, and not go alone…”

  
\--------------------------  
  


Aurora walked towards Charms class and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there. Of course Ron and Hermione weren’t speaking to each other.

 

“Harry James Potter! What you did today was an act of treason!” she yelled and Harry turned to look at her with nervous expression.

 

“Oh… Hey Aurora” he said nervously.

 

“How could you leave without me?! I would have waited for you!”

 

Harry rubbed the back of his head and said “Sorry, but I wanted to tell Professor Lupin that you’ll be late. What did he talk about with you? Did he give you detention?”

 

“No, he just talked to me about lesson. He wants me to go to his office at lunch, so he can tell me what I missed today” Aurora lied to Harry, but she has to.

 

“Well that’s good. By the way where were you and George in the morning?” he asked, and Ron looked at her in interest. Even Hermione looked up from her book.

 

Aurora blushed when she thought about what happened this morning… did that mean that they’re together now? O-or was this just a dream… By the way how the hell did she get back from the tower?

 

“Aurora? Hey you there” asked Harry while waving his hand in front of her face.

 

Aurora snapped out of her thoughts and said “What?”

 

“I asked where you went this morning with George, when I woke up at sunrise you weren’t in the common room” said Harry with raised brow.

 

“Ohhh, we went for a walk” said Aurora not wanting to talk about what happened, while she herself didn’t know.

 

“Oh, okay then” said Harry believing her completely. While Ron and Hermione looked at her curiously.

  
\--------------------------  
  


At lunch Aurora went to Remus’s office, she knocked gently on the door. And after a few seconds the door opened revealing Remus. He smiled at her and let her in, once the door closed he said.

 

“Hello, little lion. How were lessons?”

 

Aurora sat down on one of the chairs and said “They were fine, but charms were really interesting today. Professor Flitwick showed us how to levitate big objects”

 

Remus sat down as well and asked “And how did you do?”

 

Aurora smiled brightly and said “Professor said that I did the best out of every third year. And I showed Neville how to do it and he did good too!”

 

Remus smiled and patted her on the head “That’s amazing, I’m very proud of you pup. And I’m sure that Neville really appreciates your help”

 

Aurora blushed and smiled even brightly. It felt good to hear from your parent that you did something well. She nodded and said “Yeah he thanked me, he’s a good friend. I like helping others, it feels nice”

 

Remus nodded and said “Well, back when I was in school I was helping all my friends study, because through the year they never payed attention on lessons, only having pranks and jokes in their head”

 

“So I’m like you! I’m always helping Harry and Ron, even Hermione sometimes” Aurora beamed at her mother, her eyes sparkling.

 

He laughed and said “It seems so pup”

 

Aurora smiled but then remembered what she wanted to talk about with her mom “Mom?” Remus hummed gently “C-can I tell Harry and my friends that you are my papa?”

 

Remus looked at her for a moment and then smiled and said “Aurora, if they’re your friends then if you want them to know, then tell them. But remember to tell them that it should be kept a secret until your father is catched okay? I would be to dangerous for the wizard world to know, for now”

 

Aurora looked up and said “I promise that we can trust them mom! It’ll be only Harry, Fred, George and Hermione! I won’t tell Ron, because we have a rocky relationship for now…”

 

Remus looked at his daughter and asked “What happened?”

 

“He yelled at me and Hermione because Talia and Crookshanks tried to attack his rat… and he said that every wolf is a monster that should end up in cage.. It hurt me too, because of my… moonsickness” she said and looked down.

 

Remus sighed and walked over to her to hugger as he said “Aurora, Ron wasn’t right. Neither you or Talia are monsters. And I think that he said that in emotions, he didn’t mean it pup. It’s going to be okay”

 

Aurora nodded into his hug and few tears escaped her eyes. Yesterday everything was okay, but today he didn’t even say a word to her or Hermione… It hurt because Ron was her friend and she knew him for quite some time, they went through a lot, and he threw that away in few minutes…

 

“Maybe you, should talk to him. I’m sure that he misses you, and Hermione. He’s just too proud to admit that he did, something wrong” 

 

“Thank you mom... “ said Aurora and leaned back a little “It’s nice to have a mom you know…”

 

Remus smiled gently and kissed the top of her head while saying “I love you, pup”

 

“I love you too mommy” whispered Aurora, and then she remembered “Mom, I need an advice…”

 

Remus stood up and walked back to his chair and asked “What is it? You can talk to me about everything” he smiled at her  encouragingly.

 

“I… emmm” she looked at him and saw that he was still smiling at her, so she took a deep breath and said “I… This morning… I wanted to go to the astronomy tower, to watch the sunrise, like you and dad did…” she looked at Remus just to see him smile sadly as if he remembered something “So I got up early and wanted to go there, but George woke up and said that he’ll come with me. So we went there and watched the sunrise, I told him that my parents chose my name while looking at the sunrise from this tower. And… and then he...emmm he said that I’m beautiful and other things and at the end he said that he… loves me. And I mean I-I think that I love him too, he was the first person that I made friends with and he accepted my moonsickness, and I told him that I love him too. We hugged and then he… ummm kissed me. And I don’t know what that means… I didn’t see him ever since this morning, and I scared to see him...I don’t know what to do mom..”

 

Remus had a gentle smile on his face, he heard from Aurora about George quite a few times before. And from Poppy too, he was always glad that she had friends like that in her life. But he already knew that George’s feelings are something more than ones of a friendship. So he said gently.

 

“Aurora, I’m not an expert in love. Well I’m far from it, but something similar happened between me and your father once. And I was thinking the same things like you, I was so scared to speak with him that I avoided him for a whole week. And let me tell you, it was hard considering that we were roommates. So after whole week, your father was so panicked and angry that he came to see me while I was in hospital wing. And well I found out that he was as much scared as me, and me avoiding him didn’t help him much. It made things worse” he looked at Aurora to see her listening to his every word, he smiled and said “So I think that you should find him and talk to him”

 

Aurora looked down and said ‘B-but what am I supposed to say to him?”

 

Remus got up and kneeled in front of Aurora, he then took a pice of her hair and tugged it behind her ear “I believe that you know him so well by now, that you’ll find just the right words”

 

She smiled and hugged him tightly while saying “Thank you mom. You’re the best!”

 

Remus laughed and hugged her back “I’m glad that I could help you pup. But if he ever hurts you please come to me right away”

 

Aurora giggled and said “I will, but I doubt that he would ever hurt me mommy”

 

“Let’s hope so pup. I just want you happy that’s all I need in my life” said Remus with some kind of sad but gentle smile.

 

Aurora looked at him and said “And I want you happy mommy. I promise you, that one day. I’ll find out what happened that night, and if dad is  innocent than I will bring him home. To you and me, we’ll be a true family” 

 

Remus looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes. She was so grown up and had a heart of gold.  _ If only you could see her Siri… our little sun. _

 

Somewhere in dark and cold place a voice whispered “I saw her Rem… the brightest sun I’ve seen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> P.S I cried a little while writing the end of this chapter...


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora came back to the common room with Hermione, because after lessons they went to study a little. When Aurora and Hermione entered the common room, she quickly spotted George. He was sitting with Fred and Talia, he looked into their direction as if he could feel that they entered.

 

Once they made eye contact both of them blushed, Aurora remembered what her mom told her and took a deep breath. 

 

“Mione I have to talk with George, I’ll see you later okay?” said Aurora.

 

Hermione looked at George and then back at Aurora “Oh, okay. Goodnight Rora” and she walked away to girls dorm.

 

Aurora walked over to boys and said “Emm.. Hi”

 

Fred ginned and said “Hello Aura, well I’ll be going then” he sent look towards George and walked away. 

 

Talia barked at Aurora. Aurora smiled and petted her wolf while saying “Talia can you go upstairs?” Talia nodded and ran upstairs.

 

George looked at her with a soft smile as he said “Hi, Furball. I heard that you were later for your DADA class”

 

Aurora blushed and said “Well someone didn’t wake me up”

 

George laughed and ruffled her hair “I told Harry to wake you up, but I think that he overslept”

 

She shook her head at him and said “Can we talk?”

 

George’s expression fell for a moment but he nodded and took her hand. He led her to their spot near window. They sat down and George was still holding her hand.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked, there was a little panic in his tone.

 

Aurora sighed and said “I want to…” she cleared her throat “I want to talk about this morning. George I…” she didn’t get to finish as George said.

 

“It’s fine Aurora, you don’t have to say anything. I’m sorry… I-I understand that you don’t feel the same... I..”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” said Aurora in shock “You think that I came here to tell you that I regret what happened this morning?!”

 

George looked at her with wide eyes as he said “Y-you don’t?”

 

Aurora looked at him for a moment before laughing, George blushed but laughed a little.

 

“George” Aurora stopped laughing and took his hands “Well I’m shitty at expressining some emotions, and it’s my first time doing this, so please shut up and listen” Aurora took a deep breath as she said “George Gideon Weasley, you were my first true friend. Ever since you and Fred found me at the station, my life got better, I became happier and felt safer than ever. You were the first person besides aunt Poppy, to look at me during my moonsickness and see me, not some monster or a freak. You made me feel wanted, safe, happy and for most of all...loved. And I don’t think that there was a time when I didn’t love you, even if at first it was plationic, it was still love that I felt. But it all changed on that night, when you and Fred found me in girls dorm, transformed. That night, was the night that I fell in love with you George Gideon Weasley” Aurora looked at George and saw that he had tears in his eyes and a soft loving smile, so she said “And this morning, on that astronomy tower in light of sunrise. I grew to love you even more than I thought was possible. So I Aurora Lily Black declare my love for you George Gideon Weasley”

 

George whispered “I love you too” and hugged her tightly, before letting go and kissing her softly and lovingly. Then after few minutes, he backed up and caressed her cheek he tugged few lose strands of hair behind her ear. He looked like he wanted to kiss her again, but suddenly he looked confused and shocked.

 

Aurora looked at him and asked “What is it? Are you okay?”

 

George shook his head and said “I-I… When you said your name… did you say ‘Aurora Lily  _ Black _ ’?”

 

Aurora’s eyes widen, she then decided to tell him the truth “...Yes I did”

 

“But... what…? H-how? Isn’t that....”

 

“George… my father is Sirius Orion Black…” whispered Aurora not looking him in the eyes.

 

“Dear Merlin… oh Aurora, I’m so, so sorry” said George before hugging her closely na kissing her hair.

 

“Y-you’re not mad?” asked Aurora in disbelieve.

 

George let go of her to look her in the eyes as he said “Aurora, you don’t choose who your parents are. And well I’m sorry but I am old enough to understand that”

 

Aurora felt that few tears were making their way down her cheeks as she smiled and said “Well I do sometimes forget that you are older… thank you George” she kissed his cheek and said “There’s one more thing that I want to tell you about..”

 

George nodded and said “Of course Furball, I’m all ears”

 

“Professor Lupin… he...he’s my other dad” said Aurora.

 

“Huh? Oh… OH!” said George with a blush “That’s amazing Furball! You finally found your parents! I’m so happy for you! How did you find out?!” George was smiling brightly as if someone said that all pranks were allowed from now on.

 

Aurora smiled a little and said “Well, that’s kind of a long story. But we talked things through like a month ago? It was on the day that my class had lesson with Boggart, I ran out of class and Professor Lupin ran after me. We talked, cried and now we’re here”

 

George nodded and kissed her gently on the lips as he said “I want to meet him” Aurora looked at him confused and he rolled his chocolate eyes and said “As your boyfriend, not a student”

 

Aurora blushed and said “We-we… I-I’m your girlfriend?!”

 

George laughed at her expression and shook his head. He got up from the couch and kneeled before her, saying “Aurora Lily Black, would you do me a honor of being your first and last boyfriend?”

 

Aurora looked now like tomato as she said “How can you possibly know that I didn’t have a boyfriend before?! Maybe I-I did!” she looked at George and saw him look at her with his brow raised as if saying ‘really?’ she blushed even darked and cleared her throat just to whisper her answer “Yes…”

 

George’s eyes brightened, he lifted Aurora and started to spin her around. Nobody noticed because it was normal that they were doing something crazy all the time.

 

Aurora was giggling like crazy when George stopped spinning her, but he didn’t let go of her. While he had her in his arms he kissed her passionately. And Aurora kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

On Halloween morning, Aurora awoke with the rest and went with Fred and George down to breakfast, feeling quite happy, because she and Harry will spend their day together.

 

She was dressed in sweater that she got from Mrs. Weasley, training pants, her old white sneakers and her leather jacket that she got on her birthday. Her hair were tied into a long braid.

 

Aurora and George were walking and holding hands while talking about Hogsmeade with Fred.

 

“Really Zonko’s shop is amazing Aura! We’ll bring you what we can!” said Fred with a grin.

 

Aurora laughed and said “Well maybe I’ll come with you next time! But today is mine and Harry’s brother and sister day!”

 

“Well as Fred said, we’ll bring you what we can. And we have to buy some paint… for our little...joke” said George with grin.

 

“Yes! Please do so! We have to do it!” yelled Aurora grinning as well. They had a plan to paint Slytherin players brooms pink, before the match. It was of course Aurora’s idea.

  
\--------------------------  


After breakfast both Harry and Aurora were saying their goodbye’s.

 

Aurora kissed George and hugged Fred, telling both of them to have fun. And now she and Harry were talking to Ron and Hermione.

 

"We'll bring you. lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for them.

 

"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry and Aurora’s difficulties.

 

"Don't worry about us" said Harry "We'll see you at the feast. Have a good time"

 

“Yeah! You have your Hogsmeade day, and me and Harry will have our brother-sister day! Besides he gets to heang out with the one and only Aurora Lily Bl-Stewart! One of the Hogwarts Foxes and the most intelligent witch of her age!”

 

All of them looked at her shocked before bursting out laughing. After that Ron and Hermione had to go so Harry and Aurora weaved to them, until they disappeared behind the gates.

　

“Well then. Shall we go play Quidditch?” asked Aurora with a smirk.

 

“Yeah come on!” said Harry and they went towards stadium.

 

\--------------------------

 

After 3 hours of playing they flew down and started to walk back towards castle.

 

“Wow! I don’t understand why aren’t you in the team! You’re awesome Rora!” said Harry with sparkling eyes.

 

Aurora laughed and said “Well I’m afraid of highs. That’s why I don’t play, I mean it’s not that bad on a broom, but still, I would have to do it almost everyday and I’m not ready for that. I can do it from time to time, but not for a long term”

 

Harry nodded and said “So that’s why you cried after you flew on Hippogriff” Aurora only nodded not wanting to talk about it.

 

As they were walking through the castle towards Gryffindor tower, when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Aurora?"

 

Harry and Aurora doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.

 

"What are you doing?" asked Remus "Where are your friends?"

 

"Hogsmeade," said Harry and Aurora together.

 

"Ah," said Remus "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson"

 

"A what?" asked Harry and looked at Aurora for guidance but she was already walking in. Harry followed Aurora into Remus’s office.

 

Aurora looked around and noticed that in the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

 

"Water demon," said Remus, surveying the grindylow thoughtfully "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle." The grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

 

“Cool” said Aurora with wonder in her silver eyes.　　

 

"Cup of tea?" Remus said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

 

“Yes, please” said gently Aurora and walked towards one of the chairs and sat down.

 

"All right," said Harry awkwardly, and sat next to Aurora in second chair.

 

Remus tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

 

"I've only got teabags, I'm afraid... but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?" he said gently while looking right at Harry with a smile.

 

Harry looked at him. Lupin's eyes were twinkling.

 

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

 

"Well your sister told me" said Remus while winking at Aurora. He then passed Harry and Aurora a chipped mug of tea "Anything worrying you, Harry?"

 

"No" Harry lied. He drank a bit of tea and watched the grindylow brandishing a fist at him.

 

“Harry James Potter, what did I say about lying!” scolded Aurora. And Remus laughed a little at his daughter.

 

"Yes,"said Harry suddenly, putting his tea down on Remus's desk "You know that day we fought the boggart?"

 

Aurora shivered slightly.

 

"Yes," said Remus slowly.

 

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly. And Aurora looked at her mom in interest.

 

Remus raised his eyebrows.

 

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised.

 

Harry looked taken back as he asked "Why?"

 

"Well" said Remus, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort" Harry stared shocked at Remus "Clearly, I was wrong," said Remus, still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic"

 

"I didn't think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I...I remembered those dementors"

 

Aurora shivered again, and Remus sent her a warm look.

 

"I see," said Remus thoughtfully "Well, well... I'm impressed" he smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face "That suggests that what you fear most of all is… fear. Very wise, Harry. So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?" said Remus shrewdly.

 

"Well... yeah," said Harry he looked suddenly a lot happier.

 

Aurora looked at her mom, and then at Harry “Harry, you are my brother. And I want to tell you something”

 

Remus smiled at her warmly, already knowing what she’ll say.

 

“Huh? What?” asked Harry looking between Remus and Aurora.

 

“You see Professor Lupin is my…” She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

"Come in," called Remus.

 

The door opened, and Greasy Hair came in. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry and Aurora, his black eyes narrowing.

 

"Ah, Severus," said Remus, smiling "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

 

Aurora turned so fast to look at her mom, that a snap could be heard. Why mom was nice to Greasy Hair?! Of course Aurora didn’t tell her mother about her scars from Potions accident. He only knows about the scar on her brow and back.

 

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry, Aurora and Remus.

 

"I was just showing Harry and Aurora my grindylow," said Remus pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

 

"Fascinating," said Greasy Hair, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin"

 

"Yes, Yes, I will," said Lupin.

 

"I made an entire cauldronfull," Snape continued. "If you need more.

 

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus"

 

"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Aurora didn't like.

 

She glared at him. What the hell is that potion? Greasy Hair backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful. Harry and Aurora looked curiously at the goblet. But Remus smiled.

 

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex" He picked up the goblet and sniffed it "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

 

"Why...?" Harry began.

 

But Aurora interrupted him saying “What the hell is that mom? What if that Greasy bastard messed it up?” her expression was angry and dark.

 

Lupin looked at her and said “Aurora. That’s enough swearing. And I understand that you may not like Professor Snape but..”

 

“May not like?!” yelled Aurora while sitting up “That Greasy Haired bastard scarred me for life back in my first year mother!”

 

Harry was shocked “Mother?”

 

Aurora looked at him said “Yes Harry. That’s what I wanted to tell you, Remus Lupin is my other parent. I’m daughter of Remus John Lupin-Black and Sirius Orion Black. Which makes me Aurora Lily Black”

 

Harry was looking between Remus and Aurora in confusion.

 

Remus looked worried as he asked “Scarred? What do you mean?”

 

Aurora looked back at her mom and took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve. Showing him her lightning like scars that went from her shoulder to her elbow.

 

“Aurora how…?” asked Remus.

 

“It was in the first year, I was paired up with Neville in potions. But during the process of making the potion, something went wrong and the cauldron melted causing the potion to seep across the stone floor, burning holes in our desk. Reacting quickly I pushed Neville out of the way and getting burned in the process” said Aurora and before Remus could ask another question she said “And this here it the best part” she chuckled darkly and said “While I was laying on the floor, in pain Snape came and started to tell the whole class how incompetent I was, how stupid and many, many other things. So I yelled at him to help me and not stand there and insult me, he told Harry to take me to Madam Pomfrey. But it was already too late, the potion melted the skin on my shoulder and elbow. She couldn’t do anything with it, but I was brought sooner? Not a one scar would be left”

 

“But.. you said it was melted and it looks like lightning” said Remus, you could see angr in his eyes and their colour became more gold like than honey.

 

“That’s thanks to Professor Dumbledore, he made my scars look better. But they are still here because of Greasy Hair”

 

At that moment he got up and ran out of his office. He looked to mad that he scared even Aurora.

 

Harry looked at the door that Remus just disappeared though and said to Aurora “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think that I got carried away…” said Aurora and sat back down.

 

“No, you did the right thing to tell your...emm… mom”

 

Aurora laughed a little and said “Well come on, I’ll explain everything to you in Gryffindor tower”

 

\--------------------------  


“So, you have two dads?” asked Harry.

 

“Yeah, mom and dad went to Hogwarts together. And please call Professor Lupin ‘papa’ because ‘mom’ is something that only I want to call him” said Aurora with blush.

 

Harry nodded with a smile “Of course. I’m happy for you Aurora, your papa seems cool. Well when he’s not angry”

 

Aurora laughed at that, she still wondered where her mom could be… Is he okay?

  
\--------------------------  


It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.

 

"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry"

 

A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry and Aurora’s lap.

 

“Thank you!” yelled Aurora with a bright smile.

 

"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

 

Aurora noticed Fred and George enter the room and said to them “Sorry, I gotta go talk to Fred and George. I’ll see you later, I hope that you had a good time”

 

All three of them nodded at her, everyone already knew about Aurora and George’s relationship. Harry and Mione were happy for her and Ron was kind of angry for unknown reasons.

 

Aurora ran up to them and hugged George. He looked down at her and said “Well look who we have here?” Aurora looked up at him and he kissed her gently on the lips “Did you have fun Furball?”

 

Aurora grinned and said “Sure! But how was Zonko’s shop?! Did you buy everything?!”

 

“Of course we did! Now all we have to do is wait for the first match” said Fred and ruffled Aurora’s hair.

 

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes” said George.

 

They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing their little plan, until they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

 

Aurora as always sat between the twins. The food was delicious; even George and Fred, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. Aurora kept glancing at the staff table. Mom looked cheerful but there was something dark in his eyes, he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Aurora moved her eyes along the table, to the place where Greasy Hair sat. Was she imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward mom more often than was natural? She also noticed a red mark on his left cheek. She sat there thinking what happedned to him when she looked at her mom, she saw red marks on his right scarred fist.

 

Aurora’s eyes widen as she thought _Bloody hell! Did mom punch Greasy Hair?!_

 

Remus noticed Aurora staring shocked at him and Snape, so he looked at her and grinned. Clearly happy about what happened. Aurora was shocked, he told her that she shouldn’t solve problems with her fists and here he is. She shook her head and grinned back at him.

 

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

 

It had been such a pleasant evening she and the twins were laughing and joking around, George held her hand at all times, which still made her blush a little. They followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

 

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously, who was in front of them.

 

Aurora peered over the heads in front of her. The portrait seemed to be closed.

 

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password... excuse me, I'm Head Boy..."

 

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

 

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived, and stood next to Aurora.

 

“I don’t know Gin. But it’ll be all fine” said Aurora and wrapped her hand around the smaller girl, rubbing her back gently.

 

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait, the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Aurora and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

 

"Oh, my" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

 

Ginny gasped loudly and moved closer to Aurora, who hugged her gently. George’s hand travelled to Aurora’s back in protective manner.

 

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

 

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

 

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady"

 

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

 

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

 

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sit. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

 

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

 

"Oh yes, your Headship ," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Remus and Dumbledore from between his own legs "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused. George and Fred were guarding Aurora at all times. And she didn’t even dare to let go of Ginny’s hand.

 

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts." 

 

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." 

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. 

 

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him. 

 

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened. 

 

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!" 

 

“Come on Gin, you’ll sleep with us okay?” whispered Aurora gently, and younger girl nodded but still looked scared “Hey” said Aurora and Ginny looked at her, Aurora smiled and said “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, okay?” Ginny hugged Aurora and she said “And we have these guys too” she pointed towards Fred and George.

 

Ginny looked a little bit calmer but was still as close to Aurora as she could. Suddenly a voice called.

 

“Aurora!” 

 

Aurora turned and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione running towards them. As soon as Harry was close enough he hugged Aurora.

 

“Oh, you don’t even know how happy I’m to see you. I was to worried when we got separated” whispered Harry, and Aurora hugged back.

 

“I’m okay, no need to me worried Har” she rubbed his back “I’m okay, are you okay?”

 

He pulled back a little and said “Well, I’m as good as I can be”

 

Aurora looked down a little and whispered “I’m sorry…”

 

Harry looked at her and hugged her again whispering “It’s not your fault Rora, none of this is”

 

They stayed in that hug until Hermione said.

 

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?"

 

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron. 

 

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione "The one night we weren't in the tower...." 

 

“I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here" 

 

“No..” said Aurora and all of them looked at her in shock “He knew that everyone will be in the Great Hall”

 

“What do you mean?” asked George who stepped closer to her.

 

Aurora looked at all of them and said “I think that he wanted everyone out of the tower. He wanted to get something from there, he wasn’t here to kill”

 

“And how do you know that? Did you talk to him?” asked Ron, he looked angry “He wants to murder Harry, and you defend that maniac?!”

 

Everyone looked at Ron in shock while Aurora stepped closer to him and said “I’m not defending anyone Ronald. I’m stating facts. Look if he wanted to murder Harry today, he would have come at night, or would catch him somewhere else. But he came quietly, and didn’t do any fuss, all he wanted is to get inside the tower. I think that he needed something from there”

 

“I-I think that she might be right” said Hermione in a little voice “From what we know, Black is mad. So he could just get into the great hall to kill Harry, and everyone else. Or as Aurora said catch him somewhere else”

 

After Hermione said that, Harry looked at Aurora and said “I believe you” 

 

Aurora looked at him with a shocked expression, but then she smiled and said “Thank you…”

 

Harry walked over to her and said “I will always believe you Rora. You are my sister, my family and I know that you would never hurt me. Or any of us” he smiled and said “And what you’re saying makes sense”

 

Aurora smiled and said “Thank you Har. I promise to never hurt you and belive you at all times. I won’t hurt you no matter what, I would rather die”

 

Harry smiled and others smiled too. It was always cute to see Harry and Aurora interact, they really acted like family and not just with each other but with their other friends too.

 

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!" 

 

All of them got into their sleeping bags, Ginny was hugging Aurora because the younger girl was still scared but Aurora didn’t mind she rubbed the girls back while humming gently to her. Soon Ginny was sound asleep, but Aurora still didn’t let go of her. George was sleeping next to Aurora, holding her hand, Fred was on the other side of George and Harry was next to Ginny close to Aurora. 

 

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Aurora felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind. 

 

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Aurora and Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry and Aurora who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer. 

 

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper. 

 

"No. All well here?" 

 

"Everything under control, sir." 

 

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow." 

 

"And the Fat Lady, sir?" 

 

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her" 

 

Harry and Aurora heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps. 

 

"Headmaster?" It was Greasy Hair. Aurora kept quite still, listening hard "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons, nothing there either" 

 

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?" 

 

"All searched"

 

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger" 

 

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Greasy Hair. 

 

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next" 

 

Aurora opened her eyes and looked over to where they stood. Dumbledore's back was to her, but she could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Greasy Hair's profile, which looked angry.

 

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before… ah... the start of term?" said Greasy Hair, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation. 

 

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice. 

 

"It seems… almost impossible... that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns about who, you appointed..." 

 

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the dementors," said Dumbledore “I said I would inform them when our search was complete" 

 

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy. 

 

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster" 

 

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Greasy Hair stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face, then he too left.

 

\--------------------------

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder, Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. 

 

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day. 

 

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy "Can't we get anyone else?" 

 

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer" 

 

“If he challenges me one more time?” said Aurora angrily “This school will have another painting to fix”

 

Percy looked at her and looked like he wanted to say something, but Aurora stormed off before he could say anything.

 

Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Harry and Aurora's worries. Harry was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with him, while Aurora had to deal with Fred, George and Percy Weasley who were tailing her everywhere like guard dogs.

 

“Okay guys that’s enough!” yelled Aurora at them “I’m tired of this!”

 

George looked at Aurora and said “Aurora, please we just want..”

 

But he didn’t get to finish as Aurora said “I know you all want to help. But you’re stressing me out more than helping me. You don’t even hang out with me because you want to, you just feel like you need to protect me. For no reason” 

 

“Aurora you know that that’s not true” said Fred with a worried face.

 

“Is it?” asked Aurora “For the last few days you didn’t even talk to me normally. You act as if I’m going to break!” tears were starting to appear in her eyes.

 

“Aurora! That’s not true!” said George “We care about you! I care about you, we’re just worried” 

 

“We need to ensure that you’re safe at all times. No need to get angry” said Percy.

 

“Ensure my ass! I’m done! If you care about me then you’ll leave me alone!” she turned and walked away.

 

She went straight to Remus’s office, she needed to calm down. The full moon was in two days, and her emotions were overwhelming. Aurora knocked at her mother’s door and heard some weird noises inside, like chair falling over and slamming door.

 

Seconds later Remus opened door and you could see that he’s under a lot of stress. Whole anger left Aurora as she saw him like that, it hurt to see your parent like that.

 

“Aurora… please come in” said Remus in a gentle voice. Aurora went in and as soon as the door was shut she turned and hugged her mom. Remus hugged her back and said “What’s wrong pup?”

 

Aurora shook her head and said “I may have yelled at George, Fred and Percy…”

 

Remus nodded and rubbed her back “And what did they do, to deserve this?” there wasn’t any heat behind his words, just gentleness.

 

“They were following me for the last few days. Acting as my bodyguards, and talking to me as if I was made of glass” said Aurora angrily.

 

Remus sighed and said “They’re just worried about you. They’re think that they are helping you”

 

Aurora pulled back and said “What would help me now are friends and boyfriend. Not three bodyguards, they should know that”

 

“Well you should tell them that” said Remus with a soft smile. But he looked tired and stressed.

 

Aurora nodded and asked “How are you mom?”

 

Remus sighed and went to sit down at his desk, Aurora followed and sat down on the chair in front of him “I’m fine, just really tired… and stressed”

 

Aurora looked down and said “It’s because of what happened with dad few days ago… isn’t it?” There was a crash in other room, which was Remus’s bedroom “What was that?” asked Aurora.

 

Remus’s eyes widen and he got up and said “Nothing, I think I left some books on the shelf a little too close to the age” he glared at the door and shook his head.

 

Aurora got worried, mom was always a little clumsy. But not that clumsy “Mom, I think that you need to get some rest. Go take a nap, can I help you somehow?”

 

“No, no it’s okay” said Remus in a gentle voice “I’ll be fine pup, there’s no need to worry”

 

Aurora nodded and said “Well then, please get some rest mom. Especially before full moon” she hugged him and he hugged her back.

 

“I will little lion, and you should get some rest too. You look tired” said Remus and kissed the top of her head.

 

“I’ll be fine” she said and looked up at her mom “I’m your daughter after all”

 

Remus smiled and kissed her head again whispering “I love you”

 

“I love you too mommy” she said and hugged him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Today was full moon, and Aurora felt terrible. Her back was killing her, ears were ringing because of the loud noise that was around, nails were rally delicate and hurt even in slightest touch, her teeth hurt too and she was so tired that she fell asleep in transfiguration. McGonagall sent her to Madam Pomfrey, but instead Aurora went to her mom’s office. She knew that he didn’t have any classes for the next hour, so she went to visit him. And just as she was going to knock she heard some voices inside.

 

“...I’m fine… you better worry about yourself… listen…”

 

It was her mom, but who was she talking to? She knocked and few moments later the door opened.

 

“Yes?” Remus looked down and saw Aurora. She had purple bag under her eyes, her skin was sickly pale and her eyes were bloodshot “Oh Aurora…” he took her hand and let her in to sit on one of the chairs “What are you doing here? If you’re not in class that means that you should go to Madam Pomfrey”

 

Aurora looked up and said “I wanted to spend some time with you, I’ll go later to see aunt Poppy. How are you feeling?” he didn’t look good too, he had every symptom that she had. All this pain before full moon is to alert werewolf or half-werewolf that the full moon is close, it’s like an alarm that says “Hey! Full Moon is tonight! Get your arse ready!” Aurora hates that. All this pain, and tomorrow won’t be sweet as well.

 

“How am I feeling?” said Remus with a surprised expression “I should be asking that little lion. You don’t look good, I’ll make you some tea. It’ll help your body relax” he got up and started making tea.

 

“I’m sorry, mom but I think that I look completely fabolous, even in this state” stated Aurora with a playful grin.

 

Remus shook his head and whispered to himself “Just like her father…”

 

Aurora smiled gently on that and looked down, because she met her father once. But is was only for a short while, and she doesn’t really know him…  _ I wish that I could meet him…  _ she thought. And suddenly mom turned to look at her shocked.

 

“Did you just? Did you say something?” he asked looking shocked.

 

Aurora looked at him in confusion and said “What? I… No? I mean no”

 

Remus looked at her and then he took a deep breath while closing his eyes.

 

_ “Aurora?”  _ said a voice inside her head. It was mom’s voice.

 

“W-what?” she asked shocked.

 

Remus took their tea and gave her one mug before sitting down in chair next to her “Aurora, remember when you said that, you contacted with your dad. And he told you that there’s a bond between all three of us?” Aurora nodded, and Remus continued “Well there are some abilities that come with this bond. Like communicating with each other through our minds”

 

“Like you did now?” asked Aurora and took a sip of her tea.

 

Remus smiled and said “Yes, you did the same thing few minutes ago”

 

“I-I did?” 

 

“Yes, but you didn’t do it knowingly. I think that you used this because of your emotions, sometimes when you feel strong emotions you send out some of your thoughts. Like this one  _ “I wish that I could meet him” _ , you were thinking about your dad, didn’t you?” Aurora blushed slightly and nodded “So you were under some strong emotions which caused for that thought to go to me… and I believe your dad as well” Aurora looked shocked but he continued “Aurora I can teach you how to use it. You’ll be able to control it better, but under very strong emotions, especially sadness, sorrow or anger, some thoughts will get out to the bond. Because this bond is to alert us about threats, so we could help each other”

 

“Wow” said Aurora “That’s so cool! When can we start?!”

 

Remus smiled and said “Next week, so we’ll be rested”

 

Aurora nodded and said “Does… dad ever contacted you while he was… you know”

 

“Yes” said Remus and his eyes flashed gold “He did… but then I was too young and stupid to listen to him. So I shat him out… now I wish that I listened to him”

 

Aurora put down her cup and said “Don’t blame yourself mom” Remus looked at her in shock “You were lost, and you lost me. You were alone and in a lot of pain. People in states like that don’t act radically, and there’s never too late to contact him and ask him what happened”

 

Remus was so shocked that his cup almost fell out of his grip, and yet again there was an soft bang in bedroom, as if someone slit down on to the floor.

 

“Y-you… you wouldn’t mind if I contacted him? After everything that happened lately?” asked Remus in a soft and shocked voice.

 

Aurora smiled and said “Mom, of course not. Even  _ if _ he did all these things, you need an explanation. He’s your soulmate, husband and father of your child, you deserve to know everything more than everyone else. Besides, when you said that you’ll teach me to communicate through the bond, I had a plan to communicate with him”

 

Remus had a few tears in his eyes as he said “Sometimes I forget that you are so grown up already…”

 

Aurora grinned and said “Well, it is a part of my charm”

 

Remus shook his head and looked towards the bedroom door and then back to Aurora “Aurora I have to tell you something. You see I…” but he didn’t get to finish as Professor McGonagall walked into the room.

 

“There you are Miss Stewart! I looked everywhere for you!”

 

Aurora put down her tea and said “I’m sorry Professor Cat-Gonagall. But you see that I was under supervision of Professor Lupin. So everything is fine!” she smiled brightly, feeling better after that tea.

 

Professor McGonagall shook her head and looked over to Remus “She was here all 30 minutes?”

 

Remus nodded and said with a smile “Yes, Minerva. But nothing happened, just some talk between parent and child” Both Aurora and Professor McGonagall looked shocked.

 

“You told her?” asked Professor McGonagall in shock, but also in happiness.

 

“Actually I found out” said Aurora,  and Remus nodded.

 

“Ah yes, you are very clever aren’t you Miss. Stewart”

 

“Well of course I am!” said Aurora with a bright smile “I am his daughter after all”

 

Professor McGonagall shook her head at her and Remus looked at her in fondness.

 

“Well, I’m sorry but Miss. Stewart really needs to go, to the Hospital Wing” said Professor McGonagall.

 

“Black” said Aurora with a serious face “Now that you know, when we are alone I would like for you to call me by my real name”

 

Both McGonagall and Remus looked at Aurora in shock. They didn’t think that she would like to be called by her fathers name.

 

Professor McGonagall smiled and said “Of course, Miss Black. Shall we go then?”

 

Aurora smiled softly “Of course” then she turned to her mom and said “I’ll see you tomorrow, and no exquesses. Bye mom”

 

When Professor McGonagall and Aurora left the office, Remus sat there with a happy smile. And he said out loud as if to someone “She’s just like you, our little sun” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was morning and Aurora was running late, she overslept. Aunt Poppy wanted for her to stay in bed, because she hardly got some sleep during full moon.

 

“Aurora dear, please. This full moon was a really hard one, your body needs to rest!” said aunt Poppy in worry.

 

But Aurora wasn’t listening, she needed to see mom. And she already missed so many lessons “I’m fine, aunt Poppy. It’s not like, I’ll pass out or anything” she took her bag and wanted to run, but the pain in her muscles stopped her.

 

“Aurora, come back to bed! Right now!” said aunt Poppy in a strict voice, but her face showed worry.

 

“I’m already late, aunt Poppy. I’ll see you later” answered Aurora and she started to run, no matter how much it hurt her.

 

Aurora skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside. 

 

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I..." but it wasn't mom who looked up at her from the teacher's desk, it was Greasy Hair.  _ So the full moon was bad on mom too, huh? _ she thought.

 

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Stewart, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down" 

 

Aurora glared but went to her seat beside Harry.

 

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. 

 

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Greasy Hair with a twisted smile. It made Aurora glare at him.

 

"What's wrong with him?" asked once again Harry.

 

Snape's black eyes glittered "Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. Snape looked around at the class. 

 

"As I was saying before Potter and Stewart interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far..." 

 

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start..." 

 

"Be quiet" said Greasy Hair coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization"

 

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Aurora boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Greasy Hair looked more menacing than ever. 

 

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you... I ,Would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss..." Aurora watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered "Werewolves" said Greasy Hair. Aurora’s eyes widen, he has to be kidding… why the hell werewolves?

 

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks..." 

 

"Miss Granger," said Greasy Hair in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394" He glanced around again “All of you! Now!" 

 

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. 

 

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

 

Everyone sat in motionless silence, everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air. 

 

"Anyone?" Greasy Hair said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between..." 

 

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on..." 

 

"Silence!" snarled Greasy Hair "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are...." 

 

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf..." 

 

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all"

 

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once.

 

"You asked us a question, and she knows the answer. Why ask if you don't want the answer?" said Aurora, holding her head high, her voice was cold and her face emotionless.

The class knew instantly she'd gone too far. Greasy Hair advanced on Aurora slowly, and the room held its breath. But Aurora seemed to not care, what he thinks, she simply stared him right in the eyes.

 

"Detention, Stewart" Greasy Hair said silkily, his face very close to Aurora’s. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed" 

 

“Is that a threat?” asked Aurora in a cold voice. None ever heard her speak like that, they heard her angry, but this? This was something new, everyone was looking at her in fright “Well, well…” she said and Greasy Hair glared at her, but she still stayed unfazed “I’m sure that, Headmaster would like to hear that, our lovely teacher is now threatening students” Greasy Hair looked like he wanted to hex her, but she wasn’t done “How about we’ll go see him together?” there was a pauze, as Aurora smiled slightly “After all you’re going to tell the Headmaster that Professor Lupin as you said is incompetent and we’re behind, so I might as well go with you”

 

No one made a sound as Snape and Aurora stared at each other. He was burning with anger, but she seemed emotionless. Suddenly Greasy Hair said “Out of this class. Right now”

 

Aurora didn’t move instead she said “Why?” Snape’s eyes were burning with anger but she continued “Because I’m having a discussion with you? Or is it because I’m saying the truth?”

 

And that’s when Greasy Hair lost it “BECAUSE YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! YOU THINK THAT YOU’RE SO SMART! BUT YOU ARE ARROGANT AND INCOMPETENT! LEAVE THIS CLASS AT ONCE!”

 

Aurora still simply stared at him and said “Well, I have to say. It’s not a good argument. Your hatred towards my father is not a reason to throw me out of class” everyone looked shocked and Greasy Hair was still angry as ever. She got up with a flinch, because of the pain in her body “But, I’ll allow it. This time” she turned towards the door, but before she left, she said “Oh, and if any of you want some  _ true _ informations about werewolves. Come to me, you’ll know where to find me. Have a pleasant day” and she walked out the door.

 

Aurora closed the door behind her and suddenly all her emotions came to the surface, and her silver eyes were filled with tears. She didn’t even know where she was walking, but somehow she ended up in front of her mom’s office. Aurora for the first time didn’t bother to knock, she simply opened the door. And that’s when she saw him.

 

Right there in the middle of the room stood a man. He was wearing a black clothing that was clearly a little to small for him, he had black waist long hair, white skin and very familiar silver eyes. He had a shocked and almost panicked expression that was matching Aurora’s.

 

“Dad?” asked Aurora, before feeling dizzy, and her vision going black. The last thing she heard was a deep male voice calling “Aurora!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm really tired today, I'll try to post something longer tomorrow. I love you guys and please leave a comment <3


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Aurora? Come on pup, wake up”

 

Aurora opened her eyes and sat up with a groan, she looked around and saw her mom’s sickly face.

 

“Mom?” she said while rubbing her eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked with worried expression.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I came to see you”

 

“Why did Madam Pomfrey let you out? You don’t look okay, and I don’t think that passing out was in your plans for today” he asked and put his hand on her forehead “You might have a slight fever... “

 

Aurora rolled her eyes and said “I’m okay” she tried to get up and groaned from the pain in her muscles.

 

“I think that you should sit down. Or you’ll hurt yourself more princess” Aurora’s head snapped up and she saw him. There standing near one of the chairs stood Sirius Black. Aurora, stumbled backwards, heart thumping in her chest, she tripped and her mom got up fast to catch her before she fell again. All she felt at that time was fear and shock, she drew out her wand and stood before her mom, in protective like manner.

 

“Aurora, calm down” said Remus as he looked at her, lowering her wand with his hand. Aurora let him lower her wand, but she didn’t take her eyes off her father. He looked better then when she last saw him.

 

She looked up at her mom and said “What the hell is going here?”

 

“Please little lion, sit down. You’re not in a good shape” pleaded Remus while putting a hand on her shoulder, he led her towards one of the chairs and she sat down.

 

“Okay, I’m sitting. Now..” she looked at both of them, still feeling slightly nervous “What the hell is going on?”

 

“Aurora, your father is innocent. He never betrayed Harry’s parents, he was trying to stop the person who did it. And got framed…” said Remus and unconsciously he took Sirius’s hand.

 

Aurora always believed that he was innocent but to know it for sure was… unbelievable.

 

“Aurora” said Sirius and she looked at him with wide eyes “I’ll understand if this won’t change anything for you. But I-I’m sorry that I didn’t get to see you grow up, to be there for you… I…” but before he could continue, Aurora said.

 

“No” both her parents looked at her and she had tears in her eyes “It’s not your fault! You didn’t ask to be put there… you didn’t deserve it. It’s not either your or mom’s fault…” she then got up with a flinch and started to walk over to Sirius. She hugged him, tightly before he could hug her back she stepped back  holding out her hand, she took a deep breath to calm herself as she said “I’m Aurora Lily Black. Daughter of Remus John Lupin-Black and Sirius Orion Black. I’m 13 years old, I love pranking, reading, drinking tea, singing, spending time with my friends and family and I love to watch the sunrise. My favorite subjects are DADA, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. My dislikes are full moon, that Greasy Haired bastard who teaches here potions, seeing my friends or family hurt and highs” Sirius was looking at her with shocked expression, while Remus was smiling gently at her. She smiled and said “It’s lovely to finally meet you, dad”

 

Aurora waited for her dad to shake hands with her, but instead he threw himself at her, and hugged her tightly as he said “It’s lovely to see you too, my little sun. I missed you so much…” as they were hugging mom was standing there looking at them with a warm expression. After a moment dad let go of Aurora and pulled mom towards them, now hugging both of them, Aurora was between them when dad said “Now… I’m holding my whole world. I love both of you so much… I missed you both so, so much. I would never forget you. The two of you are my whole world, I’m never leaving again… I’m so sorry… I really love you so much…” he was crying by now.

 

“And we love you Siri… we’re not letting you go again. Well make you a free man again, I promise you that” said mom, with some tears in his eyes.

 

“Mom’s right. I’m sure as hell not letting you go, both of you. I love you, mom, dad…” said Aurora as she snuggled closer to their bodies.

 

They stayed in each others arms, Sirius crying silently while Remus and Aurora, were whispering comforting words to him.

 

\--------------------------

 

Some time later they were sitting and talking when Remus asked.

 

“By the way, why did you come here Aurora? You had to have lesson at the time” 

 

Aurora’s good mood fled slightly “Well, I was in class. But that Greasy Haired bastard threw me out of it for telling him the truth”

 

“Aurora, what did I say about getting into fights with him” said Remus with a sigh.

 

Aurora grinned widely and said “I didn’t get into fight with him. I was having a discussion with him, but he didn’t really appreciate it. I believe the words he said to me, I’m sorry he yelled at me were something along this “ _ BECAUSE YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! YOU THINK THAT YOU’RE SO SMART! BUT YOU ARE ARROGANT AND INCOMPETENT! LEAVE THIS CLASS AT ONCE!” _ ”

 

“Who the fuck is saying things like that to you?” asked Sirius who was sitting beside her.

 

“Ahh, yes you don’t know” said Aurora before saying “Severus Snape, he teaches here Potions, but today he was covering for mom”

 

“Snivellus?!” said Sirius in disbelieve. Aurora and Remus looked at him, and their reactions were very different. Remus shook his head as if he knew what was about to come, while Aurora was laughing like a mad person “How this idiot ever became a professor in the first place?!”

 

“Sirius, calm down” said Remus in a gentle voice “Well then what lead to this  discussion?”

 

Aurora explained everything and dad was looking so angry that she thought that he’ll go to Greasy Hair and kick his ass. And mom was sitting there looking proud as hell.

 

“I’m proud of you Aurora, that you decided to out smart him and embarrass him. I’m sure that your class lost their respect for him” said Remus.

 

Aurora smirked and said “Well that was my plan all along”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Sirius.

 

“I wanted to piss him off. But in a way that he would look crazy, so I couldn’t yell or do anything like that. So I spoke to him calmly, while pressing his buttons. And when he yelled at me for no reason? The whole class as mom said, lost their respect for him, which means that they didn’t listen to a thing that he was saying, and after they left the class they were talking about the whole thing to everybody. In the end of the day everybody will know and most of the students will lose their respect to him as well. Which will lead to a chance for mom to teach every student here the truth about werewolves, actually teach them and not trying to make them hate werewolves” said Aurora with a serious expression.

 

“Wow… now I know that you’re Rem’s daughter. Your thinking is almost the same” said Sirius looking clearly impressed.

 

Remus shook his head “So you did all of that… just to stop Snape from teaching?”

 

Aurora nodded “Of course I did! I mean, I think that it’s time for my generation to know the truth about werewolves, and not that bullshit they were selling the generations before”

 

“I agree” said Sirius “I don’t want for any child to live in fear like you did Rem”

 

“Yeah, it would be nice to stop lying” whispered Aurora.

 

“What do you mean, sunshine?” asked Sirius.

 

Aurora’s head snapped up to look at her mom as she said “You didn’t tell him?”

 

Remus shook his head and said “No, I thought that you would like to be the one to tell him”

 

“What’s going on?” asked confused Sirius.

 

“Well dad, I’m… I’m a half-werewolf” said Aurora looking a little scared.

 

Sirius’s eyes widen and he said “That’s why you look so weak today… because of full moon’ Aurora nodded and Sirius got up and hugged her tightly “You’re a really strong girl, my little sun. Just like your mother… and me of course” he said with a grin.

  
Aurora and Remus laughed a little at his actions, and it made Sirius’s grin to widen. Aurora hugged Sirius back and thought  _ I’m glad that I met you… Now my family is almost complete, but if only Harry could be here... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora, woke up next morning with a smile on her face. She went to do her morning routine, she left her hair loose and dressed in her school ropes but put on her leather jacket. Aurora then looked over to see her roommates and Talia still sleeping, she grinned and pulled out her wand. She cast a spell and suddenly every window was open and other girls covers went flying off them.

 

Every girl including Hermione woke up panicked and Aurora laughed before saying “Well good morning sleepy heads!” they glared at her, but got up. She shook her head and looked over at her wolf “Hello Talia” Talia ran up to her and started to jump on Aurora “Ohhh! It’s nice to see you too! You have to stay here for breakfast but after it ends I’ll come for you, And we’ll go to the match” her wolf nodded and went back to sleep.

 

Aurora went down stairs and saw Fred and George standing there, she smiled and ran up to George jumping on his back while yelling “Good morning!”

 

George laughed and said “Well aren’t you in a good mood today” Aurora humped of his back and kissed him on the lips.

 

“I am!” she yelled with excited expression.

 

George smiled brightly at his girlfriend and asked “That’s good, and may I ask why are you so happy in such dark day?”

 

Aurora laughed and said “It’s nothing, I just visited Professor Lupin yesterday… and we had a lot of fun!” she felt bad for not saying the complete truth but mom and dad said that they have a plan, and she can’t tell anyone about her dad being here.

 

“That’s good, I still want to see him. How about we’ll go together next time?”

 

Aurora nodded and said “I’ll ask him, but first he needs to recover from his sickness”

 

“Ekhem… I’m here too you know” said Fred while looking at the pair.

 

Aurora made confused face “Did you hear someone?” she asked George.

 

George shook his head and said “What? No, I didn’t hear a thing”

 

The two of them looked around as if looking for something, and Fred said “Yeah ha ha ha, very funny”

 

George and Aurora laughed and she said “Oh come on now! Don’t be like that! You know that both me and George love you!” Aurora went and hugged Fred while saying “Come on guys! Group HUG!” the twins laughed at her but George joined his girlfriend and brother in a hug.

 

\--------------------------  


After their hug they went to breakfast, Aurora this time sat down between George and Harry to make sure that Harry ate everything.

 

“Good morning!” said Aurora cheerfully.

 

“Good morning” mumbled Harry.

 

Aurora looked at him and said gently “What’s wrong Har?”

 

He looked up at her and said “Nothing, I’m a little worried…” he took a deep breath and continued “I mean, the weather is horrible and- and Cedric Diggory is bigger than me, and stronger… what if I mess up?”

 

She smiled at him and said “Harry James Potter, you are the best seeker that I saw so far. And I doubt that you’ll mest up, and it is to your advantage that you’re smaller. You’ll be faster than Diggory” Harry nodded but still didn’t look convinced “Come on! It’ll be fine, you’re not alone remember? I’m sure that the rest of the team will be there for you”

 

“Yeah, you’re right” said Harry “Thanks Rora, I don’t know what I would do without you”

 

Aurora patted him on the head and said “Oh you’d be fine. You’re stronger than you think”

  
\--------------------------  


Few minutes later Aurora was walking with Harry and twins to their lockers, when they got there the rest of the team was already there.

 

“Well good luck guys. I’ll see you after” said Aurora and went to hug both Fred and Harry and then she kissed George.

 

They nodded and went in. And Aurora headed towards the station where Ron, Hermione and Talia were waiting for her. All four of them went to the stands, it was raining heavyly and wind was strong.

 

“The weather is terrible” said Ron while hiding his in one of the pockets.

 

“No shit… Harry will have a flu, after this match” said Aurora with a worried expression.

 

“You really care about that now?” asked Ron.

 

Aurora looked at him and said “Yes, I do. He’s my brother, I don’t want him to be sick”

 

Before Ron could answer the Gryffindors went out to the field. The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands, Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood didn’t, looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Aurora saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount Your brooms…” before she put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant.

 

Within five minutes everyone were soaked to skin and frozen.

 

Aurora looked up to see Harry she could tell that he hardly been able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. Aurora couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger.

 

“We have to do something with his glasses, he doesn’t see a thing” said Aurora, and both Ron and Hermione agreed.

 

With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, Aurora got up and ran down as the whole team splashed down into the mud.

 

Aurora saw the team standing under some big umbrella at the edge of the field she was holding her cloak over her head, and ran to them.

 

“Aurora?! What are you doing here?! You’ll get sick” said George with worried face.

 

But Aurora ignored him and said “I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"

 

He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Aurora tapped them with her beautiful silver wand and said, "Impervius!"

 

"There!" she said, handing them back to Harry "They'll repel water!"

 

Wood looked as though he could have kissed her, and that look earned a glare from George, Fred and Aurora herself "Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as Aurora disappeared into stands.

 

“Where were you?” asked Hermione.

 

“I took care of Harry’s glasses” said Aurora with a grin “He’ll be able to see the snitch now”

 

“Wow, that’s awesome!” called Ron with an impressed expression.

 

“Of course it was!” said Aurora with a hair flip “I was the one who came up with this idea”

 

Hermione shook her head at Aurora’s actions but smiled. Aurora might act as if she’s so dramatic and carefree, but really she’s a hardworking and gentle.

 

Aurora could see that Harry was full of fresh determination as he urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction. He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry froze on his broom, looking scared and worried.

 

Aurora looked into the direction that Harry was looking and saw a big black dog, sitting in the stands. _What in the world is a dog doing here? But to hell with that dog, why was Harry so scared of it?_ she thought. That’s when she remembered, _the grim_. Harry was thinking that this dog is a grim! Oh she’ll have a very nice conversation with Trelawney.

 

Suddenly Wood yelled something that made Harry look wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air. With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broomhandle and zoomed toward the Snitch.

 

“Look guys! It’s the snitch” yelled Ron from beside Aurora.

 

Both Diggory and Harry disappeared, and suddenly Aurora felt cold… few seconds she saw something red fall from the sky, while being chased by… dementors! At the same time Cedric _fucking_ Diggory caught the snitch.

 

Aurora took her wand and was thinking about a spell to cast that would make Harry, stop falling. But she noticed that Dumbledore already had it handled, and Harry touched softly the ground when Aurora was already on the field beside him.

 

“Harry! Harry please wake up!” she was crying as she checked his pulse, it was weak but was there. The team already gathered on the field, all team members beside Wood and Diggory who were talking with Hooch about fucking rematch, were beside Aurora and Harry. Few seconds later McGonagall and aunt Poppy came to help Harry.

 

“Aurora, dear move” said aunt Poppy as she casted a levitation spell on Harry, and started to hurry in castles direction. McGonagall and Aurora hot on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

When Aurora, aunt Poppy and McGonagall got to Hospital Wing, they laid down Harry on one of the beds. Aunt Poppy quickly got into action and started to egzamine Harry, while Professor McGonagall was holding crying Aurora. After few minutes aunt Poppy finally said.

 

“He’s going to be alright”

 

Aurora ran up to Harry and sat down on a chair next to him, while holding his hand.

 

“Thank you Poppy” said Professor McGonagall “I have to go see the headmaster, please take care of them” she walked over to Aurora, and put a hand on her shoulder before leaving.

 

“Aurora..?” said aunt Poppy gently “Come on dear, you have to change from these clothes. He’s going to be alright”

 

Aurora didn’t look at her aunt as she whispered “No, I have to stay with him. He’s my family”

 

Before aunt Poppy could answer the whole Gryffindor team along with Ron, Cedric, Hermione and Talia walked in. George, Fred and Talia rushed to Aurora’s side trying to comfort her. Ron was comforting crying Hermione and the team looked worried while Wood was saying.

 

“What do they mean that there will be no rematch?! It’s your fault Diggory! You saw that he was falling!!” Wood sounded upset, he took a deep breath and continued “Agh! We almost won! If only Harry wouldn’t fall!”

 

That was the last straw for Aurora, she got up and rushed to Wood her fist connecting with his face as she yelled “SHUT UP!” everyone was shocked by her actions, but she didn’t care “You dare to come here, to just complain about a fucking rematch! While my brother almost died! You are just a narcissistic asshole!” she took a deep breath and said in a cold voice “You don’t deserve to be here. Get. Out. NOW”

 

Wood glared at her and said “Go on, lie to yourself. You’re not Harry’s sister, and everyone knows it. You’re just a orphan who got attached to him and his friends”

 

“That’s enough” said aunt Poppy in a strict voice.

 

Aurora was about to do punch him again, but she noticed that someone did it first. And it was George. Wood was on the floor as George said in a deadly tone “Say something like that again? And something bad, will happen to you. Now, as the lady said” George glared at Wood his normally chocolate brown eyes had a tint of orange in them now “Get out”

 

“I said enough! Mr. Wood please come with me” said aunt Poppy looking quiet angry.

 

Wood glared at George and Aurora and instead of going with Madam Pomfrey he turned and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

 

Everyone was observing Aurora, she had a cold look on her face, as if what said Wood didn’t get to her. But George and Fred knew, that something broke inside of her, so George turned to her and hugged her closely while whispering “Don’t listen to him, Harry loves you. I love you, you are not a burden to any of us” Aurora nodded into the hug, that’s when they heard.

 

"Harry!" said Fred

 

George and Aurora ran up to Harry and asked at the same time "How're you feeling?" 

 

"What happened?" he said. 

 

"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been... what? Fifty feet?" 

 

"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking. 

 

"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?" no one said anything "We didn't… lose?"

 

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square" 

 

“I’m sorry Harry” said Cedric with a sad expression “I really didn’t see that you fell. I have to go, I hope that you’ll get better” after he said that, he turned and walked out the door.

 

"Where is Wood?" asked Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there. 

 

Everyone looked at George and Aurora, and Aurora said “George and me, threw him out”

 

Harry looked shocked and asked “What? Why?”

 

Aurora’s expression turned dark as she said “Because he didn’t deserve to be in here. All he cares about is Quidditch, he didn’t care that you almost died. So we threw him out”

 

“It’s truth Harry, he was being an asshole” said Fred, and everyone nodded in agreement.

 

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly "C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before." 

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George. 

 

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points" 

 

Harry lay there, not saying a word, and finally Aurora sat down next to him and said “Hey” Harry looked at her, and she smiled gently “All that matters right now is that you’re alright” Harry nodded slightly and she ruffled his hair “Come on, little brother. Smile! There’s always another match. I’m sure that, you’ll win this year”

 

Harry smiled slightly and said “Yeah, you’re right. And remember that I’m older”

 

Aurora rolled her eyes and said “Yeah, yeah” After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace. 

 

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him

 

"Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had" added George and ruffled his hair, then he looked at Aurora and kissed her forehead saying “I’ll see you later, Furball”

 

Aurora blushed and waved to him and Fred, with a soft smile.

 

"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as You fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away... He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him..." 

 

"Then Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall brought you here" said Ron. "Everyone thought you were..." his voice faded,

 

Harry looked up and asked "Did someone get my Nimbus?" 

 

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other, leaving Harry and Aurora confused.

"Er..." said Ron, not knowing how to continue.

 

"What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other. 

 

"Well... when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly, and Aurora’s eyes widen.

 

"And?" asked Harry.

 

"And it hit... it hit... oh, Harry... it hit the Whomping Willow" said Hermione, not looking him in the eyes.

 

Aurora's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree there’s no way that Harry’s broom survived...

 

"And?" Harry asked, dreading the answer. 

 

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It… it doesn't like being hit" 

 

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before we came in here” said Hermione in a very small voice. 

 

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick. 

 

“Oh… Har” said Aurora and hugged her brother. She knew how much his broom mattered to him “Maybe we’ll be able to fix it? I can try”

 

Harry shook his head and said “I don’t think that, you’ll be able to fix it Rora…”

 

Aurora walked over to Hermione and took the bag from her, then she looked at Harry and said with determination “Well, I sure as hell will try to”

 

Harry smiled, and whispered “Thank you…” he knew that she won’t be able to fix it, but he was glad that she was willing to try.

  
\--------------------------  
  


Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. And Aurora visited him everyday, she was telling him about her progress with fixing his broom. Well… she didn’t make any progress, but she did read a lot about brooms and all that stuff, so there still was hope.

 

Harry told her about the grim, and she said that she also saw a big black dog few times before, and that she’s still here. He smiled but Aurora could tell that he was worried, if not scared. He also told her about the scream that he heard every time he was being attacked by dementors, and as always Aurora would hug him and hum a soft tone to him, after telling him that everything will be alright.

 

Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat, he was also doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom. Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing dementor imitations across the dungeon, Aurora finally cracked and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor. 

 

"If Greasy Hair is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm going to the tower" said Aurora as they headed toward mom’s classroom after lunch "Check who's in there, Har" 

 

Harry peered around the classroom door "It's okay!" he said with a smile.

 

Mom was back at work. It certainly looked as though he was still feeling the aftermath of the last full moon. His robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes, nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats. He looked at Aurora and she smiled softly at him.

 

Right after everyone sat down they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Greasy Hair's behavior towards Aurora, while Remus had been ill. 

 

"It's not fair, he threw Aurora out of the class, because he didn’t like her dad! And he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?" 

 

"We didn’t every listen to him, after what he did!" 

 

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Remus asked, frowning slightly. 

 

The babble broke out again. 

 

"Yes, but he said we were really behind he wouldn't listen..." 

 

"And he threw Aurora, out of the class, because she was right!" 

 

Remus smiled at the look of indignation on every face "Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay, and I will talk to him about Aurora’s case" 

"Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed "I've already finished it!" 

 

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Mom had brought along a glass box containing a hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking. 

 

"Lures travelers into bogs," said Remus as they took notes "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead -people follow the light… then..." the hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass. 

 

When the bell rang, Aurora walked up to her mom as everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Harry among them, but...

"Wait a moment, Harry" mom called. "I'd like a word" 

 

Harry doubled back and stood next to Aurora as Remus was covering the hinkypunk's box with a cloth. 

 

"I heard about the match," said mom, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?" 

 

Before Harry could answer, Aurora said “I’m working on it”

 

Her mom looked at her and smiled “Your always the one to help, aren’t you pup” Aurora blushed and nodded slightly, and Remus continued "They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance, and I saw that few of its branches were broken, I wonder what happened to it" 

 

Harry and Aurora looked at each other and snorted.

 

“What?” asked mom with a confused expression.

 

Aurora smirked and said “I think that this is a story for another time”

 

Before mom, could say something Harry asked.

 

"Did you hear about the dementors too?"

Both Remus and Aurora looked at him quickly. 

 

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time... furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds.... I suppose they were the reason you fell?" asked mom, with a worried expression.

 

"Yes," said Harry. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself." Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just...?" 

 

"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Remus sharply, as though he had read Harry's mind "The dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have" A ray of wintery sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of. The same goes to you Aurora, I know that you feel the same as Harry"

 

Aurora blushed in embarrassment and nodded. Feeling a little stupid that she felt that way... 

"When they get near me..." Harry started, his throat tight and Aurora took his hand to show him that she’s here, with him "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mom" 

 

Mom made a sudden motion with his arm gripped Harry's shoulder gently. There was a moment's Silence, then... "Why did they have to come to the match?" said Harry bitterly.

 

"They're getting hungry," said Remus coolly, still holding on to Harry’s shoulder "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up.... I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement ... emotions running high... it was their idea of a feast"

 

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered and Mom nodded grimly. 

 

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks"

 

"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away..." 

 

Mom flinched slightly and bumped the briefcase and it slipped from the desk, he had to stoop quickly to catch it "Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible.... Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long...." 

 

"You made that dementor on the train back off" said Aurora suddenly. 

 

"There are... certain defenses one can use," said mom "But there was only one dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist"

 

"What defenses?" asked Aurora.

 

"Can you teach me?" asked Harry at the same time.

 

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors, Harry, quite the contrary..." 

 

"But if the dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them..." 

 

“He’s right mom. He needs to protect himself, and you can teach me too. We’ll be able to protect each other”

 

Remus looked into Harry and Aurora's determined faces, he hesitated, then said, "Well... all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill" 

 

Aurora jumped in joy and hugged him saying “Thank you! You’re awesome!”

 

Harry smiled too and said “Yeah, thank you!”

 

Remus smiled and said “Okay now, run along. Your next lesson is starting soon”

  
Aurora let go of him and said “Dear Merlin, your such a mom” making both Remus and Harry laugh at her. She looked at them and thought  _ “I hope that, soon dad will be laughing with us… We’ll be a true family…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> I'm sorry that last chapters were short, but I was sick and didn't have the strength to do anything. But now that I feel better I will write longer chapters. I'm sorry again, and I hope that you're having a great day/evening <3


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both George and Fred had decided to remain at Hogwarts, they were doing it to keep her company, and she was very grateful. Ron and Hermione were also staying in Hogwarts, which meant that their Christmas will be wonderful.

 

Right now Aurora, was walking towards her mom’s office. It has been a while since she saw her dad, and she wanted to spend some time with both of them as family.

 

“Furball!” someone yelled and Aurora turned to see George, running towards her with a bright smile, he was in his Quidditch ropes.

 

Aurora smiled at her boyfriend and said “Well hello, Squirrel. How was practice?” Instead of answering George took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. Aurora giggled and kissed him back.

 

“It was good” answered George, but then added and his eyes flashed orange again “but it would be perfect if someone else was our captain” 

 

Aurora smiled sadly and kissed his forehead “I know, but he’ll graduate this year. And someone will be picked” George nodded and with a sigh he put her on the floor “Now, why the long face, darling? Come on smile!” she sang to him with a laugh. George laughed and smiled at her “Now there you are Mr. Weasley! I have to say, I missed you”

 

George laughed and said to her “Well, here I am” and he added in a whisper “Dear Miss Black” Aurora blushed slightly and he laughed, before asking “By the way, where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to visit mom” whispered Aurora.

 

George nodded and took her hand saying “I’ll take you there”

 

As they walked they talked about next match, and painting Slytherins brooms pink. They laughed and joked around, and soon they were standing in front of Remus’s office.

 

Aurora turned to George and said “So, I’ll see you at dinner?”

 

George smiled and ruffled her hair “Of course, Furball. Have a great time”

 

Aurora hugged him and said “You too, Squirrel” George kissed her forehead and walked away. She stood there watching him go, when he disappeared Aurora walked up to the door and knocked. She heard a soft sound of door closing and mom’s voice calling “Come in”

 

Aurora shook her head in fondness and entered, mom smile brightly at the sight of her and said “Hello, pup” he walked over to her and hugged her.

 

She hugged him back and said out loud “Well believe that we’re missing someone”

 

Remus smiled and said “Yeah, we are” they looked towards the bedroom door and Remus called “Come on Siri, we have a guest”

 

The bedroom door opened and Sirius walked out of it, looking around. But when he saw Aurora, his eyes brighten and he ran up to her hugging her closely.

 

Aurora laughed and said “Hi dad”

 

Sirius grinned and said “Hello my little sunshine, I missed you so much” he tighten his grip on her and she couldn’t breath.

 

“Siri, I think that you should let go, unless you want to  suffocate our daughter” said mom with a gentle smile.

 

Dad let go of her immediately saying “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” he started to look over her to make sure that she’s fine “Sunshine how many fingers do you see? Do you want to sit down?!” he looked over to mom and said “Rem! Open the window!”

 

“Dad!” he looked at Aurora still in panic “I’m fine, really. No need to panic” she smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his hand on her head and started to caress her hair gently.

 

Soon after that all three of them sat down and while mom, was making tea Aurora was talking with her dad.

 

“How’s Harry?” asked dad, he was always asking about him. It kind of hurt Aurora that her dad could speak about Harry all the time, but she understood that dad missed him.

 

Aurora smiled softly, not letting her envy show “He’s good, but I’m a little worried about him”

 

“Why? Is it because of what happened at the match?” dad asked.

 

“Kind of…” she took a deep breath “Ever since the summer holiday, he keep seeing a big black dog everywhere” Sirius’s eyes widen but Aurora didn’t pay attention to it and continued “And then we had lessons with Trelawney and she said that she saw a grim in Harry’s cup. Ever since he’s scared, and everyone is watching him like he was about to drop dead any moment…”

 

Mom gave us tea and said “Well that sound pretty  _ Sirius _ , doesn’t it Siri?” 

 

Dad smiled sheepishly while Aurora looked confused and asked “What? What do you mean?”

 

Mom was still looking at dad as he said “Well pup, I think that your father wants to tell you something”

 

Aurora looked at her dad and he sighed saying “Well it would be better to show you”

 

“What do you…” before Aurora could finish her question, her dad transformed into the same big black dog that she saw multiple times before. She looked at him with wide eyes and said “Y-you’re Blackie?!” the dog barked happily and jumped on her to lick her face.

 

“So you stalked our daughter as well?” asked mom with a tired sigh.

 

“Wait, that means… Harry has been seeing you! All this time!” said Aurora in realisation.

 

Sirius transformed back and nodded “Yes, I wanted to keep an eye on both of you. Even if it was in my dog form” he sat down next to Aurora and said with a gentle smile, that was a really rare thing for Sirius Orion Black to do, most of the time he was either smirking or grinning. But right now he was looking at his daughter, his little sun so he had a expression that showed only love “Thank you, for accepting me. For believing me, and… and maybe for even loving me. Thank you my sunshine” he bent down and kissed the crown of her head.

 

Aurora pulled back slightly and said “I love you dad, there’s no doubt. I started to love you ever since our talk through the bond” dad looked at her shocked and before he could ask a question Aurora already answered it “Yes, I remember. That was the first time that I felt like… you were someone else than the man that I saw in the gazette. And then mom told me the story about how you chose my name…” she looked at mom and saw him looking at her and dad with a warm smile, she looked back at dad and saw that he had some tears in his eyes so she smiled at him and continued “From then on… I just knew that you would never do these things, but I have to admit that seeing you here for the first time, was quite a shock to me”

 

Sirius was looking at his daugher with so much love, he now noticed how similar she is to both him and Remus. She has Remus’s warm and gentle smile, that always made Sirius feel loved and warm, ever since Remus first smiled at him, and the way she spoke so gently reminded him of his soulmate too. But from what he heard she was also known to not think before doing something, that came from him and that carefree persona too. There were so many sides of her that Sirius still didn’t see… but he will and that’s a promise. He will never her again, they will be a family that Sirius never really had. He will be better parent than his parents could ever be. He reached out for her and hugged her again, Aurora hugged him back and he looked at his husband and motioned for him to come closer. As Remus reached his soulmate and daughter, Sirius grinned at him and pulled him down for a kiss. Remus was shocked but kissed back, that’s when they heard.

 

“Ekhem… I’m here, y’know”

 

They pulled back and saw Aurora who was still in her father arms, Remus blushed slightly and Sirius smirked and said “Well, our little sunshine you’ll have to get use to it” it made Remus blush redder.

 

Aurora laughed and shook her head at her parents, while thinking  _ I love them.  _

  
\--------------------------  
  


When Aurora, came back to Gryffindor it was just before dinner, she looked around and saw both Fred and George sitting in front of the fireplace. Aurora walked over to them and said “We’re having a meeting, come on” both boys looked confused at her but followed her towards their place near the window.

 

“What’s going on?” asked both George and Fred.

 

Aurora looked at them with a smirk and said “So, I’ve been thinking”

 

“Well that’s dangerous” said the twins again together with matching grins.

 

She rolled her eyes at them and continued “Tomorrow is Saturday, and Hogsmeade trip” she looked at them and saw them nodd, she grinned and said “How about… well show Harry The Maraunders Map? That way he’ll be able to go see Hogsmeade, and I’ll come with him!”

 

Both George and Fred looked at each other before ginning and saying in unison “We agree!”

 

Aurora’s eyes brighten and she hugged both of them, before yelling “Thank you!”

  
\--------------------------  
  


On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, and The Hogwarts Foxes were hunting for some green eyed boy. They were waiting for the said boy behind a statue of humpbacked, one-eyed witch. After few minutes of standing there they saw him coming their way sor Aurora hissed to him "Psst -- Harry!" 

 

He turned, and walked towards them "What are you doing?" he asked curiously "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

 

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink.

 

"Come in here...." said Aurora with a grin.

 

She nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry followed Fred, George and Aurora inside. Aurora closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry. 

 

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," all three of them said at the same time. 

 

Fred pulled the map from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks.

 

"What's that supposed to be?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

 

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the map fondly. 

 

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred "but all three of us decided last night, your need's greater than ours"

 

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said Aurora still grinning at Harry.

 

George nodded and said "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore" 

 

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry. 

 

"A bit of old parchment!" said Aurora, closing her eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended her "Mr. Squirrel please explain what that masterpiece is" 

 

"Your wish is my command dear Miss Furball. Well... when we were in our first year, Harry... young, carefree, and innocent..." Harry and Aurora snorted. They both doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent "Well, more innocent than we are now.. we got into a spot of bother with Filch" 

 

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason..." 

 

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual... detention disembowelment and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous”

 

"Don't tell me..." said Harry, starting to grin. 

 

"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed... this"

 

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it" 

 

"And you know how to work it?" asked Harry, his eyes sparkling.

 

"Oh yes," said Aurora, smirking

 

"This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school" said Fred with a smirk.

 

"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment. 

 

"Oh, are we?" said George he smirked and said “Miss Furball, would you like to do the honors?”

 

“Oh, of course Mr. Squirrel” she took out her silver wand, and touched the parchment lightly, and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Aurora's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed: 

 

**_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_ **

**_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_ **

**_THE_ **

**_MARAUDER'S_ **

**_MAP_ **

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Harry was looking at the secret passages.

 

"They lead right into Hogsmeade" said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger.

 

"There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four..." said Aurora and pointed them out "...but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in... completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. These gentleman used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump" 

 

"Moony, Wormtail Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map "We owe them so much" 

 

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Aurora solemnly “I wish, that I could meet them! Madam Pomfrey once told me some stuff about them, they were like family. Like us” George, Fred and Harry smiled at her.

 

"Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly. 

 

“He’s right, that’s the rule you have to follow Harry” said Aurora with a serious expression.

"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank" said George.

 

"So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself"

 

"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking, he kissed Aurora, while Fred hugged her and they left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way. 

 

“So..” started Aurora with a smirk “Shall we go, Mr. Potter?”

 

Harry looked at her with a grin and said “We shall Miss Stewart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at Harry and Aurora. They edged among them, looking around with matching grins.

 

There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees, hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbert balls that twins had mentioned, along yet another wall were "Special Effects" -- sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ("breathe fire for your friends!"), Ice Mice ("hear your teeth chatter and squeak!"), peppermint creams shaped like toads ("hop realistically in the stomach!"), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.

 

Harry and Aurora squeezed themselves through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (UNUSUAL TASTES). Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops. Harry and Aurora sneaked up behind them. 

 

"Ugh, no, Harry and Aurora won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying. 

 

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose. 

 

"Definitely not," said Harry and Aurora at once.

 

Ron nearly dropped the jar. 

 

"Harry! Rora!" squealed Hermione "What are you two doing here? How... how did you...?"

 

"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "You both learned to Apparate!"

 

"'Course we haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map. 

 

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged "I'm their brother!" 

 

"But Harry or Aurora aren't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous "They’re going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry, Aurora?"

 

"No, I'm not!" said Harry and Aurora in unison.

 

“Sorry, Mione. But this?” Aurora pointed towards the map “This is my baby! I can’t juts give it to CatGonagall!”

 

"Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione "Hand in something that good?"

 

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!" 

 

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed, Aurora felt her heart drop. Of course her friends didn’t know that her father is innocent... "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!" 

 

"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right?” he asked Aurora.

 

Aurora nodded and said “Yeah, Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three... one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it, unless you want to have another adventure like last year... And the one we just came through... well… it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there..." 

 

Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door. 

 

**_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_ **

_ Customers are reminded that until further notice, dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.  _

_ 　　Merry Christmas!  _

 

"See?" said Ron quietly "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!" 

 

"Yes, but but..." Hermione seemed to be struggling to find another problem "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet... what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?" 

 

"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this," said Aurora, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Mione! It's Christmas! Harry deserves a break, come on, look at him! He looks do stressed!" she added in dramatic voice.

 

Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried “B-but you shouldn’t be here too! I-I mean you don’t have the permission too! And… and...”

 

Aurora and Harry looked at each other grinning, already knowing that Hermione is really close to coming to their side.

 

"Are you going to report us?" Harry asked her, grinning. 

 

“Yeah, Mione. Will you?” asked Aurora with a wide grin.

 

Hermione blushed and said "Oh! O-of course not! But honestly, Harry..." 

 

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel, while Aurora took Hermione’s hand and followed "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven... it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mom walloping him with her broomstick" 

 

Aurora laughed at that and said “That sure as hell sounds like your mom” making Harry and Hermione chuckle.

 

Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box "Reckon Fred'd take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?" 

 

Aurora thought for a moment and answered him “Hmmm… maybe, I’m not sure. You could just lay it somewhere in the common room, he always eats sweets that he finds”

 

Ron turened to look at her and said “Why are you helping me? You’re his best friend”

 

She grinned and said “Well you see Ronald, just because he’s my dearest friend won’t change that a little joke never killed anybody” 

 

Ron looked at her and nodded with a smile. When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the four of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.

 

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card, the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow, there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. 

 

Aurora noticed that Harry shivered he didn't have his cloak “Harry, here take my cloak”

 

Harry looked at her and blushed “I’m fine, I’m not even cold!” but when he saw Aurora’s glare he quickly took her cloak and wrapped it around himself, mumbling a soft ‘thank you’.

 

Aurora smiled and ruffled his hair, she wasn’t really cold so it wasn’t a big deal for her.

 

They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind,  Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves. 

 

"That's the post office”

 

"Zonko's is up there..!"

 

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack”

 

"Tell you what," said Aurora with a grin "how about we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?" 

 

All three of them nodded, and they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn. 

 

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlock' up at the bar. 

 

"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red. 

 

“Ohhh! Ronnie has a crush!” said Aurora while smiling at him sweetly. Ron blushed even redder and glared at Aurora. 

 

She grinned made her way to the back of the room, where Harry and Hermione were sitting, there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. They talked for a while and Ron came back five minutes later, carrying four foaming tankards of hot butterbeer. 

 

"Merry Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard. 

 

Aurora drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside. 

 

A sudden breeze ruffled her hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Aurora looked over the rim of his tankard and choked. 

 

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak... Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. 

 

In an instant, Aurora had placed her hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table, and she followed him right after. Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry and Aurora clutched their empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward them. Somewhere above them, Hermione whispered, Mobiliarbus!" 

 

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry and Aurora saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down. 

 

Next they saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice. "A small gillywater..." 

 

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice. 

 

"Four pints of mulled mead..." 

 

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid. 

 

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella..." 

 

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

 

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister" 

 

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us...." 

 

"Well, thank you very much, Minister" 

 

Aurora watched the glittering heels march away and back again. Her heart was pounding uncomfortably in her throat. Why hadn't it occurred to her that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers. How long were they going to sit there? Harry and her needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if they wanted to return to school tonight.... Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to her. 

 

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice. 

 

Aurora saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he was checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" 

 

“I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta. 

 

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly. 

 

"Do you think Blacks still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta. 

 

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly. 

 

"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice "Scared all my customers away... It's very bad for business, Minister"

 

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution... unfortunate.... I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore... he won't let them inside the castle grounds." 

 

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?" 

 

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground. 

 

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse.... We all know what Black's capable of..." 

 

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side”  _ Dark side my ass... _ thought Aurora feeling angry. But Madam Rosmerta continued “Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead"

 

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly "The worst he did isn't widely known" 

 

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity, "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?" 

 

"I certainly do," said Fudge. 

 

"I can’t believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

 

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall "Do you remember who his-best friend was?" 

 

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here! Ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" 

 

Harry dropped his tankard and Aurora  caught it just before it could touch the ground.

 

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course... exceptionally bright, in fact… but I don't think we've ever had such troublemakers..." 

 

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid "Fred, George Weasley and that small Aurora Stewart could give them a run for their money" 

 

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!" 

 

“Much like Aurora and Harry…” said Professor McGonagall.

 

"Of course they were," said Fudge "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily, and then James was Black’s best man when he was getting married. Then James and Lily named him godfather to Harry, and he named Lily his daughters godmother. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him"

 

"Black has a daughter?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

 

“Yes, but nobody knows what happened to the child. Black’s husband was  interrogated many times, but never said what happened to their child”

 

There was a thick silence and Aurora could feel Harry looking at her, that’s when Madam Rosmerta said “So,  Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?”

 

"Worse even than that, m'dear...." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm" 

 

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. 

 

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find -- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!" 

 

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta. 

 

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself... and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself" 

 

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

 

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who" 

 

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

 

"He did," said Fudge heavily "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed..." 

 

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta. 

 

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it..." 

 

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that Aurora jumped from fear and half the bar went quiet.

 

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall. 

 

"I met him!" growled Hagrid "I must have been the last to see him before he killed all these people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily and James's house after they was killed! Just got him out of the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, and his parents dead... and Sirius Black turns up, on that flying motorbike he used to ride. Never occurred to me what he was doing there. I didn't know he'd been Lily and James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd just heard the news about You-Know-Who's attack and come to see what he could do. White and shaking, he was. And yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared. 

 

Aurora again jumped under the table, and felt tears running down her cheecks… It hurt to hear all these hurtful words about her dad… She thought about he must be feeling, hiding from the world, hearing all these words. She was sobbing quietly, and she felt Harry’s hand grabbing hers to give her some feeling of comfort. 

 

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall "Keep your voice down!" 

 

"How was I to know he wasn't upset about Lily and James? It was You-Know-Who he cared about! And then he says, 'Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather. Remus and I will look after him...' Ha! But I'd had my orders from Dumbledore, and I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was to go ter his aunt and uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me to take his motorbike to get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore' he says. I should have known there was something fishy going on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he giving it to me for? Why wouldn't he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy to trace. Dumbledore knew he'd been the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was going to have to run for it that night, knew it was a matter of hours before the Ministry was after him. But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd 've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His best friends son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothing and no one that matters to them anymore… I’m sure he didn’t even think about poor Remus! And I think that it’s for the best that his daughter is hidden somewhere! The poor kid wont get to meet her murderous father" 

 

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!" 

 

"If only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew... another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself" 

 

"Pettigrew... that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta. 

 

"He worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather ,sharp with him. You can imagine how I...how I regret that now..." She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold. 

 

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses... Muggles, of course, we wiped their, memories later…. told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens...." 

 

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy ... foolish boy... he was always hopeless at dueling... should have left it to the Ministry...." 

 

"I tell ya, if I'd got to Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't 've messed around with wands... I'd 've ripped him limb, from, limb," Hagrid growled. 

 

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I-I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him... a heap of bloodstained robes and a few-a few fragments..." 

 

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown. 

 

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement 'Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Blades been in Azkaban ever since" 

 

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh "Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

 

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man... cruel... pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them... but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored... asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him... and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night" 

 

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?" 

 

“I daresay that is his… er... eventual plan," said Fudge evasively "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing... but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again...." 

 

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass. 

 

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, he'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall. 

 

One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry and Aurora took the weight of their owners once more, hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosemerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared. 

 

"Harry? Aurora?" 

 

Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at them, lost for words. 

 

Aurora crawled from under the table and ran out of the pub, tears still, running down her cheeks, the only thing she heard was Hermione calling her name.

  
\--------------------------  
  


Aurora came back to the school in the evening, she was cold and wet. But she didn’t feel it, all she cared about right now was all these thing that she heard.

 

Mom and dad, never told her the whole story and she didn’t ask. She was just so happy to have her family back… that she didn’t care…

 

Her feet brought her to mom’s office so she knocked lightly, and waited for the door to open. After what seemed to Aurora like forever, the door opened and she heard her mother’s voice say.

 

“Aurora? Oh pup! What happened to you!” Remus brought her into the office, but Aurora didn’t say anything “Little lion, what happened?! What’s wrong?!” 

 

Aurora heard the bedroom door open so she looked up to see the worried face of her father “Sunshine? What…?”

 

But he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Aurora said in a soft and small voice “I know… I know everything” both her parents looked at her in shock as she whispered “I know what happened 12 years ago…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> Well I have a question, would you like for me to write a prequel to this story? Like y'know Maraunders era, how Remus and Sirius got together and all that stuff. I would write the prequel when I'm done with this story, but please tell me what you think about this ;)


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Both Remus and Sirius clearly paled at what their daughter said.

 

“W-what do you mean?” asked Sirius in scared voice.

 

Aurora looked at the floor and said “I-I heard… Professors and Minister talk about it… I-I know the whole story…”

 

“When did you hear them talk? Minerva said that they were going to Hogsmeade, she even invited me, you couldn’t possibly know what they were talking about…” Remus’s eyes widen as he looked at his daughter and said “Unless… you were there…” Aurora blushed from embarrassment and looked further on to the floor. Remus sighed and said “Aurora, you can’t sneak out of the castle, what if someone saw you? You would be in trouble”

 

“Give her a break Rem, she’s our daughter. She has that in her blood” said Sirius, stepping closer to his husband and daughter “Sunshine” he called to her, and Aurora slowly looked up to him, he smiled softly and said “Come on sit down, and tell us everything okay? I know that you have a lot of questions” he gently lead her to the chair, while Remus went to get some blankets for her.

 

Few minutes later, Aurora was sitting under pile of blankets with hot cocoa in her hands. Her dad and mom were sitting in front of her, holding hands. Dad was smiling at her, but if you knew him you could see sadness and worry in his silver eyes, he was looking slightly better, younger with everyday but his eyes… they were telling a story, you could see that he went through a lot of things. 

 

“Are feeling better pup?” asked mom, worry clear in his voice.

 

Aurora took a slow sip of her drink and said “Y-yeah…”

 

Mom, still looked worried as he asked “Do you want to talk about what you heard? I’m sure that… it must have been hard for you, to hear these this things”

 

She looked at the mug in her hand, she didn’t know what to tell them… or how… what if they’ll get angry at her? Or dad will leave, again?

 

“Hey…” said a smooth voice that belonged to her dad, she looked up at him to see him smiling “You can talk to us, about everything sunshine. We won’t get angry I promise, don’t shut us out princess, we’re here for you. And we’ll always be”

 

“Your dad is right, we’re here for you. And I see that what you heard has taken a toll on you, it’ll be better to talk about it pup” said mom, with a gentle smile.

 

Aurora nodded and took a deep breath, she told them all that Minister, Hagrid and others said. When she ended mom had some tears in his eyes and dad looked angry, but his eyes showed sorrow.

 

“I’m so sorry that you had to listen to all this Aurora… but most of it is not true. Your father wasn’t the secret keeper, he and…” mom looked over to dad and said “Our old friend… switched, but nobody knew. Not even me, your dad thought that Harry’s parents would be safer that way…”

 

“But they weren’t” dad stated bitterly “That bloody rat sold them out, to Voldemort. They’re right, I killed James and Lily”

 

“Sirius, you know that it’s not true” said Remus looking at Sirius with furrowed brows.

 

Sirius looked down, tears were in his eyes. He felt guilty, is was all his fault, Aurora growing up alone, James and Lily’s death, Harry growing up with his uncles instead of loving family, Remus being alone… all this was his fault.

 

Aurora, got up and walked over to her father, he didn’t even look up until Aurora hugged him, Remus joined them after few seconds. They knew that, no words will make him understand that it wasn’t his fault, he needed time. For him it was too much, he still lived in the past and he was still blaming himself for something that he didn’t do… It hurt both Aurora and Remus to see him like this, to know that he was broken…

 

Now Aurora was thinking about all these people who were talking about her dad, with all that hate and disgust. What if they saw the man that Aurora was seeing right now, the man that went through so much… but still managed to smile whenever he was looking at her or mom. He was one of the strongest people that she knew, he didn’t deserve any of this, neither did mom.

 

So now while hugging her parents Aurora decided to get stronger. She’ll learn every spell there is to protect everyone, to keep them from being hurt. Even if it kills her in the process.

 

All three of them spended that evening together, talking things through. Aurora found out that they have a plan to clear dad’s name, but they wouldn’t tell anything about it. So instead of asking them, she simply talked to them about what she’ve been through. 

 

Both mom and dad were furious when they heard that she was abused at the orphanage. When she told them everything they hugged her and promised her that she want come back there, then they told her some stories about when they were younger. It was nice to get to know them better, she soon found out that she was a lot like them not only in the outside but in the inside as well.

  
\--------------------------  
  


It was late when she came back to Gryffindor common room, it was right after dinner and most people went to sleep. Besides Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione they all sat in front of the fire looking worried. Aurora heard Hermione mumble something about talking to Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore, but it all stopped when Aurora stepped into the room. All five of them looked at her, some in relief and some in confusion, she stared right back at them and said.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

But they still haven’t said a word that’s when Harry got up and started to walk toward her. Aurora got a little scared but it all went away as he hugged her closely, she felt some tears in her eyes but she hugged him back. They stood there for few minutes before Harry let go and asked with worried expression.

 

“How are you holding up?”

 

Aurora was confused at this, he listened to people talk about how Harry’s parents were murdered and he wanted to know how she felt?! When her confusion and shock passed she answered “I-I’m okay, but it’s you that I’m worried about…”

 

Harry smiled sadly at her and said “I’m not okay, but I will be. Can we talk tomorrow?”

 

Aurora nodded and hugged him again whispering “I love you Har, don’t you dare forget it. I’ll always be there watching over you”

 

Harry nodded and whispered in to the hug “I know… and I love you too little sister”

 

She smiled and let go of him, he kissed the crown of her head and went towards the boy’s dormitory, Ron trayling behind him. Then she was being hugged by Hermione and Fred, she told them that they’ll talk tomorrow and the two nodded slightly walking towards their dormitory’s.

 

That’s when Aurora and George were alone. She didn’t know what to do, he was probably angry at her, by oh boy she was wrong.

 

As soon as the doors slammed shut, Aurora was being kissed. But it wasn’t like other kisses that she and George shared, this one was desperate you could feel sadness, worry and other emotions flow through it. After few minutes they separated breathing hard, that’s when Aurora noticed that George was crying, she quickly hugged him as he cried. Her heart hurt to see him like this and to know that she caused it…

 

“I-I was so worried… I thought that I-I will n-never see you again!” he yelled tears, running down his cheeks like waterfalls.

 

Aurora had to bite down her own tears as she said “Shhh… I’m here love. I’m not leaving, I’ll never leave you. Even in death I shall be there with you, my dearest love”

 

George pulled back and looked at her “Don’t talk like that! I’ll never let you die! As long as this heart” he took her delicate hand and put it right over his heart “As long as this heart beats? I’ll keep you safe!”

 

Aurora was shocked, but smiled at him “Okay then, but I promise to keep you safe as well. And that I won’t let you die, no matter what. You George Gideon Weasley are my one and only, and I’ll love you through eternity”

 

“And you my little Furball are the love of my life. And I don’t see my life without you in it, so please don’t ever leave”

 

She smiled at him and said “I’ll never leave you George, I’ll be there for you” then she took his hand and said “Remember, that even in the dark times family will find each other”

 

He laughed and said “Wow, did you take that from some book?”

 

Aurora also laughed and shook her head “No, that thought came to me on the last day of the first year” she looked him in the eyes and said “That’s when I felt what family is like. All of you brought me out of my darkest time, and we still continue to love each other and find each other”

 

George looked at he with so much love as he said “You’re far more mature for someone your age…”

 

She grinned and said “Of course I am! I’m the lovely Aurora Lily Black, I have to be better than others” she dramatically flipped her hair.

 

George chuckled at her and said “Ah yes, please forgive me, your greatness” he bowed in front of her.

 

“I accept your apology, young lord” said Aurora, bowing in ladylike way.

 

They stared at each other before laughing, both of them soon found them self on the floor still laughing. When they stopped they looked at each other and whispered at the same time.

 

“I love you George/Aurora”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm really tired today, I'll try to post something longer tomorrow. I love you guys and please leave a comment <3


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Aurora? Wake up” Aurora tiredly opened her eyes, and saw Hermione who was looking quite worried “Rora? Are you okay? You overslept, all of us are already heading to breakfast…”

 

Aurora’s eyes widen as she asked “W-what?” her voice was broken, and she felt awful. Every bone in her body hurt, she was cold and her throat hurt.

 

Hermione laid a hand on her forehead and her face started to look even more worried as she said “Oh my god, Rora you’re running a fever!”

 

She coughed and said “I’m fine, don’t worry Mione” Aurora tried to get up, but she felt dizzy and fell back down.

 

“No you’re not. We have to take you to Madam Pomfrey!” Hermione said, already running out of the room.

 

Aurora sighed and tried to get up again, she’ll be okay. There’s no need for others to worry about her, she’ll go see aunt Poppy after breakfast. She sat up, and tried to get out of bed, but felt dizzy again and just as she was about to fall on the floor someone caught her.

 

“Careful there love” 

 

She looked up to see George, who had a soft but worried expression. He was wearing his gryffindor sweatshirt, some sweatpants and his shoulder long red hair were made into bun with some lose hair framing his freckled face.

 

Aurora blushed scarlet, he looked so hot with his hair like this. He usually had his hair loose or in low ponytail. Before she could say something, George picked her up and started to walk down stairs, where Harry and Hermione were waiting for them looking worried.

 

“How are you feeling?” asked Harry with worried expression. Aurora wanted to answer but started to cough heavily, making all three of them look at her in worry.

 

“We should go to Madam Pomfrey, come on” said George, as he started walking towards the door with Aurora in his arms. Harry and Hermione followed him out of the Gryffindor tower, they walked in silence, the only sounds were their footsteps and Aurora’s heavy breathing. When they got there, Aurora was almost asleep, George walked to one of the beds and lied her down as Harry and Hermione walked to Madam Pomfrey’s office.

 

George touched her forehead and he could feel that she had a really high fever. He sighed and started to caress her hair, Aurora stirred a little and whispered “Daddy…” George was confused, she didn’t know her father so why did she call him in her sleep? Before she could do anything about it, Madam Pomfrey appeared.

 

“Mr. Weasley I need you to step away, so I can have a look at her” said Madam Pomfrey, and George stepped away and watched as she examined Aurora.

 

All three of them waited for Madam Pomfrey to tell them what’s going on, after 10 minutes Madam Pomfrey sighed and looked at them “She’s going to be alright, but she’ll stay here for a week at least”

 

“But what’s wrong with her?” asked Harry looking still worried.

 

“It’s just a flu, I guess she had to walk around without cloak” said Madam Pomfrey, and then smiled “Don’t worry dear, she’s a strong girl, she’ll be alright”

 

Harry nodded and sat down on one of the chairs, along with George and Hermione. All three of them spent the whole day sitting by Aurora’s side, soon Fred and Ron joined them.

  
\--------------------------  
  


In the evening Aurora woke up, to see Harry and George sitting in chairs talking quietly. She felt better and said “Hello” her voice sounded broken and tired.

 

Both Harry and George turned to look at her but it was George who said first “How are you feeling?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t feel like I’m going to pass out at any moment”

 

“That’s good” said George as he walked up to her to check her fever, “Hmm… you’re still a little warm. I’ll go for Madam Pomfrey” he kissed her forehead and headed to aunt Pomfrey’s office.

 

“Are you hungry? I can bring you something” said Harry, who sat beside her.

 

Aurora smiled at him and said “A little, but we’ll have to wait for aunt Poppy. She’ll know if I can eat or not” Harry nodded and looked down a little “What’s wrong Har?”

 

He sighed and said “I-I… I’m still thinking about yesterday…” Aurora’s eyes widen as he continued “All I feel right now is hatred… and sadness” he glared at his hands “He murdured my parents. He betrayed them! All that I went though is because of him!”

 

“Harry, calm down… please” whispered Aurora to him.

 

But Harry looked at her with such anger and hatred that she flinched, at the sight of him “Don’t you tell me to calm down! It’s all his fault! All that pain you went through!” that’s when she realised that he wasn’t angry only for himself, but for Aurora too “He ruined your life! If it hasn’t been for him you wouldn’t go to that orphanage! You would be happy! And my parents would have been alive! I hate him! And I swear when I see him?” his eyes darkened as he finished his sentence “I’ll kill him”

 

Aurora could feel the tears in her eyes as she said “No! Harry! Revenge is not the way! And.. and we don’t really know what happened that night! You heard them, it was just the rumors! The truth could be different!”

 

Harry’s eyes softened but only a little as he said “Aurora I know that you wish that it was all a misunderstanding, but he’s a criminal”

 

“No, no really! Harry listen to me! I..!” but she didn’t get to finish as Harry shook his head and said.

 

“No you listen Aurora. You have to let go of him, or you’ll get hurt further. And I won’t… I can’t allow it” he took her hand and said “I won’t let anyone hurt you Aurora, you are my sister. Without you, I have no one as close as you are to me. So please let go”

 

“Harry I…” just as she was about to tell him that she can’t and explain everything to him. George and aunt Poppy came back.

 

“Hello, dear. How are you feeling?” asked her aunt with a soft smile.

 

“Okay” she mumbled still looking at Harry.

 

Aunt Poppy nodded and said “Alright, gentleman I believe that it’s time for you to leave. You should rest” before Harry and George could argue with her she sent them a look, that made them nod and leave.

 

Before leaving Harry hugged her and George kissed her cheek whispering a “I love you”

 

Aurora smiled and waved to them, until she could no longer see them. Aunt Poppy gave her some potions and Aurora fell asleep again. Feeling tired and weak.

  
\--------------------------  
  


When Aurora woke up again, mom was by her side. He was smiling gently at her and she returned the gesture.

 

“Good morning little lion. How are you feeling?”

 

She smiled and said “Better, than I was yesterday”

 

He nodded and said “That’s good, you should’ve told me that you weren’t feeling good on saturday”

 

“I was feeling fine, it was yesterday when the sickness hit me”

 

Mom patted her hair and said “Well I brought you something” he took out of his pocket chocolate, he grinned and said “I believe that after chocolate, everyone is starting to feel better”

 

Aurora giggled and took the chocolate from her mother, while saying “Thank you”

 

They talked for a while, and Aurora wanted to tell him all about her talk with Harry. But she decided against it, she would only hurt them more if they knew what Harry was thinking.

 

After two hours, mom had to leave to his classes, but promised to see her in the evening. Aurora spent her time thinking about Harry… Would he believe her if she told him the truth? Or will he hate her? She was really worried for him… she never saw him so angry… and his eyes were the worst… the usually bright happy eyes, were clouded with hatred and anger. She never wants to see his eyes to become like that, again…  _ never _ .

  
Aurora sighed and looked out the window and thought  _ When the time comes… will she be able to protect Harry? Not only from threats… but from himself. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was already wednesday, and Aurora was feeling really better but it seemed that no one understood that!

 

“Come on! I’m feeling great! All I want is to go back to Gryffindor tower!” yelled Aurora, she had enough of sitting in Hospital Wing all day.

 

“Aurora, that’s for your own good! And you know that, someone has to keep an eye on you, you still have a high fever that comes back in the evening” said mom, with worried expression.

 

“Then Mione will watch over me! Please, please, please! I’ll go mad if I spend another day here!” 

 

Mom sighed and massaged his temples “Aurora, Hermione needs to sleep at night. And there’s no one else who would look after you in the tower…”

 

“Then, not the tower! But somewhere else! Not here… really I love my aunt and all but she doesn’t have time to seat here with me… and my friends have lessons all day, then they have Quidditch practise or are studying. I’m not blaming them, for not coming here but… it’s lonely” she said with a sad look.

 

“W-well… Maybe you could come to my office, I mean… I’m not there all day but uhhh… you know who is” said mom, looking embarrassed Aurora’s eyes were wide and her mouth was open “I-I mean, you don’t have to! W-we can figure something else out! A-and..” Remus was quickly stopped but a small body crashing into him, hugging him tightly. 

 

“Thank you!” she squeezed her mother tightly “I would love to live with you! Like a true family and with da- I mean! With Blackie too!” she pulled back from him and said with bright eyes “Can I really?! I mean I know that It’ll only for the rest of the week but can I really?!”

 

To say that Remus was shocked was an understatement “Y-you really want to?” he asked with wide smile and his honey colored eyes shined with happiness.

 

“Of course I do! Can I go today?! Please!!!” yelled Aurora her expression mirroring Remus’s.

 

“I have to talk to Madam Pomfrey but I think so” said Remus still not stopping smiling.

 

“Let’s go then!” yelled Aurora, trying to get up only to be stopped by laughing Remus.

 

“Calm down, I’ll go. You have to stay in bed” he said and ruffled her hair, before getting up and going to aunt Poppy’s office.

 

Aurora was so happy, she would spend whole 4 days with mom and dad! What if dad will be mad that she’ll be there? Or-or aunt Poppy won’t agree? She sat there looking anxiously, few minutes later she saw mom coming back, with wide smile.

 

“Poppy said that you can come with me, and she’ll tell others that you are in her office”

 

Aurora smiled and asked “Really?!” 

 

Mom smiled widely and nodded “Really, so let’s get going” he walked over to her and picked her up, suddenly his smiled wavered a little as he said “You’re so light… pup, are you eating properly? Maybe I should talk to Poppy…”   
  


“No!” yelled Aurora, her face red “I’m fine, I-I’m eating don’t tell aunt Poppy or she’ll keep me here”

 

Remus was at fight with himself, on one side he wanted for Aurora to live with him and Sirius, but on the other hand there could be something wrong with her weight. He looked down at her, and saw her big silver eyes looking up at him. She reminded him of particular raven headed man, with the same silver eyes. He sighed and said “Alright” Aurora hugged him as he carried her towards his office “But, you’ll have to eat more Aurora. Or else you’ll be back to Hospital Wing. Do you agree?” he looked down at her and she nodded her head, still smiling widely.

 

They didn’t meet anyone in the corridors because of the ongoing lessons. Remus opened the door and as soon as they closed, from the bedroom ran out big black dog. When the dog was sure that it was Remus, it shifted into the one and only Sirius Black.

 

Sirius ran up to them and took Aurora into his arms “Oh, my sunshine. How are you? Are you okay? What are you doing here? What..!”

 

“Dad, one question at time, please” giggled Aurora.

 

Sirius laughed and laid Aurora on the couch, as Remus went for some covers and a pillow for her.

 

“So, first question. How are you feeling?” asked dad while cressing her hair.

 

“I’m okay, just a little weak” said Aurora, smiling softly. It felt nice, when her dad cressed her hair she felt loved and safe…

 

“And what is my pretty sunshine doing here?” 

 

Aurora smiled brightly at him and said “Mom, said that I can stay here until monday!” she feared for his reaction, but as she said it. Her fathers eyes shined, and looked even more silvery.

 

“Really?!” he said with grin, and turned to mom who was walking from bedroom with covers in his hands “Moons! Is that true?! Aurora’s staying with us?!”

 

Mom, shook his head and said “Yes, Paddy she is. She was getting bored in Hospital Wing and wanted to go somewhere else. So why not here? You both will keep each other company” he finished with a gentle smile.

 

Dad eyes shined again as he kissed mom tenderly, before saying “Thank you, my moon!”

 

“What’s up with these nicknames?” asked Aurora, tilting her head to the side.

 

Mom and dad looked at each other and said “Well, it’s time you heard about our school years” smirked dad.

 

“Well when you see, you father, uncle James and… our other friend became animagi for me.  It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and uncle James, were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong, one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will” said Remus with a smile, looking over at Sirius with so much love.

 

“We did it to be with your mom, at full moons, because werewolves only attack humans and not animals. When we managed it, James and I came up with nicknames for us” said dad with a grin “Your mom, was called  _ “Moony” _ for obvious reasons and I was called  _ “Padfoot”  _ because of my dog from. While your uncle James was called  _ “Prongs” _ , because he transformed into a deer” Aurora’ eyes widen, but Sirius continued “Back in the day we were called…”

 

Before he could end his sentence Aurora said “Maraunders!” both mom and dad were surprised, and before they could ask any question Aurora said with stars in her eyes “You’re _The_ _Maraunders_! The creators of _Maraunders Map_! Bloody hell! And you are my parents! How cool is that!”

 

“How do you know about the map?” asked mom looking shocked.

 

“You found the map?! Wow! Moony! Our daughter has our legacy! Did you use it?! Oh how many things I have to teach you!” yelled exaited Sirius with bright eyes.

 

“I got it from, Fred and George, they found it back in their first year. But they showed it to me in my first year, we used it for many pranks. That map is brilliant!”

 

Mom shook his head “Aurora, it’s a very dangerous object. Where is the map now?” 

 

“Harry has it, we gave it to him so he could go to Hogsmeade” said Aurora honestly, with a grin.

 

Dad grinned and said “That’s my kids!” and mom just shook his head with a fond smile.

 

Aurora smiled at them looking at awe “You’re the real Maraunders… I can’t believe it… My parents… Bloody hell”

 

“Oh, are you a fan?” said dad teasingly.

 

Aurora nodded and said “Are you kidding?! You guys are the legend here! Of course I’m a fan! Wait till George and Fred find out! They’ll be fangirling all over you!”

 

Both Remus and Sirius, smiled at their daughter. She was so precious, they were so happy to have her. Who knows what their life would have been if they didn’t have her, she was growing on them fast.

 

That day Sirius and Remus promised to protect her at all cost, no matter what they would keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> Sorry that it's so short, but what can I say. School's a nightmare :|


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora was sitting, on the couch with her dad. She was reading a book out loud, while he played with her hair, he liked to do it over the last few days she had so many hairstyles done by him. And that’s how they fell into some kind of evening routine, she was reading a book out loud and dad was either combing her hair or styling it, while they waited for mom to come back from dinner.

 

But today she felt a little, nervous because mom said that he and dad will teach her how to use their bond. What if she won’t be able to use it properly? Or use it at all? She used it few times, but they’re all accidents… will she make it work?

 

“What is going on in that pretty head of yours?” asked dad, still working on her long hair.

 

Aurora sighed and asked “Do you think that I’ll be able to… y’know learn how to use the bond?” She heard and chuckle from behind as her father answered.

 

“Of course, you’ll be able to use it. You play a big part in our bond sunshine, you are like…” he seemed to be thinking and after few moments he finally said “A bridge that connects me and your mom. You are part me and part Remus, before we had you, our bond was strong. But after you were born it became even stronger. So to answer your question, yes you sure as hell will be able to use it”

 

She smiled and said “Thank you..”

 

Dad laughed and kissed the top of her head “Just saying the truth princess, now why won’t you continue with the book?” Aurora nodded and started reading out loud again.

  
\--------------------------  
  


An hour later Remus came through the door, he smiled at them and sat down next to Aurora saying.

 

“So what did you do, while I was gone?”

 

Aurora smiled brightly and said “Dad made my hair, while I was reading book to both of us!”

 

Sirius said “That’s right, our little lady here is such a bookworm. Reminds me of someone I know” he was smirking, but there was a proud look in his eyes sa he looked down on Aurora.

 

Remus rolled his eyes and said “Well, better a bookworm than a shameless flirt”

 

Sirius gasped and put a hand over his heart saying “You wound me Moons!”

 

Remus rolled his eyes with a smile, while Aurora giggled at her parents.

 

“So, shall we start with the lesson?” asked mom, with a gentle smile, Aurora nodded shyly “Well, first I’ll tell you were this bond came from” she nodded again, and he continued “As you know I’m a werewolf, and werewolves have soulmates. Soulmate is a person that shares a part of the soul with you, it’s like the love of your life. You are destined to be with that someone, now when you meet your soulmate, the bond is starting to form. At first it only has a physical effect on you, then when you spend the time with your soulmate the bond starts to grow stronger. But a werewolf is the only one feeling it at first, the other person doesn’t feel anything until later”

 

“Hey! I felt attracted to you, ever since you flashed that bloody smile of yours at me! Don’t lie to the child!” said dad looking quite offended.

 

“Siri, that wasn’t the bond…” said mom with a blush.

 

“What do you mean it wasn’t…?! Oh…” now dad blushed red, and Aurora couldn’t help it she laughed.

 

“A-after so many years, you realised that y-you thought mom was hot before you even started to feel that he was your soulmate?! Wow your slow dad” laughed Aurora, making her parents blush even redder.

 

“Hey! That only shows that it was true love!” said Sirius looking quite embarrassed.

 

Aurora and her mom laughed at him, and then Remus lean in and kissed Sirius’s cheek saying “That’s adorable, thank you”

 

“You better hurry up, so we can do a practice” mumbled Sirius still having a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

Remus shook his head but continued “So, the other person starts to feel it’s first effects when the werewolf is already feeling the bond at emotional stage. And your soulmate won’t feel the effects as strong as the werewolf is feeling, the only way for them to feel it the same is for your soulmate to become an animal, at some stage. It could be a curse, charm, creature heritage or becoming an animagi”

 

“So that means… that dad started to feel the true effects after becoming an animagi!” said Aurora with wide eyes.

 

“And sure I did” said Sirius “At first I thought that I was sick or that something went wrong with our change to animagi. But well something happened and I found out where all these… symptoms came from” he smirked slightly at Remus.

 

Mom on the other hand blushed hard, and coughed saying “Moving on, then after quite some time the bond will complete and you’ll be able to communicate with your soulmate, feel their emotions and even sometimes see their memories. Then when you have a child with them your bond strengthen, and all three can use the bond”

 

“Wow, so if I’m a half werewolf… do I have a soulmate?” asked Aurora.

 

“I think that you do, but you feel the bond in a softer, more natural way. But I assure you, when you’ll be older you’ll feel the bond more strongly, it was with me like that too as I got older the more I could feel it” said mom with a soft smile.

 

“Oh, okay” said Aurora, feeling kind of disappointed.

 

“It’s about George isn’t it?” said mom knowingly.

 

Aurora nodded while Sirius looked confused.

 

“What do you mean? What about George?” asked dad.

 

Mom laughed and said “He’s Aurora’s boyfriend”

 

“What?! What do you mean?! She! He! What?!” rambled Sirius looking shocked and confused “No! She-she’s so small and innocent! I’m not allowing this!” he hugged Aurora in protective way.

 

“Dad” whined Aurora, but made no move to move away from her dad.

 

“I’ll have none of that young lady! I’m not allowing this!”

 

Remus laughed at his husband and shook his head, Sirius was in his “protective daddy mode” he sighed and said “Siri, he’s a good boy. Maybe a bit of a prankster but a good person at heart, and don’t worry this doesn’t change anything. Aurora will still love her dad, won’t you pup?” mom asked with gentle smile.

 

Aurora looked up at her dad and saw him looking a little sad and embarrassed she smiled and said “I love you daddy, and nothing will change that. You don’t have to worry about George, he’s one of the best people I know. He was always there for me, ever since the my first trip to Hogwarts, when you’ll meet him you’ll understand”

 

Dad pouted but nodded saying “Okay… But I want to meet him! And have a nice conversation with him” he smirked mischievously.

 

Both Aurora and Remus rolled their eyes at the drama queen of the room.

 

“Okay, now do you what to try use the bond?” asked mom with a gentle and a little excited expression. 

 

“Yeah! Let’s get this done!” yelled Aurora grinning.

 

“Okay so now, close your eyes” said mom and Aurora did as he said “Now, think about me and your dad, see our faces with your minds eye. And then think about what you want to say to us” instructed mom, gently.

 

“You can do it sunshine, we believe in you” said dad encouragely.

 

Aurora smiled and thought about her parents, about mom’s gentle smile and dad’s grinning face, she smiled. And then she felt like a tugging on her heart, and the thought about most important words she could say to them  _ “I love you, and I’m glad that I met you”  _ suddenly she felt a lot of love, proudness and happiness hit her. She immediately knew that bit was from her parents. That’s when she heard mom’s voice say in her head  _ “We love you too, little lion”  _ and then her dad’s voice  _ “And we’re the luckiest parents in the world, to have you as our daughter. Our little sun” _

 

She opened her eyes to her parents smiling at her, and dad got up and picked her up, spinning her around “You did it sunshine! I’m so proud!” then he hugged her tightly. The hug quickly joined mom while saying.

 

“I knew you could do it! You did amazing! I’m proud too, little lion!”

  
Aurora hugged them back and thought  _ It’s really nice to have parents, I hope that Harry will get that kind of love too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> QUESTION!!!!  
> Hey! I have a question, would you like for me to create an account on Instargram, Twitter or Tumblr? I will post there some of my drawings of Aurora and other characters, and you'll be able to ask me any questions you desire. And maybe we'll think of some other things to do there, just let me know what you think! Have a beautiful day/evening! <3


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aurora woke up in the middle of the night, she heard a scream coming from her parents bedroom. She got up and walked over to the door, just to hear sobbing, Aurora knocked on  the door and asked gently.

 

“Mom? Dad? Is everything okay?” she stood there, waiting for an answer when she didn’t get one she put her ear against the door.

 

“Shhh… I’m here, I’m here” whispered her mom “Look, Siri. I’m here, your safe”

 

“R-remus…?” asked weak and panicked voice of her dad “Y-you’re h-h-here… I-I’m home?”

 

“Yes, yes I’m here. You’re safe, breath love, breath” said mom in a soothing voice.

 

Soon after that, more sobs could be heard “I-I’m sorry Moony! I’m a mess, I thought that it went away… I’m n-not worth it… I’m s-so sorry! Neither you o-or Aurora deserve all t-this! I-I’m sorry, please forgive me…”

 

Aurora’s heart broke as she heard her dad say that… 

 

“No, no shhh… please Siri, don’t apologise. It’s not your fault, everyone after what you went through would be like that, or even worse. Everything will be okay love, I love you okay? And I know that Aurora loves you too. Everytime she sees you, her eyes get brighter and happier, you are so strong love, we’ll get through all of this” said mom, sounding a little sad, but his words were still gentle and soothing.

 

“I-I love you too Rem… p-please don’t leave m-me” dad let out a sob “I-I don’t want to b-be alone again… n-never please, don’t l-leave. Don’t cut m-me off, I’ll do anything! I-I won’t be able to live t-through this again, not f-feeling you or hearing y-you… p-please Remus…” finished dad sobbing even harder.

 

“I won’t… oh love I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. Shh I won’t leave your side, ever no matter what. I love you so much, I’m so sorry. I’ll never do that again, I promise” whimpered mom, that’s when Aurora figured out what they were talking about… mom shut dad off on the bond. It must’ve had consequences… 

 

Aurora stepped back from the door, feeling deep sorrow through the bond coming from both her parents. She wanted to get in there and try to make everything better, but they probably want to be alone for now… Aurora went back to the couch that she was sleeping on and tried to fall asleep but that night she couldn’t sleep well knowing the pain that her dad and mom went through every day…

  
\--------------------------  
  


Aurora woke up again at the sunrise, she got up and walked up to the window seeing the sky being painted by pinks, reds and oranges. She smiled to herself a little as she looked up the sky, she still felt some of the emotions from night. But looking at the sky calmed her down a little, ever since she heard the story of her name she loved the sunrise…

 

“What are you thinking about sunshine?” She turned to see her dad walking up to her. His eyes were slightly puffy and red but he looked as if he didn’t noticed.

 

Aurora smiled at him and said “Nothing really… I just like looking at the sunrise”

 

Sirius stood beside her, looking at the dawn “I love looking at the sunrise too… I always wanted to name my daughter after it. Sunrise always brought me happiness, on the nights of full moon, it meant that the pain that your mom felt was over, you were born at sunrise and I got to wake up beside your mom for most of my life at the sunrise. And now I’m looking at it beside my beautiful daughter…” Aurora hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back while caressing her beautiful wavy hair.

 

“Dad?” asked Aurora softly.

 

“What is it, sunshine?”

 

“You know that I love you right?” she said, hugging him even tighter.

 

Sirius, let out a shuddering breath as he said “I love you too”

 

“I know that you do, but do you know that I love you?” asked Aurora once again.

 

Sirius looked down at her, and saw her eyes filled with worry but love as well. He felt his eyes water and nodded and whispered “I do”

 

Aurora smiled softly and said “Good, because I’m never going to stop loving you dad”

 

Sirius smiled a little, and few tears escaped his eyes as he held his daughter in his arms.

  
\--------------------------  
  


It was already monday and Aurora went back to Gryffindor tower. All her friends asked her where she was but all she said is that she was in Madam Pomfrey’s office, only twins and Harry knew that she was with mom.

 

She was walking with Neville to potions, when she saw a group of 5th year Slytherins trying to pick a fight with Harry, who was standing up to them.

 

“Nev, go to class, I’ll join you inside” Neville looked a little panicked but walked away. While Aurora quickly walked over to the group and asked.

 

“Is there a problem here?” 

 

The three unknown Slytherins looked at her and glared “Mind your own business, whore”

 

Aurora glared at him and said “Say that again” she stepped closer to him “I dare you”

 

The boy laughed and said “Or what? What can a little bitch like you do?”

 

Aurora slapped him, and said to him “First of all, have some fucking respect for women. Second of all, it is my business when it concerns my brother”

 

“Aurora, come on he’s not worth it” said Harry, trying to pull her away.

 

The Slytherin looked at her, with rage he was probably going to hit her, Harry quickly stepped in front of her, wand in hand, but was stopped by someone saying.

 

“Expelliarmus!” the Slytherin flew in to the wall, and his friends ran up to him to help him.

 

Aurora’s and Harry’s heads snapped to look at the person who casted the spell, only to see pissed off Malfoy there, his wand raised.

 

Draco walked over to the laying boy and said with venom “Try to bother them again? And something worse than death will happen to you and your family” 

 

Moments later the 5th year boys, walked away looking quite pissed off. Harry and Aurora looked shocked… Draco bloody Malfoy just protected them.

 

Malfoy walked over to them and asked rather softly “Are you alright?”

 

Harry, looked confused and blushed while saying “I..? You..they? What?”

 

Malfoy chuckled at him, while Aurora said “Why did you help us? I thought that you despised up, so why the sudden change of heart?”

 

He blushed and said “I… well” he took a deep breath and said “I was thinking a lot lately… and I emm…” he sighed annoyed at himself and said in irritated voice “I was a bit of a dick to you okay? And I want to change that!”

 

Aurora looked at the blond in front of her and laughed “Wow, that must’ve been a quite thinking you did there blondie” Draco glared at her, but didn’t say anything “Listen to me? We’re okay, as long as you’ll stop being a dick to me and my friends. But you have to worry about others, and maybe once I’ll see you’ve changed I will help you with that”

 

Draco blushed and nodded, he looked over at Harry and waited for his response.

 

Harry felt him looking at him and sighed saying “Listen, Malfoy. I have to see that you’ve changed and that this isn’t just some kind of new ‘funny’ prank of yours. But I’m willing to give you a chance”

 

Draco smiled and his silver eyes flashed with true happiness, that was the moment that Aurora was sure that he wanted to change things between them. 

 

He stepped closer to both of them and said “My name is Draco Malfoy, it’s nice to meet you”

 

Harry blushed and said “Erm.. I’m Harry Potter and it’s nice to meet you too?”

 

Aurora shook her head and said with a grin “And I’m Aurora Bl.. *cough* Stewart, it’s nice to meet the ‘not dick’ version of you” Harry laughed at her while Draco huffed but there was a ghost of a smile on his face “Now that we’re all friendly, why don’t we go to class?”

  
\--------------------------  
  


The potions lesson was boring, they were brewing some potion that would change the color of things that it touched. Aurora was paired with Neville as always, and had real fun she noticed that Neville was less nervous when he was working with her in potions, he was more confident.

 

But as always something went wrong and their potion blew up, producing a cloud of smoke that covered both Aurora and Neville.

 

“What’s going on there?!” yelled Greasy Hair, as he walked over to inspect what happened.

 

Aurora coughed and started to wave her hands to make the smoke dissapear “Are you okay, there Nev?” she looked over to him, and let out gasp.

 

“Your hair!” both of them yelled.

 

She looked at Neville and saw that his normally black hair, were now a light brown colour with some ginger-ish glow, she quickly looked down on her hair and saw that they were now jet black. That’s when in hit her, the potions made their hair switch colour!

 

“10 points from Gryffindor! I didn’t see such incompetent students in any of the years!” Greasy Hair yelled, but avoided eye contact with Aurora for some reason. Then he walked back to his desk, before announcing “All of you, out! The lesson is over!”

  
Aurora looked at Neville, before taking her things and walking out. She ran to the girls bathroom, to see herself. Once she got there, she walked over to a mirror and gasped. She looked just like her father! L-like a girl version of him, with very little changes, she had freckles, and the shape of her eyes and nose were different, and of course she was a girl but still she looked very like him. What if someone will figure it out, that she’s his daughter, the ministry will probably take her as a bait to draw out her dad or do something else… She looked up again and thought  _ What in the world am I supposed to do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> So I have an account on Instagram now, my name there is "typicalwriternerd". The account is private, but don't worry about it I'll accept your request <3


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

Aurora walked out of the bathroom, and headed towards DADA class. She still felt a little scared about people’s reaction. Will they recognise her as her father’s daughter? What will mom and dad say? Aurora sighed and saw Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione standing in the corridor, they were all looking at Neville’s hair that had now ginger-ish light brown color.

 

She sighed and walked over to them and their heads snapped to look at her. Neville looked shocked, Ron blushed for some reason, Hermione looked as if she was putting some facts together while Harry looked take back, his eyes were wide and filled with… pain? It hurt Aurora a bit, he must’ve see that she and her dad look alike…

 

“What are all looking at?” suddenly Aurora snapped at them, and all of them besides Harry looked away, embarrassed. She took a deep breath and said “Sorry… let’s get to class”

 

Aurora walked away towards the classroom, she then sat down in her and Harry’s desk waiting for mom to come and start the lesson. Harry sat down beside her and she noticed that he was trying to avoid eye contact with her, she could feel tightness in her chest… he couldn’t look at her and it hurt.

 

“Harry..” she said to him, he turned and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

 

“What?” his voice was cold, he never used this kind of voice towards her. 

 

Aurora flinched slightly and said more forcefully “Harry, look at me” he refused and Aurora said this time with anger clear in her voice “Stop being a child Harry, and look at me. I’m still me no matter how I look! Besides, it’s only a hair colour!” he flinched at her tone and looked at her, his expression showed pain as he said.

 

“I know you are Aurora… But you look just like him, I didn’t notice this before but now… I’m sorry I need some time” he then got up and sat down next to Draco, because it was the only seat left open. Their classmates looked shocked and worried, it was the first time that Harry and Aurora had an argument.

 

Aurora, got up packing her things up and stormed out of the classroom, bumping into someone along the way, causing her to fall on the floor.

 

“Are you alright Miss..?” she looked up and saw mom, looking down at her with worry. When he saw her face, he visibly paled and his eyes widen “A-Aurora?”

 

She didn’t answer, Aurora got up and ran past him towards Gryffindor Tower. Hearing her mom shouting for her to come back.

 

\--------------------------

 

Aurora entered the Gryffindor common room, with tears running down her cheeks she was alone in the tower because others had lessons. She walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down. That’s when she broke down, she screamed and started to cry heavily.

 

Why did Harry leave her? Because of her hair colour! It hurt so much, he was her brother, her almost everything! They always were there for each other! They promised, and now he doesn’t even want to look at her! Because of a fucking hair colour!

 

Her emotions got best of her, and suddenly all furniture went flying in to the air, and moments later it hit the ground with a loud bang.

 

Aurora’s breathing was hard, she never did something like this with her magic… especially wandless magic. When she finally calmed down a little she stood up and started to fix the common room, that’s when through the painting came in Talia. The wolf immediately was at her mistress side, whining and pawing at her, as if to ask if she’s alright.

 

“I’m fine Alia, I mean… I will be” she fixed the last of the chairs and said again “Let’s go outside. I’m not going to classed today”

 

She and Talia walked out of the tower and headed towards the doors that leaded to the grounds, they didn’t see anybody on the corridors. The walk to the grounds was quiet, when they got out of the school Aurora leaded them towards the lake. When they got there Aurora sat down along with Talia, watching the sun reflect on water, and she started stroke Talia’s fur as she thought.

 

It hurt when Harry walked away from her, she felt betrayed. She also understood him a little bit, he thinks that dad was the one who murdered his parents, but to treat her that way? It still hurt like hell, she can’t even imagine to walk away from Harry no matter what. 

 

Aurora sighed and wiped her face, she was tired from all these emotions. She curled up next to Talia and started to fall asleep, she felt Talia move closer to her. Aurora smiled softly and fell asleep, right next to her wolf.

 

\--------------------------

 

When Aurora woke up, it was around the noon. She and Talia got up and went back to the castle, Aurora still felt bad she could also feel some other emotions like worry and sadness.  It must’ve been her parents emotions so she focused and sent them a message  _ “I’ll visit you in evening. I’m fine”  _ almost immediately she felt emotions of relief come to her, but there was still some worry left there. When she walked into the common room, she noticed all Gryffindors looking at her, she shrugged off and walked towards her dorm. As she was walking towards the stairs, someone took her hand, Aurora turned to see Harry looking at her. His eyes were filled with emotion as he said.

 

“Aurora… I was so worried. Where were you?”

 

Aurora looked him right in the eyes and said in a cold tone “Out”

 

Harry flinched at her tone as he said “Look Rora... I…”

 

“You said that you need time. I’m giving you what you desire, Potter” said Aurora still in her emotionless voice. She may be overreacting, but he needed a lesson, he needed to feel what she felt. It hurt like hell to hear him speak like that to her, so she’ll let him taste his own weapon.

 

Harry looked taken back as he said “No. I’m sorry Aurora, what I did was stupid. None of this is your fault, you’re not him. You are my sister, please I’m sorry”

 

She sighed and said “Harry. Just leave me alone, for now. You need time, and I need time as well. It hurt what you did today, you one of the most important people in my life, and you fucked up today” Harry, looked down with few tears escaping his eyes. Aurora looked at him and felt her heart tighten, she cursed herself for being so weak but said “But I guess that… it was the first time that you did something like this. So… so don’t fuck up again” she walked over to now shocked Harry and hugged him whispering “Dear Merlin… I’m so weak, when it comes to you”

 

Harry hugged her back and said “I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking, it’s the last time that I’ve done something like this. I promise, you’re really important to me. Without you I’m not myself anymore, so please don’t hate me”

 

“Harry James Potter. There’s no magic, no force, nothing that would make me hate you. You mean a lot to me too Har. You bring me from the darkest times in my life, and bring light into it. I really love you, and I want you to be in my life until I’m 6 feet under”

 

“Don’t even think about dying, because we’ll be together until this very planet ends” said Harry and kissed the crown of her hair.

 

“I promise you too, that we’ll be together until this planet ends. No matter how, or why but we’ll be together” said Aurora and hugged him tighter.

 

After few minutes Harry said “You know… you look good in this colour as well. It brings out your eyes”

 

Aurora giggled and said “Thank you, but I believe that it’s not permanent. The potion that changed mine and Neville’s hair was to last up to 2 weeks”

 

Harry nodded and after that both of them stood there in each others arms, simply enjoying the moment while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

After what happened with Harry, Aurora went to see her parents she knocked on the door and waited for mom to open it. After few seconds the door opened, Aurora looked up to see her mom staring at her with shocked expression.

 

“Hello” she said shyly.

 

“Oh, pup… come on in” 

 

Aurora went in and mom closed the door behind her, quickly pulling her into a hug. Aurora hugged him back, feeling all stress leave her. Then mom pulled back and took her face in his hands, looking at her face and hair.

 

“You...you look” mumbled mom as he looked at her with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah.. I know” answered Aurora, looking away slightly.

 

Mom, still looked at her in shock and called “Siri, it’s Aurora. Come on” as he said these words the door opened to reveal Aurora’s dad. He almost ran up to them, that’s when he saw Aurora’s hair, along with her face. He felt as if he was looking at his younger self, a female younger self. But when he looked a little closer you could see the difference in the shape of her eyes and nose, but she still looked a lot like him. It was so funny to notice things like that, after only a hair change.

 

“Holy shit!” said Sirius looking shocked “It’s like looking in the bloody mirror! What happened, to your hair?!” 

 

Both mom and dad looked at her, for explanation. Aurora took a deep breath, and told them all about what happened in potions, and then with Harry. When she finished, both her parents looked sad as they wrapped her in a hug.

 

“Are you and Harry…?” asked Sirius, feeling concerned.

 

“We’re, okay. We talked things through, he knows that what he did was wrong” answered Aurora, snuggling closer into the hug.

 

“That’s good pup, I promise you that soon all of this will end” whispered Remus to his daughter, and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Yeah, for now Harry can’t know. He won’t believe us, until we get the proof, nobody can know. I’m sorry that you have to lie to your friends, I really am sunshine” said Sirius, and Aurora nodded at that. She felt really bad for lying to her friends, but they’ll understand soon, that she didn’t have a choice. The truth could put dad, and them in danger. By not telling them the truth she protects them.

 

“So about your hair. Is it permanent?” asked dad, sounding curious.

Aurora shrugged and said “I don’t think so, the potion that we were making was to last up to 2 weeks, but well our potion went wrong so it could last longer or shorter” she looked up at her mother and asked “What do you think mom?”

 

“Well, I’m not a master at potions. But I believe that it isn’t permanent, we just have to wait and see how long will it last” answered mom, in his “Professor Lupin” voice.

 

Aurora nodded and asked shyly “D-do I look weird?”

 

Both her parents looked down at her shocked, but it was dad that answered first.

 

“You have to be kidding me! You look good, I mean you look like me, so there’s no way for you to not look good. We were just shocked when we saw you, I mean yesterday you were a cute little ginger-ish brunette, and today came to us my female clone. It is quite a change, sunshine” 

 

“Your dad is right, we were just shocked to see you like that. When you ran out of the classroom I didn’t recognise you, but when you looked up I felt as if I was looking at younger Sirius. You don’t look weird you look very mature with this hair, and beautiful”

 

Aurora blushed slightly and said “Thank you” then she grinned and said in high voice with a dramatic hair flip “I mean, of course I look beautiful! I’m Aurora Lily Black, I have to be beautiful! It is my birthright! It was all written in the stars!”

 

Dad laughed at her acting while, mom chuckled while murmuring to dad “She’s just like you”

 

“I’m sorry, but I believe that dad is bigger drama queen then I’ll ever be” said Aurora with a smirk.

 

“Well thank you” said dad with a playful grin, while flipping his ink black hair dramatically.

 

Mom shook his head at both his daughter and husband, but there was a warm smile on his scarred face.

  
\--------------------------  
  


Aurora, spend the whole evening with her parents and left only 30 minutes before dinner. She went to the Gryffindor tower, and when she walked in she saw Fred and George sitting in their spot, near the window. Aurora smiled and walked over to them.

 

“Hello, boys what are you up to?” she said with a grin, completely forgetting about her hair.

 

Twins looked over to her, and immediately their eyes widen “What?!” both of them shouted at her, before getting up to get a closer look at her hair.

 

“What did you do to it?” asked George, while touching her hair gently “Did you dye it?!”

 

Before Aurora got the chance to answer Fred said “Dear Maraunders! Georgie! She’s going through that rebellious time in her life! Our little Howler is growing up!”

 

“I believe your right Freddie! Don’t worry Furball! We’ll dye our hair black too!” said George, playing along with his brothers teasing.

 

Aurora rolled her eyes “Okay, boys enough. Me and Neville changed hair colours, because of a potion”

 

Fred grinned and ruffled her hair while saying “We know all about it. We just couldn’t miss this chance for teasing you, little Howler”

 

Aurora’s head snapped to him and she asked “Howler?”

 

“Yeah, you know why. It’s because of that part of the month” said Fred with a proud look, earning a “are you serious” look from both George and Aurora “What? George gets to give you a nickname so I do too!” Aurora shook her head and smiled at him.

 

“We also heard that you and Harry had a fight. Are you alright Furball?” asked George gently, while taking her delicate hand in his.

 

“Yeah, we’re okay. We talked things through, nothing to worry about” Aurora smiled up to him, before going on a tiptoes to kiss his cheek sweetly “So, how about we go to dinner?”

 

They nodded and all three of them walked out of the Gryffindor tower, talking about Christmas and what Christmas pranks they’ll do.

  
\--------------------------  
  


As they sat down Aurora said to them “I’m telling you, an army of snowman throwing snowballs at every Slytherin they acounter, or sneaking to Slytherin's common room to change the silver and green decorations to like red and gold along with some crappy christmas decoration. That would be a beautiful prank!”

 

“I agree with Howler! We need to give a little present to our favorite house!” said Fred with a grin.

 

“Well, we still have that pink paint for their brooms” said George, clearly thinking what to do with it.

 

“We need to leave it for the last match! I want to let them play with style for once” said Aurora, with a grin.

 

“Talking about brooms” said George, looking down at her “How is going, fixing Harry’s broom?”

 

“Yeah, did you fix it?” asked Fred.

 

Aurora looked around as if to make sure that no one is listening, and said “I fixed it! I want to give it to him as a gift for Christmas”

 

Both George and Fred’s eyes brighten with excitement as they asked “Does it work?!”

 

Aurora smirked and said “Of course it does. I even put some old speeding charm on the core of the broom, so it could be faster. But well, I have to admit that it looks different, then it did before”

 

“What do you mean?” both of them asked, looking confused.

 

“Well, while I was fixing it I had to get to the core of the broom to y’know put it all together. And well, while fixing the core something happened and now the wood of the broom went white, and I had to replace the twigs at the end and I enchanted them to look grey. It looks good, but different I’ll show it to you when we come back to the common room” explained Aurora, and twins nodded at her.

 

“Well, either way I’m sure that Harry will be happy to have his broom back” said George with a smile, and patted Aurora on the hair.

 

“Yeah, but how did you know how to fix his broom? Isn’t it difficult?” asked Fred.

 

“It is, but y’know there are some books here in the library about brooms and all. So all I had to do is read all of them and figure out how to fix it. It was challenging but not difficult” said Aurora honestly “All I had to do is read a little, and then read about spells and charms that could help me”

 

“Wow… we have a bookworm in our squad Georgie” said Fred with shocked expression.

 

“I believe so, Freddie” answered George with the same shocked expression, but there was a little sign of proudness in his eyes.

 

Aurora rolled her eyes and said “What’s up with people calling me ‘bookworm’?”

 

“Well, you are a bookworm” said both Fred and George with matching smirks.

 

“Y’know what? One day, me being as you call me a bookworm will safe all of your asses” stated Aurora proudly “And when it does? You’ll be saying ‘you were right’”

 

“We’ll see Furball” said George and ruffled her hair.

 

Aurora rolled her eyes again, but smiled because one day? They’ll be thanking her for her knowledge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating, but I didn't have time to write new chapters :(
> 
> If you want to ask me something, you can go to my Instagram account: typicalwriternerd. I love you, and sorry again <3


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

Christmas came out of nowhere for Aurora, she spent the last week with her parents and friends. Almost all students left yesterday, but Ron, George, Fred and Hermione stayed with Harry and Aurora because there was not a chance that they would go to their hell houses. Besides Harry’s deal with Minister was to stay in Hogwarts, which he gladly did.

 

Now in the dorm was only Hermione, Crookshanks, Talia and Aurora. It was about 4 am when Aurora woke up, she looked around to see that Hermione and their pets were asleep. Aurora smirked and got out of bed, only taking her wand. Once she got out of the dorm, she headed up to Fred and George’s dorm. Aurora knocked on their door and heard a groan coming from inside so she whisper-yelled.

 

“Freddie! Georgie! Get up! We got work to do!” After few minutes of waiting the door opened to reveal both Fred and George who looked tired, she smirked at them and said “Wow, aren’t you energetic this beautiful Christmas morning!” They would’ve rolled their eyes, but they were too busy trying not to fall asleep. Aurora giggled at them and hugged Fred, before letting go and kissing George gently. Both twins smiled at her as she said “Okay, foxes we got work to do! So let’s go!” Aurora took their hands and headed out of the Gryffindor tower.

 

They headed towards the Great Hall, while walking Fred and George woke up a little and were now a bit more chatty than before. As they entered the Great Hall, Aurora turned to them and said with a grin “You, know what to do boys. Let’s make this place shine!” Fred and George grinned and all three of them walked in their own directions, with their wands in hand.

 

By the time all spells were casted, the sun was already rising. Aurora looked over to her best friend and boyfriend saying “Alright, come on. Let’s go back so we can get some sleep”

 

“Alright boss” said Fred chuckling slightly.

 

“Let’s go Furball” said George as he walked over to her and picked up her bridal style. Aurora yelped softly and put her hands behind his neck, they looked at each other's eyes quickly getting lost in them. George leaned down a little, and that’s when their lips met. Both of them felt sparks going through their bodys, and that strange tug at their hearts. The kiss was soft and loving, like most of their kisses were, but there was something else to it. They felt light headed, and both of them could swear that they felt each others emotions.

 

For Aurora it was a strong feeling of love, protectiveness, happiness and… lust. She blushed heavily as she felt that but continued to kiss George. And for George it was a feeling of love, nervousness, slight embarrassment and happiness, he smiled into the kiss.

 

They broke apart looking in each others eyes. That’s when Aurora noticed that George’s eyes were orange, they looked like fire that was always burning in the Gryffindor’s common room. While Aurora was busy thinking what’s going on with George’s eyes, he stared at her gold glowing eyes, that he saw so many times. He loved this colour and how it always went with her ginger-ish brown hair, but now that her hair was black as night, they looked different.  _ Brighter _ . But they were still the eyes of his one and only love, Aurora Lily Black.

 

Before any of them could say something, they heard a voice say “Well, dear Mr and Mrs Weasley. We have to go. So if you’d do me the honor of moving your asses, I would be forever glad” Both Aurora’s and George’s heads snapped to look at the one and only smirking Fred Weasley. 

 

Aurora blushed heavily, and looked embarrassed. She totally forgot that Fred was here!

 

Fred looked at her and bursted out laughing “Your face! Oh dear Marunders! I think I’ll die out of laughter” Aurora glared at him slightly, but didn’t look threatening at all, only making Fred laugh harder.

 

George chuckled and said “All right, let’s go before Freddie stops breathing” George carried glaring Aurora, while Fred was walking beside them still laughing slightly.

 

When they came back, the sleepiness catch up with them. So they lied down on the couches,  Aurora lied down with George, while Fred went to sofa next to them.

  
\--------------------------  
  


“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” 

 

Upon hearing someone yell that, all three of Hogwarts Foxes woke up startled. Fred was looking around in panic, and George hugged Aurora protectively looking around as well. And soon they found the source of the yelling. Right there before them stood the golden trio, laughing at them.

 

“Hey, Squirrel. Do you mind letting me go? I can’t… breathe!” said Aurora, trying to free herself out of his iron grip.

 

George immediately let go of her, and smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend “Sorry…”

 

Aurora smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, before getting up and running to her friends pulling them into hug, yelling “Merry Christmas!” the golden trio hugged her back, laughing slightly. She pulled back from them and said with a grin “Come on, let’s open the presents!” Aurora took Harry’s hand ran up to the christmas tree. But Ron was faster and was already ripping the paper off his own presents. 

 

“Another sweater from Mum... maroon again... see if you've got one” he said with a frown.

 

“Come, on Ron. It’s a nice colour, and if you don’t like it you can always say that to your mom” said Aurora, with a mischievous grin.

 

Ron paled and said “Emm… your right it’s a nice colour”

 

Aurora smirked and shook her head, no one would ever dare to say something like that to Mrs. Weasley.

 

Both Harry and Aurora had. Mrs. Weasley had sent them a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. 

 

“Look Har! We’re matching!” yelled Aurora already pulling on her sweater.

 

Harry laughed and put on his sweater too, that’s when he noticed two long, thin packages lying underneath. 

 

"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.

 

Aurora looked over, and saw her fixed broom lying next to some other package.

 

"Dunno..." said Harry as he ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick. Ron dropped his socks and other occupants of the room stopped looking at their own presents.

 

"I don't believe it," Harry said hoarsely. 

 

It was a Firebolt, identical to the dream broom Harry had gone to see every day in Diagon Alley. Its handle glittered as he picked it up. His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail. 

 

"Who sent it to you?" asked Aurora in a hushed voice. 

 

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry. 

 

Aurora gently ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings. 

 

"Nothing! Who'd spend that much..." Aurora cut herself off, already having a idea.

 

"Well," said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys" 

 

“I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously...." 

 

"That was my dad's, though," said Harry. "Dumbledore was just Passing it on to me..”

 

Harry is right, Professor Dumbledore can't go giving students stuff like this..." reasoned Hermione.

 

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Ron "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism. Hey, Harry" Ron gave a great whoop of laughter "Malfoy! Wait till he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an international standard broom, this is!" 

 

“Malfoy, actually isn’t that bad" Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt "I know," said Harry, "I know who it could've been... Lupin!" 

 

Aurora shook her head, if she was right then in a way it was her mom who sent it. It kind of hurt her that Harry, didn’t even notice her broom under the tree. But she couldn’t blame him, this broom was his dream, and she was sure that her parents wanted to make him happy with this gift.

 

"What?" said Ron, now starting to laugh himself "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes, and walk around looking like poor person" just as he said that everyone’s heads snapped to look at Aurora. 

 

“I’m sorry Ronald. But I believe that, you went to far. You get angry every time that someone is talking about your family not having money” Aurora glared at Ron, but spoke in very calm and cold tone “Yet, here you are. Talking shit about a teacher, that showed you nothing but kindness! You’re a hypocrite! Don’t you even try talking to me again, unless you find your brain and learn to use it” with that she got up and left the tower.

“She’s right” said Harry, with a glare directed right at his best friend “You shouldn’t have said that”

 

“I thought that you’re more mature than that Ron” said George, giving his brother at pointed look and Fred nodded also looking at Ron with disappointment. George got up and walked up to the tree, to get the other package. He gave it to Harry and said “She spent, every evening at library trying to put it together, for you”

 

Harry opened the package and saw his nimbus, but it looked different. The wood was white while the twigs were grey. His eyes widen as he looked up at George “She did it…”

 

“Sure she did. Her eyes practically were sparkling when she showed it to us” said Fred, from the couch.

 

George smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair “I’ll go, to find her. So you can thank her, by the way Hermione your presents are also under the tree” with one last look towards his little brother, he left to find his girlfriend. Already having an idea where to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

Aurora heard steps behind her as she sat at the edge of the astronomy tower. Soon the steps stopped and a voice said.

 

“I knew, you’d be here” it was George, he walked closer and sat down beside her. The silence between them was tense, so he signed and said “Aurora… I’m..” but before he could finish, Aurora cut him off saying.

 

“Don’t apologise to me. You didn’t do anything wrong” her voice was calm and steady, as she looked up at him and added “Don’t you ever try to apologise to me, when you did nothing wrong. Ronald is a big boy, he should know what he’s doing. You being his older brother doesn’t mean that you have to go and try to clean up his mess, he should be able to do it himself”

 

George smiled softly and took her hand “You know… sometimes I’m forgetting that your younger than me. You can act so carefree, but I know that the true you is that calm, gentle and mature girl who went through so many things…” he looked her in the eyes and said “Yet, can still laugh, smile and be kind to everyone. And don’t get me wrong, I love both sides of you, and I’m happy when you let yourself to act like a child, that you never got to truly be. But I want you to be true with me, I don’t want you to act when we’re together”

 

Aurora smiled gently, and put her delicate hand on his cheek as she said in soft voice “George, I’m always myself with you. I never acted, but you’re right it feels more natural when I’m calm, but I also love the feeling that I get every time we do some pranks or jokes. It feels exciting and fun. I’m never acting not when I’m calm, and not when I’m carefree. I’m always true, in front of you or our friends” she smirked and said “As for my age, I’m proud of it. Because when you’ll be finding grey hairs, I will be still young and beautiful” George looked at her with wide eyes before laughing wholeheartedly.

 

“Well, I don’t really care” said George, looking down at their hands. Before looking up at her again saying “As long, as you’ll be with me. I don’t care, about this kind of things. All I need is you, and I will be the happiest man in the world” he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, with tears in her silver eyes and hugged him tightly. George smiled and caressed her hair as she was in his arms, they sat there for couple of minutes. And George finally said “So how about we go back to the tower, get dressed and go to the Great Hall for breakfast?” Aurora smiled and nodded softly.

  
\--------------------------  
  


When they came back to the tower, they saw that everyone was still here. Aurora noticed that Harry was looking at the broom, that she fixed for him. It made her smile softly, she and George made their way across the room and sat down on the couch next to Fred. That’s when Harry walked up to her and said.

 

“You fixed it!”

 

Aurora nodded softly “Yes, but I see that you won’t need it anymore” she glanced at the brand new broom, that was next to her fixed one.

 

Harry shook his head and hugged her tightly saying “That’s the best present that I ever got!”

 

“Harry, don’t be foolish you just got a broom of your dreams!” said Aurora shocked, because why would he say that? The fixed Nimbus looked like rubbish next to the Firebolt.

 

“Yeah. But you were the one who spent so much time on fixing Nimbus for me! You gave your heart into working on it! That’s more than I could ever wish for!” said Harry with a honest smile.

 

Aurora pulled away and smiled at him saying “Thank you… But I still want you to use Firebolt. You’ll need it, the other teams won’t stand a chance against it” before Harry could protest she said “I’m not saying that you should, throw it away or something. Keep it, you’ll be able to land it to someone or something. I’m really glad that you appreciate my gift, Har” she smiled and ruffled his hair “And now we can go play Quidditch together, without me borrowing George’s broom”

 

Harry laughed and nodded “Now, you’ll have to play with me. I won’t take any excuses!”

 

“Of course! But remember that, I can’t play for too long. I still don’t like heights” said Aurora, still smiling.

 

“I know, what kind of brother would I be if I forgot” answered Harry with a grin “So are you guys going to breakfast?”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to get dressed. You should do the same” said Aurora looking at all her friends. But before she could walk to her and Mione’s dorm, someone called her name.

 

“Aurora! Wait!” Aurora turned and saw Ron, walking towards her with his shoulders and head down. She didn’t say a word, instead she kept looking at him, after few minutes he finally said “I-I’m sorry” but Aurora didn’t answer him, standing still not moving. Ron looked up and saw that she was giving him the scariest cold look that he saw, her black hair was tangled around her face, as she glared at him with cold silver eyes. A picture of Sirius Black flashed through his mind and he flinched slightly, but said “I-I s-shouldn’t have said that, you’re right. It w-was a shitty thing to say, I promise that I won’t do that again… so can you forgive me?”

 

As Aurora looked at slightly trembling Ron in front of her, she felt a little sorry for him. But she couldn’t forgive him, so easily “Ronald, I can’t forgive you… yet. You have to learn that, you respect people no matter who or what they are. And I can’t be friends with that kind of person, you need to show me that you’ll change. I apologise Ronald, but if I forgive you right now. You’ll never grow up” with that she turned and started to walk up to her dorm.

  
\--------------------------  
  


As Harry, Fred, George, Hermione and Aurora entered the Great Hall, they saw all teachers already chatting and few students that stayed at Hogwarts eat their breakfast. They walked to the Gryffindor table, and all of them sat down, besides Aurora who’s gaze was directed at one first year from Slytherin table. The girl was sitting alone, because she was the only one left out of her whole house.

 

“Rora? Where are you going?” asked Hermione as she saw Aurora walking towards the Slytherin table.

 

Aurora didn’t answer her friend, and continued to walk across the hall. Not knowing that all teachers and students were looking at her curiously. When she reached the green and silver table, she look down at the little girl that didn’t even notice that Aurora was there.

 

“Hello, there” said Aurora in soft voice, the slytherin girl jumped at her voice and looked up with big scared brown eyes. Aurora kneeled before little girl, with a soft smile asking “I’m Aurora Stewart, what’s your name?” the girl still looked scared but answered.

 

“I-I’m Olivia. Olivia Greystone” 

 

“Well, Olivia I noticed that you’re sitting alone. Is anyone from your house in Hogwarts?” asked Aurora, her voice soft and friendly.

 

“N-no, t-they left for Christmas. I’m the only one who stayed” said Olivia sadly, playing with her chestnut hair.

 

Aurora nodded and said with a smile “I see. So Olivia, why don’t you come sit at our table? My friends are there, they are really nice”

 

Olivia’s eyes widen as she said “B-but you’re from Gryffindor!”

 

“Yes, I am” answered Aurora, cocking her head to the side.

 

“Shouldn’t you hate me? I-I’m from Slytherin”

 

Aurora looked shocked and said “Well, I don’t have anything against Slytherin. I mean, just because you have some bad people doesn’t mean that everyone is like that. And tell you what? We got some bad guys too, the house doesn’t define who we are” Olivia looked shocked at what she just heard from older girl, Aurora giggled at girls expression and got up holding out her hand saying “So, shall we go?” Olivia’s expression quickly brighten up, as she got up from her table and took Aurora’s hand to let the older girl lead her towards Gryffindor table. As the girls approached the table, Olivia hid behind Aurora with made the older girl giggle at her actions, then she looked at her friends and said while pulling Olivia from behind her “I would like for you to meet, my new friend Olivia Greystone. Olivia, meet my friends”

 

Little girl blushed but said “H-hi! I-It’s nice t-to meet you!”

 

George and Fred turned to the child and both said with a smile “Hi!” Olivia looked confused at two boys who looked the same. 

 

Aurora giggled at the girls confusion and said “They’re twins. The one to your right is George, my boyfriend and the one next to him is Fred my best friend” Olivia nodded softly and looked over to Harry and Hermione.

 

Hermione smiled at the little girl and said “Hello, I’m Hermione. It’s nice to meet you Olivia!” Olivia nodded once more and looked over to Harry.

 

Harry, seemed to look quite uncomfortable as he said “Err.. I’m Harry. Aurora’s brother” Olivia nodded, but looked slightly uncomfortable too.

 

“Aren’t you a charmer Mr. Potter” said Aurora with a snort, Harry blushed and glared at his sister.

 

“Potter?” asked Olivia as she and Aurora sat down between Fred and George. Everyone looked towards small slytherin, expecting for her to start fangirling or something, but she only looked confused “But you said that your name is Stewart. So why does your brother have a different last name?”

 

Everyone were shocked by the girls question, but Aurora laughed and said “Well, Harry and me are not related by blood. But that doesn't make him any less of my brother, family doesn’t have to be related by blood. It has to be true, Olivia” Olivia looked at Aurora with wide eyes, nodding her head. She met Aurora few minutes ago and she already felt connected to the older girl, Olivia wanted to be as wise as her, when she grow up “Okay, Olivia. Watch this!”

 

Aurora looked over to the twins and nodded with a grin, seconds later all three of them snapped their fingers. As soon as they did that, fireworks went off in the Great Hall, from the ceiling fell golden snowflakes and you could see three golden foxes running in the air. All students were at awe and laughed while watching the Great Hall. Aurora and twins were clapping and grinning, even teachers were amazed by the show. Dumbledore was laughing, Professor McGonagall was smiling, Professor Flitwick was clapping, Professor Sprout was smiling and clapping as well, Professor Lupin was smiling widely at his daughter and Hagrid was enchanted by the show. But well then there was Greasy Hair, who was glaring daggers at Aurora but she only smirked at him and sent a wink towards him.

  
The show ended with the last firework that created words  _ ‘Happy Christmas!’  _ everyone besides Greasy Hair were clapping, while the pranksters were grinning widely feeling proud of what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

It was evening and Aurora was dressing up for her dinner with mom and dad. She found some knee high maroon skirt and a black turtleneck and pulled on her black beat up sneakers. Her black hair were pulled into a half up and half down with her god mother’s comb pinned in the bun. She looked at herself and smiled, but Aurora felt that something was missing that’s when she noticed a leather jacket that lied on her bed, a smirk curled on her lips as she walked over to it and putted on. Aurora looked at herself in the mirror and nodded, she felt more like herself this way, she never liked dressing fancy. For her it was either sweater with some jeans or leather jacket with her ripped old baggy pants.

 

Aurora, made her way out of the Gryffindor tower towards her mother’s office. Once she got there she knocked on the door, humming to herself happily.

 

The door opened to reveal Aurora’s mom, who was smiling at her widely “Rora! Come in!” this made Aurora giggle softly as she walked through the door. As soon as Aurora stepped into the room she was being tackled in a hug, she immediately knew that it was her father, so she hugged back.

 

“My, little sunshine” said Sirius with a wide smile, and once he let go he gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead “Merry Christmas!”

 

Aurora smiled and said to both her parents “Merry Christmas, mom, dad!”

 

Remus smiled at his daughter and kissed the top of her head “Merry Christmas, pup” Aurora, smiled up at him and pulled him and Sirius into another hug.

 

Few minutes later they were sitting on the couch, talking and eating dinner that Remus did. It was nothing special, but neither of them cared. The important part was that they were finally together, their first Christmas as a family ever since Aurora was a baby.

 

“So, you know what comes now?” asked dad with a wide grin, Aurora made a confused face so he said “It’s presents time!”

 

At that Aurora’s eyes brighten as she got up and said “I want to go first!” before mom or dad could say a word, Aurora had a wand in her hand. She casted a spell, and from her bracelet’s charm came out a big album with a moon, sun and a star on a cover along with golden words that said  _ “Black Family”. _

 

Aurora, gave them the album and said “Merry Christmas” both Remus and Sirius started to look through the album, just to see pictures of Aurora, Harry, their friends and Weasley family. There were even some pictures that showed Aurora from age three to seven, they were taken in orphanage, before everything went to hell.

 

Aurora, blushed at shocked faces of her parents and said awkwardly “It’s nothing special, I know… but emm I had to do it myself because I didn’t really have the money to buy you something awesome…” suddenly, upon reaching some of the photos that showed little Aurora, both her dad and mom started to weep endlessly.

 

“It’s a perfect gift Aurora… it’s all I could ask for” said Remus with tears streaming down his face, he looked his shocked daughter in eyes and said “Thank you, I love you so much my little lion… so much…”

 

She was shocked still, she didn’t know that they would react that way. Aurora looked towards her father, who was crying as well, but suddenly he got up and walked over to her to wrap her in a hug whispering “I’m sorry sunshine… I am so fucking sorry that we weren’t there to watch you grow up. We love you so much… thank you, for this gift it’s the best that I could’ve imagine”

 

Upon hearing this Aurora felt tears running down her cheeks as well, she hugged her father close and moments later all three of the Black family were sitting on the couch, wrapped in a hug looking through the photographs.

 

“Oh! Here, it was when me and Mrs. Weasley were cooking and boys were interpreting us so both me and her yelled at them. It was so funny, they were really scared!” said Aurora to her parents, while pointing out a photo that she was talking about. 

 

“You spent the whole summer there?” questioned Remus.

 

Aurora nodded and said “Yeah, I ran away from orphanage and went to Weasleys. They took me in without a moment of hesitation. Even after I had to tell them that I’m a werewolf they still didn’t throw me out…”

 

“Arthur and Molly were always a good people. Me and your father were good friends with them, but after… you know what happened. I isolated myself from everyone, so I lost contact with them, when I’ll meet them again I will thank them, for taking care of you” said Remus while he caressed her long hair.

 

“That, reminds me of how I would always run away from home to Potters. James and his parents were always there for me, they treated me like their own. Me and James were like brothers, and I have to say that his parents were like parents to me too. I’m happy that you had a place where you could go to, but you won’t have to anymore. Now that we’re here, you won’t have to run away from home, ever again” said Sirius and kissed the side of Aurora’s head. Then Sirius smiled and said “Okay, so now it’s time of my and your mom’s gift!” he got up and ran to the bedroom, moments later he was back with a box wrapped in gold and silver paper, in his hands “Merry Christmas” he said and handed Aurora her gift.

 

Aurora smiled and started to open her gift, she gasped as she saw a beautiful silver jewelry  box, with gold stones decorating it into a sun. But it wasn’t all in the package there was a book of spells and a photograph in silver frame that showed little Aurora, Remus, Sirius along with James, Harry and Lily Potter. All of them were happily waving towards the camera, while Harry and Aurora were smiling happily.

 

“That’s…” said Aurora while looking at the photo.

 

“Yes, that’s your godmother Lily, the man standing next to your dad and her is James, Harry’s dad and in his arms is little Harry. This photo was taken on your first birthday, you loved playing with Harry you were inseparable” said mom with a soft smile.

 

“Yeah, me and James were always betting that you and Harry would be next Hogwarts pranksters” said dad with a grin.

 

“Well, I’m definitely a prankster. But Harry, well he is too busy surviving every year, although he is quite a trouble maker. That one for sure” said Aurora, still not looking away from the photo. After few moments she finally looked away and said with a grin “Thank you, for these gifts! They’re awesome! I love them!” Aurora threw herself at both her parents and hugged them, tightly.

 

_ It’s the best Christmas ever! _ thought Aurora with a smile.

  
\--------------------------  
  


Aurora, came back to the tower really late. When she entered the common room, she saw George sleeping on one of the couches, he was probably waiting for her. She walked over to him and said gently.

 

“Georgie, dear. Wake up, I’m back”

 

George’s brow eyes opened and he smiled as she saw her “Hello, beautiful… I was waiting for you…” he murmured sleepely.

 

She smiled and said “I can see that” she caressed his hair “But why? You knew that I was safe…”

 

He looked into her eyes and said “Yeah… but I still didn’t give you your present. Did I?”

 

“Georgie, you don’t have to give me anything. You being here with me is enough of a gift than I could ever wish for” said Aurora smiling softly as she leaned and kissed his forehead.

 

George sat up and said “As sweet as it sounds. I still have a gift for you” he took out a small box from his pocket and gave it to her.

 

Aurora opened the box and her eyes widen, as she saw a silver ring with small pink stone in it. Her eyes snapped up to look at her boyfriend, her whole face was on fire as she asked “What? Why?! I! What?!”

 

He chuckled and took her hand “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not proposing… yet” Aurora’s eyes were wide and her face grew more red with each second. George tucked some of her hair behind her ear and said “Think of it as… promise ring. That one day I will propose, and we’ll be together for the rest of our lives. I know that it sounds cheesy, but I don’t want to live without you, there will never be someone who I’ll be able to love more or even the same. You Aurora Lily Black are my one and only” he took the ring out of the boc and said with a smile “So will you do me this honor and hold on to this ring, as a promise of our future together?”

 

Aurora felt that a tear was making down her cheek as she whispered “Yes… I will!”

 

George’s face brightened as he put the ring on her finger, when he was done with that he kissed her. The kiss was filled with love and happiness, both of them were happy that the fate put them together. Once they drew apart their eyes locked and both said together in unison.

 

_ “I love you Aurora/George” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

Aurora, walked down into the common room, just to see Harry and Ron talking about Firebolt. She sent a small wave towards Harry, and went to make herself a cup of tea. She was starting to feel the full moon coming, but for some reason she felt worse than normally. Her whole body hurt and she felt annoyed with everything, Aurora sighed and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, not saying a word. 

 

Suddenly McGonagall, walked into the room. Though Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, Aurora had only seen her in the common room once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. She, Harry and Ron stared at her, boys were holding the Firebolt, and Aurora simply chilled in her chair. Hermione walked around the boys, and sat down next to Aurora picking up the nearest book and hid her face behind it. 

 

"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter"

 

Harry and Ron looked around at Hermione, and Aurora simply took a slow sip of her tea. She wasn’t in the mood for this, but she did finally looked towards her best friend, she could see Hermione’s forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down. 

 

“Your book is upside-down, Mione. You may want to turn it, for the better effect” said Aurora in tired tone. Her head was starting to hurt…  _ awesome _ . 

 

"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

 

"No," said Harry blankly. 

 

"I see..." said Professor McGonagall "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter"

 

"W -- what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet "Why?"

 

“Well, I believe that you can’t take it” said Aurora, while massaging her temples “It’s Harry’s. And I believe that even as a Professor you can’t take students possession without his permission”

 

“Actually I can, Miss Stewart. If the possession is a danger to a student, I can confiscate it” said Professor McGonagall, a little shocked that Aurora would speak to her like that.

 

Aurora, finally looked at her Professor and said “I don’t see how that brom can be a dangerous object. If it was, Harry would already be dead”

 

McGonagall, sent her a warning look and said “As I said, I considerate it to be dangerous so I’m taking it. It will need to be checked for jinxes. Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down..."

 

"Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad. 

 

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free "

 

"There's nothing wrong with it! Just as Aurora said, if it was I would be dead already!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly "Honestly, Professor..."

 

"You can't know that. Both of you" said Professor McGonagall, looking at Harry and Aurora quite kindly, "Not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed"

 

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands, and Aurora sighed and closed her eyes. She didn’t have the strength to do anything about it, she just wants peace.

 

Ron, however, rounded on Hermione "What did you go running to McGonagall for?"

 

Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly. 

 

"Because I thought… and Professor McGonagall agrees with me... that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!" with that, she ran up to her room. Leaving Aurora, with angry Harry and Ron.

 

Just as Aurora sensed them looking at her, she hold up a hand and said “No. I’m feeling like shit, so both of you can go whine to someone who won’t kill you after first few sentences. Now excuse me, I’m going to bed or I’ll kill myself within next few minutes” with that she got up and walked back to her dorm, where angry Hermione was sitting. Mione looked towards Aurora, but before she too could start talking Aurora said “Mione, I’m feeling like death itself. I’m going to sleep, well talk later. Goodnight” she lied down on her bed and started to fall asleep.

  
\--------------------------

 

Few weeks later, Aurora wasn’t feeling any better. And the situation with Harry’s broom wasn’t helping, Harry was talking her ear off about Hermione and Quidditch while Hermione was doing the same with how she wanted to keep Harry safe and how boys weren’t talking to her. Don’t get her wrong, she felt bad for both of them and tried to help them, but she was feeling tired, her head was hurting most of the time and she was in a bad mood almost all the time. George not having time for her wasn’t helping too, they barely saw each other, she heard that he too wasn’t doing good. Maybe it’s some kind of flu, or something. Aurora was only glad that when they got to spend some time together her pains, and mood swings weren’t as bad as normally.

 

The classed started today, and Aurora was feeling like dying, and last thing she felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun, Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life line she had ever seen, making Aurora’s anger rise.

 

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that Aurora was keen to get to, since mom knew that she was feeling bad, wasn’t bugging her so she could get some rest. 

 

After the lesson Aurora and Harry, stayed behind to talk about their lesson about the dementors.

 

"Ah yes," said mom, when Harry reminded him of his promise "Let me see. . . how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough. . . I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this. . . We can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on... " his gaze turned to sick looking Aurora so he said “Maybe you should stay behind, for now. You’re sick, you should get some rest… you’ll join me and Harry next time”

 

Aurora looked at him and said with determination “No, I’ll be fine. I’m feeling better lately” of course she lied about the last part, but before mom could call her on it Aurora took Harry’s hand and walked out of the classroom. 

 

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron to Harry as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner "What do you think is the matter with him?"

 

There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close. 

 

"And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably. 

 

"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder. 

 

"Yes, you were," said Ron "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you --"

 

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority. 

 

Aurora narrowed her eyes at her and said “Well, whatever is wrong with him is his business. So drop it” all three of her friends looked at her shocked as she walked ahead, leaving them in the middle of a corridor.

 

\--------------------------

 

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry and Aurora left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when they arrived, but Aurora lit the lamps with her wand and they had waited only five minutes when mom turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk. 

 

"What's that?" said Harry. 

 

"Another Boggart," said Remus, stripping off his cloak "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like"

 

"Okay," said Harry, who sounded a little scared.

 

"So..." Remus had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Harry and Aurora should do the same "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry, Aurora… well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm"

 

"How does it work?" asked Aurora, with interest. She read about the charm but never tried to use it.

 

"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said mom "which is a kind of anti-Dementor… a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor" mom continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon -- hope, happiness, the desire to survive -- but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, Aurora that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it"

 

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously. 

 

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it"

 

"And how do you conjure it?"

 

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory"

 

Aurora cast her mind about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to her at the orphanage was going to do. Finally, she settled on the moment when she was living with mom and dad, about how they would sit and laugh while drinking tea. And how dad liked to play with her hair.

 

"Right" she said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, feeling of the love and happiness she felt at that moment.

 

"The incantation is this..." Remus cleared his throat "Expecto patronum!"

 

"Expecto patronum," Harry and Aurora repeated together"expecto patronum"

 

“Okay, Harry why don’t you go first” said Remus, and Harry nodded but still looked as if he didn’t know what to do "Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

 

"Oh... yeah..." said Harry, with a blush before saying"Expecto patrono... no, patronum… sorry... expecto patronum, expecto patronum"

 

Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand, it looked like a wisp of silvery gas. 

 

"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly, looking at both Remus and Aurora who smiled softly at him "Something happened!"

 

“Nice one, Har!” said Aurora while ruffling his hair “I knew that you can do it”

 

"Very good," said Remus, smiling "Right, then... ready to try it Aurora?"

 

Aurora nodded and said “Expecto patronum!”

 

From the end of her wand flew out a silver-ish blue mist. It was bigger than Harry’s but still not a full patronus.

 

“Wow..” whispered Aurora, feeling shocked that something happened.

 

“Wow! That’s awesome Rora!” yelled Harry, still looking excited. Aurora turned to him and smiled.

 

“Indeed it was, good job. Both of you” said Remus as he put his hands on their shoulders “Now, why don’t we test this on a Dementor”

 

"Yeah let’s!" Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, 

 

“Sure, we’ll kick it’s ass” said Aurora, before moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. Harry stood beside her, looking a very sure of himself, both of them did. They nodded towards Remus, and he grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled. A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward them, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward them, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over them...

 

"Expecto patronum!" Harry and Aurora yelled, but all confidece left them. Suddenly they felt very tired… well Aurora felt  _ more _ tired than she already was "Expecto patronum! Expecto..."

 

But the classroom and the Dementor were dissolving. . . Aurora was falling again through thick white fog, and she once again heard the same voice yell  _ “Please! Don’t take her! I’ll come for you, my little lion!” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Remus it’ll be safer this way” _

 

_ "Aurora!" _

 

Aurora jerked back to life. She was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. She didn't have to ask what had happened, Aurora looked around just to see Harry and mom look at her with worry.

 

"Sorry," she muttered, sitting up and feeling cold, and tired.

 

"Are you all right?" said mom, his face was all pale. He looked scared.

 

"Yeah, I-I’m fine. We can go again" Aurora tried to get up, but fell over causing Harry and her mother to catch her.

 

“No, you need to go back for tonight” said mom, and before Aurora could say something he said to her “No ‘buts’ you’re going back to the tower. Harry could you take her back?”

 

Harry, looked a little disappointed but nodded and said “Yeah, you really need to rest Aurora”

 

“Okay, I’ll go back. But Harry will stay, and I’ll go alone” said Aurora, tiredly.

 

“I don’t think…” said mom, but Aurora stopped him.

 

“I’ll be fine, really. Harry should continue, I’m a big girl I can handle myself” said Aurora with a tired smile. She got up and walked up to the door, as to prove her point.

 

Remus, bit his lip and finally said “Alright… just be careful”

 

Aurora grinned and said “Always am” then she looked towards Harry and said “And you, train hard. Don’t you dare laze around, or I’ll be after your ass”

 

Harry laughed and said “Wouldn’t dream of it”

 

Aurora smiled at both her mother and brother, and left to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

When Aurora got back to the tower, she notice that George, Fred and Lee were sitting near the fireplace, talking. She smiled at George whose head snapped up to look at her as she walked in, Aurora walked over to them and sat down next to George. And just like that all pain, exhaustion and tenseness in her muscles went away.

 

Aurora, sighed in relief and for some reason she heard George sigh too. He wrapped his hand around her petite body and kissed her hair saying “Missed you…”

 

She smiled and kissed his jaw saying “I missed you too”

 

“What just happened?” said Lee looking shocked, and for some reason Fred had a shocked expression too.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Aurora, genuinely curious.

 

Fred shook his head in disbelief and said “He, was moody, and rude for last few days. And now he’s just… nice, chilled and relaxed!” 

 

George glared slightly at his brother, but didn’t let go of Aurora as she looked curiously at him, making him let out a sigh and say “I was, just tired… but I’m fine now. No need to make a big deal out of it”

 

“No big deal?!” yelled Lee, with wide eyes “Mate, you snapped at me and Fred over hundred times!”

 

Aurora, looked worried at that. George rarely snapped at someone, especially his friends. She cleared her throat and said “Maybe, you should get some sleep. You may be sick… I agree with them, you were a little off lately”

 

“And, what about you? You weren’t feeling good too” said George, while hugging her as if to hide her from the world “I’m worried about you, we didn’t get to spend much time together lately…”

 

“I’m okay, Georgie. And please understand that I’m worried too” she pulled back from him slightly and said “You need to take care of yourself. I know that you’re training for that match, but if you want to be strong, you need to rest okay?” George was about to say something but Aurora held up her hand saying “No “but’s”. Go rest, I’m going too”

 

George smiled and shook his head saying “Alright” he got up saying ‘see you later’ to his brother and best friend, before taking Aurora’s hand and walking her towards the stairs that led to girl’s dorm. He kissed her softly on the lips and said “Goodnight, Furball…”

 

Aurora smiled up at him and said “Goodnight Squirrel” and with one last look into the warm chocolate eyes, she turned and walked up to her dorm feeling better than she did for the last few days.

 

\--------------------------

 

Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to George, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. Because of this Wood increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that she and George, almost didn’t see each other at all. All the pains grew stronger during that time, the only time she was feeling okay was when she and George would meet meals and then in common room. It was weird, that the only then both of them suddenly were feeling better… Maybe she should ask, aunt Poppy about it? 

 

But even with Aurora not feeling good, she still found some time to help Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, both her and Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes, Mione barely spoke to anybody, besides Aurora and snapped when they were interrupted. 

 

"How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Aurora one evening as she was helping Harry finish a nasty essay on Undetectable Poisons for Greasy Hair. Harry and Aurora looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books, the sight made her heart hurt. She normally would’ve help her friend, but today Harry needed her… he just like George didn’t have time to do his homework on daily basis. 

 

"Doing what?" asked Harry.

 

"Getting to all her classes!" Ron said "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie McMillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either!"

 

“It’s her business, Ronald. Leave her alone, she already has enough weight on her shoulders… poor girl, will work herself to death” said Aurora, feeling really worried about Hermione. But right now she needed to help Harry, she only took a glance at his essay and said “Harry, look at again at the page 209… your assumption is incorrect with what the book says” 

 

Harry quickly glanced at the book again and saw his mistake “Oh… sorry, Rora” he said while rubbing his neck. Aurora only smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

 

Aurora, rubbed her head, as it was starting to hurt again, however before she could do anything about it, Wood walked into the common room and headed straight towards their table. 

 

Wood didn’t even spare a glance towards Aurora as he said "Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She... er... got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first " Wood shook his head in disbelief, Aurora no the other side felt her anger rise "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me. . . you'd think I'd said something terrible. Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it. . . " He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. "As long as necessary, Wood". . . I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick. . . you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got"

 

“He, has another broom, thank you very much. Now why don’t you take your stupidity away, I would be forever glad” said Aurora with a voice that said  _ ‘don’t you dare mess with me’ _

 

Before Wood, could answer her a voice behind him said “Is there a problem  _ Wood _ ?”

 

Aurora looked over and saw George, his eyes were filled with hatred and anger. She saw Wood, tremble slightly as he turned and walked away, with George’s glare following him. When he was out of sight George turned and looked at Aurora, his eyes immediately soften and were filled with love and adoration. He walked over to them and sat down next to Aurora, saying.

 

“So what are my favorite third years doing?”

 

“Potions” said Harry, while reading his potion book.

 

George nodded at this and looked over at his girlfriend “How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?”

 

Aurora shook her head and said “I’m okay, my head started to hurt. But it’s gone now, and how are you feeling?”

 

Before George could answer, Fred showed up and said “He’s moody again, and pissed off. I’m starting to believe that someone kidnapped our George, and gave us this one”

 

George glared at his twin and Aurora laughed saying “Yeah… he’s all grumpy, isn’t he? Like an old man” 

 

This comment made Fred, Ron and Harry laugh loudly. But George looked at his girlfriend and said “I’m, not an old man... _ kid _ ”

 

Aurora glared at him, while their friends were laughing their asses off “Well, I’m sure as hell not a kid. So it seems like, we have a problem… wouldn’t you say old man?”

 

“It seems so, kid” answered George, not breaking their eye contact.

 

They were glaring at each other, for good two minutes. Their friends were started to get worried that they weren’t joking around any more, but it all went away as the couple snorted and started to laugh wholeheartedly.

 

“Really? O-old man?!” said George while laughing.

 

“Y-yours not better! I-I mean who the h-hell calls their girlfriend KID?!” answered Aurora while trying to wipe her tears off. 

 

“Well, you are a kid. I’m older remember?” said George in a playful way.

 

“Yeah… an old man, what’s what you are” said Aurora, with a grin.

 

“Then, you’re dating an old man. How do you feel with this?” asked George.

 

“Pretty good, knowing that when you’ll be old and ugly. I’ll be still beautiful and young” stated Aurora with an dramatic hair flip.

 

George rolled his eyes at her, but there was a smile on his face. He missed her, during last few weeks and he was sure as hell that she missed him as well.

  
\--------------------------  
  


January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. But Aurora, was starting to feel a little better. Maybe it was only an flu? George was feeling better too, so it had to be related to the weather or something. Quidditch match was drawing nearer and nearer, it made Harry ask Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson.

 

"No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told him the twelfth time this happened, before he'd even opened his mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me"

 

“Come, on Har. Don’t lose hope, I’m sure it’ll be fixed before the match” said Aurora, but she knew that it wasn’t the broom that was bothering him so much, her and Harry's anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as he had hoped. Several sessions on, he was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Dementor approached him, but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semi transparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there. Aurora, well was doing a little better her Patronus was stronger than Harry’s and started to finally take a form of an animal. She still didn’t know what animal it was, but she knew that it had a posture of a dog, or something similar to it. Aurora also know that Harry felt angry with himself, guilty about his secret desire to hear his parents' voices again. After their last lesson he came to her, and told her all about him hearing his dying parents. That night they fell asleep together in common room, because Harry didn’t want to be alone that night. He said that sometimes he heard his parents in his dreams… which were more like nightmares, because of the situation that his parents were in. Harry always heard the same voices, one of his mother begging Voldemort not to kill Harry, and other of his father telling his mother to take Harry and run. Aurora tried to help him somehow, but the only thing she could really do, is to be there for him. No matter what.

 

"You're expecting too much of yourself, Harry" said Aurora’s mother, sternly in their fourth week of practice "For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"

 

"I thought a Patronus would... charge the Dementors down or something," said Harry dispiritedly "Make them disappear..."

 

"The true Patronus does do that," said Remus "But both you and Aurora achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground"

 

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Harry. 

 

"I have complete confidence in you," said Remus, smiling. 

 

“I do too, Har. And I think that you need to believe in yourself more” said Aurora smiling at her brother.

 

“Thanks..” mumbled Harry, with a slight blush. It meant a lot to him that both Aurora and her papa, were believing in him.

 

"Here... you both earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before..." said Remus as he pulled two bottles out of his briefcase. 

 

"Butterbeer!" said Harry, without thinking "Yeah, I like that stuff!"

 

Aurora faceplamed and thought  _ ‘Why? Just why, doesn’t he think about what he’s saying?’ _

 

Remus raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Oh! Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade," Harry lied quickly, stealing a quick look at Aurora, as if asking if he did good. All he got was her shaking her head at him.

 

"I see," said Remus, though he still looked slightly suspicious "Well… let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher. . . " he added hastily. 

 

Aurora giggled and said “Of course…  _ professor _ ” she knew that he no matter what would’ve cheer for Gryffindor. 

 

They drank the butterbeer in comfortable silence, until Harry voiced something he'd been wondering for a while. 

 

"What's under a Dementor's hood?"

 

Remus lowered his bottle thoughtfully, while Aurora choked and said “Why the hell would you like to know?”

 

"Hmmm . . . well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon"

 

"What's that?" asked both Harry and Aurora, looking interested.

 

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Remus, with a slightly twisted smile "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and... and suck out his soul"

 

Harry accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer, while Aurora shivered a little.

 

"What... they kill...?" asked Aurora, with wide scared eyes.

 

"Oh no," said Remus "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no. . . anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever. . . lost"

 

Remus drank a little more butterbeer, then said sadly, his hands trembling "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him"

 

“What?! No! They can’t! I won’t…!” yelled Aurora, with fear in her now gold eyes that changed colour because of the distress that she felt.

 

"He deserves it," Harry said suddenly, stopping Aurora’s yelling spare.

 

“What?! Are you crazy Harry?!” yelled Aurora, feeling tears reach her eyes "Do you really think anyone deserves that?!"

 

"Yes," said Harry defiantly. "For. . . for some things. . . "

 

Aurora was terrified, how can Harry say things like this!? “Than you’re wrong! NOBODY deserves something like this! Especially my father!” Harry’s and mom’s heads snapped to look at the still raven haired girl “Yes, Harry. Remember that it’s still my father we’re talking about!” 

 

Harry looked down in shame as Remus, came to his daughter saying “Shhh… calm down Rora, it’s hard for Harry too…”

 

Aurora looked at her mother and said “No matter, how hard it is… you shouldn’t say things like this. No matter what!” with that she turned and left the classroom, before her mother could grab her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

For past few days, Aurora didn’t speak to Harry. Because, one she was afraid that she’ll beat him up and second, she was really mad at him. To her, he was being a stupid kid, how can he say something like this! While not even knowing the truth! If it wasn’t for her parents, Harry would know the truth months ago. But nooo let’s make this a big ass secret, and make him suffer! 

 

Her bad mood, touched George too for whatever reason. He was walking around all pissed off, unless he was with her. Aurora, was starting to think that it had something to do with his puberty, but was too ashamed to ask. They were spending, a lot of time, together now because of her argument with Harry. She was now only speaking to Hermione, George, Fred and her parents. Harry was trying to talk to her, but she didn’t want to see him for now because even if her father would be quilty, he should from just freaking politeness bite his bloody tongue! And not say shit like this, in front of her mother and her!

 

“I can, feel that you’re thinking about all this again” said George to his girlfriend, while taking ahold of her delicate hand.

 

Aurora waved her hand dismissively and said “You’re imagining things, old man”

 

George’s face twitched at the nickname, but said “Please don’t lie to me”

 

Aurora let out a sigh and said “Okay… you’re right I’m thinking about Harry again”

 

“Everything will, be alright between you two. Your relationship, is really strong. I can’t imagine a thing that would’ve drow you apart” said George and kissed the top of Aurora head “You still, didn’t tell me what that fight was about” after George said that he felt Aurora, tense against him.

 

“It… it was about my father” whispered Aurora, she bit her lip and looked up at George’s eyes saying “C-can I trust you?”

 

“Aurora… you are the love of my life, of course you can trust me. I would never let you down” said George, with a small but true smile.

 

She nodded at that and looked around, as if to check if they were alone in the common room. Once she made sure that, they were indeed alone she looked back to George and said “Sirius Black… my father, he’s innocent” George, looked shocked at that but before he could say anything Aurora continued “And, he’s trying to prove it. No one can know, for now… not even Harry… I was asked personally by him, to not tell anybody”

 

“Y-you met him?!” asked George, anger and worry clear in his voice. “Don’t take this in a bad way Aurora, I am happy that you got to meet him. But what if he was guilty?! He could’ve done something to you! You need to stop being so reckless Aurora!” His tone made Aurora flinch, he never rose his voice at her… it was scary, and sounded more like a growl than a yell. 

It hurt Aurora, and she whimpered in hurt and fear. If it wasn’t George, she would’ve snap back at them, but for some reason her body thought that the best thing to do now was to submit to him. 

 

Upon seeing Aurora, in such state George felt all anger leave him. As he brought Aurora into a hug saying “Oh, Aurora. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, please forgive me. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, but I… I don’t know what I would’ve done if something happened to you… I really love you, I promise you that I’ll never rise my voice at you… I’m so sorry…” George, held her as she was still trembling in his arms.

 

Aurora, felt angry at herself. Why was she reacting this way? He only yelled at her, and for her it felt as if he did the worst thing in the world, she felt scared… what was happening to her?

 

She took a deep breath, and pulled back from George despite her mind telling her to go back into the safety of his arms “I’m okay, now. And don’t apologise, I understand that you’re worried but he didn’t hurt me, and never will”

 

George nodded, but he still regretted that he yelled at her. He brought her into another hug and whispered “I love you…”

 

Aurora smiled and hugged him back saying “I love you too”

  
\--------------------------  
  


In the evening, Aurora and Hermione were sitting together. Aurora was helping Hermione with homework, while reading an old book about werewolves that she got from library. 

 

Couple of minutes later Harry and Ron walked into the common room, Harry carried the Firebolt. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Harry was surrounded by people exclaiming over his Firebolt. 

 

"Where'd you get it, Harry?"

 

"Will you let me have a go?"

 

"Have you ridden it yet, Harry?"

 

"Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"

 

"Can I just hold it, Harry?"

 

Aurora, rolled her eyes at them and continued to help Hermione, who too wasn’t on speaking terms with the boys.

 

After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was Passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Harry and Ron approached Aurora’s and Hermione’s table and at last. And while Hermione looked up, Aurora didn’t even move an inch. 

 

"I got it back," said Harry. Aurora saw him grinning at them and holding up the Firebolt. 

 

"See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron, and this made Aurora roll her eyes.

 

"Well... there might have been!" said Hermione "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"

 

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry "I'd better put it upstairs"

 

"I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic. "

 

He took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase. 

 

Hermione, suddenly got up and said “I have to go, for more ink” and she too walked away.

 

"Can I sit down, then?" Harry asked Aurora. 

 

“I don’t know. Can you?” asked Aurora in emotionless voice, it hurt her to treat him like this but he sure as hell deserved this.

 

Harry let out a sigh, but sat down next to Aurora. He looked towards her and saw the title that she was reading  _ “Werewolves: Biology and Traditions”  _

 

“Trying to learn more about yourself?” he asked, in interest.

 

“Knowledge, is power. The more I understand, the more I will be able to help others. And hopefully myself” answered Aurora, in monotone.

 

“Well, you always did say that one day your knowledge will help others…” said Harry, but before he could continue Aurora cut in saying.

 

“Just get to the point Potter. I’m not in a mood for chit-chat”

 

Harry flinched at her cold and uncaring tone, but said “Aurora… I’m sorry” the tone of his voice was genuine, and didn’t show any signs of lying “I have no right to say things like that, about your father. Especially in front you or your papa. You were right, nobody deserves faith that is upon your father. It’s just that… I feel so angry with him, he’s the reason why you and I suffered, your papa too! And… and I just, can't handle all these emotions…” he looked Aurora right into the eyes and said “I’m sorry, Rora. I hope that you can forgive me”

 

And just like that, all anger that Aurora felt towards her brother vanished. She took a deep breath, and closed her book looking into familiar emerald green eyes “Harry…” upon hearing his name leave her lips, Harry’s body relaxed as he listened to her “I understand what you’re feeling, I really do. But you can’t go around acting like an idiot, saying whatever you wish or feel at the moment” Aurora saw her brother nod his head, in shame so she continued “I won’t lie, what you said hurt me. And I’m sure as hell you hurt my papa too, you can’t bring your anger upon other people, or you’ll find yourself on a dark path Harry. And I don’t want that for you, I’m sure that you don’t want that either” she saw Harry nod again, Aurora sighed and said in more light tone “Okay, now stop looking like a scolded child, and give me a hug”

 

Almost instantly Aurora was wrapped in a hug, she smiled and said in playful tone “You’re such an idiot… do you think that I’ll be able to exchange you for someone less idiotic? Like… oh! Hermione! Yeah, she’s less problematic and I kind of wanted a sister”

 

Harry, pulled back and looked his sister in the eyes with a grin “Not a chance, your stuck with me!”

 

As Aurora laughed and ruffled Harry’s hair a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder... and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet. Hermione, ran down from girls dormitory, clearly she heard the yell as well.

 

"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the bloody sheets in her face. 

 

"What? You finally got your period?” asked Aurora, making most of the people in the common room laugh or chuckle.

 

"NO! SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" yelled Ron, angrily.

 

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Aurora was about to step between them, but Harry for some reason stopped her by putting his hand onto her shoulder. 

 

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

 

"N-no," said Hermione in a trembling voice. 

 

Ron threw something down on Hermione’s feet. Aurora, Hermione and Harry leaned forward. Lying on the floor were several long, ginger cat hairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Each was so angry with the other that Harry and Aurora couldn't see how they'd ever make up.

 

Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie.

 

On top of that, Harry told Aurora that he was sure Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and when he tried to point out to Hermione that the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with Harry too.

 

"Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" she said shrilly "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone, Harry, I've got a lot of work to do!"

 

“Mione!” yelled Aurora, and followed her up to their dormitory. For the whole night, Hermione was laying with Aurora crying her eyes off.

 

Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.

 

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly... one swallow... he probably didn't feel a thing!"

 

"Fred!" said Ginny indignantly, and Aurora had to cough to hide a laugh.

 

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself" said George.

 

"He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably "Remember, Harry?"

 

"Yeah, that's true," said Harry.

 

"His finest hour" said Fred, unable to keep a straight face "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory”

 

“Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?" said Aurora, she has to admit that she was never a fan of Ron’s rat. It was something like an instinct that led her to dislike the rat.

 

“You shouldn’t even be talking! That beast of yours was after him as well!” yelled Ron in anger.

 

Aurora glared and said “Leave my wolf out of this, for the past few weeks she was in our dorm because you told McGonagall, that Talia was a danger to you!” Ron blushed at these words, he didn’t think that someone would find out that he was the one who said that “Yes, Ronald I know that it was you! But I bite my own tongue and didn’t say a bloody thing neither to you or our friends!” with that Aurora got up and left, leaving Ron with their friends who were waiting for an explanation from him.

  
\--------------------------  


Three days later, the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor was taking place. Harry got his Firebolt back, and was flying on it like a pro. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze, there would be no visibility problems this time, which calmed down Aurora a little. She was still scared for Harry that something could happen to him, but on the other hand she knew that Harry was flying like he was born to do it.

 

Aurora and Hermione were sitting together at the stands, watching the match. Both girls didn’t want to be anywhere near Ron right now after how he treated them. They watched as Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom, he soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch.

 

They were watching the game while listening to the commentary, which was being provided by the one and only Lee Jordan, Aurora, Fred and George’s friend.

 

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship --"

 

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice, making Aurora laugh and Hermione giggle lightly.

 

"Right you are, Professor... just giving a bit of background information... the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and..."

 

"Jordan!"

 

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal. . . "

 

Girls watched as Harry streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing him closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier... she kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction. Harry urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild... the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.

 

“Go get it Har!” yelled Aurora with excitement, while Hermione was crossing her fingers.

 

As they saw Harry dive, Cho saw what he was doing and tore after him. Harry was speeding up, dives were his specialty, he was ten feet away...

 

When a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting towards Harry.

 

Aurora’s eyes widen and she felt her heart race, even Hermione took Aurora’s hand for support.

 

But Harry veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished. There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.

 

“That’s my Georgie!” yelled Aurora, and saw George turn for a second in her direction as if he heard her. But that was impossible, there were so many people yelling so how in hell could he hear her?

 

Just as Aurora was thinking for an explanation, Lee was commenting "Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn... Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision... balance is really noticeable in these long..."

 

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!" yelled McGonagall, making Aurora to howl in laughter.

 

Ravenclaw was pulling back, they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead... if Cho got the Snitch before Harry, Ravenclaw would win. Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically… He must’ve notice it because moments later Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead... but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking him...

 

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Wood roared as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" both girls heard him yell, and cringe at his actions.

 

“Doesn’t he know something about not being a gentleman…” mumbled bitterly Aurora, making Hermione nod in agreement.

 

The Snitch had vanished again. Harry turned his Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game.

 

“Look! Cho is following Harry!” said Hermione, while pointing towards Ravenclaws seeker.

 

“You’re right… She decided to mark him rather than search for the Snitch herself…” said Aurora with wide eyes “But that’s just… lazy! She should move her ass and look for the snitch herself!”

 

After Aurora said that, they saw Harry dive again, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow. Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply, she hurtled downward, he rose fast as a bullet once more. And for the third time he noticed the Snitch, it was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end. He accelerated, so, many feet below, and so did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second.

 

“Aurora..? What is that?” asked Hermione while pointing towards the black figures that walked on the pit of the stadion.

 

“What the hell?” said Aurora, looking a little panicked “They’re dementors!”

 

Harry must’ve notice the hooded figures as well, because in a flash he was plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and roared, "Expecto patronum!" Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. It had shot directly at the Dementors but Harry didn't pause to watch, he looked ahead. He stretched out the hand still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.

 

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, and both Hermione and Aurora were jumping in joy. Aurora turned to her best friend and kissed both her cheeks, before hugging her closely. And from all that happiness, not noticing that a deep blush appeared on Hermione’s face.

 

\--------------------------

 

Minutes later Aurora and Hermione, were running to see Harry.

 

“Harry!” yelled Aurora in happiness and tackled Harry in a big hug, that threw them right on the ground. But neither really cared at the moment “You, were brilliant! Oh brother! You fly on that broom, like it was made only for you! I’m so bloody proud of you!”

 

Harry laughed and pulled both himself and Aurora, from the ground “Thanks Rora! It means a lot to me!”

 

“Awww! And what no congratulations for me? Really you wound me kid!”

 

Aurora turned with an eye roll and said with hands on her hips “If that’s how your gonna play it, than yes. No congratulations for you...old man” her eyes were dancing with mischief and joking. George shook his head, and spread his arms waiting for her to hug him. Which she gladly did, while saying “You did good too. I’m proud of you”

 

George chuckled and kissed the top of her head, that’s when they heard another voice yell.

 

“Hey! That’s not fair! I didn’t get a ‘good job’ too!”

 

Aurora laughed, and pulled back from George to see Fred standing in front of them pouting “All right come here” she said and brought Fred to join her and George for a hug. Then she petted his bright red hair saying in a baby voice “Uwuuu… you did good too Freddie!” This made George laugh, and Fred to pout but there was definitely a tug on his lips to smile.

 

As Aurora, was talking with the twins she noticed Harry talking to her mother. She grinned and ran up to them yelling “M-Proffesor!”

 

Her mother looked up from his talk with Harry, and smiled at his daughter “Hello, Aurora. I was just praising Harry on his Patronus and the match of course”

 

“Yeah, Har! You did great with these dementors!”

 

"The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly "I didn't feel a thing!"

 

"That would be because they... er... weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin "Come and see..."

 

He led confused Harry and Aurora out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.

 

"You gave Mr. Crane quite a fright," said Remus.

 

Harry and Aurora stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were the boys who attacked them in the corridor few weeks ago, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

 

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

 

At the sight of it Aurora bursted out laughing loudly while Harry smirked and said.

 

“If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this”

 

Remus nodded and smiled at his daughter and Harry.

 

"Come on, Harry!" yelled Fred "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

 

“Well then, I see that you’ll be busy tonight. Have fun” said Remus with a wink, before walking away.

  
\--------------------------  


Aurora, Fred and George disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

 

"How did you do that?" squealed Angelina Johnson as smirking George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

 

"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Aurora, muttered in Harry's ear.

 

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Aurora broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.

 

“Come on Mione! Let’s party!” yelled Aurora, while taking Mione’s book and putting it on the coffee table in front of her.

 

"I can't, Rora. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical "Anyway. . . " She glanced over at Ron "He doesn't want me to join in"

 

Aurora glanced at Ron too, before turning and saying “Well. Screw him, I guess. I want my best friend to join me in this wonderful party. Dear Ronald there can’t change that”

 

Hermione blushed at her words and got up walking with Aurora towards George and Fred. After few hours, Fred and George jumped on the table and yelled.

 

“Aurora! Play something to us!”

 

Aurora blushed and shook her head, but it only made twins more determined “Okay then, let’s do this the hard way! Everyone! Do you want Aurora to sing for us!”

 

To Aurora’s great surprise everyone cheered and seconds later she was given her guitar and sat at one of the couches while everyone waited for her to start playing.

 

“Okay… but don’t regret this if I’m not good enough” she mumbled and started to play and sing.

 

When she finished, Aurora looked around so see everyone looking shocked and stunned, before they started to clap and whistle.

 

Aurora laughed and rubbed the back of her head, as everyone was coming to her and praising her.

 

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Hermione and Aurora climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still giggling from the party. At last, exhausted, Aurora climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of her four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt herself almost instantly drifting off to sleep.

 

\--------------------------

 

Than somewhere in the middle of the night she woke up to scream. Aurora was on her guard in mere seconds, she looked over to the girls in her dormitory who woke up as well looking afraid.

 

“Stay here. Talia, come with me” commanded Aurora, as she took her wand and started to head down stairs her wolf following her being on her guard as well. Downstairs she met with Harry, Ron and other boys from theirs dormitory.

 

“What’s going on? Is everyone alright?” she asked the boys, while checking her surroundings.

 

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!" yelled Ron, looking panicked and afraid.

 

"What?" asked Aurora sharply.

 

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"

 

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.

 

"You saw the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"

 

They heard doors open from other dormitories, and sleepy voices calling.

 

"Who shouted?"

 

"What're you doing?"

 

The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted.

 

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" asked Aurora, still not quite believing that her father was here.

 

"I'm telling you, I saw him!"

 

"What's all the noise?"

 

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

 

A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.

 

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.

 

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

 

"Perce! Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

 

The common room went very still, a side from George and Fred who moved closer to Aurora.

 

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled "You had too much to eat, Ron... had a nightmare..."

 

"I'm telling you..."

 

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

 

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

 

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

 

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare..."

 

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

 

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

 

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw..."

 

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

 

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

 

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

 

"You-you did?" said Professor McGonagall "But-but the password!"

 

"He had them!" said Sir Cadogan proudly "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read them off a little piece of paper!"

 

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

 

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

 

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.

 

Aurora, glared at the ground. Why in the hell would her father came here, with a bloody knife on top of that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped. Aurora, was the only one happy at that news but she was still wondering what the hell was her father thinking.

 

Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security, Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black, Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs. 

 

Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry or his brothers and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail. 

 

". . . I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft. . . I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down. . . I rolled over. . . and I saw him standing over me. . . like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair. . . holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches. . . and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered”

 

After hearing this story, Aurora immediately knew that it was bullshit. Ever since her father was at Hogwarts he looked clean and rather healthy, while Ron said that he looked filthy. So now did Ron made up the whole story? Or did he just add few things to the real history, to make it more scary?

 

Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. It was usually Aurora who always came to his rescue and let him in. She even wanted to give him the password, but Neville said that he was better without it.

 

None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Aurora’s father break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast.... a Howler. 

 

The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Aurora, who was sitting opposite him, recognized the letter as a Howler at once... Ron had got one from his mother the year before, about their little adventure with a car… she on the other hand got a letter, from his mom. It’s one of the worst things that happened to Aurora, to hear that Mrs. Weasley who is like a mother to her be disappointed in her. 

 

"Run for it, Neville," Aurora advised, with a sympathetic look.

 

Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. They heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall... Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family. 

 

Aurora, glared at everyone who laughed at her poor friend. How would they feel if it was them who received a Howler?

 

\--------------------------

 

After breakfast Aurora went so see her parents. She was unable to do it right after what happened, but now she needed answers. As she walked through the corridors she saw people stare at her, it was probably because her hair was back to it’s ginger-ish light brown color. Aurora liked having black hair, but now that she had her own color back she felt better, more like herself.

 

When she finally got to the door that led to her mother’s office, she felt something weird. It was like a feeling of emptiness inside her, it made her uncomfortable but nonetheless she knocked on the door and waited for her mother to answer it.

 

Moments later her mom opened the door, and Aurora noticed that he looked tired and stressed. He looked down at her and tried to smile while letting her in, when the door closed Aurora looked at him again and said.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Remus ran a hand through his messy hair and said “Could be better…” he came up to her and ruffled her hair “It changed back…”

 

She nodded saying “Yeah, I’m glad it did I missed my color…” Aurora looked around and asked “Where’s dad? I want to ask him, what the hell was he doing in our tower”

 

At this question Remus’s shoulders went even more tense, and he once again ran a hand through his hair saying “He’s not here”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Aurora, with fear in her eyes.

 

“After the last incident, he needed to leave. Every office, room and hall was being searched over… including mine” he sat at the couch saying “He got out safely, and he’s safe for now. I’m still in contact with him, don’t worry”

 

Aurora only nodded at that, still fearing for her father. She glanced at her mother and sa that he was really tired and stressed. So instead of asking more questions, she sat down next to him hugging him. 

 

Remus smiled down at his daughter and kissed the top of her hair, thinking about how much he loved her and how lucky he is to have her.

  
\--------------------------  
  


Aurora, walked back to the Tower some time in the evening. Just to see a large group of people that was bunched around the bulletin board. She walked over just to hear a familiar voice yell beside her.

 

"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice, before turning and walking away with Harry. Aurora turned and went to find Hermione, she noticed her sitting near the boys, but her whole desk was covered with books. She smiled and headed towards her friend, just to hear her say. 

 

"Harry!... Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again. . . I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione. 

 

“Woah, Mione that’s a bit rash don’t you think?” said Aurora as she walked over to the group.

 

"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione or Aurora. 

 

"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell..."

 

"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" said Ron furiously "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

 

“Hey!” said Aurora harshly, and saw Ron, Harry and even Hermione flinch at her tone “You, don’t get to yell at her. Especially when she’s worried about you” Aurora leaned closer to Ron and said “You’ll talk to her like that again? And we’ll have a…  _ argument,  _ a rather heated argument. So hold your tongue behind your teeth Ronald… capisce?” Ron nodded slowly, and Harry looked rather uncomfortable.

 

Aurora turned to Hermione with a gentle smiled and said “How about we go up stairs, and I’ll help you with your homework hm?” __

 

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, gathered up Crookshanks, and hurried away toward the girls' dormitories.

 

Aurora sighed and followed her best friend, thinking how things were easier back when they were in their first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd
> 
> READ THE NOTES AT THE END!

On Saturday morning, Aurora went down to breakfast with everyone else. Hermione kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at Harry, but he avoided her eye. Aurora rolled her eyes at both of them, they were acting childish. But she knows that Mione was only worried about Harry, but still they should sit down and talk things through.

 

After breakfast Ron like most students went to Hogsmeade, and  suspiciously Harry disappeared just right after.

 

Aurora was reading and resting through whole day, she was worried about her father. She still didn’t know where he was, but she could feel warm feelings coming out of the bond between them. That made Aurora calmer. 

 

Few hours later, just as she was sitting with Hermione, Ron ran into the tower. He was breathing heavily and looked panicked. As soon as he saw Aurora, he looked as if he would start crying from relief. Ron ran up to Aurora and yelled.

 

“Please! Harry needs your help! Snape caught him! Please Aurora…!”

 

Aurora’s eyes widen, and in seconds she was on her feet already running out of the Gryffindor’s tower. She ran in the direction of Greasy Hair’s office, Aurora didn’t even bother to knock on the door. 

 

She was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, she looked up at the Potions teacher and said.

 

"I... gave... Harry... that... stuff," she choked "George and Fred… bought... it... in Zonko's... ages.... ago..."

 

"Well!" said Remus, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully, that’s when Aurora noticed her mother standing near Harry "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes "Harry, Aurora, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay... excuse us, Severus..."

 

While Harry didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office, Aurora did. She looked his straight into the eyes and smirked at him, before following her mother out of the office.

 

She,Harry, and Remus walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Aurora’s mother and said in ashamed tone. 

 

"Professor, I..."

 

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Remus shortly. He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Harry looked amazed, and Aurora just smirked slightly "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession" Remus glanced at his daughter, and winked at her. Harry didn’t notice it because he was looking down “But you should act more careful with using it. I shall keep the map for the time being, consider it a… punishment for your careless actions” Harry nodded weakly, and Aurora knew that he was probably expecting it.

 

"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?" asked Harry.

 

"Because. . . " Remus hesitated, "because he thinks that these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining"

 

"Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed. 

 

"We've met," he said shortly, and Aurora let out a snort. Remus sighed and said "Now, let’s not make it a habit of me to covering up for you again. Okay then, go on have fun for the rest of your weekend, I’ll see you on Monday”

 

Both Harry and Aurora nodded with smiles, and Remus smiled at them too, he ruffled their hair and left in direction of his office.

 

“Okay then, let’s go Harry” said Aurora, as she took his hand and started to walk in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

 

After few moments of silence Harry finally spoke “Thank you… for y’know covering up for me in front of Snape and your papa. And sorry that the map was taken away…”

 

Aurora looked over at her brother and said “It’s okay, me, George and Fred know these corridors like the back of our hand. And don’t thank me, you’re my brother. We have to take care of each other don’t you think?”

 

Harry looked at Aurora, and answered with a soft smile “Yeah, we do” she smiled at him and they continued to walk, but after few moments Harry said “Hey, Rora?”

 

“Hmmm? What?” she asked.

 

“I love you, y’know… and I’m happy to have you in my life…” Harry said, with the most serious voice that Aurora ever heard him use.

 

She smiled at him and as the green and silver eyes met she said “I know, and I love you too. I would’ve never thought that I would have such a amazing brother like you” 

 

Harry smiled at her, and then said in more fun tone “Let’s race to the tower!” and with that Harry ran off leaving Aurora behind.

  
“Hey! That’s not fair asshole!! COME BACK HERE!” Aurora ran after him, but the only answer she got was the sound of Harry’s laughter. She smiled to herself and thought  _ “I’m happy that I got to meet you too”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So okay I know that this chapter is probably shitty and VERY short. But there's a reason behind it, recently I got hit by a car and wasn't able to write this story so I'm really sorry. From now on, I'll try to post regulary.
> 
> I hope that you're having a wonderful day, I'm sorry once again. 
> 
> I love all of you <3


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

Aurora, Harry and Ron were walking towards the  Divination class. Aurora and Harry were chatting while Ron was looking slightly uncomfortable. Hermione joined them just at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later.

 

Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Harry, Ron, Aurora and Hermione sat down together at the same rickety table. 

 

"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Aurora muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby. 

 

"This means we've finished palmistry," Harry muttered back "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands"

 

"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball, while both Hermione and Aurora rolled their eyes.

 

"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice"

 

Hermione snorted. 

 

"Well, honestly. . . 'the fates have informed her'. Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. Harry and Ron choked back laughs, while Aurora let out a bark of laughter. 

 

It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not. 

 

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes" Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise "so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class"

 

And so they began. Aurora, at least, felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep her mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Ron kept breaking into silent giggles, Hermione kept tutting and Harry was shifting uncomfortably all the time.

 

"Seen anything yet?" Harry asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing. 

 

"Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Aurora, pointing "Someone's spilled their candle"

 

“Nothing… absolutely nothing” mumbled Ron.

 

"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms..."

 

Professor Trelawney rustled past. 

 

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles. 

 

"I don't need help," Aurora whispered "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight"

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. 

 

"Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball.Aurora felt her anger rise. She was sure she knew what was coming...

 

"There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses "Something moving. . . but what is it?"

 

Aurora already knew that she wasn’t talking about some good new. It’ll all go back to the freakin Grim! Which by the way, doesn’t exist because it was her father that Harry was seeing!

 

"My dear," Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry "It is here, plainer than ever before. . . my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer. . . the Gr..."

 

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly.

 

While at the same time Aurora got up and yelled “Not this shit again!”

 

Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Aurora’s face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Aurora too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Aurora with unmistakable anger. 

 

"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so wild!"

 

"Fuck it" said Aurora suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair "All this? Is bullshit. If you were a true seer? You would know that it wasn’t a Grim in all these visions of yours. Good bye"

 

And to the whole class's amazement, Aurora strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight. 

 

As she was walking away she heard someone following her, Aurora turned and saw that it was Hermione.

 

“Mione? What the hell are you doing here? You should be in class” 

 

Hermione blushed and looked down saying “I-I followed you. You’re right, these lessons were a waste of time, and I already have too many classes…”

 

Aurora looked at her best friend and said with a soft smile “Well then, come on. Let’s go to the tower, we’ll chill out a bit” Hermione looked up with a smile, and nodded softly.

 

Both girls spent their afternoon reading poetry by the warm fire, laughing and smiling.

  
\--------------------------  
  


The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one. 

 

"Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

 

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning, she had shadows under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.

 

Harry, meanwhile, had to fit in his homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points. 

 

And Aurora was trying to help everyone. She was spending the afternoons with Neville and Hermione helping them with their homework. Then in the evening she was working with Harry on his homework, sometimes Fred and George were there to help. But they mostly were trying to get over with their homeworks. While helping others Aurora had to do her own homework as well, she often did it either at night or in the morning.

 

Aurora was getting really tired lately, she didn’t have time for herself or to even visit her mother. She and George were trying to spend as much time together as they could, but it still wasn’t enough… 

 

The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second oldest brother) had been Seeker. Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears. 

 

Harry was having a particularly bad time of it. He couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip him up, Draco was trying to do something about it but wherever he wasn’t in the same room as Harry, Slytherins were still trying to make Harry’s life a living hell. Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere he went, in case the Slytherins tried to put him out of action. The whole of Gryffindor House took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time because he was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd. But Aurora knew that Harry was more concerned for his Firebolt's safety than his own. When he wasn't flying it, he locked it securely in his trunk and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break times to check that it was still there. 

 

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books. 

 

"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.

 

There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever, and George was as close as he could get to Aurora. She knew that he was getting a lot calmer if they were together, and Aurora was feeling the same. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's, George's and Aurora’s jokes. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, removed from the center of things.

 

Aurora noticed this, and looked towards her boyfriend saying “I’ll go check how’s Harry doing” but George didn’t move the hand that he had wrapped around her slim waist. Instead he leaned down and brought his face to the crook of her neck, he took a deep breath and stayed there. Aurora brought up her hand and started to softly caress his ginger hair, after few minutes she asked “What’s wrong?”

 

George sighed and whispered to her ear, making her shiver slightly “I don’t want you to leave. I missed you so much” he tightened his grip on her waist, almost possessively “I missed the way you smile, the way your eyes sparkle every time you look at me, the way you play with your hair, the way your voice sounds when you’re saying my name. And the way you smell… It’s like home to me, but it’s also sweet like a peach… it’s just so you. I can’t stand to be away from you, for the last few weeks I was ready to do anything. Anything. Just for you to be by my side. And now that you are, I just can’t bring myself to let you go…”

 

Aurora was blushing, and her heart was beating at fast rate. She looked around, and noticed that most occupants of the room were sneaking glances at their direction. Aurora cleared her throat and said “Come on, it’s not a place to talk about it. Let’s go somewhere else” George nodded and got up, taking Aurora’s hand leading her out of the Gryffindor’s tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

The evening was a bit chilly, and moon was shining brightly on the sky as George and Aurora were sneaking through the halls of the castle. George’s hand was holding Aurora’s delicate one, as he led her towards the Astronomy Tower. There were thousands of thoughts running through both lovers heads, neither of them said a word ever since they left the Gryffindor’s Tower. 

 

George was a bit embarrassed by his possessive actions towards Aurora, but in a heat of the moment it seemed to right to keep her at his side, to not let anyone else touch or even look at her, to keep her protected from everything. And now he feels like he doesn’t have any right to keep her from other people. Aurora is her own person, she’s capable of knowing who to trust and how to act around other people. Yet, there’s this little voice in the back of his mind telling him that he should keep her from other people, and just lock her somewhere and just keep her to himself. And George felt a bit disgusted by that part of him. He couldn’t keep Aurora as a possession of his. He loved her so much that it almost hurt, ever since he saw her he felt something towards her, like a connection. Only with time it became a need of protection, love and affection. George couldn’t imagine losing Aurora, he shivered at the thought, it would feel like a part of himself would disappear…

 

Aurora on the other side was worried. The words that George said to her back at the Tower replayed in her mind, she could feel her cheeks redden but that wasn’t important now. Now George was all that mattered to her. He was acting strange for some time, he was possessive, moody and was trying his best to be as close to her as he could. And it’s not that she minds all that… but he wasn’t acting like himself. He stopped smiling so much if she wasn’t there, he got in fights with his friends and… sometimes his eye color sometimes changed. At first she thought that it was just the lighting or something. But it happened so many times, that she’s not so sure anymore…

 

Few minutes later, the pair was on top of the Astronomy Tower. George finally let go of her hand and sat down, looking at the landscape ahead of him. To an outsider he would seem to be at peace, but Aurora knew from the moment she laid her eyes on him that he was tense. He looked as if he was stopping himself from doing something, and that worried Aurora even more. She moved closer to him, and sat down next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. And just like that his whole posture relaxed, as he turned and looked at Aurora with soft and loving gaze. 

 

“You’re alright there Squirrel?” asked Aurora with a small smile, trying to hide her worry.

 

George smiled upon hearing Aurora use that nickname, they may have come up with a lot of different nicknames for the past three years but that one would always keep a warm spot inside of his heart “Yeah, and how are you my little Furball?”

 

Aurora shook her head and answered “No need to lie to me George. I know that you’re not okay, and hell I’m not okay either! I’m worried about you… please talk to me Georgie” He let his head drop at her words, George wanted to tell her everything. All his feelings that he has bottled up, all his worries, all his sorrows… But he couldn’t… Because what if she leave him once she’ll hear what he’s thinking, about all that hate he feels towards everyone who’s looking at her? About these possessive thoughts? George looked at her, and he immediately felt his heart begging to race, he felt like this everytime he looked at her. These light brown hair that was ginger in the sun, these silver kind and wise beyond their years eyes, high cheeks and those beautiful plum lips that always smiled so sweetly at him and kissed so delicately.

 

“George, please… talk to me” said Aurora, her beautiful silver like the moon itself eyes looking worringling at George.

 

That’s when he remembered, it was Aurora. The kindest person he have ever met, the girl that he fell in love with. George took a deep breath and said “For some time I’ve… I’ve been feeling weird. It feels like… an instinct telling me to protect you from everything and everyone. And when I’m not near you, I feel angry and scared that something might happen to you. It’s like I’m not myself anymore, I act without thinking… I don’t know what to do anymore Aurora. I don’t feel like myself anymore”

 

Aurora took George’s hand and said “George, you are yourself. You are still that boy who almost ran me over on that station three years ago, the same boy who accepted me for who I am and the same boy that I fell in love with” George smiled softly at Aurora, and she returned it “I don’t know what’s happening, but I know that we’ll get through it. We’ll go to library and look for answers there, and if we won’t find anything we’ll go to aunt Poppy. She’ll know what to do next, but for now let’s not alarm anybody. I love you George, and nothing will change that okay?”

 

George nodded softly and put their foreheads together, before saying softly “And I love you, with all my heart”

 

The pair stayed like this for a while, feeling relaxed in each others presence.

  
\--------------------------  
  


The Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall the next day to enormous applause. Harry and the twins couldn't help grinning broadly as they saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed, but Aurora noticed that Draco sent a wink towards Harry making the black haired boy blush. That mad Aurora let out a soft laugh, and ruffle Harry’s hair which made him pout at her. Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, which made George almost snap his neck. Wood and George weren’t in good relations ever since the incident in the hospital wing, and well Aurora couldn’t blame George for that. She herself didn’t like Wood ever since she met him.  

 

After breakfast they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again. 

 

The team was going to the field, but George stayed behind for a minute with Aurora.

 

“I’ll be fine George, don’t worry” said Aurora, when she saw his angry expression. George’s head snapped to her and Aurora once again noticed that they were slightly orange.

 

“It’s not about the match. It’s about that…” George took a deep breath and then said more camly “It’s about Wood. I can’t stand him, all he cares about is himself and Quidditch”

 

“I know, but it’s the last match that you’ll have to play with him. You can do this, I believe in you” answered Aurora with a hand on his shoulder.

 

George smiled softly and nodded “You’re right” he kissed her softly before whispering “I’ll see you after the match right?”

 

“Of course” answered Aurora, and put a hand on his shoulder saying “Now go, kick their ass Squirrel”

 

George grinned and said “Of course I will!” then he turned and hurried in the direction where his team disappeared to.

 

Aurora stood there for a while, but soon she heard someone coming. She turned and saw Hermione, Aurora smiled and said “So are you coming to the match?”

 

Hermione nodded and said “Of course I am, and you? Are you coming?”

 

“Is that even a question? Come on let’s go!” said Aurora as she took Hermione’s hand and started to lead Hermione towards the stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd
> 
> READ THE NOTES AT THE END!

_ Ash. _

 

It fell from the sky like snow, and the sky was clouded by this dead grey color. She looked around and saw nothing, but ruins and ash. When suddenly she heard a loud and mad laughter, for some reason she felt sick by just hearing it. Then she started running towards the sound, she felt her insides turn and her heartbeat quicken. After few minutes Aurora left the ruins and as soon as she did she heard someone yell cheerfully.

 

“HARRY POTTER! IS  _ DEAD _ !”

 

Aurora’s heart stopped, and she started to look around to find the source of the voice. But there was nothing there, and when she looked back to the what looked like the entrance to the ruins… that’s when she saw them. In front of Aurora were thousands of bodies. Just lying there, not moving, not breathing, not  _ living _ . She felt her heart clench painfully in her chest and her breathing quicken, but that’s when she noticed that in the pool of the bodies were her friends, family, classmates and teachers.

 

She ran up to her mother and father who were laying next to each other, still holding hands.

 

“M-mom?” asked Aurora while gently touching his shoulder, her tears wetting his shirt. “Mommy wake up! PLEASE!” When he didn’t move or answer she looked towards her father and started to shake him with all her might “DAD! DAD! PLEASE, WAKE UP! DADDY! PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU!” when he didn’t move as well she stood up and ran up to Harry’s body that was right next to her father’s, it looked as if her dad tried to protect him with his body from the look of their positions “HAR?! HARRY! WAKE UP, SOMETHINGS WRONG! PLEASE WAKE UP! WE NEED TO FIND HELP!” she shook him but just like her parents he didn’t wake up.

 

Aurora grabbed on to her hair and started pulling them while mumbling to herself “Help… yes. Yes… I need to find help!” she laughed to herself and got up “Yeah, they’ll be fine. Help, they’re just sleeping! Yes, yes!” she laughed again and she walked over to her aunt’s body “Hey auntie Poppy! Wake up, they need help. You can’t just sleep here, can you?” she laughed again while tears were running down her cheeks. That’s when she noticed him.

 

_ George _ , was laying in the middle of the bodies. Aurora left her aunt’s body and ran up to him and started to slap him while saying “H-hey! G-Georgie wake up!” but just like the others he didn’t move. That’s when it finally hit her.

 

All of them… 

 

They were…

 

_ Dead. _

 

“No. No, no, no!” she stepped back from him and she started pulling her hair again “No, no, no… They… They can’t be! Just! NO!” she started to breath quickly and she fell on her knees mumbling to herself. And when she finally looked up she saw them.

 

All these people were standing in front of her, dirt and blood staining their bodies and clothes. Their dead and pale eyes looking straight at her, not blinking, not showing any emotions, she got up and stared straight back at them feeling fear, insanity and hurt consume her. That’s when all of them spoke.

 

“Why didn’t you safe us?” The words were spoken without any emotion, it sounded just like the sound was brought to her by the wind itself.

 

“Do you see what you did to us?” asked Hermione, and Ron at the same time.

 

“N-no, i-it wasn’t m-me” answered Aurora, while looking at her friends with big scared eyes.

 

“You were my sister. You promised to protect me, and be with me until the end. And here you are. Alive. While all of us are dead. You failed us” spoke Harry, while looking at Aurora with his dead eyes.

 

“H-Harry! You’re w-wrong! I-I didn’t want it! You h-have t-to believe me!”

 

“STOP  _ LYING _ ! IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED US!” yelled her father, in the most harsh voice that she’s ever heard him use.

 

“N-no daddy! Please…  _ NO _ !” she started to cry hysterically, and had trouble breathing.

 

“You could’ve saved us Aurora. But you were too selfish to do so” said her mother.

 

“No, no, no..” Aurora pulled her hair and started to pull her hair once more, as she kept mumbling “no”.

 

_ “Yes” _

 

Aurora looked up and saw George standing in front of her, his pale eyes looking at her.

 

“You could’ve saved us. But you didn’t, it’s your fault. And nothing will change that” then he leaned down and whispered to her ear “You’re all alone now”

 

She screamed in agony, and that’s when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm back. The reason why I didn't update was that I just lost all my inspiration to write this story. And now after the break I'm back, I'm not promising that I'll post everyday or something. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, where I'll tell you what I'm planning to do. Thank you for your patience, and I'm really sorry that it took me so long to start writing again.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, if you did please leave a comment <3 I love all of you <3
> 
> p.s I'm planning to end the third year in next chapter so just be patient <3


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

Harry's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating, as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and everybody felt like strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake. 

 

The only one who wasn’t feeling carefree was Aurora. She stayed in her room for two days straight, not even bothering to go to classes. The only thing on her mind was that dream, Aurora shivered at even slight thought about the said dream.

 

Hermione told her that she was screaming in her sleep and no one could wake her up, it was as if she was in a coma. And even after Aurora finally woke up, she was still screaming and shivering, but now?

 

Now she feels empty, as if everything disappeared and she was the only one left in the pit of darkness, that took refuge in her heart. Everyone tried to talk to her, but she never answered because she was scared that if she started talking she would break into million pieces. Aurora only allowed her wolf to be by her side, and Talia didn’t even try to leave her mistress’s side.

 

When Aurora finally left her room it was the day of exams, and she had to be there. And of course as the years before, she knew every answer to every question. All her friends tried talking to her, but she never answered and Talia who was at her side was growling at everyone who even dared to come near her.

 

Aurora had to admit, that she felt her heart crush at the heartbroken expressions on her friends and family faces. But she kept telling herself that it was better this way, maybe if she stayed away everyone would be safe and sound.

 

“Aurora!”

 

She didn’t react just kept on moving, she was too deep into her thoughts to even recognise the voice. That was until she felt her hand being grabbed and heard Talia’s whine.

 

“...Furball?”

 

Aurora looked up and that’s when her silver eyes met with chocolate eyes that she knew all too well.

 

“... _ George? _ ” she heard herself whisper.

 

George smiled sadly and nodded “Yes, it’s me Aurora”

 

But Aurora just kept looking at him with emotionless eyes, her own mind drifting to her dream and how these beautiful chocolate eyes turned into emotionless, pale and…  _ dead  _ eyes. She flinched away from him, as she heard his words repeat in her mind  _ “You’re all alone now”  _ her heartbeat begun to quicken and she started trembling. 

 

_ “You could’ve saved us” _

 

_ “But you didn’t” _

 

_ “It’s your fault” _

 

_ “You were too selfish” _

 

_ “...here you are. Alive. While all of us are dead. You failed us” _

 

_ “Do you see what you did to us?” _

 

“Stop… please. Just stop” Aurora whimpered to herself as she started to fall on the ground, tears running down her freckled cheeks.

 

“Aurora!” yelped George as he caught her, before she could touch the ground. Aurora was shivering in his grip, as if she was cold and Talia was whimpering because of the pain her mistress was feeling. George hugged Aurora close to his chest, as he felt his own pain disappearing. 

 

Ever since Aurora locked herself in her room, George felt great pain within his heart and urge to go to Aurora and stay close to her. And now that she’s finally in his arms, he doesn’t want to let her go. He can’t leave her side, because he feels that if he will let her go, he’ll go mad.

 

When Aurora felt George hug her closely, she felt her whole misery disappear. And the feeling of emptiness finally going away as well, she could finally feel emotions other than fear and pain. She could feel her love towards George and others, and also great relief to be finally in her lovers arms. But she could also feel her tiredness and pain because of the the full moon that will hunt her tonight.

 

They stayed like that for a while, before George stood up with Aurora snuggled close to him.

 

“Let’s get you to your papa. I think that you need to talk to him, he was really worried about you. He even talked to me, about your… condition, I’m sure he’ll be relieved to see you” said George as he started to walk towards Professor’s Lupin office, Talia quietly following him and Aurora. Aurora stayed quiet, only giving a soft nodd against George’s chest.

 

When they got to Professor’s office, they noticed that the door was left slightly open. Which was strange, especially during full moon. George silently put Aurora down, and hid her behind him and Talia, who was growling silently waiting for an order.

 

“Stay here” whispered George to Aurora, but before he could even start to walk he felt a small and delicate hand grab his. He turned and saw Aurora who’s beautiful silver eyes were red from crying and her whole posture trembling.

 

“No” said Aurora, her voice slightly strained voice from not speaking for a whole week besides screaming at night. She looked into those warm chocolate eyes of her lover and said once again “No. I’m coming with you, I’m done running away from my loved ones”

 

George smiled seeing that she was coming back to herself, she missed her determined attitude and those silver eyes, that could be hotter then any fire on this entire planet. But no matter how happy he was he couldn’t let anyone hurt her, so he sighed and said “Alright, but you’re staying with behind me” then before Aurora could answer he looked at Talia and said to her “Protect her” the wolf nodded slightly at him and moved to be beside her mistress, as George grabbed his wand and opened the door further.

 

The office was dark and empty, there was only one candle lit on the desk, but that’s it.

 

“Profesor Lupin?” called George, while looking around the office.

 

“Mom?” said Aurora, as she walked over to her mother’s desk.

 

That’s when she noticed that on the desk lied the Marounders map, it was unlocked. So Aurora took a glance at it to find her mother, and when she finally spotted him she couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp.

 

“Aurora? What is it?” called George as he also walked over to the desk.

 

“Snape…” whispered Aurora while looking at the map “He’s following my mom, look” she added as she pointed to the map.

 

“...they’re walking towards the Whomping Willow” stated George as he took a closer look on the map “But why?”

 

Aurora clenched her jaw and said “I don’t know, but we have to follow them. Snape hates my mother with all his being, so we must go and see what’s he’s doing” after that she closed the map and took it with her, heading towards the door. George took Aurora’s hand and together they walked towards the exit, with Talia following them.

 

When they snuck out of the castle, they headed towards the Whomping Willow. Aurora was shaking, the pain from the full moon started to rise now that she was outside. 

 

George noticed this and said “Do you want me to carry you love?”

 

Aurora shook her head and said “I’ll be fine. I’ve dealt with this ever since I was seven” she looked up and flinched as she saw George’s hurt expression “I mean… it won’t hurt if I’ll be carried for… a moment”

 

George smiled slightly at the love of his life and took her into his arms, he was as gentle as he could but he still felt her slightly trembling in his arms.

 

Soon they got to the Whomping Willow, and George set Aurora on ground as they were looking around hoping to find both Professor Lupin and Professor Snape.

 

“I don’t see them” said Aurora, after a while.

 

“Me neither” answered George.

 

“Maybe we should, come closer to the tree?” 

 

“No. You’ve already had one close encounter with this hell tree” said George in a scolding tone.

 

Aurora rolled her eyes and said “Okay old man, what else can we do?” George looked as if he will say something, but they both knew that he didn’t have a better idea. So Aurora once again rolled her eyes and said “There’s no other way George, besides look the tree isn’t moving. Maybe it fell asleep or something”

 

“Trees don’t sleep, Aurora” said George as he sent a glare towards the tree. But Aurora wasn’t listening, instead she and Talia were already walking towards the Whomping Willow. George sighed and followed them.

 

When they were almost halfway to the trunk of the Willow, the tree started to move causing them to move faster. In a second Aurora went flying as a branch hit her in the head, and this caused for George to stop for a split second to yell her name, but soon he found out that it was his mistake. Because another branch hit him in the arm, and he too flew away from the tree. When he hit the ground he ignored his pain, and ran up to Aurora who was lying on the grass, not moving or giving any sign of being alive.

 

As soon as he was close enough, he kneeled next to Aurora and noticed that blood was running down her cheek, and that her eyes were closed. He panicked a little as he put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

 

“Aurora?” he asked, but she didn’t move so after a moment he tried again “Hey Aurora, wake up. Come on love, wake up” he waited another moment but she didn’t move or say anything. 

 

George let out a shaky breath and leaned down to check her breathing and heartbeat. And to his relief, Aurora was both breathing and her heartbeat hasn’t stopped.

 

“Come, on Aurora wake up. I know you can” he shook her once again and this time, Aurora’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“George? W-what happened?” Aurora questioned, as she slowly sat up with George’s help.

 

“You got hit by the Willow, when you, me and… wait where’s…?” said George as he looked around to find their wolf, and that’s when he noticed Talia sitting right next to a small hole that was under the Whomping Willow. But that wasn’t the strangest part. The tree stopped moving, it was frozen in place “Holy shit… that wolf is amazing. Come on Furball, let’s go” George said as he helped Aurora stand up.

 

Together they walked up to the hole, and went inside with Talia following right behind them. 

 

“It’s.. a tunnel” said Aurora, while looking around.

 

“Yeah… I think that it’s marked on the map” said George as he raised his wand and whispered  _ “Lumos”  _

 

They walked through the tunnel, and soon the tunnel split into two paths.

 

“Great. Where now?” questioned George.

 

“Right” said Aurora.

 

“How do you know this?” asked George, as he looked down on Aurora.

 

Aurora blushed and said “I-I can smell the fresh air. It comes from behind us and from the right side, so it means that that’s where the exit is”

 

George smiled and went right “That’s impressive, Aurora” but she didn’t answer because she was too embarrassed to do so.

 

Soon ahead they could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. 

 

George and Aurora paused, before edging forward. Both raised their wands to see what lay beyond. 

 

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls, there were stains all over the floor, every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up. 

 

Both George and Aurora glanced at each other in shock.

 

"I think we're in the Shrieking Shack" said Aurora, and George nodded.

 

And just as she said that they heard someone scream upstairs.

 

“GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!”

 

After that everything Aurora did was an impulse. She ran up the stairs, and saw as Snape was pointing his wand at Harry.

 

_ “HARRY POTTER! IS DEAD !” _

 

_ Harry’s lifeless body on the ground. _

 

_ “HAR?! HARRY! WAKE UP, SOMETHINGS WRONG! PLEASE WAKE UP! WE NEED TO FIND HELP!” _

 

_ “You were my sister. You promised to protect me, and be with me until the end. And here you are. Alive. While all of us are dead. You failed us”  _

 

All of this came to her mind as she ran in front of Harry with her wand raised and yelled.

 

_ “EXPELLIARMUS!!” _

 

There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges, Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out. 

  
Aurora, still stood in front of Harry as she said “ _ Nobody _ . Raises a wand on  _ my  _ brother”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> Sooo I'm going to end the third year in the next chapter. Because I really wanted to update :3  
> Once again thank you for staying with me <3   
> I love you with all my heart <3


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd (NEW DRAWING ADDED!!)

Silence.

 

The only sound you could hear at the moment were Aurora’s deep breaths and George’s hurried steps, as he was running up the stairs. 

 

Just as he finally stepped over the door, he found Professor Snape laying on the floor, Ron and Hermione near the bed, their expressions terrified, Sirius Black standing near Professor Lupin who was laying on the floor tied up looking completely shocked, Harry looking at Aurora in complete shock. And finally, Aurora standing in front of Harry protectively, her wand raised as she held it in her shaky hand, her now golden eyes fixed on Snape’s body.

 

“Aurora…” whispered George, as he gently put a hand over her wand and pointed it at the ground. Just as he did that, Aurora’s knees buckled as she fell right into his arms. Her injuries, full moon and emotional  exhaustion finally showing their effects. George held her up as she was leaning on him, he then noticed that her gaze was on Professor Lupin who was still laying on the ground tied up, and everyone could notice that there were tears in those beautiful golden eyes. 

 

George brought her closer to him, as the tears were silently falling down her cheeks and that’s when all the others occupants of the room snapped out of the shock they were in.

 

Professor Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Black bent down quickly and untied him. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them. They both were still looking speechless at Aurora, who was still in George’s arms.

 

"We attacked a teacher. . . We attacked a teacher. . . " Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble..."

 

And as Aurora heard that, she was brought back from her own head and finally stepped away from George a bit and turned to look at Harry. When Harry’s emerald eyes met Aurora’s rich gold ones, no words were needed at they both embraced each other. Once the embrace was over, Harry asked the question that was on everyone’s mind right now.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I came here because..” Aurora turned and looked at her mother “I saw Snape following you, on the map. I thought that you were in trouble.. and you were” she finished with sending a dark glare at Snape’s body that was resting on the floor.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that..” said Sirius, while looking at his daughter with guilt.

 

“Yeah. And let that Greasy bastard, atack Harry, leave mom tied up on the floor and take you to Azkaban” Aurora bit back, which caused for her father to look quite shocked at her harsh words.

 

Before anyone could say something more, they all heard a whimper and they looked towards Ron who was whimpering in pain as blood spilled out of his wounded leg.

 

George walked over to his brother to check on him, and Aurora did the same. But just as Ron saw her coming near him he started shaking as he squeaked.

 

“What’s wrong with your eyes?!”

 

But Aurora said nothing, she was just examining his wound.

 

“She’s a werewolf…” whispered Hermione with wide eyes “You are… aren’t you”

 

Before Aurora could defend herself, George spoke first “It doesn’t matter, does it?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter…?” whispered Hermione before, saying quite loudly “It does matter, George!! Did you know? Before you were dating? What if she infected you? What if..!”

 

“Then it would be my fucking business!” growled George, as he stood up and looked down at Hermione “And to make it clear. Yes. I knew before we got together, and you know what? It only made my love her more”

 

Before Hermione could say something more surprisingly Harry joined the conversation “George is right Hermione. Aurora won’t change now that you know. She’ll still be the same kind and helpful Aurora we know and love”

 

“You knew too…” whispered Hermione.

 

Harry nodded and said “Yes, I did. And it doesn’t change the fact that Aurora is still my sister. Maybe not in blood but in heart”

 

They all heard a sobb, and looked down at Aurora who was kneeling before Ron, whispering some spell while the the tip of her wand released a golden fog. Ron was hissing a bit as the fog was wrapping itself around the wound on his leg, Aurora had a gentle hand on his knee as shushed him while sobbing. 

 

Even though Hermione’s words hurt Aurora, she was so incredibly happy to hear both George and Harry defend her, and speak about her in such warm way. After few minutes she was finished and the wound on Ron’s leg was all healed up, Aurora got up on her shaky legs and looked around the room to see everyone looking at her in worry. She quickly wiped her tears and said.

 

“Alright, so what’s going on here?”

 

Her mother cleared his throat and started explaining everything that happened before George and Aurora got there. After explaining Aurora looked towards the rat that was in Ron’s hand and said.

 

“So… it’s him?”

 

“There’s still no proof” snapped Harry.

 

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Remus "Ronald... give me Peter, please. Now"

 

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest. 

 

"Come off it," he said weakly "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean... " He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat... there are millions of rats! How's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

 

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Remus, turning to his husband and frowning slightly "How did you find out where he was?"

 

Sirius put one of his hands inside his jacked and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others. 

 

It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers. 

 

“Dear Merlin… dad you never told me that you had stalker tendencies” said Aurora, and Sirius snorted lightly at her daughter’s joke.

 

"How did you get this?" George asked Sirius, thunderstruck. 

 

"Fudge," said Sirius "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder... I knew him at once... how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts... to where Harry and Aurora were..."

 

"My God," said Remus softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw..."

 

"What about it?" said Ron defiantly. 

 

"He's got a toe missing," said Sirius. 

 

"Of course," Remus breathed "So simple.... so brilliant... he cut it off himself?"

 

"Just before he transformed," said Sirius "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself... and sped down into the sewer with the other rats..."

 

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Aurora quietly "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger"

 

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right George?!"

 

"Twelve years, in fact," said Remus "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

 

"We...we've been taking good care of him! Tell them George!" said Ron. 

 

“I’m sorry Ron… but something definitely doesn’t add up here” said George.

 

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Remus "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again..."

 

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed. 

 

“Hey! Don’t blame the cat! He wasn’t feeling well, before Hermione even got Crookshanks” said Aurora defensively. 

 

"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out his hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head, and Talia nudged Aurora probably feeling slightly mad at not being noticed. So Aurora smiled softly and stroked the wolf’s head while her father continued "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me....Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me..." then his gaze turned towards Talia who was still being petted by her mistress “And so did this beautiful creature. She also knew who I was, and I have to say that at first I thought that she’d rather eat me alive then help me. But after I told her that I wasn’t here to hurt Aurora, she agreed to help me as well”

 

Aurora looked shocked but then she remembered something and said “You were that black dog that I saw with Talia…” And Sirius nodded at that, with a small smile.

 

"What do you mean? How did my cat helped you?" breathed Hermione. 

 

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't... so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me... As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table..."

 

“Oh pore Neville!” said Aurora, as she remembered how depressed was Neville when everyone thought that he lost his passwords.

  
  


"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it " croaked Sirius "Aurora’s wolf…Talia, did you call her?... told me Peter had left blood on the sheets... I supposed he bit himself… Well, faking his own death had worked once"

 

These words seemed to have jolted Harry as he said angrily "And why did he fake his death?" he said furiously "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

 

"No," said Remus "Harry..."

 

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

 

“No Harry, let him finish! You can’t just go and accuse if you don’t know the whole story!” said Aurora, as her golden eyes flashed with anger. But it seems like everyone ignored her, just like her mother and continued their argument.

 

"Yes, I have," said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers. 

 

"Then Aurora should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted. 

 

“Harry! Stop this madness! I know that you’re hurting! But all of this won’t get us to anything! Just let them explain!”

 

"I’M DONE!” Harry yelled "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!" tears were in his eyes as he yelled “HE’S THE REASON I DON’T HAVE PARENTS! THE REASON WHY I’VE BEEN ALONE ALL ME LIFE! THE REASON THAT THE FIRST TIME I FELT LOVE WAS WITH YOU!” Harry was full on crying right now, all of this pain and suffering was too much for a thirteen year old, who never had a true family, and was always treated like a item. And then he looked right into Aurora’s eyes as he said “And… he’s the reason why you didn’t have any of it as well…”

 

Aurora left George’s side and slowly walked over to Harry, she ignored the pain in her limbs as she hugged him and said “I know how you feel Harry… and I’m sorry that you’re carrying so much on your shoulders. But don’t let your hate blind you” she pulled away and looked right into the boy’s green eyes “I’m your sister. I… promised to protect you no matter what. Do you really think that, I would let someone hurt you? Lie to you?  _ Kill _ you?” Harry shook his head, and Aurora smiled slightly “So, please. I’m begging you, let them explain everything to you. Do it for me and for yourself…”

 

“Okay…” whispered Harry, and Aurora kissed his forehead. Then Harry looked at Sirius who was watching the whole scene, with a strangely warm and loving expression. And that was the first time that Harry looked at him as something other than a villain or a source of information “...tell me. Tell me what happened… please…”

  
  
  


Sirius shook his head, and suddenly his silver eyes were glistening with… tears "Harry... I as good as killed them," he croaked "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me... I'm to blame, I know it... The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies... I realized what Peter must've done... what I'd done... "

 

His voice broke. He turned away. 

 

"Enough of this," said Remus, as he no longer could hear his husband blame himself "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat"

 

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Remus tensely. 

 

"Force him to show himself," said Remus"If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him"

 

“Ron give them the rat” said George, as he walked over to Aurora and Harry.

 

Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Remus took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head "Ready, Sirius?" said Remus. 

 

Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the floor. He approached Remus and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face. 

 

"Together?" he said quietly. 

 

"I think so", said Remus, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One... two... THREE!"

 

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly. Ron yelled as the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then...

 

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground, limbs were sprouting, a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed, the hair on his back was standing up and Talia positioned herself in front of Harry, George and Aurora. Ready to protect them no matter what.

 

He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Aurora saw his eyes dart to the door and back again. 

 

"Well, hello, Peter," said Remus pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> Sooo I'm going to end the third year in the next chapter. This ime for sure hahah :DD  
> Once again thank you for staying with me and be sure to check out the new drawing on instagram :3  
> I love you with all my heart <3


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

"S--Sirius... R--Remus... " Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Aurora glared at the man with her golden eyes, and when he caught her gaze, he flinched and, his eyes darted toward the door "My friends… my old friends..."

 

Sirius's wand arm rose, but Remus put a hand on his arm, while giving him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual. 

 

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed..."

 

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Aurora could both see and smell beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you...? He tried to kill me, Remus!"

 

"So we've heard," said Remus, more coldly "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so..."

 

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Sirius, and Aurora saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too... You've got to help me, Remus! I-!”

 

“Speak one more lie about my father, and I will be the one to kill you!” growled Aurora, as George grabbed her so she couldn’t attack Pettigrew.

 

Pettigrew looked towards Aurora, and gulped. He seemed scared of her, he even took a step back.

 

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out" said Remus, as he sent a calming feeling towards Aurora though the bond. 

 

"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

 

Aurora once again let out an animalistic like growl, and this time it was Sirius who said to her though the bond  _ “Calm down sunshine… you know it’s all lies” _

 

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Remus, his brow furrowed "When nobody has ever done it before?"

 

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

 

Sirius started to laugh, but it was completely humorless and sounded far more insane than normally.

 

"Voldemort, taught me tricks?" he said. 

 

Pettigrew flinched as though Sirius had brandished a whip at him. 

 

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Sirius "I don't blame you, Peter. His followers aren't very happy with you, are they?"

 

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius..." muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now. 

 

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Sirius "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter... They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them... I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information... and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter..."

 

"Don't know... what you're talking about..." said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this.. this madness, Remus.."

 

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Remus evenly. 

 

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban... the spy, Sirius Black!"

 

Sirius's and Aurora’s faces contorted. 

 

"How dare you," they growled at the same time, both sounding more like animals than humans.

 

"I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter... I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us... me and Remus... and James...." growled Sirius.

 

Pettigrew wiped his face again, he was almost panting for breath. 

 

"Me, a spy... must be out of your mind... never... don't know how you can say such a..."

 

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward, the sight pleased Aurora. To see the man who destroyed her family, being scared shitless "I thought it was the perfect plan... a bluff... Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you... It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters"

 

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly, Aurora caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but she couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen color of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door. 

 

"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione shyly, as she sneaked a look towards Aurora "Can... can I say something?"

 

"Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously. 

 

"Well... Scabbers... I mean, this... this man... he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

 

"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! I-!” 

 

But he was once more stopped by Aurora’s growl and murderous golden eyes that seemed more wolf like with each passing moment. It was the full moon, that caused Aurora to act more animal like, even though she still wasn’t transformed aside from her golden eyes. 

 

"I'll tell you why," said Sirius "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him..."

 

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk. 

 

"Er… Mr. Black?" said Hermione. 

 

Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her. 

 

"If you don't mind me asking, how… how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

 

"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I-!"

 

But Remus’s look, and Aurora’s growl silenced him. Sirius was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer. 

 

While he did that, Remus communicated with Aurora though their bond and said  _ “Aurora. I need you to calm down, I know what you’re feeling little lion but if you keep letting the moon control you. Your mind will become wolf-like tonight, you won’t be able control yourself. You will act like a normal werewolf… So please try calming down”  _

 

Aurora, took a deep breath and answered  _ “I’m trying, but it’s too strong. It comes naturally to me right now. Everything inside me is telling me to just rip that dirty rat to pieces....” _

 

_ “I know what you’re feeling… maybe try stepping closer to George. I know that you think that he’s your soulmate, and if you’re right maybe that would help you calm down, and get a grip on your wolf side” _ said Remus.

 

Aurora nodded at her mother, and then she took a step back to be closer to George’s chest. And George immediately took her hand and started rubbing her shoulders, while Talia moved in front of them to protect them and Harry if anything happened. 

  
  


That’s when Sirius started talking again "I don't know how I did it," he said slowly "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. And that I have daughter, husband and god son that waited for me... At the time… it wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me... but it kept me sane and knowing who I am... helped me keep my powers... so when it all became... too much… I could transform in my cell... become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know... " He swallowed "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions... They could tell that my feelings were less... less human, less complex when I was a dog... but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand... " he took a deep breath "But then I saw Peter in that picture... I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again... "

 

Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Sirius as though hypnotized. 

 

"...ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies... and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors… So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive..."

 

Aurora remembered what Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Wealsey.  _ “The guards say he's been talking in his sleep. . . always the same words. . . 'He's at Hogwarts’” _

 

"It was as if someone had lit a fire In my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling... it was an obsession... but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog... It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused... I was thin, very thin... thin enough to slip through the bars... I swam as a dog back to the mainland... I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in Remus’s office for some time, but then I didn’t want risk being discovered, so I moved here. And stayed here, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry…"

 

He looked at Harry, who did not look away. 

 

"Believe me," croaked Sirius "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them..."

 

Harry looked at Aurora, who was also looking at him. She nodded with a sad smile, and Harry smiled as well nodding. Finally believing, that Aurora’s father was innocent.

 

"No!"

 

Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying. 

 

"Sirius… it's me... it's Peter... your friend.... you wouldn't-!"

 

Sirius kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled. 

 

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black. 

 

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Remus instead, writhing imploringly in front of him "You don't believe this... wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan? He was your husband after all!"

 

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Remus "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head. 

 

Sirius, looked shocked as he said “Never! Remus, I didn’t tell you because you were so worried about Aurora all the time… I didn’t want to worry you even more…” 

 

Remus looked shocked “So you didn’t…”

 

“Never. I knew that you weren’t the spy… I love you so much, how could I even think that?” said Sirius with a warm expression.

 

Remus shook his head, but he relaxed visibly as if a huge weight that he was carrying disappeared “I’m sorry… will you forgive me for such assumption?” 

 

"Of course," said Sirius, as he smiled. Before he began rolling up his sleeves "Shall we kill him together?"

 

"Yes, I think so," said Remus grimly. 

 

"You wouldn't... you won't..." gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron. 

 

"Ron... haven't I been a good friend... a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you... you're on my side, aren't you?"

 

But George, walked in front of his brother leaving Aurora with Harry and Talia.

 

“Get. Away. From. My. Brother” said George, with such fury that even Aurora slightly flinched.

 

Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes. 

 

"Sweet girl… clever girl... you-you won't let them... Help me..."

 

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified. 

 

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry. 

 

"Harry... Harry... you look just like your father... just like him..."

 

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Sirius "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

 

"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed... James would have understood, Harry... he would have shown me mercy... "

 

But he was stopped by both Talia and Aurora’s growls. Then Aurora stepped in front of Pettigrew and said in deadly tone “Come, closer to my family once more and I shall rip your insides and then feed you to them” then Talia let out an outraged bark as if agreeing with her mistress “You should be happy that you won’t die at our hands. Not tonight”

 

Pettigrew paled, and looked ready to piss himself at Aurora’s words.

 

“What do you mean Aurora?” asked Sirius.

 

Aurora stood tall and said not even looking at her father, as she looked down at Pettigrew “He won’t die at your hands. We will take him to the Ministry”

 

“Wha-” tried to say Sirius, but Aurora cut him off saying.

 

“I won’t let my parents be taken away from me once more!” she looked at her parents and continued “If you kill him right now, you’re committing a crime. Both of you” then she walked over to her father and said “Do you really wish for you and mom to go to Azkaban? To leave me? Harry? In a name of what? Vengeance?” She then looked towards her mother and said “That’s not our way… Besides I believe that the rest of his life spent in Azkaban sounds better than death…”

 

“...I agree with Rora” said Harry.

 

Sirius and Remus both looked staggered. 

 

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents, and why Aurora didn’t have us for most of her life" Sirius snarled "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family"

 

"I know," Harry panted “But… I-I don’t want my new family gone too…” 

 

At that all of the Black-Lupin family smiled softly.

 

“You’re both right… we’ll do as you both say” said Remus.

 

“Yeah… since when are you both so wise huh?” said Sirius, with a small smile.

 

Aurora smiled at her brother and said “Always were”

 

“We need to tie him up” said Remus. Thin cords shot from his wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged. 

 

"But if you transform, Peter," growled Sirius, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree?"

 

Harry and Aurora looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see them. 

 

Aurora turned to her parents and said “Okay, so you know that you need to stay here right?”

 

“What?” asked both Remus and Sirius.

 

Aurora let out a sigh and said “Papa… you didn’t take your potion so when you’ll transform you won’t be able to control yourself. And then you dad, you know that there are dementors flying everywhere? That are hunting you…”

 

“I guess you’re right… I did forgot my potion…” said Remus, as he looked towards one of the windows to check if the moon was visible.

 

“I could transform into a dog and go with you. They won’t be able to sense me” said Sirius.

 

“I guess so… but what about papa? He’ll be all alone…” said Aurora with a worried look.

 

Sirius looked at his husband and nodded “You’re right. I’ll stay”

 

“Sirius, you don’t have to I’ll be fine” said Remus.

 

“You’ve spent far too many full moons alone already. I want to stay” said Sirius as he took his husbands hand with a small smile on his face. Then he turned to his daughter and said “Are you sure that you’ll be okay?”

 

Aurora nodded and said “I’m sure. Besides I won’t be alone”

 

Remus bit his lip before saying “Aurora… I’m sorry about what Hermione said”

 

Aurora looked a bit down, before looking towards Hermione who was sitting next to Ron. She looked sad and scared… Aurora looked back to her mother and said “It’s fine. I’m sure that she’s sorry as well, I’ll talk to her after all of this” Her parents smiled sadly at her, before kissing her forehead.

 

“We should get going” said Harry and Aurora nodded at that.

 

"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure. 

 

“We have to take him back, he won’t be safe here tonight” said George before looking at Remus and saying “Sorry I didn’t mean-”

 

“It’s quite alright George, I don’t mind. And you’re right, you should take him with you” said Remus with a understanding look.

 

George walked over to Snape’s body and casted a levitation spell on his body, and Aurora did the same thing to Pettigrew.

 

Of course Pettigrew wasn’t happy about that and he cept trashing in the air.

 

“Quit it!” yelled both Harry and Aurora, causing Pettigrew to stop.

 

Few minutes later all of them besides Sirius and Remus, were heading out of the schack. 

 

“If something will go wrong… I’ll tell you through the link” said Aurora to her father, before heading out as well.

 

They were walking in silence, all of them thinking about what happened. Soon all of them left the tunnel and found themselves right beside Whomping Willow.

 

“Alright… let’s get both of them back to the castle” said Harry, but was quickly stopped by Ron who let out a scared yelp.

 

Teenagers looked ahead and noticed about ten dementors flying towards them. At the same time, clouds on the sky moved just to let the moonlight hit Aurora, because of that she fell on the grass shivering in pain. The grip on her magic loosened up, and Pettigrew who was floating in the air, fell on the grass and as soon as he could he transformed himself into a rat, running away before someone could catch him.

 

“Aurora!” yelled George as he ran up to her, and held her him his arms as she was crying and trembling in pain. Then looked upon others, and stood up with Aurora in his arms saying “We need to run. It’s too much of them for us to handle”

 

Harry nodded “You’re right. Hermione, Ron you take Snape with you and run!”

 

“But what about you three?!” yelled Hermione in panic.

 

“We’ll be fine! Now run!” yelled Harry, and two of his friends with Snape still flying in the air behind them. Four dementors decided to follow them, while six of them was still flying towards Harry, George and Aurora.

 

“We need to get out of here as well. Let’s go!” said George as he started running towards the forest with Aurora in his arms and Harry running by his side.

 

About ten minutes later, they stopped running and sat down near some small lake. Their breathing was hard from running, especially George’s since he was carrying Aurora while running.

 

“Do you think that we’re safe?” asked Harry.

 

“I think so, I don’t see them anymore” said George, as he looked around while running his hand through Aurora’s wild hair.

 

“Is she alright?” asked Harry as he sent a worried look towards his sister, who seemed unconscious.

 

Before George could answer him, the girl in question did “I’ve been better…” and with that she sat up away from George’s warm hands “Pettigrew ran away..” she growled and her tail started to hit the ground in a unhappy motion.

 

“We need to find a way for Sirius to escape…” said Harry.

 

“I know…” nodded Aurora.

 

“For now let’s focus on staying alive and away from dementors” said George with a sigh.

 

Both Harry and Aurora nodded and started look around for any dangers. 

 

“I don’t see anything… I think we’re safe” said Harry.

 

Aurora nodded “I don’t see or hear anything either… we should head back” and at that both boys nodded as they started to head back towards the castle. 

 

But of course, nothing could be as easy as it seems…

 

A scream could be heard from within the forest, it sounded like a girl to both Harry and George. But Aurora already knew whose voice it was.

 

“Hermione” said Aurora and started to run towards the scream, leaving Harry and George who were trying to follow her. But thanks to her inhuman speed, she got to the source of scream faster.

 

And as she emerged from the bushes Aurora met with unconscious Ron and Snape lying on the ground as dementors were flying above them. Then she noticed Hermione who was crying as she tried to defend herself, but she didn’t know how to cast patronus… 

 

“Hey!” yelled Aurora, and dementors turned to her while slowly creeping closer to her. She took out her wand screaming “Expecto Patronum!”

 

Silver mist emerged from her wand, but it was too weak.  _ She _ was too weak.

 

Dementors got to her as well, soon she was on her knees. Feeling only pain, and despair. Flashes of her nightmare, came to her mind and just before she felt like losing consciousness she saw a large deer and wolf running towards her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> Sooo I didn't end this year in this chapter... I know, I know I'm sorry. But it takes a lot of work! So now I'm not promising when, but I'm going to finish this!  
> And sorry that you had to wait so long, but this chapter is lond as hell. So I hope you'll enjoy it <3  
> I love you with all my heart <3


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF THIRD YEAR Y'ALL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd (NEW DRAWING ADDED!!)
> 
> READ THE NOTES AT THE END!

Aurora woke up to a sound of heavy doors closing and someone talking.

 

“...Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?" said voice that Aurora recognised as Harry.

 

“...H-Harry?” whispered Aurora, feeling her dry throat burning at each sylab she spoke.

 

“Aurora?” asked both Harry and as Aurora assumed Hermione.

 

Aurora finally could open her eyes, even through it took most of her strength to do so. And she saw both her brother and friend walking towards her bed, that’s when she realised that she was in the Hospital Wing.

 

“Wha--?” she tried asking, but the burn in her throat was too strong for her to speak.

 

“Harry fetch her some water!” yelled Hermione in panic, as Harry quickly ran to get some water. And moments later he came back with a cup of water, giving it to Aurora as she took small sips of it.

 

When Aurora lied back down, she finally asked “What happened?”

 

“You tried to safe Hermione and Ron from dementors” said Harry with a worried look and Aurora could see flashes of what happened appear in her head.

 

“D-dad…” she whispered with wide eyes “What about my parents? George? And Ron? Oh my god! And Talia?! She ran off when the dementors came!” Aurora could hear her heart beating in her ears, and her whole body shaking.

 

“Shhh… calm down Rora…” whispered Harry as he took her hand in his hands “We’ll take care of it…”

 

Seeing Aurora’s questioning look, Hermione put a hand on Aurora’s shoulder saying “Aurora… both your parents have been captured…” Aurora’s eyes widened and you could see that she was about to start panicking, as Hermione started talking again “Snape, told the Ministry that Mr. Black was in the shack. They sent a team of aurors there… Professor Lupin is currently in the dungeons, because of his… state. And Mr. Black is locked in one of the towers…”

 

“I-I have to go. I n-need to help t-them!” said Aurora as she tried to get up but soon groaned in pain as she felt all her muscles protest at her movements.

 

“Aurora stop!” yelped Harry, as her helped her lay down again.

 

“You shouldn’t even be awake! Madam Pomfrey said that you’re in some kind of coma!” said Hermione with a worried look.

 

“She’s right, you need to stay here Rora. Me, Hermione and George will take care of everything okay? Don’t worry. I promise you, that you will see your father again” said Harry with determination.

 

Aurora nodded at him, as her head started to spin and her vision started to become less focused.

 

“Please… Harry… can’t… lose… them…”

 

She couldn’t see them anymore, but she felt Harry kissing her forehead and saying “I know. And you won’t lose them. I promise”

 

After that she only heard their footsteps fading away, before a pit of darkness consumed her.

 

\--------------------------

 

Next time Aurora was starting to wake up, she could feel someone holding her hand and someone talking.

 

“We’re leaving tomorrow, and she’s still sleeping!” 

 

“We’ll it’s not as if she can help it Ronald!”

 

“Oh I’m sorry,  _ ‘Miss I know everything’ _ !”

 

“Hey stop it!”

 

“You’re both pathetic”

 

“Shut it Malfoy!”

 

‘Yeah, what the hell are you even doing here?!”

 

“I’m visiting a friend and unlike you I can respect her by not yelling mindlessly about things that don’t matter”

 

“He’s right y’know… I’m always waking up to someone yelling…” said Aurora finally opening her eyes. She looked around and met with shocked faces of Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron Fred and George who was sitting right next to her holding her hand. Aurora smiled at their expressions and said with a soft laugh “You look as if you saw a ghost”

 

“Aurora…” whispered George, before jumping from his chair and kissing Aurora. The kiss was rather passionate and needy and Aurora jumped slightly not only at the sudden action but also at the sound of George’s chair hitting the ground.

 

Soon the kiss ended and it left George and Aurora breathless as they stared into each other eyes. But of course everything that’s beautiful must end eventually.

 

“I think that I’m going to vomit” said Ron out loud, with caused Aurora, Hermione and Fred giggle and for Draco, Harry and George to send a death glare at the red haired boy.

 

When George picked up his chair and sat down again, not letting go of Aurora’s hand. Harry walked over to Aurora’s bed and hugged her tightly.

 

“I missed you…” said her brother, and she laughed softly saying.

 

“Oh come on we saw each other yesterday didn’t we?” Aurora felt Harry tense in her arms and George’s hand squeeze her hand. She looked around the room with confused face, but only met with sad looks “Hey… what’s wrong?”

 

Fred let out a sigh and said “Aura… you were unconscious ever since your… accident…”

 

“Y-yeah and-and that was yesterday” said Aurora in confusion.

 

This time Hermione was the one to speak, her voice gentle as if she was talking to some scared animal “You were uncautious for the past two weeks…”

 

And in that moment Aurora’s heart stopped beating. She was unconscious for two weeks, when her friends and family needed her! She was lying in this stupid bed, being weak and useless! 

 

_ “... _ _ And here you are. Alive. While all of us are dead. You failed us”  _

 

They were right… she did failed them. And it won’t be the first and last time…

 

“Can you leave me for a moment? Please…” said Aurora as she took her hand out of George’s grasp to hug herself.

 

“Of course” said surprisingly Draco, as he took Harry and led others out of the Hospital Wing.

 

“Aurora…” 

 

“I want to be alone George… go with the others” said Aurora in a soft and sad tone.

 

“No” said George as he sat at the edge of the bed, you could hear the doors closing behind their friends and family “You’ve been alone for far too long”

 

Aurora shook her head and said “I failed them… I failed you. I should’ve been there with you, not have you, Hermione and Harry go and… yeah actually what did you do that night?”

 

“We traveled back in time, and we had to steal one of the hippogriffs that Hagrid keeps in the woods. While going back… we found you, as you were trying to save Hermione but you couldn’t, so even if Hermione was complaining me and Harry casted patronus to save you”

 

“That stag and wolf…”

 

George nodded with a small smile “Yes, it was us. Harry’s was the stag and mine was the wolf. It seems like we were always meant to go back and save you” Aurora smiled softly at it and with that George continued “After that, we rescued your father thanks to Buckbeak. And with that your father flew away, probably to find some hiding spot for now”

 

Aurora nodded and said “And my mother? Hermione told me that he was in the dungeons…”

 

“He was, but Professor Dumbledore freed him. Of course neither the Ministry or Snape were happy about it… so they…” George looked away, looking sad.

 

“So they what? What did they do?!” asked Aurora in panic.

 

George took her hand in his hands saying “They demanded that he was to be fired from his position as a teacher” at that Aurora let out a gasp, but George kept speaking “Of course Professor Dumbledore didn’t agree. But then… Snape told the Slytherins that your papa is a werewolf. And you know how these snakes are, of course they were running around telling everyone… after that your papa decided to quit and go home” 

 

Aurora looked down in sadness, but George squeezed her hand and said with a small smile “I talked to him before he left, he was really sorry to leave you but he already had Ministry breathing down his neck, he needed to take care of that. He also told me that he will be waiting for you on the train station if you woke up, and asked me to keep him updated on your condition. He sends letters nearly everyday asking about you, he really didn’t want to leave but he didn’t have a choice love… I know that he loves you very much and so does your father” he kissed her head and wrapped his long but quite muscular arms around Aurora.

 

“I love you…” whispered Aurora, as she snuggled closer to his chest.

 

“And I love you Furrball… nothing will change that” said George as he once more kissed the top of her head.

 

They stayed in embrace, feeling comfort and love for the first time in a long time.

 

\--------------------------

  
  


It was already next day and Aurora was packing her things. She still felt guilty that she couldn’t help her parents, but now Aurora realised that it wasn’t her fault, she couldn’t change the past. All she had to thing about now is the future.

 

In no time she, her friends and faithful wolf were on the train station waiting to be picked up by their families or guardians. As Aurora got off the train she was pulled up in a huge hug and sound of crying.

 

“Oh my dear girl! You got us so scared and worried this year!” 

 

Aurora giggled and hugged back saying “It’s good to see you too Mrs. Weasley”

 

Mrs. Weasley pulled back and said “Oh don’t get all sly with me young lady! Arthur and I were about to get to Hogsward, to see you!” she looked all over Aurora and said “How are you feeling dear? Are you hungry? Are you in pain?”

 

“I’m quite alright Mrs. Weasley, no need to worry” answered Aurora with a reassuring smile.

 

Mrs. Weasley’s face softened as she put a hand on Aurora’s cheek saying “Please, try to be more careful dear. My poor heart wouldn't take it if something would happen to you”

 

Aurora once more smiled and nodded “I’ll try Mrs. Weasley”

 

The ginger haired woman smiled at Aurora and that’s when her sons, daughter and Harry exited the train. So she threw a smile at Aurora and went over to Harry and her sons, hugging and talking to them. 

 

Aurora felt something wet touch her hand, looking down she noticed that it was Talia, her wolf didn’t leave her side ever since she woke up. She smiled and petted the huge creature before looking around the platform, her heart falling as she doesn’t notice her mother waiting for her.

 

Soon she feels someone's hand on her shoulder and she turns. Aurora expected to see her mother, but her gaze meets with beautiful chocolate eyes, freckled face, red hair and a loving gaze.

 

“George” says Aurora with a smile.

 

“Your looking for him aren’t you” said George as he stood next to her, from corner of his eye he saw that Aurora nodded softly “I’ll be alright, maybe he’s waiting on the other side of the barrier. Come on, my mom is waiting for us” he took her luggage and headed towards the barrier.

 

“I can carry my own luggage y’know” said Aurora, as she followed her boyfriend.

 

George smirked “Never said that you couldn’t” 

 

Aurora let out a huff, but smiled. It was nice to know that George didn’t think that she was weak. She took his hand and the other one she put on Talia’s head as they walked into the portal that led them to Muggle world.

 

In a blink of an eye, they met with other train station but this one was filled with muggles and trains that weren’t magical. George led her to lovely group that her friends and family made, soon she noticed that even her mother stood there, although he looked stressed as Mrs. Weasley seemed to try to calm him down.

 

Soon Aurora and George were only few meters from the group, that’s when Aurora let go of George’s hand and ran up to her mother and hugged him with all her might.

 

“Mom” whispered Aurora as her hands were wrapped around her parent.

 

At first Remus tensed, but as soon as he heard Aurora say “mom” he relaxed and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

 

Aurora was the one to pull back saying “You came”

 

Remus smiled as he caressed his daughter hair “Of course I came. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t be there with you when you woke up little lion…” he admitted sadly.

 

Aurora shook her head saying “It’s alright. I know that if you could you wouldn’t leave my bed side even for a second. Also I know that you were writing to George all the time asking about me” 

 

At that Remus looked towards George and smiled saying “Hello, George”

 

George grinned “It’s good to see you Professor”

 

“The feeling is mutual George. And please do call me Remus, I’m not your Professor anymore” said Remus with a smile.

 

Soon after that Aurora said goodbye to her friends and family. Unfortunately Harry couldn’t come and live with Aurora and her mother because the Ministry wouldn’t let the great Harry Potter live with a werewolf, husband of the big bad Sirius Black. Harry was a bit sad, but he believed that when they’ll prove that Sirius is innocent then he’ll be able to live with them. Both Hermione and Ron apologised to Aurora, for the way they acted in the shack and she forgave them. She and Fred said their goodbyes with lots of laughs and jokes, Ginny was upset that they didn’t get to spent much time together this year but Aurora promised that next year she’ll be there for the ginger haired girl. Mrs. Weasley hugged the soul out of her and told her to eat properly and write to her all summer. 

 

And the last goodbye was the most painful one for Aurora.

 

“So I guess that… this is a goodbye huh?” said Aurora sadly.

 

“I think so” answered George, with a small sad smile.

 

They stood in front of each other looking in each others eyes, when George put his hand on her cheek. Aurora put her hands on the hand that was caressing her cheek and she smiled sadly at him.

 

“You have another scar to your collection…” said George as he observed Aurora’s face trying to remember every detail.

 

“I guess so…” said Aurora, her voice cracking as tears started to appear in her silver eyes.

 

Seeing this George wrapped his arms around her small body “Shhh… we’ll see each other soon. It’s only summer break love, I’m going to write to you everyday okay?”

 

Aurora nodded and said “A-and I will write to you!”

 

George pulled back a little, to look at Aurora. He smiled and said “I’ll give something… so you won’t have to miss me too much” and with these words George leaned down and kissed Aurora. 

 

The kiss was slow and filled with love, it was sweet like summer air and delicate like flower petals.

 

But all too soon the kiss ended, and the pair looked each other in eyes whispering  _ “I love you”  _ it was like a prayer, like nothing existed at the moment and they were the only thing that mattered at the moment.

 

Unfortunately, their paths parted as Aurora followed her mother and George followed his family. They felt empty without their other half, but they knew that soon they’ll be back in each others arms, exchanging those beautiful three words with were.

 

_ I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> THE END OF THIRD YEAR!!!!!  
> Okay now I have a huge request. Please tell me what do you think about my writing and this story. Please be honest!  
> I love you and once again thank you for staying with my sorry ass ;333


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd (NEW DRAWING ADDED!!)

Cold and dark surrounded her as she looked around.

 

Aurora could see something like quidditch stadium but right in the middle were standing high walls. She stepped closer to them and saw an entrance, few minutes later she was lost within the walls.

 

A maze…

 

The more she was walking the more lost she was getting and her breathing was getting quicker with every turn.

 

Anxiety…

 

After a while Aurora fell on her knees, hands in her hair as she tried to control her breathing. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something or more like someone, it was a girl Aurora couldn’t see her face but she could clearly see her slim figure and beautiful silver hair. Just as Aurora wanted to call out to the girl, she disappeared running further into the maze.

 

Aurora got up from the ground and tried to follow the girl but ended up lost once again, she sighed and started to walk again. Minutes later she heard heavy footsteps behind a wall beside her, thinking that it was the girl she ran ahead and tried to get to the other side taking every turn that felt right. 

 

After her third turn she saw someone standing few meters away from her. It was a boy or a man judging by his athletic and broad figure, his back was turned to her.

 

She licked her dry lips and yelled “H-hey! Do you know where we are?” but the man didn’t answer, he just stood there but when Aurora took a step towards him he ran ahead, away from her. Alone once again, Aurora took a deep breath and started walk ahead not caring about directions. 

 

Her hands were shaking from fear… she was all alone. In a place she didn’t knew, and even strangers were turning away from her…

 

Few depressing thoughts later she found herself walking out of the maze on some kind of clearing. In the middle of it stood a cup, Aurora looked around but saw no one. 

 

Now there were three options that she could choose.

 

One, go and inspect the cup that she felt magic pulsing from. Two, go back to the maze to find exit or one of the people that were in there. Three, sit here and wait for someone to find her or die waiting for someone who will never come.

 

Obviously the third option was shitty, the second one sucked because these people in the maze could be some sociopaths that were waiting for the right moment to kill her. Looking for the exit wasn’t a good option either because she would just get lost again, get an anxiety attack and die there alone like a fool. And then ladies and gentlemen we have the first option, which is touching that bloody cup, it could get her killed in a matter of seconds or do something even worse.

 

Aurora looked at the cup again, before muttering “Screw it, still better than getting chased by some sociopaths” she walked over to the cup but before she touch it she said “Well, I guess this is it. So… screw you world!” with that she touched the cup.

 

She suspected pain and fear, but to her surprise she felt none of that. And when she opened her eyes she noticed that she was on some kind of graveyard. 

 

“I guess the show must go on huh?” mumbled Aurora, as she looked around. That’s when she heard a faint cry from somewhere in the graveyard “Yeah… crying on some dark and creepy graveyard? Totally normal and not creepy at all...” she took a deep breath “Okay, Black get a grip on yourself… You’ve dealt with worse” 

 

With that she walked further into a graveyard while saying to herself “Please don’t let it be some creepy ass demon…” 

 

And indeed it wasn’t, soon right in front of her she saw a boy laying on the ground. Aurora quickly ran up to him and checked his pulse, but she didn’t feel any. Boy’s skin was cold, white which meant that he was…

 

_ Dead _

 

Aurora could feel her anxiety rise at the thought, but it was still better for her handle now that she kept having the same dream about everybody dying. She grew use to the lifeless eyes, white and cold skin but never to the words that they always said to her. Even when she’s awake she can hear them whispering in her ear, telling her how much of a failure she is, that she’s all alone, that she’ll destroy everything she touches, that she... 

 

She shook her head to keep those thoughts away and looked back at the boy. Aurora set a hand on his forehead and whispered “Farewell, I hope you’ll find peace” with that said, she got up and continued forward to try and find the source of the cries.

 

Few feet away from the body, Aurora noticed a boy sitting and crying. His back was turned to her, probably to keep from looking at the body.

 

She stopped behind the boy and kneeled, she tried to touch his shoulder but suddenly she was pushed by some invisible force. Aurora hit one of the graves feeling her back crack and pain that traveled up to her head and down to her feet. She opened her silver eyes, and saw the boy being held by someone, Aurora also quickly noticed that the figure was holding a knife. 

 

As quickly as she could she got up even if the pain was so strong that her vision turned black for a second and ran towards the figure holding the boy. But was suddenly stopped by snakes wrapping themselves around her feet causing her to fall on the ground, she groaned in pain but looked towards the boy who was still held captive. Aurora’s eyes met the boy’s green ones and that’s when she realised that it was Harry…

 

Aurora’s eyes turned yellow as they usually do ever since the shack and her first nightmare, when she feels anger or other strong emotions. 

 

“LET HIM GO YOU SON OF A BITCH! OR MERLIN HELP ME YOU WILL BE PICKING UP SCRAPS OF YOUR FACE FROM THE FLOOR!” yelled Aurora in rage and who could blame her? She was looking as her brother was about to be killed or tortured.

 

The man holding Harry didn’t react but Harry did. He looked at her with big and scared eyes as he said “Aurora! Please don’t let him hurt me! Please help me Aurora! Please you’re my only hope!”

 

Aurora struggled against the snakes, but she couldn’t move as she watched her brother’s arm being cut open and his blood running down like a river. She fought, yelled, cried but couldn’t do anything to save her brother. 

 

Harry’s face started to get white, his breathing was uneven and slow and his eyes… his beautiful eyes that were like a beacon of hope to Aurora were becoming pale and lifeless. Soon the man left, and it was only Aurora and Harry present. The snakes that held Aurora in place vanished, and finally she could ran to her brother.

 

When she touched him, all she felt was cold, his eyes were open, looking into nothingness. It was sight Aurora saw often… in her nightmares, but everytime was more painful than the other. She couldn’t do anything to stop this and the worst part was that…

 

“...that we died and you didn’t” Aurora turned and saw a tall, lanky figure standing few feet away from her. She heard a laugh, it sounded crazy and sicking “That’s the problem isn’t it? That every time you see this, they are all dead and you’re the only one left. Standing there in the pile of bodys, knowing it’s all your fault…”

 

Aurora stood up and faced the figure “Who are you?”

 

Another laugh echoed through the yard “How about you tell me who are you first?” 

 

At that she glared at the figure, standing a bit taller she said “I asked you first”

 

“And I asked you second” responded the figure but seeing Aurora’s harsh golden glare he let out a sigh saying “Very well, if you don’t want to talk then let me be the one to introduce myself. I am after a gentleman”

 

Soon the figure stepped closer and Aurora felt her insides freeze as she saw it. Right in front of her stood a… a man? His skin was white as a sheet but that wasn’t something that made her freeze… it was his nose, he didn’t have it! And then he opened his eyes, blood red eyes were looking right at Aurora. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her soul and being. 

 

The man smiled at her reaction and said “My name is---” 

 

But Aurora didn’t get to hear it as she woke up in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> So here we have it, the beggining of the fourth year and book in the next chapter! Please tell me what do you think about Aurora's 'nightmares" ;)


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd (NEW DRAWING ADDED!!)

“Aurora! Hurry up, they will be here any second now!”

 

Aurora quickly took her bag and ran down stairs to the living room, where her mother was sitting with book in his hands. As entered his gaze turned to her as he said “Are you sure you have everything pup?” 

 

She nodded before turning towards the door yelling “Talia!” in seconds a huge grey wolf ran inside jumping happily at her mistress. Aurora laughed and kissed the top of creature’s head “Come on girl, they’ll be here soon!” Talia barked happily and ran into the living room just to sit next to the fireplace. Aurora went to sit beside her mother and rubbed her tired eyes, she was barely sleeping at night because of her dreams. She still didn’t know what they mean or why was she hunted by them, they appeared out of nowhere and didn’t seem like they were going anywhere, anytime soon. 

 

“Are you alright pup? You look tired” 

 

Aurora looked at her mother and pulled a fake smile “Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep because I was so excited!” her mother nodded and smiled. Aurora on the other side was feeling terrible, she was lying to her mother all the time, she didn’t want to worry him so she learned how to keep her feelings to herself and not to let them out through their bond. She felt disgusted with herself but that’s the only thing that she could do right now, her mother had enough stress to deal with.

 

“I have something for you” said Remus and his voice seemed to snap Aurora out of her trance, he got up and went to the kitchen. When he returned he was holding a piece of paper in his hands “It’s a letter from your father. It came this morning” 

 

Teenage girl jumped up from here seat just to take the letter from her mother’s hands, just to meet with her father’s messy writing that by now was so familiar and comforting to her. She smiled to herself and put the letter in her pocket saying “I’ll read it later, as you said they should be here soon”

 

Just as she said it, from the fireplace emerged two tall red headed boys that Aurora and her mother knew too well.

 

“Gred! Forge!”yelled Aurora as she jumped and hugged both twins tightly, and they laughed loudly as they also wrapped their arms around the small girl.

 

“And you call us family?! You can’t even get our names right!” said Fred as he pulled away, placing a hand on his chest as if it hurt.

 

“Nearly two months and you forgotten us. It hurts Furball” added George as he mirrored his brother’s position.

 

All Aurora did was laugh and shake her head “I missed you too guys!”

 

“Well I didn’t miss you too much. After all, I was hearing about you 24/7 from this guy” said Fred as he pointed a accusing finger towards George just rolled his eyes, but Aurora blushed heavily as she remembered George’s words to her on the train station  _ “I’ll give something… so you won’t have to miss me too much” _ and the sweet kiss that followed

 

“Like really! He was even talking about you in his sleep!” continued Fred and this statement earned an elbow in the ribs from George and a full belly laugh from Aurora.

 

A cough interrupted the trio, as they turned they noticed Mr. Weasley and Remus standing in front of the fireplace looking amused.

 

“Hello, Professor Lupin” said both George and Fred with a grin. 

 

Just as Aurora said “Hello, Mr. Weasley”  

 

Remus laughed and said “Remus, is fine boys I’m not your professor anymore”

 

Mr. Weasley also laughed and said “Well I could say the same thing to you Aurora, but we both know that you won’t call me by my name no matter how many times I asked you”

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Weasley but it’s about being polite. I am still a teenager and your children’s friend, so it feels more suitable for me to refer to you as a “mr” and not by your name” said Aurora with a soft tone. At that Remus smiled to himself, he felt proud that his daughter was so polite and wise.

 

Mr. Weasley smiled at her and nodded “Of course, it’s up to you” then he turned towards his son saying “Now come on boys, take the lady’s luggage, you will have plenty time to goof around” twins quickly took Aurora’s bags and suitcase, soon disappearing into the fireplace once again. 

 

Aurora turned towards her mother and hugged him tightly, and so did he. 

 

Remus kissed his daughter’s head and said “Have fun little lion. We will see each other on the christmas and remember to write to me. Especially if somethings happen”

 

“I will, you write to me too! And tell that old shaggy dog that he should be writing to me too!” said Aurora as she snuggled into her mother’s soft purple shirt that matched her own.

 

“You know that I will write to you, and don’t worry I’ll tell that old dog to write to you too” said Remus with a small laugh.

 

Before they broke apart Aurora whispered “I love you mommy”

 

Remus blinked away tears as he whispered “And I love you too, remember that we’re always with you. Both of us, you’re not alone” Aurora nodded and Remus pulled away smiling at his daughter “Now go pup, have some fun. We’ll see each other soon”

 

Aurora nodded and with one last glance, she called Talia and both of them with Mr. Weasley entered the fireplace.

 

In few seconds, Aurora was stepping out of the fireplace with Talia right at her side.

 

“Well Aurora, welcome back to our home” said Mr. Weasley to her as he stepped from the fireplace.

 

The ginger silver eyed girl smiled and said “Thank you for having me over”

 

Before Mr. Weasley could answer Aurora was brought into a huge hug.

 

“Of silly girl! You don’t have to thank us! It’s your home too!” 

 

Aurora laughed and hugged back saying “It’s nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley!”

 

Mrs. Weasley pulled back and put her hands on Aurora’s cheekbones saying “Oh dear! Your cheek! It truly left a scar, I’m so sorry Aurora”

 

Aurora smiled sadly, as she recalled being hit by the Whomping Willow right in the face. The hit left a slim and pink scar on her right cheek.

 

“It’s okay Mrs. Weasley. I have to say that I’m quite use to having scars” Aurora stepped back a bit and pulled a fake smile that she always was giving her mother whenever he asked about her sleepless nights “Besides! Scars are cool, I look like a total badass!”

 

Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook her head in fondness, clearly believing that the girl wasn’t bothered by her appearance “Well go up stairs, everyone is waiting there for you in Ron’s room”

 

Aurora smiled and nodded before dashing upstairs, for now all her problems, nightmares and bad feelings could go and screw themselves because right now she was going to have a summer of her life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3
> 
> Next chapter will be longer I promise ;)


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

Aurora ran up stairs towards Ron’s room knowing that Harry and others were probably there. Once she met with brown old door, she took a deep breath before barging inside the room with a huge  _ true _ smile on her face. There she met with Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all sitting and looking clearly startled at her sudden appearance.

 

“You’re all gonna sit here and stare at me, or greet me?” asked Aurora with a smirk “I mean, I know I’m gorgeous but you should at least say ‘hi’ before staring me up and down” after that all of them seemed snap out of their shocked trance and started laughing at their friend.  

 

Ginny got up and hugged Aurora tightly as she always does. The older girl felt her heart swell as she hugged back “Well hello to you too Gin” younger girl, mumbled a small ‘hello’, but didn’t let go. And Aurora had a good idea why, when she was in coma Ginny was devastated she was always close to the older girl. 

 

“Hey Ginny, I’m fine and I’m not going anywhere” whispered Aurora, and kissed the top of the ginger’s head. She felt Ginny nod and finally let go, Aurora gave her a big and bright smile before saying “Now, you’ll have to excuse me but my fans are waiting” this earned a laugh from Ginny and roll of eyes from others.

 

Next came up to her Hermione also hugging her “It’s good to see you Rora” 

 

“It’s good to see you too Mione” answered Aurora with a soft smile. Part of her still hurt after what Hermione said to her in the Shack but she tried to push that aside.

 

When the girls parted, Ron walked over “Thanks for coming. It’s good to  _ see _ you and not just  _ listen _ about you” he glared at George who just glared back.

 

Aurora giggled softly and said “No problem, I’m happy to be here” Ron nodded and gave her a friendly smile, before patting her on the shoulder awkwardly.

 

Then the only one left was, Harry. He stood in the middle of the room looking at her with his wide green eyes, his raven hair were longer and far more messy than before, he also have gotten a bit taller while Aurora stayed the exact same height.

 

She walked over to him and said “So, how’s your bird nest doing Potter?” pointing towards boy’s hair.

 

“It’s doing just fine, compared to your sense of humor Black” answered Harry with a straight face.

 

“Damn Potter, I think that you have a storm coming y’know?” said Aurora also with a straight emotionless face, letting her eyes change colour to a gold one.

 

Harry stepped closer saying “Go on, bring it to me Black”

 

They glared at each other, before laughing loudly and hugging each other.

 

“I missed you” said Harry squeezing her a bit.

 

Aurora smiled sadly as her dreams flashed through her mind, she also squeezed him saying “I missed you too, you have no idea how much”

 

Others smiled as they watched siblings reunite, even if they saw each other not so long ago. Their bond definitely have grown after their third year.

 

Some time later all of them were sitting in the room talking, laughing and of coarse joking around. Aurora loved living with her mother, but she felt more at home with her friends. They were the ones that kept her going through these past three years, although they could have never replace the parental love that Aurora was given from her parents.

 

She looked outside and saw that the sun would be soon setting, she then looked at her friends and said “Alright lazy asses, how about we go and do something useful. Like helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, she is afterall making all the food alone”

 

“No she’s not. She’s using magic to do all the work” said Ron shrugging.

 

“I’m sure that we can help her in some other way. Come on let’s go” said Aurora as she took George’s hand and started to head out of the room. As they were walking down stairs, George let out a laugh, which caused for Aurora to turn and look at him “What?”

 

George shook his head and said with a grin “Someone’s bossy”

 

“Well someone’s has to be. Those lazy bastards would just sit around all day” answered Aurora in amused tone.

 

“Of course ma’m” saluted George making a serious face “What are the orders ma’m?”

 

Aurora rolled her eyes, but decided to play along “Go and be useful soldier”

 

George suddenly turned and pinned Aurora against a wall “May I be useful to you” he leaned closer and whispered in her ear “ma’m?” 

 

Young girl was shocked by her boyfriend’s actions and shivered at the sound of his deep voice and warm breath near her ear. Aurora took a deep breath and said “Maybe…”

 

She could feel his grin as he asked “Well how may I be of service then, ma’m”

 

“How about a kiss?” asked Aurora softly.

 

“I’ll be happy to oblige ma’m” whispered George, as he kissed her behind her ear before slowly making a path of kisses towards her lips. Once there he put his hand on her cheek before putting his lips on hers.

 

Aurora felt warmf traveling through her whole body as she finally felt George’s lips on hers. His movements were delicate and loving, she relaxed for the first time in a long time and wrapped her hands around his neck, slowly making their way towards his long ginger hair. She felt him bit her bottom lip as if asking for entrance and she gladly gave it.

 

Moments felt like hours, days, months,  _ years _ when they were together. Their hearts were beating like one, it was a feeling that was hard to explain to someone who has never tasted love. It was like coming home after a long day, like feeling summer’s heat after long winter. 

 

Aurora never wanted to let this feeling go, she just wanted to stay here with George. No nightmares hunting her in her sleep or bad feelings. There was only her and him and their little moment.

 

And all too soon they pulled back from each other, they looked into each other’s eyes and just knew what the other was thinking or feeling. But they knew that they couldn’t stay here, they needed to go and help others. They had to bury their selfish desires and let this moment end.

 

“We should go, help them” whispered Aurora, letting her arms fall from George’s hair. He kissed her forehead and nodded, he took her hand and started to lead her towards the kitchen. When they entered they met with quite angry Mrs. Weasley, she turned and started talking.

 

“We’re eating out in the garden, there’s just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, Aurora dear? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables, go help them George” 

 

Both George and Aurora nodded getting to work. He left to the garden while she started collecting plates.

 

“Oh, for heaven’s  _ sake _ ,” Mrs. Weasley snapped, directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the side and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes “Those two!’ she burst out savagely, now pulling pots and pans out of a cupboard “I don’t know what’s going to happen to them, I really don’t. No ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can …”

 

Aurora looked at Mrs. Weasley and asked “Is something wrong?”

 

Mrs. Weasley looked towards Aurora and visibly calmed down a bit, she took a deep breath and said “Fred and George”

 

“What about them?” questioned Aurora, thinking about what could they possibly do to anger Mrs. Weasley so much.

“When they went to collect Harry from his home, they gave his cousin some kind of candy. Boy’s tongue grew four feet long!” explained Mrs. Weasley.

 

Aurora wanted to laugh, but she knew that she needed to calm Mrs. Weasley a bit and save the twin’s asses “I understand your anger, Mrs. Weasley. I really do, but may I say something?”

 

Mrs. Weasley nodded at her, but now she looked more tired than angry. So Aurora took a deep breath and started talking “Harry’s cousin isn’t a good person by any means, hell his aunt and uncle aren’t any good as well”

 

She took a small step towards red haired woman and continued “We all know it, yet there’s nothing we can do about it. And because of that knowledge we feel useless, I mean what kind of friends are we if we can’t help Harry?”

 

Before Mrs. Weasley could ask Aurora something she quickly said “Now how does this relate to George and Fred’s actions? Well after all this time of being useless, they found a opportunity to do something, maybe the smallest thing, but something notherless to help or just to make Harry feel better. So they did it” she saw a small grasp of understanding showing on Mrs. Weasley’s face, so she smiled softly and continued “Fred and George love making jokes and pranks. That’s what they’re good at, so they set a prank. If it was Percy then maybe he would have just yelled at Harry’s aunt and uncle about Ministry finding out about his problem and if it were me, I would just yell at them before taking Harry out of there. Everyone helps in different way, some in better and some in not so much. They just tried to do something good, so please do not punish them for trying to help”

 

The kitchen was quiet as Aurora stopped talking, but she could see Mrs. Weasley processing what she just heard. Then she looked outside of the window where you could see George and Fred laughing and joking with their siblings and friends, Mrs. Weasley sighed before looked at Aurora with teary eyes and small smile.

 

“Thank you dear. You’re right, I shouldn’t punish them for trying to help Harry, you gave me a lot to think about” Mrs. Weasley walked over to Aurora and hugged her, before whispering “You are so grown up for your age dear. I know that you feel like you have the whole world on your shoulders, but it’s okay to be a child when you can. The world won’t fall apart if you just relax or stop thinking about others for a moment, I’m sure as hell that it will gladly wait for you. So on these last holiday days, be a child” Mrs. Weasley pulled back a bit to see Aurora crying “Just be that lovely little girl that I met on the station”

 

Aurora smiled through her tears and nodded, Mrs. Weasley smiled at her softly and kissed her forehead, before saying “Now off you go to the garden!”

 

Teen smiled at the red haired woman and took the plates before running off to the garden.

 

By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Aurora, Harry, and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. Aurora was looking at poor Harry  that listened rather than talked as he helped himself to chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and salad. It was visible that he didn’t get much food back at his so called ‘home’. 

 

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms. So Aurora poked both twins that were sitting on both of her sides and said “I talked to your mom”

 

Both twins visibly paled, but before they could say anything Aurora continued “But I think that everything should be fine now”

 

“What did you say to her?” asked both Fred and George at the same time.

 

Aurora raised a brow and said “That is none of your business gentleman. It was a talk between your mother and me, just know that everything should be fine”

 

Fred wanted ask her something but George cut him off “We should leave it Freddie, you know that she won’t tell us” Fred nodded in disappointment and Aurora smirked. 

 

Then she turned her attention towards Percy listening to what he was saying.

 

"-we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup" Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where she, George, Fred, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting "You know the one I'm talking about, Father" He raised his voice slightly "The top-secret one" both Fred and George rolled their eyes and muttered to Aurora, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons" Aurora snorted and bit her lip so stop herself from laughing.

 

In the middle of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition "...with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?" 

 

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently. 

 

"And your hair's getting silly, dear" said Mrs. Weasley, fingering her wand lovingly "I wish you'd let me give it a trim..." 

 

"I like it," said Aurora, and she saw Bill wink at her and moth a ‘thank you’. She haven’t met him properly but from what she heard from twins. He was a really nice and cool person. Then again he was George’s and Fred’s brother, which meant to Aurora that Bill was her family too.

 

"I like it too! You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's..." said Ginny as she was sitting right next to Bill.

 

Next to Aurora, Fred, George, and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup "It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potato "They flattened Peru in the semifinals"

 

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred. 

 

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly, "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was" 

 

"What happened?" said Harry eagerly. 

 

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg"

 

Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. 

 

Aurora was feeling extremely well fed and at peace with the world as she put her head on George’s shoulder listening to his conversation about the Quidditch. Her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her petite frame and kissed the top of her head, while continuing his conversation. 

 

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Aurora if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time"

 

“I already have my books, Mrs. Weasley. My papa will sent them here soon” said Aurora, and Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded at her. 

 

"Wow - hope it does this time!" said Harry enthusiastically.

 

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days" 

 

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.

 

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face, "It was nothing personal!" 

 

"It was," Fred whispered to Aurora and Harry as they got up from the table. 

 

"We sent it" finished George, making both Harry and Aurora let out a hearty laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

Aurora felt as if she just closed her eyes when Hermione woke her up, saying that they need to get ready. 

 

She got dressed and started packing, while Ginny was braiding her long hair. After they were all ready, they headed down stairs to see everyone already there, waiting for them.

 

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table. 

 

Aurora ruffled her ginger hair and said “So we can go and have some fun later”

 

"And we've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley with a smile. He seemed very excited about their trip, almost like a little kid. It made Aurora smile a bit and wonder if all fathers were little boys on the inside. She thought about her dad and snorted to herself thinking that he for sure was an overgrown kid.

 

"Walk?" asked Harry, before adding "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

 

"No, no, that's miles away," said Mr. Weasley, smiling "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about 45 how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup..." 

 

 "Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley, cutting her husband’s monologue before kissing the man on a cheek "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins. Then Mrs. Weasley then hugged Aurora closely and kissed the top of her hair saying “Oh dear, have a wonderful time. Now, go and be a child for once” Aurora smiled and nodded.

 

“I will, goodbye Mrs. Weasley” After saying that, Aurora turned and ran towards the twins, leaving Mrs. Weasley to bid her farewells to others.

 

It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer. As she ran up to the twins, they were laughing about something. So she asked what were they talking about.

 

Fred and George grinned as the first twin said “Well we have a plan!” George nodded at his brother and continued “We will make a bet with some of the folks at the World Cup” 

 

“And we are planning on winning it!” finished Fred with a big smile.

 

Aurora rose a brow at them and said “Really? You know that you will have to guess right, to win”

 

“We know” both of them answered, again with matching grins.

 

“So what will you be betting about then?” she asked still feeling sceptical about the whole plan.

 

They looked at each other and shrugged as Fred said “We’re not sure actually”

 

Aurora snorted at them and said “Oh yeah, such a great idea to make a bet. Not knowing about what” both twins glared slightly at her but thanks to her enhanced sight she noticed a dust of blush that appeared on their cheeks. She shook her head and said “Well we can make a bet about who will win. You guys watch a lot of Quidditch and you know the players, so use that knowledge”

 

The twins nodded slightly and started to think really hard, after few minutes George started speaking.

 

“Well I think that Krum is able to catch the snitch… but I’m not sure about his team winning. Looking back at the past games, he is the only good asset to the team and Ireland has a lot of good players…”

 

“I agree” said Fred nodding to himself “I was thinking the same thing actually… I believe that the Ireland will win because their team is just better. I’m not so sure about Krum catching the snitch tho…”

 

Aurora nodded taking in the informations that twins just gave her and after some more thinking she said “Well how about we do this. We’ll make a bet about Ireland winning but krum will catch the snitch. It seems weird to happen but hey what’s normal about us anyway?” Twins laughed and nodded, agreeing with her.

 

They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps, twins and Aurora wrapped their jackets around themselves tighter because of the cold that surrounded them. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. 

 

They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass. Aurora didn’t mind the walk or the climb, but she saw that the others were tired, she felt bad for them. They didn’t have any of her enhanced stamina and it kinda made her feel like she was cheating, but all these thoughts were cut off by Mr. Weasley. 

 

"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater "Well, we've made good time - we've got ten minutes" 

 

Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side. Aurora sent her a small smile, which Hermione returned with a slight nodd.

 

"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground "It won't be big.... Come on..." They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, when Aurora stood froze in place.

 

“Furrball?” asked George as if he felt that something was wrong. 

 

But she didn’t as she heard someone approaching. Just as Aurora wanted to tell them that she heard someone a shout rent the still air.

 

“Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it" Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

 

"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed. Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand. 

 

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?" 

 

Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts. And he was also the one who had caught the snitch when Harry fell from his broom last year.

 

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all, everybody said ‘hi’ back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. 

 

They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year. 

 

"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked.

 

"Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?" 

 

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still ... not complaining ... Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons - and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy. . . ." Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Aurora. "All these yours, Arthur?"

 

"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's, and Harry, another friend..." 

 

"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening "Harry? Harry Potter?" 

 

"Er - yeah," said Harry, looking awkward. 

 

Aurora placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder to let him know that she’s here, this action made Mr. Diggory look at her and ask.

 

“And who you might be young lady? Harry’s girlfriend perhaps?” Aurora felt a wave of jealousy and annoyance wash over her, but she knew that it wasn’t hers. She glanced at George who stood next to her, looking annoyed as he was clenching his jaw.

 

Mr. Weasley let out an awkward laugh as he said “No, this is..” 

 

But he didn’t get to finish as Aurora stepped forward looking proud saying “My name is Aurora Black”

 

Just as she said that Mr. Diggory went pale and she had a pretty good idea why. Soon after her mother took her to their home, they had to make it official to the Ministry that Aurora was indeed the lost daughter of Remus Lupin-Black and Sirius Black. 

 

Of course the Ministry was shocked and not happy with the new appearance of the crazy murderer's and werewolf’s daughter but they managed through the process. Right in the middle of the case a word got out about her and now all of the Wizarding World knew about Aurora Lily Black. Her name was now as know as Harry’s, but unlike him she’s seen as a soon to be villain. It doesn’t really bother her that much, because she has her family now.

 

What snapped Aurora out of her thoughts was Mr. Weasley.

 

"Must be nearly time," said Mr. Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?" 

 

Mr. Diggory seemed to snap out of his shock, but he still was looking at Aurora like she was a devil in disguise "No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets, there aren't any more of us in this area, are there?" 

 

"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley "Yes, it's a minute off ... We'd better get ready...." He looked around at Harry, Aurora and Hermione saying "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do..." 

 

With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the ten of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory. They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop.

 

"Three. . ." muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, two. . . one. . ." It happened immediately, Aurora felt as though a hook just behind her navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Her feet left the ground, she could feel Fred and George on either side of her, their shoulders banging into hers, they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color, her forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling her magnetically onward and then, her feet slammed into the ground. George somehow landed on top of her petite body with his head smashed in her breasts as the Portkey hit the ground near their heads with a heavy thud. 

 

Aurora looked up. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept, everybody else was on the ground. 

 

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.

 

Moments later George got off of Aurora muttering ‘sorry’ and ‘are you okay’ all the time looking quite embarrassed and nervous for reasons that Aurora didn’t yet understand.

 

“I’m alright Squirrel, don’t worry” she said as she got on her feet with his help. Then she noticed him quickly take off his jacket and hold it in front of his pants as they waited for everyone else to get up. This made Aurora tilt her head a bit and ask “Are you alright? Why did you take off your jacket?”

 

George blushed so hard that he looked as if his face had a serious sunburn “I-I’m okay! Just kinda hot at the moment”

 

Aurora looked at him still being confused as she said “Okay? Why don’t you give me your jacket I’ll pack it into your backpack so you won’t have to carry it” she took a step closer towards George but he took an awkward step back with a look of panic.

 

“It’s okay! I-I don’t mind carrying it!” 

 

“Okay then?” said Aurora as she felt even more confused.

 

It seemed that Fred must have listened to their conversation as he ran up to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder saying “Oh! Hey Georgie come on man I have to talk to you about something” and with that the twins left following Mr. Weasley.

 

Aurora just stood there feeling really confused but then she shook her head thinking.

 

_ “And here I thought that I understood boys” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! And if you have some proposition also please write it down in the comments section! I love you guys <3


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd (NEW DRAWING POSTED!)

They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly. The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh length galoshes, his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.

 

Aurora and Hermione looked at each other, trying not to laugh at Wizards clothing. Although only they and Harry found the men’s attires funny, as the Weasleys didn’t really know how muggles really dressed.

 

"Morning, Basil," said Mr. Weasley.

 

"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some.... We've been here all night.... You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite.... Weasley ... Weasley...." he consulted his parchment list "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory ... second field ... ask for Mr. Payne" 

 

"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and he beckoned everyone to follow him. 

 

They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist. After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Aurora could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. They said good-bye to the Diggorys and approached the cottage door. 

 

A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Aurora knew at a glance that this was the only real Muggle for several acres. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at them. 

 

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley brightly. 

 

"Morning," said the Muggle. 

 

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?" 

 

"Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts, looking at them with narrowed eyes "And who're you?" 

 

"Weasley - two tents, booked a couple of days ago?" 

 

"Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?" 

 

"That's it," said Mr. Weasley. 

 

"You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts. 

 

"Ah! Right.. certainly..." said Mr. Weasley as he retreated a short distance from the cottage and beckoned Harry toward him "Help me, Harry," he muttered.

 

While they talked, Aurora took a closer look at Mr. Roberts. Something didn’t feel right about him, well more like smelled. He scent was covered in magic, as if a spell was casted upon him.

 

“Are you alright Aurora?” asked Hermione, as she grabbed the silver eyed girl’s hand in clear worry.

 

Aurora shook her head and answered “Something’s wrong with Mr. Roberts”

 

Hermione furrowed her brows as she asked “What do you mean?”

 

“He stinks of magic. It’s hard to explain but his scent is covered in magic, as if he was under a spell”

 

The brunette looked shocked, as she said “You can  _ smell _ magic?”

 

The half werewolf blushed, as she answered “I-I guess? I don’t know it’s the first time… but lately, I guess I can pick up more scents and sounds, than before” 

 

“Did you talk about it to Professor Lupin?” asked Hermione.

 

“No, I didn’t want to bother him” answered Aurora shrugging a bit.

 

“Aurora.. I doubt that he would see it, as a bother that you’d want to know about your nature” said Hermione, putting a hand on her best friend’s shoulder.

 

Aurora took a deep breath and said “Mione, it’s not a secret that my mother hates what he is. He hates all werewolves, I don’t want to burden him by asking meaningless questions. When we’ll come back to Hogwarts, I’ll check out some books about my kind”

 

Hermione looked at her sadly and said “Rora I think that he would gladly help you, Professor Lupin probably knows, how it is to be alone with all of this happening to you…”

 

But before Aurora could answer, Mr, Roberts spoke drawing her attention.

 

"You foreign?" said Mr. Roberts as Mr. Weasley returned with the correct notes.

 

"Foreign?" repeated Mr. Weasley, puzzled. 

 

"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money," said Mr. Roberts, scrutinizing Mr. Weasley closely "I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago"

 

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley nervously. Mr. Roberts rummaged around in a tin for some change. 

 

"Never been this crowded," he said suddenly, looking out over the misty field again. "Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up...." 

 

"Is that right?" said Mr. Weasley, his hand held out for his change, but Mr. Roberts didn't give it to him. 

 

"Aye," he said thoughtfully "People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking around in a kilt and a poncho" 

 

Aurora and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

 

"Shouldn't he?" said Mr. Weasley anxiously. 

 

"It's like some sort of... I dunno ... like some sort of rally," said Mr. Roberts "They all seem to know each other. Like a big party" 

 

At that moment, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts's front door. "Obliviate!" he said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts. Instantly, Mr. Roberts's eyes slid out of focus, his brows un-knitted, and a took of dreamy unconcern fell over his face. 

 

Aurora recognized the symptoms of a person who had just had his memory modified. She also felt the magical smell around Mr. Roberts become even stronger, almost nauseous.

 

“So this is what I felt…” whispered Aurora while looking at Hermione who also was shocked.

 

 "A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Mr. Weasley "And your change"

 

"Thanks very much," said Mr. Weasley. 

 

The wizard in plus-fours accompanied them toward the gate to the campsite. He 51 looked exhausted, his chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Mr. Weasley, "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur" He Disapparated.

 

 "I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," said Ginny, looking surprised "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?" 

 

"He should," said Mr. Weasley, smiling, and leading them through the gates into the campsite, "But Ludo's always been a bit ... well . . . lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had"

 

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary, their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bellpulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that Aurora could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets, and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain. 

 

"Always the same," said Mr. Weasley, smiling "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us"

 

They had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read  _ WEEZLY _ .

 

Aurora snorted and twins sent her a glare, but you could see a joking look in their chocolate eyes.

 

"Couldn't have a better spot!" said Mr. Weasley happily "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be" he hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult.... Muggles do it all the time.... Here, Harry, Aurora where do you reckon we should start?"

 

Aurora’s eyes brighten up, as she thought about her trips camping with her mom this summer. They were always doing everything the muggle way so it could be more fun, let’s say that at this moment Aurora felt at home. However, Harry looked just as confused as Mr. Weasley but Hermione seemed to know what to do as well. So they worked out where most of the poles and pegs should go, and though Mr. Weasley was more of a hindrance than a help, because he got thoroughly over excited when it came to using the mallet, they finally managed to erect a pair of shabby two-man tents.

 

All of them stood back to admire their handiwork, Aurora smirked and wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulder saying “Good job, Potter”

 

Harry smiled at her and ruffled her curly hair saying “You too, Black. We make quite a team huh?”

 

“We do” answered smirking Aurora, but then they heard someone clear their throat beside them. So they turned and saw Hermione stand there with a raised brow, at that Aurora chuckled and grabbed her best friend, wrapping her other hand around her shoulders saying “AND of course charming Miss Granger” Aurora put a hand to her forehead as she said dramatically “Oh what would we do, without you Miss Granger?” 

 

But both of her friends rolled their eyes, as they said “Drama Queen” in perfect unison.

 

At that Aurora smiled widely showing her slightly sharper canines, as she said “What can I say? You can’t deny your genes” Harry let out a laugh, as he knew that she was talking about his Godfather.

 

"We'll be a bit cramped," Mr. Weasley called out to them, as he stood next to the tent "but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look" Aurora bent down, ducked under the tent flap, and felt her smile widen. She had walked into what looked like an old-fashioned, three room flat, complete with bathroom and kitchen. There were crocheted covers on the mismatched chairs and a strong smell of cats. 

 

"Well, it's not for long" said Mr. Weasley, mopping his bald patch with a handkerchief and peering in at the four bunk beds that stood in the bedroom “I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore, poor fellow, he's got lumbago" He picked up the dusty kettle and peered inside it "We'll need water.... "

 

“There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us," said Ron, as he and Harry entered the tent "It's on the other side of the field"

 

"Well, why don't you, Harry, and Hermione go and get us some water then…” Mr. Weasley handed over the kettle and a couple of saucepans "...and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire?"

 

"But we've got an oven," said Ron "why can't we just..." 

 

"Ron, anti-Muggle security!" said Mr. Weasley, his face shining with anticipation "When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it!" 

 

After a quick tour of the girls' tent, which was slightly smaller than the boys', though without the smell of cats, Hermione went with Harry and Ron as Aurora went into the woods with the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley went with Ginny into the right path leading into the woods, as she and the twins took the one that went straight.

 

“So what now? Do we need to cut one of the trees?” asked Fred, as he looked around with a confused expression.

 

George shrugged and said “I guess, we need an what’s it called…? Emm… OH! An axe!”

 

But just as he said that Aurora bursted out laughing like a mad person. Twins only looked at her confused, as they didn’t understand what’s so funny.

 

Once she calmed down she looked at them and said “You don’t need an axe, we’ll just have gather some dry sticks for the fire” Both twins blushed but then chuckled at their own unawareness. 

 

Soon after all of them was carrying some sticks they made their way back to the camp where Mr. Weasley and Ginny were waiting for them.

 

“Oh you’re back! Now we just have to make fire!” said Mr. Weasley excitingly, he then took out a box of matches to light up the fire.

 

“Do you need some help Mr. Weasley” asked Aurora kindly.

 

“No, No I’ll do it by myself. But thank you Aurora” 

 

Aurora nodded feeling unsure but turned and walked over to the twins, as Ginny stayed by her father looking curiously at the box of matches.

The mischievous trio talked about their bet and the whole event itself. They were really excited nearly bursting with energy and new plans for pranks. After 20 minutes Aurora got distracted as she felt someone coming, it was like a voice in her head that said ‘HEY SOMEONE’S COMING!!!!’. So she did what her body thought was the most logical thing in the world which is sniff the air. To her surprise she did smell something besides the burned matches, she smelled thousands of different smells. Aurora’s head started spinning as she sneezed a couple of times.

 

“Are you okay?” asked George as he passed her a tissue.

 

Aurora nodded and said “Yeah, it’s just… never mind I’m okay”

 

Both twins looked as if they wanted to ask her something but they noticed the golden trio heading their way with the water. 

 

"You've been gone for ages," said George to the trio.

 

“Yeah, I we were getting pretty worried” said Aurora, as she looked at her friends.

 

"Met a few people," said Ron, setting the water down "You've not got that fire started yet?" 

 

"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred.

 

Mr. Weasley was still having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life. "Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise.

 

“Did you over him some help?” asked Hermione looking worried.

 

“I did. He said that he’ll do it by himself” said Aurora as she got up and stood next to Hermione.

 

Hermione bit her lip and grabbed Aurora’s hand saying “We should try again then”

 

Aurora smiled at her and nodded following the bushy haired girl. 

 

"We’ll help you, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione kindly, taking the box from him, and showing him how to do it properly. Mr. Weasley pouted like a small child that was denied his toy, but thanked them nonetheless. 

 

It lasted at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. There was plenty to watch while they waited, however. Their tent seemed to be pitched right alongside a kind of thoroughfare to the field, and Ministry members kept hurrying up and down it, greeting Mr. Weasley cordially as they passed. Mr. Weasley kept up a running commentary, mainly for Harry's and Hermione's benefit, Aurora and his own children knew too much about the Ministry to be greatly interested. 

 

During all this Aurora dropped herself on Hermione’s lap, because she was sitting right beside her and said “Wake me up when the food will be done Mione” 

 

Hermione blushed red and nodded silently not trusting her voice, of course Aurora didn’t notice that, being pretty tired. But someone else did notice, the question is.

 

What will they do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soo, Hermione is in love with Aurora as you could notice. What do you think will happen with that?


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Instagram account: typicalwriternerd

The wind carried the smell of fire and sound of laughing wizards from kilometers away, as Aurora woke up. She let out a yawn got up from Hermione’s lap, smiling at her best friend. But Hermione didn’t notice, as she was staring at Harry who stared right back at her with a frown on his face. 

 

Aurora tilted her head a bit to the side and said “Hey, you guys okay?”

 

Both of them seemed to snap out of their intense staredown, as they looked at her with wide eyes. Before they could answer a voice interrupted them.

 

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" said a man that Aurora has never seen before eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match"

 

 "Oh ... go on then," said Mr. Weasley "Let's see ... a Galleon on Ireland to win?" 

 

"A Galleon?" the man looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself "Very well, very well ... any other takers?"

 

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley "Molly wouldn't like -"

 

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money. 

 

Aurora grinned and ran up to the twins and the man saying “I’ll bet 70 Galleons!” 

 

She took out her coins and handed them to Fred, who handed the money to the man, saying  "We bet that Ireland wins, but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand" 

 

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that," Percy hissed, but so called Mr. Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all, on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter. 

 

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!" Twins’s and Aurora’s eyes shone like stars on the night sky in excitement, Percy on the other hand froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval. 

 

"Boys, Aurora..." said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting.... That's all your savings, and Aurora I don’t think Remus would be happy about this.... and boy’s your mother..." 

 

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Mr. Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum will get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys and lady, not a chance.... I'll give you excellent odds on that one .... We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we...." 

 

Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Mr. Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names. But then looked up and looked at Aurora with a smile “And what’s the young lady’s name?”

 

Aurora smiled and said quickly in excitement “Aurora Black!” 

 

She was so happy and giddy that she didn’t notice the man’s eyes widen and his face turn white. But still he wrote down her name and handed a slip of parchment to the mischievous trio.

 

"Cheers," said George, taking his slip of parchment and tucking it away into the front of his robes. Fred and Aurora grinned at him almost jumping in excitement.

 

\--------------------------

 

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretence disappeared, the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere. Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. 

 

There were luminous rosettes, green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria, which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved, there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves. 

 

"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," Ron told Harry as they, Aurora and Hermione strolled through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. 

 

"Wow, look at these!" said Aurora and Harry at the same time. They looked at each other grinning, before hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials. 

 

"Omnioculars," said the saleswizard eagerly "You can replay action ... slow everything down ... and they flash up a play-by- play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - ten Galleons each"

 

"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars. 

 

"Four pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard. 

 

"No - don't bother," said Ron, going red. He was always touchy about the fact that Harry, who had inherited a small fortune from his parents, had much more money than he did.

 

“Harry, I have money let me at least pay half of it” said Aurora desperately.

 

"You won't be getting anything for Christmas," said Harry to Ron,, thrusting Omnioculars into his and Hermione's hands.

 

"Fair enough," said Ron, grinning. 

 

"Oooh, thanks, Harry," said Hermione. 

 

Then he turned to Aurora and grinned at her “And you Black, talk less” he put the Omnioculars on her head with a grin “smile more”

 

Aurora glared at him and said “Fine, but be prepared Potter. Christmas is just around the corner”

 

Harry grinned at her and shook his head.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered to herself “Rich kids”

 

Aurora laughed at her and swung her hand around her best friend’s shoulders saying “Oh shush Mione, you know you loooove us”

 

The bushy haired girl huffed and mumbled “Maybe”

 

This only made Aurora’s grin to widen and for Harry to look at Hermione suspiciously. Of course Aurora was once again oblivious to what was happening. 

 

Their money bags considerably lighter, they went back to the tents. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were all sporting green rosettes too, and Mr. Weasley was carrying an Irish flag. Fred and George had no souvenirs as they had given Bagman all their gold. But Aurora ran up to them with gifts so soon they as well were dressed and painted in Irish colours.

 

“Thank you love. You didn’t have to buy all of this for us” said George as Aurora painted a small Irish flag on his cheek.

 

The silver eyed girl huffed and said “Nonsense” she finished the flag and pulled George up from his seat mischief dancing in her eyes as she said “Besides, how could I show up with you at my side if you didn’t even wear our team’s colors”

 

George laughed and shook his head “Of course my lady. What a shame would that be” then he bend down and kissed the back of her hand.

 

Before she could respond a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field. "It's time!" said Aurora looking at him with wide silver eyes. 

 

Fred ran up to them and wrapped his arms around both of them shouting "Come on, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter, next one will be longer. Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think ;)


End file.
